home
by SachiMalff
Summary: [HIATUS] "Sometimes home isn't four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat." hunhan - au - college life - manxman - chap 15 is up.
1. of macchiato and my drawing

" _Sometimes home isn't four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

 _from del josandra_

 _with a story entitled 'home'_

 _written because someone give me a prompt (pretend like we're not scared of whats coming next or scared of having nothin left) of Adele's new song's lyric All I Ask (recommended for listening that song while reading this one)_

* * *

Oh Sehun selalu mengira bahwa Korea adalah rumahnya, dan tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk pergi dari sana. Sehun kira, Korea adalah satu-satunya tempat yang akan menjadi saksi perjalanan hidupnya; bagaimana ibunya melahirkannya, bagaimana Korea melihatnya tumbuh dan berkembang, bagaimana Korea menjadi satu-satunya tempat di mana batu nisannya terletak. Lain halnya dengan salah satu teman akrabnya, Park Chanyeol, yang ingin segera pindah dari Korea dan memulai hidup baru di Jepang. Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pindah ke New York nanti ketika mereka lulus kuliah. Lain dengan Do Kyungsoo, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Swiss—mencari pengalaman baru. Berbeda dari mereka, adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang dari masa SMP telah mendeklarasikan bahwa suatu saat, ia akan pindah ke Novaskotia, sebuah provinsi indah di tengah Kanada.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hun?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda yang belum berbicara.

Sehun menghela napas, bingung akan pertanyaan temannya. Dari dulu, Sehun tak pernah berpikir akan meninggalkan Korea. Ia akan mengenyam pendidikan di Korea, masuk universitas di Seoul, lulus hingga akhirnya dapat pekerjaan di sana. Bahkan ia hanya akan berkeluarga di Korea dan mati di sana.

Dari dulu, Sehun tak pernah muluk-muluk.

"Aku—tak tahu."

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari semua temannya. Baekhyun, di ujung meja makan kafetaria yang mereka duduki sekarang, melenguh tak percaya.

Chanyeol, yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Sehun, mencoba membuka mulutnya dan sontak mendapat teguran keras dari Jongin dan yang lain, karena— _well_ , Chanyeol memang tak pernah punya _table manner_.

" _Seriously_ , Sehun. Setidaknya kau pernah berpikiran untuk keluar dari Korea... kan?"

Sehun tak pernah berpikir ingin ke Jepang, tempat di mana anime-anime kesukaan Chanyeol membludak dan lahir. Pun ia tak ingin ke Amerika dengan penduduk dan kultur yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Swiss, yang digadang-gadang sebagai negara paling _nyaman_ di dunia pun tak menarik minatnya. Begitupula dengan sebuah tempat yang baru saja ia dengar—Novaskotia?

Sehun memang punya sebuah tempat impian, namun itu belasan tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas satu. Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang punya mimpi untuk jadi pilot, dokter, atau guru, punya tempat yang mereka kunjungi seperti pantai indah, pulau terpencil, atau bahkan angkasa, Sehun kecil juga punya sebuah tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

Namun itu segera ia kubur dalam-dalam mengingat mimpinya takkan pernah datang.

Sebuah dongeng yang selalu diceritakan ibunya, tentang seorang anak yang mempunyai dua sayap, terbang melintasi samudra dan dunia. Seorang anak yang suka dengan ketinggian, namun takut pada keramaian. Seorang anak, yang selama perjalanannya mencari ketenangan selalu gagal, namun akhirnya sebuah tempat persinggahan menjawab inginnya.

"Menara Eiffel, Paris, Perancis," begitu kata ibunya.

Sebuah menara tinggi menjulang angkasa, di mana ia temui ketenangan dan rasa aman. Sebuah tempat indah di mana ujung menaranya bisa menyentuh satu bintang kecil di angkasa.

Sebuah tempat di mana kesunyian dan keindahan bersinkronisasi dengan alunan biola dan denting piano mesra. Sebuah tempat di mana kelip lampu malam menghiasi seluruh badan menara, menyebarkan cahaya kelap-kelip yang mengagumkan.

Paris, Perancis, kata ibunya, begitu mengagumkan dan menyenangkan.

"Entahlah... Mungkin—Paris?"

Mungkin.

* * *

Sehun dulunya tak pernah mengira jika ia akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya saat berada di bangku kuliah. Konon katanya, orang yang menjadi kekasihmu di bangku kuliah adalah cinta sejatimu. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar hal konyol tersebut, mengingat dirinya berpikir ia takkan berpacaran lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Mengingat kegagalan kisah romansanya di masa lalu dengan Jung Soojung saat ia berada di bangku SMP, ia ragu jika ia mau membina hubungan yang baru.

Bahkan saat ia berada di tingkat _sophomore_ —tahun keduanya di bangku kuliah, saat Chanyeol dengan bangganya memproklamirkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Atau lima bulan kemudian, saat Jongin dengan trik murahannya (Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin menyatakan cintanya di depan publik) yang pada akhirnya membuat sebuah warna merah tercipta jelas di pipi Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika Jongin bertanya apakah ia tak ingin punya kekasih, Sehun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Namun Sehun masih ingat bagaimana satu hari di musim dingin itu mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya bagaimana waktu itu adalah waktu di mana salju turun dengan sangat deras, menyelimuti seluruh titik di Seoul, membuat tumpukannya makin tebal dan menghalangi jalan.

Sehun selalu setuju dengan Kyungsoo yang membenci salju. Kyungsoo pikir salju hanya akan membebaninya karena tiap kali Jongin keluar dari rumah, ia akan selalu lupa membawa syal atau memakai pakaian dobel, yang mana akan berimbas pada Jongin yang jatuh sakit dan ujung-ujungnya hanya Kyungsoo yang mau merawatnya. (Sehun percaya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar marah pada Jongin, hanya saja ia yang terlalu khawatir pada pemuda yang lebih muda itu.)

Hari itu hari senin, tanggal pertama di bulan Desember, dan Sehun sedang menunggu teman-temannya di kafetaria kampus. Sehun berdecak kagum bagaimana ia masih bisa berteman dengan mereka semua terlepas dari jurusan berbeda yang dipilih masing-masing.

Sehun, seorang _sophomore_ yang mengambil _major_ Sastra dan _sub-major_ Dance. Jongin, _sophomore_ seperti Sehun yang mengambil _major_ Dance dan _sub-major_ Sastra. Baekhyun yang berada di tingkat tiga memilih seni lukis sebagai _major_ nya dan Seni musik sebagai _sub-major_ sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mengambil musik sebagai _major_ dan Sastra sebagai _sub-major_.

Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang paling cepat datang ke kafetaria, sebelum akhirnya lima menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang sambil bermuka masam, berkata bahwa tugas mereka sedang menumpuk dan profesor mereka takkan mau memberi kompensasi akan _deadline_. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin datang dengan menggebrak pintu masuk. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, sebuah senyum riang terlukis di bibir Jongin, berkata bahwa ia lulus tes Dance dengan kesulitan tingkat tinggi, mengalahkan puluhan siswa di kelasnya. ("Selamat, Jongin! Datang ke rumahku pukul lima sore besok, akan kubuatkan kau makanan kesukaanmu!" kata Kyungsoo riang sambil memeluk Jongin erat, lupa sejenak bahwa tugasnya masih menggunung.)

Baekhyun adalah orang yang terakhir datang, masuk ke dalam kafetaria dengan setumpuk pamflet.

"Pameran lukisan akhir tahun," katanya sambil memberikan satu pamflet pada masing-masing temannya.

Sehun melirik pamfletnya sekilas, baru sadar jika ia sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke acara yang diadakan oleh jurusan Baekhyun tersebut.

Sehun sempat menangkap dengar Kyungsoo di seberangnya yang berkata dengan riang, berjanji bahwa ia akan datang untuk melihat hasil karya Baekhyun dan sesuatu seperti _Deer in the Dawn_.

Kening Sehun mengerut ketika mendengar nama yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui tersebut. " _Deer in the Dawn_?" tanyanya bingung.

Empat pasang mata tertuju kearahnya. Baekhyun, yang baru saja duduk di samping Chanyeol, mendengus mencela.

"Serius, Sehun... Kau tak mengerti siapa itu _Deer in the Dawn_?"

Sehun yang tak tahu menahu, menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang memberinya pandangan heran.

Di ujung meja, Baekhyun mendengus. "Pantas saja kau tak tahu. Kau kan sama sekali belum pernah datang ke pameran lukisan."

Memutar matanya jengah, Sehun menghadap ke Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat berseberangan dengannya, memilih bertanya padanya karena ia yakin Jongin dan Baekhyun takkan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo menjawab bagaikan fan nomor satu.

" _Deer in the Dawn_ adalah sebuah proyek lukisan dari pelukis yang selalu memajang karyanya di pameran yang diadakan oleh jurusan Baekhyun. Setiap kali kau melihat lukisan _Deer in the Dawn_ , kau akan terkesiap oleh lukisannya, terlepas dari warna yang ia pilih adalah warna yang aneh."

"Aneh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _Deer in the Dawn_ selalu menggunakan apa yang Baekhyun bilang 'percampuran warna yang tak biasa'. Jika kau melihat lukisan yang membuatmu terpukau dengan warna dan konsepnya, kau akan mengenalinya sebagai lukisan _Deer in the Dawn_ karena semua lukisannya tak pernah diberi nama ataupun tanda tangan. Bahkan, siapa pelukis dibaliknya saja sampai saat ini belum diketahui," terang Kyungsoo, mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nada agak sedih.

Baekhyun yang selama penjelasan Kyungsoo barusan diam saja, kini langsung meloncat dari tempat duduknya, mengagetkan semua orang di sana, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo antusias.

"Tebak kejutan apa yang akan terjadi di pameran kali ini! _Deer in the Dawn_ akan melukis di atas panggung!"

Pekikan terkejut terdengar dari Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Baekhyun! Aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan pergi kesana!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku ikut Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada kekasih dan teman baiknya sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

Apapun artinya, Sehun yakin itu bukan pertanda baik.

* * *

Jika ada sifat Baekhyun yang sangat dibenci Sehun, itu adalah pemaksa. Baekhyun selalu punya seribu cara untuk mengancamnya untuk menuruti kata-katanya, entah dengan jalan kekerasan atau pemerasan.

"Datang atau fotomu waktu kau mabuk selagi memakai kostum kucing aku sebarluaskan," katanya garang sambil mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak main-main.

Dan mau tak mau, Sehun hari itu menuruti keinginan Baekhyun; untuk datang keacara pameran jurusannya. Sehun mungkin tak keberatan jika hari itu **bukan** hari Sabtu, di mana biasanya akan ia habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa keluar kamar.

Menggerutu kesal, Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

Selain enggan karena hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, alasan kenapa Sehun malas keluar rumah adalah karena salju sedang turun lebat-lebatnya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kemarin Chanyeol, orang yang tahan hanya mengenakan satu macam pakaian saat musim dingin, harus berangkat ke kampus dengan jaket super tebal dan syal super panjang.

Sehun masih menggerutu tatkala ia berjalan, dengan sepanjang jalan yang hampir tertutup salju lebat yang menggunung, membuat sepatunya basah. Dalam hati ia merutuk kebodohannya yang tak membawa sepatu dobel.

Mengingat bahwa ia harus berjalan satu kilometer untuk dapat sampai ke halte bis terdekat, Sehun mempercepat jalannya. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia terlambat dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan ancamannya.

Perlu waktu lima belas menit baginya untuk sampai di halte bis, dan benar saja, tempat itu sangat sepi. Lagian, siapa yang repot-repot keluar rumah di hari Sabtu di saat salju sedang menggunung seperti ini?

Mungkin hanya Oh Sehun.

Dan orang-orang yang rela pergi ke pameran.

Perlahan, ia melirik arloi yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, mengetahui bahwa butuh sepuluh menit lagi bagi bis yang akan mengantarnya ke depan kampusnya untuk sampai di halte tersebut. Merasa bosan, iapun memasang _earphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya, memutar lagu favoritnya.

Sehun sangat suka akan alunan piano atau biola, nada-nada yang indah mengalun mesra, menemani saat-saat dingin dengan racikan melodi hangat nan manja.

Sehun menyukai bagaimana Edith Piaf mengalun ke kedua telinganya, mencetak bagaimana romansa Paris di ujung bumi sana, bagaimana ia sangat menyukai alunan kesedihan tentang cinta namun begitu apik di kemas, meluluhkan hatinya, membuatnya semakin terjun ke dalam tiap sonetnya.

Baru ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, ia tersadar akan kehadiran seseorang di samping kanannya.

Sehun terkejut dan terkesiap kala ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikannya, berdiri tepat dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melihat Sehun dan keterkejutannya, pemuda tersebut ikut terkesiap, sebelum buru-buru membungkuk dan meminta maaf... atau menyapa?

Sehun sempat termenung beberapa detik sambil mengamati sosoknya. Sosoknya sangat asing, namun Sehun merasa familiar.

Sehun merasa ia pernah melihat bagaimana warna cokelat madu cocok untuk rambutnya, putih cocok untuk kulitnya, merah muda cocok untuk lengkung indah bibirnya, lengkung sempurna yang tercetak untuk dagu dan hidungnya, dan—bagaimana warna cokelat untuk matanya seakan mampu melawan dinginnya musim salju.

Sehun memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya dengan seksama. Tingginya yang satu kepala lebih pendek dari Sehun, tubuh kecil yang membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu dengan mantol musim dingin, pipi merah yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah gambar di buku dongeng yang kerap dibacakan ibunya berjudul Snow White—begitu merah dan lembut.

Pemuda ini terasa begitu asing namun di saat yang sama, terasa begitu familiar.

Belum sempat Sehun menyapa pemuda yang sekarang menunduk kaku di tempatnya berdiri tersebut, deru mesin bis telah terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Dari barat, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana bis berwarna putih krem itu melaju hingga beberapa detik kemudian, telah sampai tepat di depannya.

Sehun yang tak ingin mendengar murka Baekhyun buru-buru masuk ke dalam bis dan ia menggeram kesal ketika semua tempat duduk sudah penuh sesak, yang membuatnya harus berdiri dan berpegangan pada tiang di tengah-tengah.

Ketika laju bis perlahan meninggalkan halte, Sehun baru teringat akan sosok pemuda yang beberapa detik lalu ia temui. Ketika Sehun menoleh ke belakang, lewat jendela bis yang mulai kusam, ia dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda tersebut masih berada di tempatnya berdiri, dengan syal merah yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya dan topi _beani_ yang ia eratkan kebawah sehingga hanya sedikit rambutnya yang kelihatan, sementara kedua tangannya ia benamkan di saku jaket tebalnya. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan pemuda itu masih mengikuti bis yang ia naiki, dan itu ialah pertama kali Sehun merasa menyesal belum sempat menyapanya.

* * *

"Setengah jam."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa itu tidaklah begitu buruk.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya, memilih _Mocca_ dan _Macchiato_ dan mengisyaratkan pada seorang barista di kafetaria kampusnya untuk membuatkannya masing-masing satu cup.

Perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan muka masam.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku hanya telat setengah—"

"Telat setengah jam!" ulang Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Kau melewatkan acara pemberian bintang yang mana sangat penting untukku! Kau sudah berjanji untuk mendukungku sebagai pelukis bulan ini dengan cara memberikan bintang!"

Sehun memutar matanya imajiner. "Baek, jika kau memang _sangat_ berbakat, kehilangan satu bintang pun tak masalah, kan?"

Muka Baekhyun yang telah semerah tomat menahan amarah membuat Sehun langsung terdiam total. Ia tak ingin ancaman Baekhyun jadi kenyataan. Makanya, ia mencoba mencari akal agar Baekhyun mau memaaf—

"Oke, Baek, aku minta maaf," jelas Sehun seraya membawa kedua tangannya yang disatukan di depan dadanya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun. Aku bahkan bersedia membelikanmu album SNSD yang terbaru lengkap dengan tanda tangan Tiffany dan yang lainnya, jika perlu, untukmu!"

Merasa agak terpancing dengan tawaran menggiurkan pemuda di depannya, Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun, yang merasa agak lega karena pancingnya tersambut, mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Sehun, jika kau tak mene—"

"Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku!" katanya keras-keras, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui usul Sehun dan beberapa detik setelahnya, kopi pesanan Sehun telah siap.

Setelah membayar dengan uangnya, Sehun membawa dua cup kopi yang ia pesan. Ia menyerahkan kopi di tangan kanannya untuk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun melirik kopi yang disodorkan kearahnya sebelum mendengus mencela. "Menjadi sahabatku selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun harusnya menjadikanmu tahu jika aku tak pernah minum _Macchiato,_ Sehun."

Sehun nyengir bersalah, kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana. "Sori, kupikir takkan ada yang menolak _Macchiato_."

Memutar matanya malas, Baekhyun menggeret lengan Sehun dan mempercepat jalannya, membuat Sehun memekik kesal dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar tak terlalu kasar padanya.

Tepat di pintu kafetaria, seseorang yang begitu asing namun familiar kembali terlihat di ujung mata Sehun, membuatnya terpekik kaget. Entah kebetulan atau apa, namun ketika ia melihat si pemuda berambut cokelat, pemuda tersebut langsung menatapnya tepat di kedua iris Sehun.

Sehun ingin menyapanya, sekadar untuk berkata _hai_ atau sapaan lain, namun semua suara terasa mati di tenggorokannya. Lebih-lebih dengan tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram lengannya erat, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Saat ia dan Baekhyun keluar kafetaria, ia baru sadar jika ia telah melewatkan satu lagi kesempatan untuk menyapa si pemuda tadi.

Ketika Sehun menoleh kebelakang, yang dapat ia tangkap ialah siluetnya yang baru saja membuka pintu masuk kafetaria, sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang.

"Pelan-pelan bisa tidak, sih?!" gerutu Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan berbahaya oleh Baekhyun.

Aula tempat di mana diadakannya pameran lukisan telah penuh sesak dengan para pengunjung. Ketika pertama kali Sehun masuk lewat pintu mahoni utama, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang dari jurusannya ikut datang, dan sekilas ia bisa melihat rambut _blonde_ Jongin dan rambut hitam Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan lukisan Baekhyun. (Sehun tahu lukisan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pernah menunjukkan foto lukisannya.)

Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa ia yakin Chanyeol sedang bertengkar tentang mengapa lukisan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih (yang ini perempuan dan laki-laki) sedang duduk di sebuah kedai kopi, berpegangan tangan. Sehun yakin ia masih tak percaya Baekhyun menolak menggambar mereka berdua, yang mana pastinya hanya akan dijadikan gurauan oleh Jongin sekarang ini.

Larut dalam pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, Sehun tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berlari kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya sampai tepat di depannya dan menggeret lengannya.

"Ayo berkeliling," katanya.

Melihat bahwa ia tak tahu apapun dan tak yakin ingin berkeliling seorang diri, Sehun mengangguk, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

Lukisan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah tangan yang sangat cantik nan lentik, dengan warna putih pucat dan keriput sana-sini, terlihat begitu lemah, sedang menggenggam sebuah bunga berwarna biru. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat bunga kecuali mawar dan lily. Ketika Sehun bertanya bunga macam apa itu pada Kyungsoo, dengan mata berbinar si pemuda bermata besar itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya bunga forget-me-not. Sebuah bunga yang hanya hidup di daratan tertentu. Bentuknya kecil-kecil dan menggerombol, sangat indah. Lagian tema kali ini adalah tentang kenangan. Judul acaranya saja _the old scratch memories_. Jadi, apa-apa saja yang terlukis di sini harus memiliki kesan bahwa itu adalah memori akan sesuatu."

Sehun mengangguk paham, menyiapkan pertanyaan dalam hati untuk Baekhyun apakah lukisan sepasang kekasih miliknya adalah kenangan masa lalunya dengan seseorang.

"Kupikir bunga ini adalah kenangan baginya," kata Sehun, memberikan pendapatnya ketika ia kembali mengamati lukisan di depannya. "Mungkin cerita klise semacam kekasih yang pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan bunga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, masih mengamati bagaimana tangan tersebut terbentuk secara apik. "Mungkin saja. Atau mungkin karena ini adalah bunga forget-me-not sendiri, yang menggambarkan tentang masa lalu dan juga kenangan."

Lukisan kedua nampak begitu aneh; seorang lelaki yang jatuh dari kuda berwarna cokelat tua.

Kesan aneh yang Sehun dapat membuatnya bertanya—"Apakah ini milik _Deer in the Dawn_?"

Kyungsoo mengggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Lukisan aneh milik _Deer in the Dawn_ bukan lukisan semacam ini. Ketika kau pertama kali melihat lukisan miliknya, hal pertama yang kaurasakan adalah kekaguman karena warna dan obyeknya. Sementara lukisan ini—lukisan ini memang aneh karena obyeknya yang aneh."

Mereka berhenti selama sepuluh menit untuk meneliti lukisan di depan mereka, berlagak seperti peneliti. Baru ketika Kyungsoo menunjuk bagian kanan atas, Sehun baru mengerti jika di dalam lukisan itu tidak hanya ada kuda dan seorang lelaki, melainkan juga ada seorang perempuan yang digambar kecil di belakang sana, tepat di pojok kanan atas, terlihat sedang menyeka wajahnya.

"Mungkin menangis," kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Baru ketika ia beranjak lebih dekat untuk mengamati si perempuan dalam lukisan, dering telepon Kyungsoo membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku harus mengangkat ini. Dari dosen," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat ponselnya seraya pergi menjauh, keluar dari aula.

Sehun mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, bagaimana aula sebesar itu telah penuh sesak, dengan beberapa pewarta berita yang sedang memotret, _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata.

Tepat ketika ia kembali menoleh kearah pintu utama, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah tiga kali ini ia lihat. Sehun merasakan ada keinginan untuk menyapa, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena berjalan menghampirinya tiba-tiba dan menyapanya dengan _hai_ menurutnya sangatlah mencurigakan dan menakutkan.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, setelah ia bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk berpaling dari sosoknya yang tengah berjalan. Sehun memutuskan untuk beralih ke salah satu lukisan di pojok ruangan.

Kesan pertama saat Sehun melihat lukisan anak kecil dalam lukisan tersebut adalah _ngeri_. Sehun sempat mengernyit takut ketika ia mengamati dengan jarak yang dekat lukisan tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari lukisan di depannya itu, hanya seorang anak lelaki dengan muka pucat pasi dan kotor, rambut cokelat berantakan dan bibir bagian bawah yang sedang ia gigit.

Namun yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah matanya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya terkejut, namun Sehun merasa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan anak di dalam lukisan tersebut yang membuatnya nampak begitu hidup.

Sehun merasakan bahwa di dalam dua bola mata anak tersebut tersimpan berbagai rasa yang berkecamuk, yang bisa terlihat dengan jelas lewat tatapannya. Sehun pikir itu adalah ketakutan, namun ketika ia lihat lagi, itu berubah menjadi kesedihan. Lalu kekhawatiran, kesepian, amarah, dendam.

Semua rasa yang tak mengenakkan jadi satu—itulah mengapa Sehun merasa merinding. Terlalu banyak rasa negatif di pancaran bola mata cokelat itu.

"Anak laki-laki, ya?"

Sehun terperanjat dari tempatnya berdiri tatkala ia mendengar sebuah suara di samping kanannya. Dan ketika Sehun menoleh, matanya membola dua kali lipat karena seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah seseorang yang sejam yang lalu juga berdiri di sampingnya, di tengah guyuran salju.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun masih mematung seperti idiot dengan dua cup kopi yang masih di tangan, mengamati bagaimana rupa pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu (Sehun memanggilnya begitu dalam hati karena ia _belum_ tahu namanya) menoleh kearah Sehun, dan ketika iris hitam milik Sehun dan cokelat bening milik pemuda tersebut bersirobok dalam diam, Sehun mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

Berdehem pelan, Sehun mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau kuliah di sini?"

Sehun ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan konyol semacam itu, terlalu privasi—pikir Sehun.

Namun tak di nyana, pemuda di sampingnya mengangguk riang. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya, membuat Sehun harus berdehem lagi menetralkan suaranya.

"Konsentrasi Musik. Kau?"

"Literature."

Pemuda di sampingnya mengangguk sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum, dan Sehun hendak mengajaknya berjabat tangan kala ia sadar bahwa kedua kopinya masih ia genggam erat.

Tak ingin membiarkannya sia-sia, Sehun mencoba menyodorkan kopi di tangan kanannya kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut tersentak kala sebuah kopi berada di depan wajahnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia beralih memandang Sehun yang sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu mengambil kopi dari tangan Sehun, mengabaikan fakta bahwa menerima sesuatu dari orang asing adalah tindakan bodoh.

Satu sesapan kopi dan kemudian Sehun menghela napas lega.

" _Macchiato_?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Yah, kukira semua orang suka _Macchiato_."

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum, lalu menyesap kopinya lagi. "Apa kau selalu memesan dua kopi yang berbeda untukmu sendiri?"

"Ah—tidak. Sebenarnya itu untuk seseorang sebagai permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang."

"Kekasih?"

Sehun terkesiap. "M-maaf?"

"Kekasihmu? Lelaki yang menggeret lenganmu di kafetaria?"

Ketika pemuda tersebut menyebutkan kata kafetaria, Sehun baru tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun.

"Aah, tidak, tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia adalah teman akrabku yang kebetulan lukisannya juga di pajang di sini. Dia mengharapkanku datang agar aku bisa mem- _voting_ lukisannya, namun aku terlambat," katanya sambil tertawa serak.

Ada jeda beberapa detik di antara mereka, dan keduanya membiarkan keramaian di sekitarnya dan bunyi _splash_ kamera pencari berita berdengung di telinga mereka.

"Lukisan yang aneh," kata pemuda itu, sambil matanya mengikuti kontur garis yang terlukis di sana.

Manik Sehun mengamati lukisan di depannya, meniliknya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya berani menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Aneh, namun menakjubkan," katanya.

Pemuda di sampingnya terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, dengan mata yang masih terpancang pada lukisan di depan matanya. Ada sirat aneh dalam matanya, namun Sehun tak tahu apa itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya mencari pembenaran.

Sehun mengangguk. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ia sangat menyukai lukisan itu, terlepas dari pandangan si anak yang sangat tajam dan mengerikan.

"Lihat matanya," kata Sehun, menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Ada beberapa perasaan yang coba ia ungkapkan lewat matanya. Kekesalan, sakit hati, rasa takut, cemas, kesedihan—semuanya bercampur jadi satu."

Pemuda di samping Sehun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yeah," jawab Sehun dengan nada yang agak serak. "Entah apa lagi yang coba ia utarakan, aku tak mengerti. Yang pasti, ia merasa sendirian dan ketakutan."

Ketika Sehun membalikkan pandangannya, ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok pemuda di sampingnya tersebut sedang menatapnya. Dan ketika lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu, Sehun merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dari tatapan pemuda itu, yang membuatnya terus ingin melihatnya, seperti ia terserap ke dalam lingkar matanya, terus terjerembab dalam keping cokelatnya. Sehun merasa ada hawa menenangkan dan hangat dari pancaran matanya, sama seperti alunan melodi Edith Piaf tentang Paris, hangat, namun kelam.

Baru ketika Sehun ingin menanyakan sesuatu, suara seorang lelaki dari mikrofon di atas panggung menginterupsi niatnya.

"—Hari ini akan menjadi pameran yang menakjubkan karena akhirnya, pelukis yang sangat bertalenta, yang sekarang, salah satu karyanya yang kopiannya sedang di pajang di sini, sedang terbang ke Amerika, mengikuti pameran lukisan di sana. Kita sambut dengan tepukan meriah, pelukis di balik mahakaryanya yang menakjubkan... _Deer in the Dawn_!"

Pekikan riang dari Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya (hanya Tuhan yang tahu sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana) membuat Sehun terperanjat kaget. Cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya membuatnya terpekik, dan ketika kaki pendek Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk berjalan cepat-cepat, ia tak bisa menolak dan hanya berdesis kesakitan. Cengkeraman orang semacam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jangan pernah dianggap remeh.

Kyungsoo mendorongnya mendekat ke panggung, dan bagaimana caranya Sehun tak tahu, akhirnya mereka bisa bergabung dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Rasa antusias dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun memutar mata, dan saat itu juga, ia baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu dibelakang.

Ketika Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mengedarkan matanya tepat di mana mereka berdiri tadi, hatinya mencelos tatkala sosok itu sudah tak ada di sana. Ia kembali menyusuri matanya keseluruh ruangan, berharap menemukan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat madu.

Baru ketika Sehun mengamati satu persatu kerumunan di sana, ia mendengar pekik kaget datang dari sekelilingnya.

Ia mendengar dengan jelas, bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memekik paling keras, dengan tangan di depan mulut mereka.

Ia menoleh untuk melihat kedua temannya yang sedang menatap keatas panggung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari, tengah duduk menghadap kanvas putih, dengan palet di atas pangkuannya dan sebuah kuas kecil di tangan kirinya.

Mata Sehun membola sempurna, terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang sudah tiga kali berpapasan dengannya di hari itu.

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han.

Lu Han.

 _Lu Han._

Namanya begitu asing, namun Sehun merasa lidahnya tak terasa kaku ketika mengucapkannya.

 _Lu Han_.

Pandangan Sehun tetap terpenjara pada sosok pemuda di atas panggung. Bagaimana ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memberi goresan pada kanvas putih dengan warna-warni, bagaimana pipinya masih terlihat begitu merah, dan matanya yang terpasung tajam pada kerjaan di depannya—sedikit berair, namun masih mempesona. Bagaimana ia serasa tak terganggu dengan jepretan kamera yang menyebarkan _blitz_ di tiap gerakannya, seakan dunia itu hanya miliknya dan kanvas serta kuas dan palet miliknya.

Sehun merasa ia sedang terpenjara oleh sosok tersebut, bagaimana matanya yang tajam mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dari lukisan-lukisan yang ia lihat tadi.

Mungkin...

Sehun tak sadar jika ia tersenyum kecil seraya menggumamkan sebuah nama dalam hati. Dan ia baru sadar jika waktu telah terlewat selama lima belas menit, tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi sosok di depan sana.

Ketika pembawa acara memberikan tepuk tangan, yang kemudian disambut oleh gema tepuk tangan di seluruh penjuru aula, saat itu juga si pelukis di atas panggung menoleh kearah penonton.

Entah bagaimana, namun lagi-lagi, manik mata keduanya bersirobok dalam diam. Sehun tak tahu makna sirat dari matanya, namun itu cukup untuk membuat degup jantungnya bergetar pelan.

Sebuah lukisan yang dihasilkan oleh Lu Han terpajang di depan penonton, dan ketika Lu Han memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, barulah Sehun melihat lukisan hasil karyanya.

Mata Sehun terbelalak ketika obyek di dalam lukisan tersebut terasa sangat familiar.

Seorang lelaki dengan mantel musim dinginnya, dengan syal yang menutupi leher dan _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinga, sedang berdiri di tengah guyuran rintik salju putih di tengah halte bis. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku mantol. Matanya tertutup dengan rambut hitam kelam dan garis wajah tegas yang membingkai parasnya.

Apa yang membuat Sehun merasa lebih familiar dengan obyek lukisan tersebut adalah sebuah cup _Macchiato_ yang tergeletak di samping kiri kakinya yang jenjang.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, sepasang iris berwarna cokelat bening bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam legamnya.

 _Lu Han_ —Sehun merapalkan namanya dalam hati.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _fact : lukisan anak kecil yang dilihat Sehun adalah milik Lu Han. Lu Han mengambil musik sebagai jurusan utamanya, seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sementara second majornya adalah Seni Lukis._

 _it will be three shots so I wish that I could finish it before the end of Dec. Please contact me if I forget to post the next chap! I suppose the next chap to be uploaded on Sunday or Monday so pls remind me via pm or review thats ok_

 _angst or happy ending thats up to me im sorry! Don't blame me just because I always write the angsty ones! Or maybe I'll make it happy ending bcs I love my hunhan._


	2. of snow and your kiss

_**dedicated to Sehunhan**_ _(i've read ur newest review in all of my hunhan stories aww ur so adorbs thank u so much /smooch/)_

* * *

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Sehun tak menyangka jika apa yang terjadi saat ini memanglah jalan hidupnya. Dua tahun lalu saat ia baru saja masuk bangku perkuliahan, Sehun tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan melalui masa-masa kuliahnya dengan seorang kekasih. Paska gagalnya hubungan antara dia dengan Soojung, Sehun tak pernah berniat lagi untuk mencari kekasih.

Namun kini apa yang ia alami jauh dari perkiraannya waktu dulu.

Sehun selalu setuju dengan ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo pada Seoul di musim dingin karena— _well_ , salju yang 'tak berperikemanusiaan'. Hari itu adalah Sabtu yang sangat dingin, sepanjang jalan di seluruh distrik dipenuhi dengan warna putih dari salju yang terus turun memenuhi bumi.

"Kupesankan cokelat panas, ya?"

Lu Han, seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya selama lima bulan, yang kini sedang duduk di depannya tersebut menggeleng keras-keras. Sabtu pagi yang membeku itu mereka lalui dengan singgah ke sebuah kedai kopi langganan tepat di samping kampus mereka.

Memicing tajam, Sehun menurunkan daftar menu yang sedang ia pegang. Matanya memancang pada Lu Han, mengamati bagaimana sosoknya terus menggeleng seakan ia takkan pernah memesan menu selain apa yang ia sering pesan.

"Han, cokelat panas baik untuk tubuhmu di musim yang ngeri seperti ini."

" _Macchiato_ saja," jawabnya final.

Sehun mendesah pasrah, merasa kalah dengan Lu Han yang sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum dengan nada suara yang tak terbantahkan seperti itu.

"Jangan karena itu adalah hal pertama yang kuberikan padamu, kau jadi tak ingin memesan kopi lain," cela Sehun sambil bersungut-sungut.

Lu Han tertawa kecil, matanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah seperti bulan sabit, dan ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk satu simpul senyum yang menghangatkan. "Memang seperti itu," jawabnya jenaka.

Sehun mendecih, lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia tempati seraya melihat kekasihnya yang pergi melenggang ke tempat di mana ia akan memesan pesanan mereka.

Ujung mata Sehun mengikuti tiap pergerakan Lu Han, melirik bagaimana sosok kekasihnya berjalan pelan, rambut berwarna cokelat madunya bergerak pelan di antara topi beanie yang ia kenakan.

Mungkin dua tahun lalu, Sehun takkan pernah mengira jika ia akan berpacaran lagi.

 _Hell_ —bahkan Sehun tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki. Sehun bahkan baru tahu kalau ia _gay_. Oh Tuhan...

Sehun terhenyak ketika ia tersadar bahwa Lu Han baru saja kembali dengan membawa dua cup pesanan mereka.

Ketika sosoknya kembali menjatuhkan diri di sebuah kursi empuk di depannya, Sehun melirik kembali kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum.

Lu Han mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menggesernya hingga cup tersebut berada di depan Sehun.

Melirik sekilas, Sehun melihat bahwa di badan cup tersebut tertulis sebuah nama.

"Shixun?"

Lu Han mengangguk antusias. "Namamu dalam bahasa China disebut dengan _Shixun_."

Sehun tertawa mendengar aksen Lu Han saat menyebutkan namanya. Lima bulan belumlah cukup bagi Sehun untuk terbiasa dengan aksen kekasihnya saat berbahasa Mandarin. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. (Lu Han akan selalu marah ketika Sehun menggunakan kata _lucu_ untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.)

"Lalu mana yang kausuka? Sehun atau Shixun?"

"Sehun," jawab Lu Han mantap. "Ada banyak Shixun di China namun aku lebih memilih Sehun. Oh-Se-Hun."

Sehun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sembari membawa tangannya untuk terulur ke kepala Lu Han, kemudian menyentil dahinya hingga ia mendengar gerutuan Lu Han dan sebuah erangan sakit.

"Sori," kata Sehun.

Lu Han memutar matanya bosan, sebelum akhirnya mulai menyesap _Macchiato_ di hadapannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, larut dalam minuman masing-masing hingga akhirnya Lu Han mulai berbicara.

"Sehun, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya setelah cup cokelat panasnya kembali ia letakkan di atas meja. "Tentu saja. Saat musim dingin, di sebuah halte bus sebelum aku pergi ke pameran lukisan, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, hari ini genap tiga ratus enam puluh hari semenjak kita bertemu."

"Setahun kurang lima hari, maksudmu?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun bosan, hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Serius, Sehun."

"Aku juga serius, Lu Han."

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau suka padaku sejak pandangan pertama?"

Sehun, yang nampak sedang berpikir, menggosokkan jemarinya ke dagunya sambil mengamati Lu Han. "Kupikir—tidak juga."

"Serius, Sehun."

"Aku serius, Lu Han. Aku hanya menganggapmu menarik saat aku melihatmu pertama kali—"

"Sampai kau lupa untuk menutup mulutmu saat memandangiku?"

"— _Shut up_."

"Tapi itu fakta."

"Dan aku juga berbicara fakta. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau cantik..."

"Sehun."

"Oke, oke. Kuralat! Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau—menarik saat itu."

"Lalu kapan kau jatuh cinta denganku?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun tak yakin. "Mungkin saat kau berkata bahwa melukis adalah hidupmu setelah sebulan kita berkenalan?"

Lu Han memandang Sehun tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa sesuatu seperti itu bisa membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Sehun menyeringai seraya membawa kedua tangannya kedepan dada. "Yah, kau mengatakannya di saat _timing_ dan tempat yang tepat."

"Huh?"

"Kau tak ingat? Kau mengatakan padaku hal itu saat kita sedang berduaan, melakukan tur kecil kesekeliling ruang lukisan di mana hampir empat puluh persennya adalah lukisanmu. Sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas kampus kita, dengan pencahayaan matahari dan sinar peraknya yang menembus kaca jendela, terbias oleh wajahmu dan jatuh pada tiap helai ram—OW!"

"Berhenti bersastra!"

"Kau sendiri yang bertanya!"

"Sehuun! Aku sedang berusaha menciptakan _flashback_ yang romantis!"

Sehun memutar matanya saat ia melihat kekasihnya sedang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi akan tiap jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

"Serius, Lu Han, apa pentingnya kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Karena jika aku duluan yang jatuh cinta denganmu, itu namanya aku yang berusaha mengejarmu!"

"Omong kosong, Han. Semua orang tahu kita saling mencintai."

"Aww..."

"Namun aku yakin bahwa kau duluan yang mencintaiku."

Lu Han menampilkan wajah paling malas di depan Sehun, membuat kekasihnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih di publik.

"Tapi serius, Han. Tentang siapa yang mencintai siapa duluan, itu tidak terlalu penting. Intinya adalah kita sama-sama saling menemukan di tengah jalan, kan?"

"Sehun..."

"Ew, jangan tersipu seperti gadis macam itu."

Lagi-lagi Lu Han menatap Sehun malas. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka dalam tawa dan umpatan, sesekali disela oleh seruputan kopi atau cokelat, mengabaikan tumpukan salju yang enggan mencair di luar sana.

"Mengenai pameran akhir tahun nanti," kata Sehun melanjutkan obrolan ketika ia teringat akan sebuah pameran akhir tahun yang terus dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun. "Kau akan memamerkan karyamu lagi, kan?"

Lu Han, nampak gelisah, mendesah lelah. "Entahlah. Aku belum melukis lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan pondok kecil yang kaugambar tempo hari?"

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kupajang di museum di Mokpo."

"Anak kecil di tengah jalan yang kaubuat bulan lalu?"

"Sudah ditampung oleh USU."

"Bagaimana dengan membuat yang baru?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun skeptis, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. "Aku tak yakin bisa melukis dengan cepat. Tugasku di bidang musik terus menumpuk karena banyak proyek dengan lukisanku."

Sehun mengamati wajah Lu Han yang meredup seketika. Selama mereka bersama, satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat Lu Han memasang tampang seperti ini adalah orang tuanya yang berada di China. Namun kali ini, ia harus ikut sakit hati melihat Lu Han bersedih dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Tapi bukankah pihak pameran memintamu untuk mengirimkan satu lukisan?"

Lu Han mengangguk, namun tak puguh. "Tak ada yang lainnya, Hun. Semua sudah kukirim ke kurator. Lagian untuk melukis yang baru, aku sama sekali tak memiliki ide."

"Bagaimana jika kau belajar menggambar obyek?"

Sehun tahu Lu Han tak bisa menggambar obyek, kekasihnya sendiri yang memberitahunya dulu. Lu Han hanya akan menggambar apa yang ada di benak dan imajinya. Ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah obyek, maka apa yang ia gambar akan sama sekali berbeda. Terlihat jelek dan _bukan Lu Han sekali_. Itu jugalah yang menjadikan Lu Han memilih musik sebagai _major_ nya. Karena ia takkan pernah bisa menggambar obyek.

Lu Han menghela napas, mengubur kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Mustahil," katanya lirih, suaranya tertahan oleh kedua lengannya.

Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan sayang dan iba, namun ia tahu jika ia tak bisa membantunya.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek anak kecil yang kau pajang di pameran saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan matanya menolak bertemu dengan mata Sehun, mencari obyek yang bisa ia pandang kecuali mata Sehun.

Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Han?"

"Sehun—"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ketika Lu Han mulai memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu tentang lukisan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa bahwa apa yang akan ia dengar bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang.

Entah mengapa.

"Ya?" tanya Sehun, suaranya terdengar lebih serak dan samar.

Lu Han menghela napas, menurunkan pandangannya sambil kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram erat cup kopinya.

"Ini juga adalah alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk bertemu."

Hening merajai mereka, dan Sehun ingat keheningan semacam ini ia kira hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya, yaitu ketika Soojung memutuskan hubungan mereka.

 _Tidak_ —Sehun menolak untuk berpikir semacam itu. Lu Han tidak mungkin bersikap sama seperti Soojung. Tidak setelah mereka baik-baik saja beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sehun meneguk liurnya gugup ketika mata Lu Han berbalik menatapnya.

Dalam, namun penuh rasa bingung.

"Lukisan anak kecil itu kukirim ke Jerman. Dan salah satu universitas di sana memberikan _full scholarship_ padaku."

Sehun merasa ini lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

" _Man_ , drama sekali."

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "Aku pusing," keluhnya seraya mengubur kepalanya di antara dua lengannya di atas meja makan, tepat di salah satu spot di dalam sebuah kafe.

Kafe bernuansa Italia itu dipilih Sehun sebagai salah satu _tempat nongkrong resmi_ Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo—sama seperti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Sehun, mengelus punggung Sehun lembut seraya menatapnya iba.

"Aku bisa apa lagi?" kata Sehun seraya mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lelah. "Kami baru bersama selama lima bulan, Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa memintanya untuk memilih satu di antara aku atau beasiswanya."

"Yeah, Lu Han memang sangat menginginkan Jerman," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi Sehun, jika kau memintanya untuk tinggal, dia pasti akan tinggal."

"Benar," sambung Baekhyun. "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Untuk ukuran orang yang tak terlalu mengenal Lu Han, aku juga bisa melihat dia begitu mencintaimu," kata Jongin, berusaha meninju bahu Sehun, memberinya kekuatan dengan sebuah senyum.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintainya dan aku takkan bisa membiarkannya melepas impiannya."

Keempat sahabatnya memandang Sehun iba, namun jauh di dalam hati mereka, semuanya tahu jika tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan.

Sehun sempat terkejut ketika Lu Han berkata bahwa ia mendapat tawaran beasiswa. Ia sempat tercengang sebelum akhirnya Lu Han menatapnya sambil menangis tanpa suara, menggumamkan kata _maaf_ berulang kali sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah menjadi seseorang yang berbakat adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Seolah-olah mendapatkan impiannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sehun masih terdiam kala Lu Han menangis saat itu.

Ketika Sehun membuka suaranya dengan bertanya apa yang akan Lu Han lakukan, kekasihnya tersebut hanya terdiam sambil terus menangis.

Sehun tak sejahat itu untuk melarang Lu Han hanya karena status mereka. Pun ia takkan bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Lu Han.

Tidak setelah kegagalannya di waktu lampau.

Sehun terlalu takut untuk sebuah rasa kehilangan.

Dengan Lu Han yang menangis di depannya, Sehun merasa hatinya pecah menjadi serpihan kaca.

Hari itu, walau tanpa kata, Sehun memberi isyarat pada Lu Han bahwa ia menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Lu Han. Ia tahu Lu Han juga berat untuk memilih, namun sekali lagi, Sehun yakin Lu Han tahu yang terbaik.

Dalam ciuman mesra mereka sesaat setelah Sehun berhenti di depan rumah Lu Han, di antara rintik salju yang turun menyapa jaket mereka hingga akhirnya turun ke tanah memberi warna putih bersih, di antara jerit frustrasi Sehun dan ketakutan serta kebimbangan Lu Han, mereka saling memberi tahu pada masing-masing bahwa apa yang akan Lu Han ambil, itu adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka pergi keluar saat salju sedang lebat-lebatnya, tapi demi Lu Han, ia rela. Buktinya, saat ini ia sedang berdiri tepat di depan rumah Lu Han dengan jaket tebalnya dan syal pemberian Lu Han berwarna cokelat tua yang senada dengan topi _beanie_ miliknya.

Setelah menekal bel rumah, ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga suara kekasihnya terdengar dari dalam rumah, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mendapati pintu rumah di depannya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Lu Han yang telah siap untuk pergi. Mukanya memerah, dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak suka melihat Lu Han yang sudah pucat harus memerah karena suhu yang sangat dingin. Lu Han pernah bercerita bahwa ia sangat sensitif terhadp suhu dingin.

"Kau butuh banyak kain," kata Sehun ketika Lu Han menggeretnya paksa untuk mulai berjalan.

Lu Han di dalam himpitan lengannya mendengus kecil. "Sudah biasa, kok."

"Tapi mukamu memerah."

"Hanya tersipu karena ada kamu," katanya konyol sambil tertawa.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu Han sambil mendorongnya keras-keras hingga kekasih mungilnya itu terjerembab ke depan, jatuh di antara salju yang menumpuk. Sehun tertawa melihat Lu Han yang memasang tampang bosan sekaligus marah, namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggeret Lu Han.

Merasa bahwa ia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tersiksa, Lu Han balik menggeret tangan kekasihnya. Sehun tersentak ketika Lu Han menariknya hingga ia jatuh tepat di samping Lu Han dengan wajah yang menabrak tumpukan salju, membuatnya merinding karena dinginnya.

Sehun bangkit ketika ia mendengar tawa Lu Han di sampingnya yang menggelegar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat kekasihnya memukul salju di bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat konyol karena tertawa seperti itu.

Sehun menyentil dahi Lu Han—yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya—hingga kekasihnya lagi-lagi terjatuh kebelakang dengan bunyi _ow_ pelan, membuat Sehun merasa kembali menang.

Lu Han, seperti orang yang keras kepala, bangkit seraya melemparkan salju yang berada di genggamannya kearah Sehun yang naasnya sudah siap akan lancaran serangan Lu Han, menjadikan tangannya sebagai tameng.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam keadaan duduk di atas salju di tengah jalan, tertawa seperti orang gila sambil sesekali memukul satu sama lain. Sesekali, Sehun akan mendorong atau menggeret Lu Han hingga ia terjungkal dan Lu Han akan melemparkan salju kearahnya.

Ah, Sehun tak pernah merasa bahwa jatuh di tumpukan salju akan sehangat ini.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Sehun merasa bahwa mereka akan membeku jika lama-lama berada di sana, dan Lu Han akhirnya menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya untuk bangkit sebelum melemparkan satu salju terakhir ke jaket Sehun.

"Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku suka sekali bermain lempar salju," kata Luhan yang mulai bercerita tatkala mereka lanjut berjalan beriringan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengapit lengan kiri Sehun. "Aku akan bermain dengan Yiu Wen—"

"Seorang lelaki?"

"Sehun."

" **Lelaki**?"

Lu Han memutar matanya jengah. Cemburu Sehun keterlaluan. "Lelaki, ya, lelaki. Namun lelaki berumur tujuh tahun."

"Biasanya teman lama sering menyimpan perasaan."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama."

"Tapi itu benar."

"Oke, lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Jongin?"

"Jongin sudah punya Kyungsoo."

"Dan aku sudah punya kau, Sehun. Berhenti menjadi idiot."

Sehun mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Lu Han.

"Kau terlalu pendek. Makan yang banyak. Perhatikan porsi dan pola makanmu."

Lu Han tertawa kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kalau aku pendek, kau harusnya menyuruhku untuk meninggikan badan, bukannya makan."

"Makan juga akan membantumu tumbuh tinggi, tolol."

Lu Han memutar matanya imajiner. "Siapa yang punya teori bodoh seperti itu?"

"Aku, kekasihmu."

Lu Han tersenyum, menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan Sehun. Hatinya berdegup keras, walau mereka sudah cukup lama bersama, namun ia belum bisa menetralkan perasaan membuncah yang ada.

Di balik sifat dingin dan kolot Sehun, sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang sangat perhatian. Dibalik nama ejekan seperti _tolol, kerdil, idiot, jelek,_ dan yang lainnya, ia adalah pria yang hangat. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk memberikan kata-kata romantis untuknya.

"Kau juga semakin jelek dengan kantung matamu itu. Tidurlah yang cukup dan batasi pekerjaan melukismu atau aku akan malu punya kekasih jelek sepertimu."

Ah, ungkapan _aku mencintaimu_ bagi Sehun tak melulu berwujud _i love you_.

"Dan lagi, kau harus memilih pakaian tebal. Aku tak ingin berjalan di samping orang yang pakaiannya tak kekinian. Kau tahu? Pakaian kekinian yang tebal dan hangat di musim dingin."

"Bilang saja kau khawatir padaku, Sehun."

"Ew, tidak. Kau hanya saaangat ketinggalan zaman."

Lu Han mendengus mencela, sebelum akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Hun, ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?"

"Memangnya kau pengennya kemana?"

"Kemana saja."

"Ke neraka, ya?"

"Boleh. Asal bersamamu."

"Dasar iblis."

"Hun, serius, kita mau kemana sih?"

"Kencan. Memangnya apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

Lu Han merasa terkadang Sehun mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuat wajahnya memanas tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

 _from_ _ **kim jong**_

 _hun bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata-kata romantis untuk setahun masa pacaran? Apakah "kali pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah merasa bahwa kau adalah jodohku" adalah hal yang tak terlalu cheesy?_

 _to_ _ **kim jong**_

 _tapi kau pertama kali melihat kyungsoo saat kita semua berada di playgroup_

 _from_ _ **kim jong**_

 _lalu bagaimana? Apa "aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku?"_

 _to_ _ **kim jong**_

 _bagaimana jika setahun lagi dia khilaf dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih tepat? Kau akan terus mencintainya? Begitu?_

"Kau jahat sekali," kata Lu Han di sampingnya sembari merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan menyeruput kopi panasnya. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk membeli dua kopi panas, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman dengan sebuah persinggahan beratap di ujung taman, lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan. Untung saja sepi, pikir mereka.

"Idiot sepertinya memang harus disadarkan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, balasan dari Jongin datang.

 _from_ _ **kim jong**_

 _fuck u_

"Lu Han."

Lu Han mendongak seraya menyep kopinya pelan. "Hm?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan nanti saat hubungan kita genap setahun?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali."

"Hanya ingin tahu."

Lu Han terlihat sedang berpikir, dan Sehun terlalu penasaran dan takut jika Lu Han ingin meminta putus atau apapun yang takkan bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin tahun-tahun berikutnya kita akan terus bersama. Apa kau mau memberikannya untukku?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Lu Han di sisi kirinya, dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana Lu Han tersenyum sambil menatapnya lembut. Sehun tak pernah bisa bosan dengan bagaimana Lu Han menatapnya, teduh dan penuh kasih sayang.n

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han mendongak, hingga ketika saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya, yang ia rasakan adalah bibir Sehun yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Mereka bertukar cinta di tengah salju yang turun lewat atap kayu di atas mereka, lewat senandung mesra derap pejalan kaki dan aroma roti di seberang jalan, serta suasan sore yg membiaskan sinar mentari berwarna jingga yang mengitip di sela-sel langit kelabu.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi begitu mesra, hangat, lembut dan polos.

Sedetik setelah Lu Han mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ia disambut oleh peluk hangat Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum di dada kekasihnya. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka seraya tersenyum bahagia, mengetahui bahwa mereka akan melewati tahun-tahun mendatang dengan satu sama lain, namun mereka telah berjanji bahwa mereka akan melaluinya bersama, seberat apapun keadaan di masa depan.

"Kau tak merasa kedinginan?"

Lu Han menggeleng sambil melempar senyum pada Sehun yang membelai sayang rambutnya. "Tidak ketika ada kau."

"Namun lain kali kau harus memakai banyak pakaian."

" _Got it_ , Sehun."

Mereka mengonsumsi sunyi sesaat setelahnya, membiarkan keadaan sekitar mendominasi pikiran mereka, menikmati bagaimana kopi mereka berubah menjadi dingin hingga akhirnya mereka abaikan begitu saja.

"Sehun..." Lu Han membuka mulutnya setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

"Ya?"

"Aku—mengenai beasiswaku..."

Hati Sehun serasa mencelos ketika Lu Han akhirnya membawa topik yang mereka hindari seminggu belakangan ini. Katakan mereka pengecut karena memutuskan untuk tak membahas lagi topik tentang beasiswa Lu Han, namun Sehun sadar jika cep atau lambat, mereka aka kembali membahasnya.

Namun Sehun tak menyangka jika hari yang sempurna inilah _saatnya_.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun lirih. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar dan penuh rasa takut.

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan takut menyuarakan jawabannya, yang mana membuat Sehun semakin frustrasi akannya.

"Aku—

—memutuskan untuk menolaknya."

Sehun mendongak menatap kekasihnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok Lu Han sedang tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

 _Ah, bagaimana ia bisa sangat terlambat bertemu dengan sosok seperti Lu Han?_

* * *

 **tbc**

 _fact : alasan mengapa lu han tidak mengambil seni lukis menjadi menjadi majornya adalah karena ia tak bisa menggambar obyek. Ia hanya akan bisa melukis apa yang ia pikirkan._

 _a/n : wut dats unbelievable for the first time in forever i update my fic on time. Wuw the most unbelievable is that i write fluff hunhan heree gosh i cant believe myself_

 _brace urself i never write fluff hunhan in every chaps. I'll make u hate sehun in the next chaps be ready._

 _It's gonna be longer than 3shots maybe 4chaps or so bcs it'll be too long to maintain 5-7k words in a chap im sorry. Plus i cant assure u that it will be a happy end hmm the ending shall be a mystery hihi_


	3. of insecurity and autumn

" _Sometimes home isn't four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a hearbeat."_

* * *

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu besar? Aku hanya ingin mendengar tawamu selama yang aku bisa, apa kau tak bisa mengabulkannya? Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu dalam waktu yang bahkan tak bisa kita tentukan berapa puluh tahun lamanya. Aku ingin, sekali saja, memiliki hidup yang indah—namun bersamamu._

Jemari Sehun berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ miliknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengerutkan kening, berpikir akan beberapa bait kalimat yang bisa menuntaskan karyanya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk bertemu dengan sapa lembut dan senyum hangat seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang, muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Langkah kecil pemuda tersebut bergema nyaring, sementara kekehan kecilnya bergantung lembut di ujung telinga Sehun. Mata cokelat besarnya terpasung pada wajah tampan Sehun, lembut dan menakjubkan seperti biasa.

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu besar? Aku hanya ingin mendengar tawamu selama yang aku bisa, apa kau tak bisa mengabulkannya? Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu dalam waktu yang bahkan tak bisa kita tentukan berapa puluh tahun lamanya. Aku ingin, sekali saja, memiliki hidup yang indah—namun bersamamu. Dengan senyum bahagia di wajah manismu, tawa yang berdenting indah di sekelilingku, dan pandangan mata yang terasa seperti hangatnya selimut tebal di sekujur tubuh kala musim dingin meradang._

"Sehun, kubawakan kopi!" serunya nyaring seraya mengangkat plastik putih berisi dua kopi—pastinya _Macchiato_ ketika sang pemuda ikut duduk di samping Sehun di atas kasurnya.

 _Lalu aku bertanya pada Tuhan—kebaikan macam apa yang pernah kulakukan di masa lampau, yang bisa membawamu datang ke dalam hidupku?_

Sehun membalas senyum Lu Han sama manisnya, membalas tatapan Lu Han sama hangatnya, dan membalas cinta Lu Han sama besarnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lu Han terkekeh, menutupi mulutnya sebelum memukul lengan Sehun dan menyodorkan sebuah _cup Macchiato_ untuk Sehun.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya ringan, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tak perlu repot-repot berpikir untuk menulis karyanya karena kehadiran Lu Han saja cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang penulis roman picisan.

* * *

Selain kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang sudah bersama dengan Lu Han hampir setahun, Sehun sangat bahagia karena hubungannya dengan teman-temannya masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih selalu berkumpul untuk makan siang selagi mereka sempat, yang mana Sehun akan menarik Lu Han untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Makan siang mereka akan berlangsung ricuh, dengan Baekhyun yang akan selalu berbicara dan bertanya mengenai lukisan-lukisan Lu Han dan _jurus jitu_ -nya dalam melukis, yang mana akan disambung dengan Kyungsoo yang akan bertanya beberapa hal tentang tugas musik, lalu Chanyeol yang akan memuji betapa Lu Han hebat dalam segala hal dan tentu saja perkataannya akan membuat Baekhyun meradang. Sehun dan Jongin, hanya akan mendengarkan mereka semua berdebat, memilih memakan kentang dan wortel mereka dalam diam.

"—dan ada sebuah hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua," kata Jongin, dengan suara yang lirih dan terkesan hati-hati. Sehun dan Lu Han bisa melihat bahu Kyungsoo yang menegang dan tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, seakan tahu jika apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang mengenakkan. _Well—_ setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ada—masalah?" tanya Lu Han hati-hati.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, namun sesaat setelah pandangannya dan Kyungsoo bertemu, ia berhenti menggelengkan kepala, berganti dengan helaan napas berat.

"Ada sesuatu, yang harus aku beritahukan pada kalian."

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, terlalu penasaran.

Jongin sesaat terlihat gugup, selalu menghindari kontak mata, dan Lu Han melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun, menyadarkan Jongin bahwa ia terlalu lama berdiam diri dalam pikirannya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut, namun akhirnya bicara. "Kemarin siang aku pergi ke ruang jurusan, dan di sana aku bertemu dengan dosenku—dosen kita, Sehun. Aku berbicara banyak dengannya, dan dia berkata... bahwa aku... aku... Kyungsoo," potong Jongin sembari memandang kekasihnya yang duduk tepat di seberangnya dengan pandangan yang teramat putus asa.

Kyungsoo membatu, sementara pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari makanan di atas meja. Semua mata tertuju padanya, namun ia tetap diam.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Jongin mendapatkan beasiswa ke Perancis," kata Kyungsoo tegas, lugas, lancar, namun terdengar begitu getir—entah mengapa.

Sehun memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip, namun suara Kyungsoo membuatnya membatu.

"Kau juga mendapatkannya, Sehun."

* * *

"Apakah kau akan membiarkannya pergi?"

Lu Han memandang kanvasnya dalam diam. Warna emas dan biru yang ia goreskan seakan terasa hampa—tanpa makna. Lukisan bulan dan langit yang ia gambar seakan kehilangan jiwa, sepi, sendiri, sampah.

"Lu Han."

Lu Han mengambil kuas yang ia anggurkan, lalu menarikan tangannya, membentuk lengkungan-lengkungan indah dan sejajar, seperti mengajak warna-warna berdansa, menari sampai mati di satu titik di ujung kanvas.

Biru, kuning, merah—lalu hitam.

Lu Han ingat bagaimana dulu ada seorang temannya yang selalu memuji semua lukisannya. Ia selalu bisa menebak apa yang Lu Han bawa dalam lukisannya, perasaan apa yang tertuang. Kali ini Lu Han ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, ingin bertanya— _apa kau merasakan kedinginan dan ketakutan yang sama di dalam lukisan ini_?

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Lu Han, jika kau tak ingin Sehun pergi, kau tinggal bilang. Dan ia akan melepaskannya demi dirimu."

Tangan Lu Han berhenti bergerak, meninggalkan warna biru tergantung di atas, mungkin akan dibiarkan mengering sampai menjadi kerak.

Si pelukis menghela napas sambil menutup mata.

Kuas yang ia pegang jatuh di pangkuannya tanpa ia sadari.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga manik cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan keping hitam Baekhyun.

"Apakah Kyungsoo juga melarang Jongin pergi?"

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan, dan Lu Han tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun terlihat ingin berkata sesuatu, namun kemudian ia sadar, sejauh apapun ia ingin Lu Han tahu, ia juga harus mengerti bahwa ini bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

* * *

" _Seriously_ , kalian tinggal menolaknya, jangan berlagak seperti kalian sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan hidup atau mati," teriak Chanyeol frustrasi pada kedua temannya yang bertingkah sangat berlebihan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Chanyeol benar."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya yang membesar bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. " _Fuck_ , Jongin! Jangan bercanda!"

Jongin melemparkan pandangan jijik kearah Sehun. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Maksudmu kau akan melepaskan beasiswa itu? Jongin kau gila."

"Sehun tidakkah kau bisa melihat kekasih kita?! Tatapan mereka seakan bilang bahwa mereka tak ingin kita pergi namun juga tak bisa mencegah kita!"

Sehun meradang, mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jari-jarinya memutih. "Jongin, beasiswa ini adalah satu jalan yang sangat kita impikan selama ini."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Sehun garang. "Dengar, Sehun. Aku percaya bahwa ini bukanlah _satu-satunya_ kesempatan yang kita miliki. Lagian, kita diikutkan secara terpisah. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan tawaran itu bahkan jika aku menolaknya."

Sehun tertawa mencela sambil meremas surainya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras."

Jongin melempar pandangan mencela kearah Sehun, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan. Tak ingin terlibat terlalu dalam dengan otak kacau milik sahabatnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Namun ketika ia baru berjalan empat langkah, ia membalikkan badannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan keping milik Sehun, menatapnya dalam dan tajam.

"Katakan saja jika kau tak hanya ingin mendapatkan beasiswanya, tapi juga karena alasan _lain_ , Oh Sehun."

Dengan kalimat itu, Jongin berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun tak pernah merasa tertohok seperti itu sebelumnya.

* * *

Hari itu pertengahan musim gugur, di mana Baekhyun sangat membenci suasana yang diciptakan, juga jangan lupakan angin yang terus berdesir kencang, membuatnya harus selalu pergi dengan syal tebal dan jaket.

Hari itu hari selasa, dan kebetulan ia dan Chanyeol bisa pulang bersama setelah selesai kuliah. Dengan tas yang bergantung di punggung dan tangan yang bertaut menyebarkan kehangatan, Baekhyun mulai bersenandung kecil.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun setelah selesai dengan lagu favoritnya.

Kekasihnya hanya bergumam pelan, sembari meremas tangan si pemuda Byun lebih erat.

"Jongin—dia..."

Seakan tahu akan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Jongin menolak beasiswanya."

Baekhyun menghela napas yang tanpa ia sadari telah ia tahan untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Ia memandang jauh ke depan, tepat di mana jalanan penuh dengan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan dan mengotori permukaan berwarna hitam.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo datang padaku dan menangis, berkata bahwa ia berpikir jika dirinya adalah kekasih yang buruk karena tak ingin Jongin pergi ke Perancis," kata Chanyeol, menatap langit di atas sana dengan pandangan yang sayu. "Dia sungguh mencintai Jongin, namun takut untuk mencegahnya pergi."

"Karena itu impian Jongin," kata Baekhyun, menebak-nebak.

Chanyeol, di lain sisi, menggeleng. "Impian Jongin hanyalah Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia begitu salut dengan Jongin yang bahkan segera menolak tawaran beasiswanya, mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia akan melepas satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk beasiswa itu dan pergi memeluk Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan berjuta maaf.

"Namun Chanyeol..."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya erat-erat seakan takut untuk bertanya, atau bahkan berbicara. Karena ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana dengan—Sehun?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah sembari memperlambat langkah kakinya. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika ini semua akan terjadi, setelah apa yang Lu Han lakukan dengan beasiswanya dulu, dengan apa yang mereka umbar selama ini, dan dengan apa yang teman-temannya percayai.

"Sehun ternyata masih menjadi Sehun yang berengsek, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat sambil menyebut nama Lu Han dalam hati. Bahkan ia saja bisa merasakan pahitnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Han jika ia tahu?

* * *

Hari itu Sehun ingin berbicara tentang semuanya kepada Lu Han. Jika Lu Han ingin Sehun tetap tinggal, maka ia akan membatalkan beasiswa yang di dapatnya, namun jika Lu Han membiarkannya pergi—

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Lu Han membiarkannya pergi.

Mengetuk pintu studio lukis Lu Han yang ia sewa pertahun, Sehun menghela napas gugup. Entah mengapa, kali ini ia sangat takut. Cinta, harapan, impian—semuanya sungguh membuatnya mual dan pusing.

Vokal Lu Han yang indah bergema, mengutarakan kata _sebentar_ dari dalam studio, dan Sehun menebak bahwa kekasihnya sedang menyelesaikan lukisannya.

Derap langkah Lu Han semakin terdengar begitu dekat, sementara Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat seraya bedoa dalam hati akan apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Memejamkan matanya erat, Sehun bisa mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka.

"Sehun!" seru Lu Han riang, dan Sehun membuka matanya.

Siluet Lu Han yang berdiri di depannya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan warna biru yang tercoreng di pipi kanannya dan baju yang semrawut—membuat Sehun kehilangan napas dalam sedetik dan seakan lupa dengan kegelisahannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Senyum Lu Han selalu berhasil membawa Sehun ikut tersenyum, yang mana sedetik kemudian tangannya akan menemukan pinggang kecil Lu Han dan membawanya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Sehun memeluk kekasihnya erat seakan itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Ia membenamkan hidungnya pada surai Lu Han, menghirup aroma _citrus_ dan merasakan bagaimana kehangatan yang sesungguhnya. Lu Han tertawa kecil seraya menggesekkan hidungnya pada kaos putih Sehun tepat di dadanya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Lu Han.

Sehun tak berhasil meresonasikan jawabannya kecuali dengan sebuah anggukan.

Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Sehun, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeret tangan kekasihnya erat. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

Seakan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, satu jam setelah kedatangannya Sehun malah sibuk berkeliling studio lukis Lu Han, mengamat-amati lukisan Lu Han yang baru. Ada sekitar lima belas lukisan baru setelah terakhir kali Sehun berkunjung kesini dua bulan lalu.

Lu Han menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan enggan melepasnya karena jika ia melakukannya, ia seolah-olah akan kehilangan Sehun selamanya.

"Ini untuk pameran di Pameran Seoul minggu depan," kata Lu Han sembari menunjuk sebuah lukisan di depannya.

Sehun mengamati lukisan itu, dan seketika ingat perkataan Kyungsoo bahwa lukisan Lu Han memang menakjubkan.

Di depannya, terpampang sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang lelaki di tengah ruangan yang megah, gemerlap cahaya terang, orang-orang yang melingkar dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sang perempuan sedang memeluk lelaki tersebut, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada si pria, matanya tertutup namun air mata menggenangi pipinya. Lelaki yang memeluknya memiliki mata yang besar namun terlihat begitu sedih.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraba lukisan di depannya. "Sepasang kekasih yang merasa tertekan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah terlalu lama bersedih hati bahkan ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka."

Sehun tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun bahkan sampai Lu Han membawanya berkeliling dari satu lukisan ke lukisan lain. Sehun bisa melihat beberapa lukisan yang membuat hatinya terketuk dan terjerat akan keindahan dan maknanya yang menyedihkan dan mengharukan.

Ada lukisan seorang lelaki yang duduk di tepi danau di malam hari, ada lukisan perempuan yang sedang menghadap cermin, yang mana ia sedang melhat refleksi dirinya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum dalam tangis, lalu ada sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan—duduk bersebelahan. Ada juga lukisan abstrak, namun warna yang digunakan seakan mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa lukisan ini membawa perasaan yang begitu dalam—dan sedih.

Lu Han berhenti di lukisan yang akan ia sumbangkan ke salah satu badan amal, seketika saat mata Sehun jatuh pada sebuah kanvas yang berdiri tepat di ujung ruangan. Kain yang digunakan untuk menutupinya jatuh membentur lantai, mungkin Lu Han terlalu terburu-buru menutupnya. Palet, cat dan kuas memberi pertanda bahwa lukisan tersebut baru saja dibuat—atau baru dilanjutkan.

Mata Sehun menelisik lukisan tersebut, dan hatinya seolah terhantam palu godam saat melihatnya.

Di kanvas putih itu, tergores lukisan separo jadi, namun Sehun telah tahu akan jadi apa lukisan tersebut. Warna dan lengkung serta garis dan kontur yang dihasilkan, membuat mata Sehun enggan berpaling bahkan ketika hatinya tak kuasa melihatnya lebih lama.

"—akan menjadi salah satu proyekku untuk badan amal—" Sehun bahkan menghiraukan Lu Han yang bercerita tentang lukisan di depan mereka.

Sehun mengamati lukisan setengah jadi di ujung ruangan itu dengan sangat teliti walau hal itu mengusik hatinya.

Di sana, tergores lukisan dua pemuda. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu dirinya dan Lu Han ditilik dari warna rambut yang telah tergores. Di lukisan itu, Lu Han sedang memeluk Sehun, tangannya melingkar di leher sang pemuda Korea, namun yang membuat hatinya jatuh adalah dirinya di lukisan itu yang bahkan tak memeluk Lu Han balik.

"—dan aku sudah berbicara pada panitia aca... Sehun?"

Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lu Han.

"Lu Han... aku—ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sebetulnya," kata Sehun, gugup setengah mati.

Lu Han masih menunggu dengan tenang, dengan patuh. Diam tanpa kata dan tanpa gurat senyum seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Lu Han—aku..."

"Sehun," panggil Lu Han. Suaranya tegas, namun begitu rapuh, mengingatkannya pada suara Kyungsoo waktu mengatakan bahwa Jongin mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa.

Lu Han meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat, dan menatap mata Sehun dengan keyakinan yang sangat besar dan kehangatan yang tak terkalahkan.

 _Apapun yang akan kaukatakan, aku akan melakukannya_ —kata Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan satu senyum yang bahkan tak sampai ke kedua matanya, Lu Han berucap lirih—"Pergilah."

Sehun mematung.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Pergilah. Karena itu impian terbesar Sehun, berarti Lu Han harus membiarkannya pergi, bukan begitu?"

Sehun merasa ini begitu salah, begitu salah, begitu salah, namun senyum dan tatapan Lu Han mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia akan terima jika Sehun pergi karena Lu Han adalah Lu Han, kekasih yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

Sehun merasa ini begitu salah, namun entah kenapa ia menggumamkan terimakasih sembari memeluk Lu Han erat-erat seolah Lu Han yang membiarkannya pergi adalah sebuah kelegaan.

"Sama-sama," jawab Lu Han, terasa begitu getir dan pahit.

Sehun memeluk Lu Han lebih erat, dan matanya kembali bersirobok dengan sebuah kanvas berlukis dua orang pria yang begitu mengusik hatinya.

Namun entah kenapa, ia masih menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

Seolah pergi adalah hal yang ia inginkan.

Seolah lukisan itu tak pernah menyadarkannya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sehun tak pernah merasakan perasaan lega yang begitu salah. Ia merasa jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ini salah dan menyakitkan. Namun di sisi lain, perasaan senang menghantuinya.

Berbaring di atas kasur empuknya, matanya menjelajah jauh ke depan, melewati jendela kamarnya yang tembus jauh ke depan sana, di mana langit biru membentang bebas ditemani awan yang berarak ke selatan.

Tanpa sadar ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, membuka beberapa pesan.

Dari Jongin dan Chanyeol, isinya sama, menanyakan apa keputusan akhirnya. Dari Baekhyun yang menyarankannya supaya tinggal dan dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya tajam.

 _dari Kyungsoo_

 _Apakah Lu Han tidak cukup untukmu?_

Sehun pura-pura tak membacanya.

Dan pesan yang paling baru adalah dari Lu Han, yang menanyakan apakah ia sudah sampai rumah.

Ia hanya membalas pesan Lu Han dengan _ya_ singkat, lalu kemudian membuka fitur email.

Sehun merasa sangat berengsek, namun dalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa ia belum tahu seluk beluk Paris dan ia perlu menghubungi salah satu temannya yang telah lama tinggal di sana.

Ya, hanya itu.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Lalu, ia mulai mengetik beberapa kata.

 _Soojung, ini aku Sehun. Aku dengar dari Myungsoo kau masih tinggal di Paris. Hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mendapatkan beasiswa kesana untuk dua semester ini. Aku akan berangkat minggu depan. Hanya ingin kau tahu, kupikir kau bisa menunjukkanku beberapa jalan di sana? Tolong balas pesan ini agar aku tahu kau membacanya._

 _Salam, Oh Sehun._

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sehun mencoba abai dengan perasaan ganjil dalam hatinya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a/n : took me a very long time to write this, sowwy. i'm kinda busy with my exams. But—here it is. As I promise, I won't make it all fluffy duffy Sehunnie. Dan please jangan bash Soojung. Aku pake dia karena diabiaskudifx lol no, aku pake dia karena namanya bagus. I only ship hunhan tenang aja._


	4. 4a, of my brokenheart and your past

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Lima hari menjelang keberangkatan Sehun ke Paris, baik Sehun maupun Lu Han belum saling bertemu. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan atau saling menelepon. Di kampus, Lu Han selalu disibukkan dengan persiapan acara musik di jurusannya yang akan berkolaborasi dengan jurusan seni lukis tepat di satu hari sebelum keberangkatan Sehun ke Paris. Mengenai acara musik itu, baik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun ikut andil dalam menyumbangkan karya mereka. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Lu Han di gadang-gadang akan menampilkan penampilan kolaborasi mereka membawakan dua buah lagu—dengan Chanyeol yang akan bermain piano. Baekhyun akan menyumbangkan dua buah lukisan, sementara Lu Han akan menampilkan satu lukisan terbaiknya. Semua keuntungan acara akan disumbangkan ke yayasan anak difabel terkait, yang mana dikelola oleh Lu Han dan Wu Yifan—mahasiswa musik satu tingkat di atas Lu Han.

"Jadi, kalian belum bertemu sejak terakhir kali kau menemuinya di studio lukisnya?"

Sehun mengangguk lesu, mencoba memakan wortel dan paprika di atas nampan makannya, yang mana pada akhirnya hanya ia permainkan menjadi tak berbentuk.

Jongin menghela napas, mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustrasi. Ia heran mengapa sahabatnya yang satu itu sungguh tolol dan tak peka.

"Bukankah Lu Han sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konser minggu ini?" tanya Baekhyun menginterupsi.

Sehun di ujung meja kantin meliriknya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk tanpa semangat. "Dia juga sedang mempersiapkan lukisan yang akan ia pamerkan di acara itu."

"Seharusnya," kata Chanyeol hati-hati sembari menatap Sehun tajam, "kau pergi ke studio-nya. Mungkin—yah, mungkin ada hal yang perlu kalian bicarakan?"

Sehun membuang napas lelah untuk kesekiannya hari ini, namun tak menanggapi.

Dua hari setelah ia pergi ke studio Lu Han, ia merasa bahwa Lu Han memang sengaja menghindar darinya. Memang, mereka masih berhubungan lewat pesan singkat dan telepon yang tak sampai duapuluh menit, namun Sehun merasa ada yang salah.

Sebenarnya, jika ia lebih mau jujur, ia tahu apa yang salah.

Namun Sehun terlanjur membulatkan tekadnya.

Dan ia takkan mundur lagi. _Tidak bisa. Tidak mau_.

Sesaat setelah Sehun mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran yang mengganggunya dengan memikirkan masa-masa indahnya bersama Lu Han, ia merasa kursi di sampingnya dan di depannya bergeser pelan.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sehun menangkap bayangan Lu Han dan Kyungsoo yang datang dengan nampan makan siang mereka.

Lu Han duduk di sampingnya, melemparkan satu senyum kecil namun senyumnya tak bertahan lebih lama dari lima detik.

Kyungsoo duduk di depannya, bersandingan dengan Jongin yang langsung memeluknya dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Lu Han melihat interaksi keduanya sekilas, menampilkan sebuah senyum pahit lalu kemudian, ia kembali pada makanan di depannya.

"Apakah sudah hampir selesai?" tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Pemuda Do itu tersenyum, kemudian memandang Jongin lebih lama dari biasanya. "Masih ada yang kurang, namun akan selesai sebelum jadwal yang ditentukan. Kurasa tanpa bantuan Lu Han, semua ini takkan bisa terlaksana," katanya sambil melirik Lu Han, kemudian memberi kedipan padanya.

Lu Han yang melihatnya tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersentak.

Keduanya bertatapan, namun Lu Han tak ingin repot-repot tersenyum padanya. Pemuda China itu kembali memakan makan siangnya setelah menjawab Kyungsoo dengan kata _terimakasih kembali_ untuknya.

Sehun merasa ada yang salah, namun ia terlanjur merasa abai.

Meja di pojok kantin kampus itu penuh dengan celoteh keenam mahasiswanya seperti biasa, namun mereka tak bisa mengesampingkan suasana yang _off_ yang terpancar dari Sehun maupun Lu Han. Berkali kali Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mencoba menggeret keduanya dalam percakapan, tapi entah baik Sehun maupun Lu Han seolah sedang tak ingin menanggapi.

Atau mungkin—hanya Sehun.

Sesekali Lu Han akan melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu mesra, selalu _baik-baik saja_ , dan arah pandang matanya akan bergeser ke arah Sehun di sampingnya, namun matanya akan berakhir ke potongan wortel dan kentang di nampannya yang sekarang sudah berubah tak berbentuk.

Menyadarinya, Baekhyun menyiasati satu hal. Dengan satu dehaman kecil, ia mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

Mungkin—lagi-lagi—kecuali Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Besok kebetulan kuliah sedang libur, Rektor bilang akan ada penilaian dari departemen pendidikan tinggi di Korea Selatan ke kampus ini, mereka bilang akan meninjau bangunan. Jadi, kupikir kita bisa berlibur bersama?" tanyanya penuh harap, melemparkan pandangan ke semua temannya, lima detik lebih lama kearah Sehun dan Lu Han.

Sehun masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Kyungsoo, di seberang meja, bersuara paling awal. Matanya bersinar ceria memandang Baekhyun di ujung meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mokpo?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya lelah. "Kita sudah pernah kesana tahun lalu, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi Lu Han belum ikut!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memajukan bibirnya, yang mana membuat Jongin tertawa dan mencubit pipinya.

Lu Han ikut tertawa, namun tak menanggapi. Sedetik sebelum ia ingin buka suara, ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang mengeras. Hal it membuat Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, melupakan rengekan Kyungsoo dan tolakan Chanyeol.

Di sampingnya, Sehun sedang memainkan makanannya sambil melamun. Lu Han bahkan yakin jika Sehun tak mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Pemuda China itu berpikir sejenak, tentang apakah ia perlu bertanya—yang mana ia sebenarnya tak ingin mendengar jawabannya—ataukah ia tetap tutup mulut. Tak berselang lama setelah ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mendengar suara getar ponsel Sehun.

Masih dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah pada Sehun, Lu Han melihat bagaimana konsentrasi Sehun langsung kembali dan dengan senyum kecil—Lu Han merasa hatinya sakit melihatnya, entah kenapa—ia segera merogoh saku celananya, menampilkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang sama dengan milik Lu Han.

Senyum di bibir Sehun masih ada ketika ia melihat di layar ponselnya ada sebuah email masuk, dan Lu Han segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Baekhyun, dan ia merasa Baekhyun sedang mencoba berkata _jangan berpura-pura baik-baik saja_ , seolah Baekhyun mengerti jika ia sakit hati.

"Lu Han?"

Sang pemuda China tersentak dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Ia menjawab dengan nada yang sangat parau sampai dirinya sendiri malu. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

 _Apa?_

"Kau dan Sehun akan ikut ke Ilsan bersama kami, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali, melihat ketidaktahuan jelas yang terpancar dari ekspresi Lu Han.

Lu Han menatap Kyungsoo seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah alien yang menyamar menjadi Sehun, bergelut dengan pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Baekhyun di ujung meja.

Baekhyun menghela napas, namun ekspresinya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin Lu Han segera berhenti berpura-pura baik-baik saja, atau bahkan jika perlu, meninju Sehun sekarang juga.

Namun hal itu tak mungkin Lu Han lakukan.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia menjawab.

(Dengan ekor matanya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun mengetikkan balasan email dengan cepat dan bersemangat di bawah meja.)

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, Kyungsoo. Maaf."

Mata Kyungsoo membola dan keningnya berkerut. Sehun berhenti mengetik balasannya, dan Baekhyun mengiriminya pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Aku—Yifan membutuhkanku untuk melatih anak baru yang akan tampil dan—"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dan semua mata teralih padanya.

Ia berjalan, menghiraukan tanya heran Chanyeol, matanya memicing tajam kearah Lu Han dan setibanya ia di depan sang pemuda China, ia menggeret tangan Lu Han sampai semuanya terpekik kaget.

Sehun hendak bicara, menegur Baekhyun—dan matanya sungguh menyiratkan ketidaksukaan akan sikap Baekhyun barusan—namun sang pemuda Byun buru-buru buka suara.

"Aku lupa," katanya, menatap Sehun seakan mereka adalah rival penuh kebencian. "Aku lupa jika Lu Han harus menyelesaikan lukisannya hari ini. Permisi."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kantin kampus.

Sehun mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun menarik Lu Han dan kekasihnya yang bahkan tak bersuara. Kakinya ingin pergi mengejar dan bertanya pada Lu Han beberapa pertanyaan seperti _apa kau baik-baik saja_ atau yang lainnya, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa. Atau mungkin yang paling benar adalah _ia tak mau_.

Matanya masih mengamati pintu kantin, berharap Lu Han kembali seperti biasanya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya dan memeluknya seperti biasanya dan merutuk kesal pada Baekhyun namun tidak, semua itu tidak terjadi.

"Apa kau puas?"

Sehun menoleh.

"Apa kau puas?" ulang Kyungsoo. Nadanya penuh kebencian hingga Sehun rasanya sangat takut. Kedengarannya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Kyung—"

Mengabaikan Jongin, Kyungsoo terus menatap Sehun seakan Sehun adalah orang paling berengsek sedunia.

"Apa kau puas—melihat Lu Han seperti itu? Asal kau tahu, Oh Sehun, selagi kau memainkan ponselmu untuk menghubungi Soojung, Lu Han memerhatikanmu."

Hati Sehun serasa meluncur dari tempatnya ketika mendengar hal ini. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo tak puguh. Ia merasa keringatnya mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya melemah—namun ia tak punya kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun dan aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu jika ternyata, dugaan kami benar."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Kyungsoo beranjak pergi dengan nampan makannya.

Sehun tetap menatap tempat di mana Kyungsoo tadi duduk. Hatinya seperti sedang turun ke perut dan ia tak bisa berbicara maupun berpikir lagi.

Yang ia tahu, adalah suara Chanyeol yang berdengung di ujung telinganya. Begitu menyakitkan dan menjadi pamungkas semua yang ada saat ini.

"Jika hatimu masih berada di masa lalu, harusnya dari awal jangan bersama dengan Lu Han."

Hari itu Sehun merasa hidupnya seperti hancur berantakan.

Namun, ia terlalu takut untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja, Lu Han."

Lu Han menghela napas selagi membasuh tangannya dan mukanya hingga ketika ia mendongak, bayangan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan terpantul dari cermin di depan mereka.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa menerima perlakuan Sehun."

"Baekhyun."

"Lu Han, kali ini kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Menggeleng, Lu Han mematikan keran air, kemudian berbalik hingga mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. "Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menatap Lu Han seolah banyak yang ia katakan, ada yang ingin ia ucapkan, Baekhyun menatapnya seolah ia ingin membenturkan kepala Lu Han ke dinding hingga ia akhirnya bisa sadar, ia ingin berteriak memaki Lu Han—namun ia tak bisa.

Lalu dengan lembut ia meraih tangan Lu Han, menggenggamnya dengan begitu lembut hingga rasanya Lu Han ingin menangis. Ia menggenggamnya dan membelainya, mencoba menenangkan Lu Han sekaligus menyadarkannya hingga akhirnya Lu Han mendekat dan berakhir di pelukan Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berpelukan hingga Baekhyun merasakan kaos di pundaknya basah, dan ia baru sadar jika Lu Han sedang menangis tanpa suara.

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Baekhyun menatap punggung Lu Han lewat cermin besar di depannya. Ia sakit melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat sungguh lelah namun tak ingin bicara. Ia sakit melihat bagaimana akhir-akhir ini Lu Han hanya bisa menggambar dengan warna hitam dan gelap. Ia sakit bagaimana bahu Lu Han selalu merosot dan sinar matanya seolah tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir, ia berbicara.

"Jangan pura-pura baik-baik saja."

Lu Han membisu, namun anggukannya menjadi sebuah jawaban.

* * *

Lu Han yang tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kegelisahan dan kesedihannya sendiri memilih untuk pergi ke ruang yang digunakan untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk konser yang akan diadakan empat hari lagi. Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun di toilet, Lu Han merasa bahwa ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian dan semangatnya lagi.

Ia melangkah dan berlatih untuk tersenyum sebelum membasuh mukanya hingga nanti, takkan ada yang sadar jika ia habis menangis.

Di dalam ruangan itu, telah banyak para panitia yang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kurang.

Ia bisa melihat Jongdae—teman sekelasnya—yang sedang memeriksa beberapa alat musik, juga Joonmyun yang sedang menelepon seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk dekorasi, Yifan yang sedang berbicara dengan mahasiswa junior—mungkin mendiskusikan latihan—dan juga Amber, adik tingkatnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki yang baru kali ini Lu Han lihat.

Amber rupanya menyadari jika Lu Han sedang berjalan kearahnya, dan kemudian wanita yang berpenammpilan tomboy itu melambai kearah Lu Han sambil menyebut namanya.

Dengan satu senyum ramah Lu Han menyapa Amber dan membungkuk kearah seorang pemuda asing di sampingnya.

"Lu Han _oppa,_ kenalkan, ini adalah Myungsoo," katanya sambil menepuk punggung Myungsoo pelan. Lelaki bernama Myungsoo itu menjulurkan tangannya dan Lu Han menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Ia adalah temanku SMP, dan ia juga yang akan duet dengan Jongdae di lagu kedua." Amber menerangkan, memandang Myungsoo dengan satu senyum cerah.

Lu Han tertawa. "Semoga kau cukup sabar untuk berlatih dengan Jongdae," katanya, kemudian mendekat, mencoba berbisik hingga Jongdae takkan mendengarnya. "Jongdae adalah perfeksionis paling merepotkan."

"Aku mendengarmu, Bambi China!"

"Oops."

Myungsoo dan Amber tertawa, kemudian mereka berbicara tentang Myungsoo dan kemampuannya. Menenggelamkan diri kedalam aktivitas rupanya membuat Lu Han sedikit lupa dengan masalah pribadinya.

Tepat pada pukul dua siang, Amber undur diri, mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui temannya di sebuah restoran, yang mana Lu Han dan Myungsoo langsung mengangguk paham.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berkeliling kampus sebelum Myungsoo membelikan dua kopi—Lu Han awalnya ingin meminta _macchiato_ , namun segera ia urungkan—sebelum mereka berkeliling.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang piano, di mana sekiranya ada lima piano besar di dalamnya. Untungnya, hari itu sedang kosong dan tak ada yang sedang berlatih. Lu Han memersilakan Myungsoo masuk, mengetahui bahwa tadi Myungsoo bilang bahwa ia ahli dalam piano, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di depan sebuah piano yang kerap digunakan Chanyeol ketika Myungsoo bercerita mengenai Amber dan masa lalunya.

Dari ceritanya Lu Han dapat menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya tak begitu dekat, namun seorang perempuan bermarga Jung yang kebetulan adalah sepupu Myungsoo, ternyata teman baik Amber dan saat itulah ia juga berteman dengan Amber. Menurutnya, Amber adalah wanita yang menarik, namun ketika Lu Han bertanya apa mereka ada hubungan khusus, Myungsoo menyangkalnya. Ia berkata bahwa Amber sudah seperti saudaranya, dan mereka dekat karena mereka sama-sama dari jurusan musik, namun berbeda universitas.

"Temanku juga banyak yang memilih untuk kuliah di sini," katanya. "Ada Yongguk dan Yoonji."

Lu Han tersenyum lebih lebar. "Mereka adik tingkatku juga, namun berbeda kelas dengan Amber."

Myungsoo tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. "Namun aku tak begitu dekat dengan mereka. Teman dekatku malah pergi ke Literature di kampus ini."

"Ah ya, siapa?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Jantung Lu Han melewatkan satu detakan ketika mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya itu.

"Se—Sehun?"

Myungsoo mengangguk, kemudian memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts. Beberapa nada terdengar menggema, namun yang ada di pikiran Lu Han adalah Sehun.

"Aku kenal Sehun juga dari Soojung. Apakah kau mengenalnya, _sunbae_?"

Lu Han menoleh kearah Myungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian membuka suara. "Soojung?"

Pemuda di samping kanannya itu mengangguk. "Soojung. Jung Soojung yang tadi kuceritakan. Sepupuku yang memperkenalkanku dengan Amber dan Sehun. Ah—Soojung juga mantan kekasih Sehun, yang mana aku jadi akrab dengan Sehun. Tapi sayang, hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan."

Lu Han merasa kepalanya berkunang. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu—atau pernah tahu, namun ia yakin bukan dari mulut Sehun kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar Sehun mengucapkan nama itu, tidak, tidak pernah.

Lagi-lagi, ia merasa hatinya sesak.

"Kandas?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak dan terdengar begitu dipaksakan.

Namun Myungsoo sepertinya tak menyadarinya. Senyum kecewa di wajah lelaki itu begitu mudah Lu Han tangkap ketika ia berbicara—"Soojung memutuskan Sehun ketika ia akhirnya pindah ke Paris."

Lu Han merasa kepalanya begitu berat.

Sehun. Soojung. _Paris._

 _Paris._

 _Paris._

"Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun tak pernah terlihat berkencan."

 _ **Sehun. Soojung. Paris.**_

"Semua orang bilang karena Sehun begitu mencintai Soojung."

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Myungsoo yang masih menatap tuts piano di depannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

 _Apakah—_

Myungsoo mendongak, menatap Lu Han.

"Namun aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun akhirnya mendapat beasiswa yang ia inginkan. Ia akhirnya bisa menyusul Soojung. Ah, begitu in—"

Lu Han tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan ia tak tahu apa lanjutan kalimat Myungsoo. Yang ia tahu adalah saraf di otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi, pergi, _pergi_.

Jadi, ia pergi.

Berlari.

Bahkan Lu Han tak memedulikan beberapa junior yang menyapanya dan Yifan yang mencoba mencegatnya.

Bahkan, ia tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Bahkan, ia tak repot-repot menjawab panggilan Baekhyun yang berpapasan dengannya.

Bahkan, ia tak memedulikan hatinya yang merengek kesakitan.

Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya membawanya pergi, namun ketika ia sampai di halte bis di depan kampusnya, dan ketika sebuah bus sedang berhenti menjemput penumpang, ia tahu bahwa yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi jauh.

Ia tak tahu kemana bus ini akan membawanya, namun ketika ia menempati tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang, ia tak peduli lagi.

* * *

Analisis film adalah mata kuliahnya terakhir hari itu, dan Sehun sudah begitu lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Terutama dengan sikap Lu Han.

Profesor Kim di depan kelas sedang menerangkan tentang esensi film Barat terkenal berjudul The Great Gatsby yang diadaptasi dari novel yang sama. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara tegas Profesor Kim berkata tentang bait-bait yang dikatakan Nick Carwat—Carway—Carraway?—oh sudahlah.

"Dia datang dari tempat yang begitu jauh. Dan impiannya pasti terlihat begitu dekat, sehingga dia selalu berusaha menggapainya. Tapi dia tidak tahu, impiannya telah meninggalkan dia..."

Sehun menyerap kalimat demi kalimat indah itu, mencoba memahaminya. Dengan suara yang lirih ia mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu di dalam hati. Lu Han, dalam beberapa hal, nampak sama seperti Gatsby. Dia datang dari tempat yang begitu jauh, yang mana sebelumnya, tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sehun jika ada, di luar sana, seseorang bernama Lu Han dengan mata yang berkilau seperti mata rusa dan senyum hangat yang menyihir kesedihannya. Jika bukan karena lukisannya yang selalu dipuji oleh teman-teman dekatnya, mungkin Sehun takkan tertarik untuk mengikuti berita tentangnya.

Merasa bosan sekaligus tak enak karena terus terbebani oleh perasannya dan sikap Lu Han, Sehun memilih untuk bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya di bawah meja.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak lincah untuk membuka galeri fotonya. Selama ia menjadi kekasi Lu Han, Sehun selalu ingin mengabadikan momen mereka, dan karena Lu Han adalah orang yang gila foto, maka tak heran jika foto mereka berdua sangat banyak di ponsel Sehun. Ia menggeser jemarinya ke kiri, melihat-lihat foto kemesraan mereka berdua.

Dalam hati Sehun bingung, kenapa Tuhan terlalu baik padanya hingga Lu Han mau berada di sisinya.

Namun rasa itu kembali muncul. Rasa di mana Sehun semakin terlihat bersalah dan denyut di hatinya tak kunjung hilang ketika memorinya kembali mengulang kejadian di kantin tadi siang.

Menutup galeri foto, jemari Sehun tanpa sadar membuka fitur email.

Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia membuka email di deretan paling atas, sebuah pesan elektronik yang ia terima sebelum kejadian di kantin tadi terjadi

Membukanya kembali, Sehun tersenyum ketika matanya menjelajahi kata perkata yang ada di sana.

 _Hai, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Aku senang sekali ketika melihat emailmu dan aku sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa akhirnya kau akan kesini! Oh Tuhan, aku sangat berbahagia untukmu. Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi guide-mu jika kau tiba di sini. Dan tentang penginapan dan lain-lain, aku akan membantumu! Temanku punya sebuah apartemen sederhana dan cukup murah, dan kurasa aku bisa membantumu dalam beberapa hal._

 _Beritahu aku rencanamu selanjutnya, oke?_

Lalu jemarinya kembali menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Semoga kau juga begitu, Soojung._

 _Terimakasih, pastinya aku akan menghubungimu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor telepon setelah aku sampai di sana? Aku akan sampai di bandara hari Senin sore._

Sebuah senyum masih terlintas di bibirnya, dan ia kembali membuka percakapan demi percakapan yang ia kirimkan.

Sesaat sebelum ia hendak menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah lagi, getar ponselnya melarangnya. Ia kembali ke menu awal, dan melihat bahwa Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

Sedetik setelah ia membaca pesan itu, yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah berlari. Pergi dan berlari menghiraukan teriakan dosen dan pekik kaget teman-temannya.

 _from Baek_

 _Oh Sehun, aku tadi melihat Lu Han berlari sambil menangis dan kini ia menghilang. Semua temannya sedang mencarinya, bahkan dosennya juga ikut bingung dan aku tahu jika ini ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kalian. Kalau kau tak menemukannya dalam dua jam, jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu lagi._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a/n : ok i'm back. Maaf jika ini telat, tapi jeongmal, sachi udah berusaha mengetik secepat mungkin. Mungkin chapter ini agak melo dan pendek, tapi ini udah mentok... huhu mian /play lagu iKON-apology/_

 _anw, fanfic ini akan selesai mungkin kurang dua chapter lagi, dan satu chapternya adalah epilog._

 _Untuk yang benci Sehun, tenang aja, benci kalian belum seberapanya. Dua chapter lagi dan kalian pasti bakal lebih benci sama dia. Oh iya, L di sini cuman jadi pelengkap cerita aja ya, nggak bakal ada LuHan sama L hehehe. Tapi bakal ada LuHan sama seseorang di sini selain HunHan._

 _Dan yang tetep bakal masih menjadi misteri adalah endingnya... paipai~~_


	5. 4b, of my phobias and another loves

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

 _(note : please read facts in the end of this chapters.)_

* * *

Kata orang, rumah tidak selalu berarti empat dinding. Kata orang, terkadang rumah adalah sepasang mata dan sebuah detak jantung. Kata orang, kau bisa memilih rumah termewah yang pagarnya berdiri kokoh melindungimu dari dunia luar, tapi rumah paling nyaman adalah pelukan orang tersayang. Kata orang, kau bisa memberi warna rumahmu dengan warna-warni dari pastel hingga gelap, tapi rumah yang Lu Han inginkan, adalah hari-hari seperti masa lalu di mana Sehun akan mewarnai tiap detiknya dengan seribu warna kontras yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Namun, kini hatinya meragu.

Apakah Sehun juga menganggapnya sebagai _rumah_ , atau hanya _persinggahan_ belaka?

Laju bis yang Lu Han naiki bergerak pelan, berhenti di beberapa tempat, namun Lu Han terlanjur acuh untuk peduli. Keningnya ia tempelkan pada kaca bis di samping kanannya, matanya terpaku pada bangunan yang bergerak di luar sana, namun tak ada satupun yang terproses di kepalanya.

Di benaknya, hanya ada potongan kalimat Myungsoo yang masih mengambang jelas di pikirannya. Sehun. Soojung. Paris.

Dan hatinya terasa membeku beberapa detik.

Bis biru tua yang ia naiki berhenti, tepat di sebuah perhentian yang nampak familiar. Lu Han bergegas bangun dari duduknya, berjalan keluar bersama dua perempuan dan satu kakek-kakek dengan cucu lelakinya di genggaman tangan kanan.

Meninggalkan perhentian bus, Lu Han berjalan kearah barat daya tanpa sadar. Yang ia tahu, kakinya hanya terus berjalan, berjalan, berjalan—pergi, kata hati kecilnya.

Pergi dan sembunyi.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun saat lima belas menit kemudian, tubuh lelahnya yang telah basah oleh rintik hujan beberapa menit yang lalu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah dorm minimalis berwarna putih gading.

Lu Han berdiri, mematung di depan pintu magoni di depannya, tak yakin ingin mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk atau tidak. Tapi, ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia sudah berlari sampai sini.

Dan tidak, ia takkan kembali ke studio lukisnya ataupun apartemennya.

Dan seakan orang di dalam sana mengerti kegundahan Lu Han, lima detik kemudian—tepat sesaat setelah Lu Han berpikir akan pergi lagi—pintu di depannya terbuka.

Lu Han menengadah, matanya bertatap pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang menatapnya skeptis. Di tempatnya berdiri, Lu Han merasa tak yakin. Ia merasa tak puguh, merasa begitu lelah dan lemah, seakan semua kejadian dan semua aktivitasnya akhir-akhir ini menguras tenaganya.

"Lu Han?"

Lu Han masih menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan lelah, dan ia _sungguh_ ingin berhenti. Ia sungguh—ingin berhenti.

Maka Lu Han menghiraukan panggilan Zhang Yixing, sahabat karibnya yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung, dan ia memeluknya. Lu Han memeluk Yixing, erat dan semakin erat seakan ia mencoba mencari kehangatan, seakan ia mencoba mencari arti _rumah_.

Namun retak di hatinya mengatakan bahwa _rumah baginya adalah Sehun_.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh basah Lu Han sahabatnya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mematung dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan sambil mendesah lelah.

"Masuklah," katanya lirih, membelai punggung Lu Han penuh kasih sayang. Yixing sudah hapal benar sikap Lu Han, dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa yang Lu Han inginkan saat ini adalah pelarian.

Dan Yixing lebih dari bersedia untuk menjadi _persinggahan_ Lu Han.

Lu Han mengira selimut hangat dan cokelat panas di dalam rumah adalah kenyamanan paling mewah yang ia dapat setelah menghabiskan waktu dibawah guyuran hujan, namun ia salah. _Pelukan_ , pikirnya. _Pelukan seseorang_.

Namun ketika Yixing mendekat dan ikut duduk di atas kasur empuk dengan satu selimut tambahan di tangan kanan, Lu Han tahu pelukan Sehun adalah jawabannya.

Yixing bergerak mendekat hingga tempurung kakinya menyentuh paha Lu Han, tangannya bergerak tak yakin membelai lengan sahabatnya yang menatapnya kosong. _Ada sesuatu dengannya dan Sehun_ , terka Yixing.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han sudah bersahabat dengan Yixing bahkan dari mereka masih masuk sekolah dasar, dan ia sungguh yakin jika Yixing sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya kemari. Namun pemuda itu mendesah lelah sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seakan memberitahu Yixing bahwa ia sedang lelah dan sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun.

"Lu Han, kau tahu, kan kalau aku tak in—"

"Lu?"

Baik Lu Han dan Yixing sama-sama menoleh kearah belakang, di mana Kim Minseok—teman satu dorm Yixing dan juga teman baik mereka berdua—berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kaos yang basah kuyup.

Lu Han melemparkan sebuah senyum lemah pada Minseok, sementara Yixing mendesah lelah. Pemuda Korea itu berjalan mendekat, mengabaikan lantai yang akan basah karena ia belum berganti pakaian, hingga dirinya kini sudah duduk di depan Lu Han dan Yixing. Matanya menatap Lu Han tajam dan penuh arti, lalu beralih pada Yixing yang mendesah pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lu?"

Lu Han mendongak dari perhatiannya pada cangkir cokelat di pangkuannya, dan iris matanya menatap mata Minseok tak nyaman.

"Minseok, aku—"

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Minseok." Yixing memeringatkan.

Minseok menggeleng keras kepala, namun raut wajah Lu Han mengeras. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi sebuah jawaban absolut. Minseok mengeraskan rahangnya, mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih—Yixing melihatnya, namun Lu Han terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk tahu.

"Lu Han, dulu sudah kuperingatkan bahwa anak itu sungguh tak pa—"

"Keluar." Yixing bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya menggeret lengan Minseok untuk ikut bangkit dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Lu Han yang mematung—namun terlanjur acuh untuk memahami keadaan di sana.

Minseok ingin memberontak, tapi ketika Yixing menoleh kebelakang dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu, pemuda Kim itu memilih untuk menurut.

Yixing menggeret Minseok hingga mereka berada di jarak yang aman untuk bicara setelah Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya yang ditempati Lu Han, kemudian memandang teman se-dorm-nya tajam.

"Minseok, kumohon, berhenti menyampuri urusan Lu Han dan Sehun."

"Yixing," jawab Minseok penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak akan diam saja melihat bocah itu menyakiti Lu Han. Aku sudah memeringatkan Lu Han jika Sehun itu hanya bocah yang bakal menyakiti hatinya! Seharusnya Lu Han tahu hal itu! Seharusnya Lu Han sadar jika Sehun bukanlah yang terbaik baginya!"

"Dan apa?!" pekik Yixing dengan nada tinggi. Minseok terperanjat, namun tetap berdiri puguh. "Dan apa, Minseok?! Kau ingin berkata bahwa Sehun tidak baik bagi Lu Han namun kau adalah pilihan terbaik, iya?! Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa _Lu Han, seharusnya kau memilihku dari pada bocah bangsat itu_ , begitu, Minseok?!"

"Iya! Iya, Yixing!" pekik Minseok tak kalah kasarnya. "Memang! Sehun hanya bocah bangsat yang tak jauh lebih baik dariku! Kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Lu Han," katanya sambil mendesis, bergerak mendekat kearah Yixing. "Kau tahu bagaimana besar rasa cintaku padanya dibanding si tolol Oh Sehun itu."

Yixing yang merasa amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun bergerak mendekat mencengkeram lengan Minseok yang mengernyit kesakitan, namun sama-sama tak peduli. Matanya memicing tajam, dan suaranya sangat lirih namun begitu jelas dan lugas.

"Dengar, Minseok. Sebaik apapun kau dan seburuk apapun Sehun, nyatanya Lu Han sudah memilih rumahnya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin kau takkan bisa berada di antara mereka," desisnya tajam. "Dan satu lagi, jangan kaupikir aku terlalu tolol untuk sadar bahwa kau tak pernah mencintai Lu Han dengan tulus. Cinta pantatmu," ejeknya sambil menyeringai menakutkan, "orang waras pasti tahu kalau kau hanya dibutakan oleh obsesimu dengan Lu Han. Dan obsesi, berbeda jauh dari kata cinta. Maka jika kau memang benar-benar mencintai Lu Han, harusnya kau merelakannya untuk berbahagia bersama pilihannya. Camkan itu."

Yixing melepaskan cengkeramannya, melirik Minseok dengan tajam hingga akhirnya ia berlalu, pergi meninggalkan teman se-dorm-nya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Pemuda Kim itu mematung, berdiri tak beranjak, dengan kalimat Yixing yang masih berputar di ujung telinganya seperti kaset rusak yang membuat bising.

* * *

Oh Sehun kehilangan akal.

Ia sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang ia tahu—kedai ramyun favorit mereka, danau tempat mereka berkencan, taman tempat mereka sering menghabiskan sore, perpustakaan di mana Lu Han sering datang, apartemen Lu Han, seluruh kampus mereka, dan kini ia sudah lebih dari sejam mematung di depan studio lukis Lu Han yang terkunci tanpa tanda-tanda ada kehidupan di dalam.

Oh Sehun merasa retak di hatinya berkata bahwa kali ini, ia harus sadar bahwa ia sudah bertingkah berengsek dengan Lu Han.

Ia mengecek ponselnya, memencet nomor telepon Lu Han yang sudah ia hubungi puluhan kali hari ini, namun ketika tersambung, panggilan itu akan selalu terputus.

Lu Han mematikan ponselnya.

Dan tak ada yang tahu ia di mana.

 _ **from Baek 17.08**_

 _jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Lu Han, aku akan berdoa agar kau tak menyesal nantinya_

 _ **from Kyungsoo 17.27**_

 _kadang aku berharap bahwa kalian tak bersama dari awal, jika akhirnya seperti ini. Oh Sehun, jika kau masih memiliki harapan dengan soojung, mengapa kau bermain api dengan pemuda yang tulus seperti lu han?_

 _ **from Baek 17.39**_

 _kau tahu sesuatu, Sehun? Kupikir kau pantas mendapatkan beasiswamu. Lu han pantas terlepas dari dirimu_

 _ **from Kai 17.41**_

 _untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku kecewa padamu._

 _ **from PCY 18.01**_

 _man up, Sehun. Man up. Selesaikan apa yang tak ingin kaumulai dari awal._

 _ **One new email from sjsjung 18.03**_

 _Ah, aku sangat bahagia. Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini, aku merindukanmu, Sehun. Sangat. Ah, rasanya sungguh tak sabar menunggumu di sini!_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Apakah ini yang ia inginkan? Terkadang, ia bertanya dalam hati kecilnya. Dan jawabannya akan selalu berupa bayangan seorang Lu Han dengan senyum kecilnya, tawa merdunya, pelukan hangatnya dan rambut cokelat madu yang bergerak pelan menutupi wajahnya. Lalu bayangan itu berubah menjadi raut wajah sendu dan air mata.

Dan Sehun merasa tubuhnya berubah lemas.

* * *

"Yixing, bolehkah aku menginap sampai minggu depan?"

Yixing menoleh kearah samping kanan kemudian mengernyit tajam. "Boleh saja," katanya, "namun kenapa selama itu?"

Lu Han menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku harus menenangkan pikiran."

Memilih untuk tak terlalu ikut campur, Yixing mengangguk sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara mengenai aktivitas Lu Han, sebuah dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Ponsel Yixing berdering di atas meja nakas, kemudian dalam dua detik ia mengambilnya.

 _Yifan._

Kening Yixing berkerut, namun ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Yixing? Apa Lu Han ada di sana?_ "

"Hah?"

" _Yixing, Lu Han menghilang dan aku berani jamin jika ia ada di sana. Maka sekarang, tolong buka pintu apartemenmu karena aku sudah mengetuknya ribuan kali dan tak ada yang mau membukanya._ "

 _Beep_. Sambungan dimatikan dari seberang telepon. Yixing menatap ponselnya skeptis, kemudian beralih menatap Lu Han yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan pandangan mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Yifan?" tanya Lu Han.

Yixing mengangguk. "Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu," katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari kamar dan berpapasan dengan Minseok yang hendak membuka pintu, hingga mereka bertatapan dan si pemuda Kim mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Yixing berkata bahwa itu adalah Yifan, kemudian mereka sama-sama berjalan membuka pintu.

Melihat Yifan yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan, dengan raut wajah khawatir sungguh membuat keduanya merasakan perasaan ganjil yang tak mengenakkan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika di antara semua yang menyukai Lu Han, Yifan adalah yang paling awal jika disebut sebagai orang yang terlalu mencintai Lu Han.

"Bisakah sedikit lebih cepat?" gerutu Yifan sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, berjalan melewati keduanya dan langsung menuju kesebuah kamar yang sudah ia hapal betul letaknya.

Yixing dan Minseok menghela napas lelah.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada praktek di kampus dan—" Minseok diam sejenak, tidak yakin akan apa yang ia katakan, namun ketika ia memandang mata tulus Yixing, ia melanjutkannya. "Tolong jaga Lu Han."

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Minseok, sebelum sang pemuda Kim beranjak dengan payung di tangan kanan.

Yixing berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dan ketika ia berada di ambang pintu, sosok Yifan yang duduk di depan Lu Han sambil menatapnya sendu membuatnya tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan konser itu begitu saja?" tanya Yifan lembut, sambil memandang Lu Han penuh arti.

Yixing tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya mematung di sana, mengamati bagaimana Lu Han menunduk menyembunyikan bekas air matanya dan bagaimana Yifan menatap pemilik hatinya dengan tatapan yang diinginkan oleh semua orang di dunia ini—penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Namun semua orang tahu, bahwa tatapan itu tak bisa dikembalikan sama rupanya oleh Lu Han. Karena Lu Han, hanya menyediakan tempat oleh Sehun.

Dan Yifan juga paham hal itu.

Lu Han menggeleng lemah, masih menolak menatap Yifan. "Tidak," bisiknya lirih.

Yifan mendesah lelah, kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar, seolah meminta kekuatan pada Tuhan agar ia tak menangis melihat Lu Han seperti ini.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berhenti berlari?"

Yifan menanti jawaban, namun yang ia dapat adalah keheningan.

Yixing bisa merasakan bagaimana Yifan sangat terluka melihat Lu Han seperti ini. Selama ini, Yifan dan Yixing selalu bersama-sama, mereka adalah pemuda China yang datang ke Seoul bersama, dan tumbuh bersama. Di pertengahan jalan, mereka saling jatuh cinta, namun Lu Han tak menyadarinya. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta pada Lu Han, namun Lu Han berhenti memberikan hatinya sejak lama.

Lu Han tak pernah mencintai, karena cinta artinya ia akan jatuh, dan terluka. Dan pada akhirnya, orang yang repot-repot jatuh cinta akan hancur ditinggalkan—begitu pikirnya. Namun di pertengahan kisahnya, ada tokoh bernama Oh Sehun, yang dalam sekejap mampu merobohkan keyakinannya tentang cinta. Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda yang hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk menaklukkan Lu Han. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, yang rela menghabiskan bertahun-tahun.

Namun Yifan sungguh berbeda dengan Minseok. Yifan sangat mencintai Lu Han, namun ia tak pernah punya keinginan untuk membuat Lu Han dan Sehun pisah karena ia lebih dari paham jika cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang nyata.

Karena cinta, Yifan rela menunggu Lu Han walau akhirnya, tak ada yang ia dapat.

Yixing terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar jika kini Yifan sudah bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi dari sana. Ia melewatkan percakapan mereka, namun saat Yifan mulai melangkah, suara parau Lu Han menghentikannya.

Pertama kali sejak Yifan datang, itulah saat di mana Lu Han mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya?" tanya Yifan.

Lu Han terlihat agak ragu ingin menyuarakan kalimatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Yifan. "Bisakah—bisakah kaubawakan lukisan yang sedang kukerjakan kesini?"

Yifan awalnya ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun ia urungkan. Ia menghormati keputusan dan privasi Lu Han lebih dari apapun. Maka, dengan sekali senyum, ia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Yifan memberi tepukan pelan di pundak Yixing seraya berbisik _tolong rawat dia_ dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Jika ada sesuatu yang sedang tak ingin Yifan lakukan saat ini, itu adalah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Namun malang, kini ia harus bertemu dengan sosoknya yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan studio lukis Lu Han. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Sehun sudah berada di sana lebih lama. Menghela napas lelah, Yifan keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati studio Lu Han.

Sehun terperanjat ketika ia merasa ada yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Punggungnya menegak dan ia berdiri dari duduknya, namun pundaknya segera merosot ketika yang ia temui adalah lelaki asing—bukan Lu Han.

Namun saat lelaki itu berjalan semakin dekat hingga ia sejajar dengan Sehun, hal itu membuat sang pemuda Oh mengernyit tajam. Ketika pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya kedalam sebuah pot bunga narcissus di samping kiri pintu masuk studio, Sehun membuka suara.

"Permisi—apa Anda ta—"

"Wu Yifan, teman dekat Lu Han," kata Yifan dingin sambil memilah kunci studio, hingga akhirnya ia mampu membuka pintu di depannya.

"Tunggu!" pekik Sehun, menghalau Yifan yang hendak masuk.

Pemuda China itu berhenti di ambang pintu, kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Lu Han tak pernah bilang padaku jika ia punya teman bernama Wu Yifan?"

Yifan mendengus, merapatkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantolnya. _Apa itu yang terpenting sekarang, Oh Sehun? Kapan terakhir kali kau peduli pada Lu Han, memangnya?_

Namun, ia memilih untuk diam sampai pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya menarik minatnya.

"Di mana Lu Han?"

Yifan menatap Sehun dalam tepat di kedua matanya. Ia mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, dan kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya berbohong. Ia menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya hingga ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lelah. "Aku hanya kesini untuk mengambil lukisan yang akan dipamerkan untuk konser."

Yifan berlalu pergi kedalam, meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang mematung putus asa.

Ketika Yifan berjalan hendak pergi dari studio dengan sebuah kanvas besar di dekapan lengannya, ia telah kehilangan sosok Sehun.

Di dalam hati, Yifan bertanya— _apakah hanya sampai situ saja, penantianmu?_

Yifan menolak untuk peduli lebih jauh, kemudian ia kembali mengunci studio itu dan membawa kuncinya, sedang kanvas milik Lu Han—yang mana belum jadi seratus persen—ia bawa menuju ke dalam mobilnya.

Menghela napas putus asa, Yifan mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke dorm milik Yixing dan Minseok.

* * *

Yixing merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut, sementara Lu Han memiringkan badannya hingga kini wajahnya bisa melihat sosok Yixing dengan jelas. Satu senyum kecil terlintas di bibirnya, dan Yixing merasa lebih dari bahagia akhirnya bisa melihat senyum itu kembali hari ini.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Yixing yang kini ikut memiringkan tubuhnya.

Lu Han menendang-nendang selimutnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Melelahkan, namun mengasyikkan. Kau?"

Yixing pura-pura menampilkan ekspresi marah bercampur dengan lelah, dan Lu Han terkekeh. "Melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Menjadi mahasiswa teknik tak semudah yang kubayangkan."

"Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari fisika, memangnya?" tanya Lu Han sambil tertawa.

Yixing tersenyum, berterimakasih pada Tuhan dalam hati akhirnya Lu Han sudah membaik. "Kami harus melakukan praktek seminggu sekali dan tugasnya—Lu Han, kau akan gila jika seminggu di sana."

Lu Han tertawa, kemudian memukul lengan Yixing pelan. "Dan kau akan diusir dari ruangan jika tidak berhasil memainkan setidaknya dua lagu baru dengan saxophone milikmu."

"Ah, aku lebih memilih untuk masuk jurusan _dance_."

"Hmm, sejak dulu aku memang suka dengan musik dan kau dengan tarian, ya. Tapi, kukira kau suka mengomposisi lagu?"

"Ah, ah, tidak lagi," kilah Yixing, tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar. "Terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah di jurusan teknik."

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian menendang selimutnya lagi. "Kukira bisnis lebih susah. Bagaimana Minseok?"

Yixing menatap Lu Han seolah ia adalah anjing berkepala lima. "Kau gila?! Jurusan bisnis adalah jurusan paling _cool_! Tak ada praktek dan tugasnya tak sebanyak kita berdua!"

Lu Han memekik kaget, kemudian menyumpah. "Aku akan pindah ke jurusan bisnis jika bisa!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, yang ada hanyalah keheningan dan suara rintik hujan di luar sana yang beradu dengan denting jam dinding. Yixing turut lega melihat Lu Han yang kelihatannya tak semurung tadi.

"Xing..."

Yixing menoleh dan dari sana, ia bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran mata Lu Han meredup. Ia mengernyit, menatap Lu Han yang sedang memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Apa kau masih ingat jika aku punya _Atelophobia_?"

Yixing terperanjat, namun tak punya kata-kata untuk menjawab.

Lu Han menoleh kearahnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. "Apa kau masih ingat?" desaknya.

Yixing masih menatap Lu Han dengan dalam, seolah menyelami keping ganda sahabatnya, mencari keraguan dan ketakutan yang ada. Sedetik kemudian, Yixing mengangguk.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil, hingga akhirnya atensinya kembali terpaku pada langit-langit di atas sana.

"Kukira, punya satu fobia saja sudah cukup. Kau tahu, kan, dulu aku juga fobia terhadap ketinggian? Kau sampai harus rela tak naik roller coaster karena aku terlalu takut."

"Aku juga malas naik begituan."

"Yah, dulu aku berpikir fobia satu saja sudah merepotkan. Tapi, dua tahun kemudian, saat kita berada di kelas dua SMP, aku malah sadar jika aku juga _Atelophobia_. Apa itu hal yang buruk?" tanyanya sambil mengerakkan tangannya keatas, membuat gerakan seperti akan meraih sesuatu.

Yixing memerhatikan Lu Han dan setiap gerakannya, tak yakin harus membalas apa, tapi—

"Tidak ada hal yang buruk dari ketakutan akan ketidaksempurnaan, Lu Han. Semua orang takut tak cukup baik di mata orang lain," katanya final.

Lu Han diam sejenak.

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, walau ia tahu Lu Han tak bisa melihatnya. Dan dengan suara parau ia kembali menjawab—"Yeah."

Lu Han tersenyum, namun rasanya sungguh menyakitkan melihat senyumnya kali ini. Jadi, Yixing memindah atensinya, ikut menatap ke atas sana.

Putih dan datar—kosong. Gelap.

"Yixing..."

"Hm?"

Lu Han berhenti sejenak, kemudian lanjut memainkan tangannya. Senyumnya masih terlihat lemah, dan Yixing tak berani untuk menoleh lagi.

"Apa kau ingat ketika kita menjadi senior di SMP?"

"Y-yeah?"

Lu Han menoleh kearah Yixing, yang mana mau tak mau harus membalas tatapan Lu Han.

Lirih, suara Lu Han kali ini terdengar begitu putus asa dan ketakutan. "Saat itu, aku baru tahu kalau aku punya tiga fobia. Apa kau ingat? _Eremophobia_ -ku muncul saat itu."

Yixing menelan ludahnya, mencegah bibirnya mengucap kata yang tak sesuai.

Lu Han berbalik lagi, menghindari tatapan sedih dari sahabatnya.

"Saat itu, kita sama-sama menjadi target _bully_."

"Lu Han."

Seolah tuli dengan peringatan Yixing, Lu Han terus berbicara. "Saat itu, kau selalu menjagaku. Masa itu adalah masa-masa terberatk, di mana orangtuaku selalu pergi bertugas di luar kota atau luar negeri, dan kita menjadi target _bully_. Selama itu, kau selalu membelaku, dan aku tak bisa apa-apa."

"Lu Han, cukup."

"Ssst." Lu Han menyuruh Yixing diam, menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya. "Lalu pada suatu hari, aku berusaha membela diriku sendiri dan membelamu. Aku memukul semua anak-anak, hingga akhirnya orangtuaku dipanggil. Ibu dan ayahku kecewa, kemudian mereka lupa begitu saja seakan aku tak pernah membuat masalah apa-apa. Dari kejadian itu juga, tak ada lagi yang berani mendekatiku. Tak ada lagi orang yang mau menjadi temanku."

"Lu Han, aku masih di sana. Aku masih di sini," kata Yixing, menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan mata yang tulus.

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku tahu. Kau memang selalu ada di sisiku. Dulu, maupun sekarang. Tapi..."

Hening.

"Tapi... terkadang, aku ingin bersikap egois. Aku ingin dibutuhkan, aku ingin diinginkan. Aku—aku ingin diajak tinggal hingga tak ada yang melepasku. Aku masih takut, Yixing. Aku masih takut ditinggalkan."

Dan Lu Han, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang ke sana, menangis.

Yixing memeluknya erat, erat, sangat erat hingga ia takut Lu Han tak bisa bernapas. Namun pelukan itu seakan menjawab semua kalimat Lu Han, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang menerimanya.

Walau bukan Sehun, setidaknya masih ada Yixing.

Malam itu, Lu Han tidur dengan air mata yang mengering.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yifan datang bahkan ketika jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia datang dengan sebuah kanvas besar milik Lu Han dan kunci studio, yang mana diterima Lu Han dengan senyum tulus yang nyata. (Yifan membuat _mental note_ untuk berterimakasih pada Yixing karena sudah mengembalikan senyum itu.)

Lu Han meletakkannya di ruang depan, di samping televisi tua milik Minseok, dan ia mulai melanjutkan lukisannya.

Yixing dan Yifan melihatnya melukis dari belakang, menatapnya sedih ketika kini, goresan cat yang ia torehkan hanyalah warna suram, kusam dan gelap.

Tak ada warna pastel, tak ada warna cerah yang biasa ia gunakan.

Lukisan bocah perempuan menangis dengan boneka rusak di dekapan yang dilukis dengan tema dasar biru tua itu menyakitkan hati Yixing dan Yifan.

Yifan berjalan mendekat kearah Lu Han, mengabaikan gerak lemah tangan Lu Han yang seakan ragu dan takut untuk menciptakan goresan baru.

"Tapi—apa kau... yakin? Apakah dosenmu takkan marah jika kau bolos selama itu?"

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali menggoreskan kuasnya.

Tepat saat ia hendak menggoreskan warna hitam, ia berhenti.

"Lagian, hanya dua hari," katanya. "Dua hari lagi."

Yifan bertukar pandang dengan Yixing yang menghela napas panjang sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tatapannya lalu kembali pada Lu Han, lalu ia mengangguk paham sambil membelai punggungnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Asal kau harus tetap datang di acara itu."

Lu Han diam, namun Yifan tahu jika ia akan datang.

* * *

Hari itu adalah sehari penuh Lu Han menghilang, dan seantero sekolah dan teman-temannya tak mengetahui di mana ia berada. Sehun bahkan heran, kenapa ia masih punya tenaga dan perasaan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke kampus.

Setelah menyusuri semua area seni musik dan tak mendapati sosok Lu Han di mana-mana, Sehun mencoba menanyai semua teman-teman Lu Han. Joonmyun dan Jongdae tak tahu, bahkan mereka tak berhasil menemukan Lu Han setelah kemarin mereka mencari bersama-sama di beberapa tempat. Amber dan beberapa junior yang lain ikut bingung, dan Sehun putus asa.

Baru saja ia ingin pergi pulang—karena ia tak punya semangat lagi untuk pergi kuliah—ia merasa ada sebuah lengan yang menggeret tangannya dan baru saja ia berbalik namun—

 **Bugh!**

Sehun merasa tulang rahangnya berdenyut dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, sebelum pandangannya bisa menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal erat dan tangan kiri yang ditarik oleh Jongin.

Sayup, ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara—"Untuk kau yang terlalu berengsek hingga membuat Lu Han tahu tentang Soojung dan semua masa lalumu dari Myungsoo."

Dan dengan itu, Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tergeletak.

Badannya seperti hancur lebur karena terlalu lelah, namun denyut nyeri di hatinya tak seberapa. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkan bogem barusan—bahkan kalau bisa, lebih dari satu.

Dan kali itu, ia merasa bahwa semua keadaan ini sungguh salah.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _ **fact** : eremophobia adalah fobia akan ditinggalkan. Orang yang punya fobia ini sungguh takut akan ditinggalkan seorang diri. Kemungkinan, orang yang menderita fobia ini pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terus menerus ditinggalkan baik itu ditinggal pergi maupun mati. __Eremophobia ini jadi alasan mengapa luhan sangat takut jika ditinggal sehun._

 _Atelophobia adalah fobia menjadi tidak sempurna. Dalam kata lain, penderitanya sangat takut jika ia tak bisa menjadi manusia yang cukup baik atau bahkan sempurna._ _Fobia ini menjadi alasan mengapa luhan tidak ingin menahan sehun pergi ke Paris, karena ia takut ia takkan bisa menjadi kekasih yang cukup baik._

 _[Buat hater fanfic ini yang bilang bahwa ceritanya terlalu lebay karena konflik sehun-luhan digede-gedein, maaf, sachi punya alasan kenapa luhan kayak gitu. Dan alasannya adalah karena luhan punya fobia kayak gitu. Fobia itu susah sembuhnya, lho. Semua author pasti punya alasan kenapa ceritanya begini begitu, kan? Jadi sachi mohon pengertiannya.]_

 _Di chapter satu, dijelaskan bahwa Sehun lihat lukisan anak kecil yang punya tatapan aneh, kan? Nah itu sebenarnya adalah Lu Han. Tatapan aneh itu berhasil diketahui oleh Sehun. Lu han di dalam lukisan itu sangat takut akan kesendirian, kesepian, ditinggalkan dan dibuang karena ia pernah tahu rasanya sendiri dan ditinggalkan (eremophobia), juga karena lu han merasa bahwa dia tak pernah terlalu baik (atelophobia)_

 _ **fact 2** : yixing, yifan dan minseok sama-sama menyukai luhan. (kecuali fakta bahwa minseok hanya terobsesi, sementara yifan tulus mencintai dan yixing sudah merelakan luhan bahagia dengan sehun, tapi di dasar hatinya, ia masih mencintai luhan.)_

 _ **a/n** : salah updatttteee. Harusnya ini gabung sama chap 4, tapi terlalu panjang kalau digabungin. Jadi sachi jadiin ini ch 4b ya. Chap depan bakal full hunhan, take place-nya di konser yang diceritain di ch yang lalu._

 _Mainnya sekarang fobia-fobiaan iiih hihi. Nah, ada nggak di antara kalian yang punya fobia? Kalau sachi sih, jujur, eremophobia._

 _Well, sachi bakal mulai aktif lagi kuliah semester 4 tanggal 9, jadi mungkin fanfic ini bakal selesai di minggu pertama sachi kuliah, mungkin deadline tanggal 14, insyaallah. Kurang dua chapter dan satu chapter epilog. Semoga bisa dikebut ya! Paipai~_

 _Ah, anw, makasih juga buat para reader n reviewer yang baru datang, welcome! Terimakasih, review kalian lucu-lucu dan panjang-panjang, sachi makasih banget! Typo will be edited later! sachi balas review kalian semua lewat pm yah, di cek yaa, apalagi buat_ Yeoisseu sama Deathsugar, pokoknya semuanya udah sachi bales, yang log in. ty~


	6. of you who left me already

_"Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Pagi itu, Lu Han bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan. Dua hari menghilang dari semua teman-temannya dan meninggalkan seluruh kegiatannya di kampus rupanya tak membuat hatinya tenang—malah sebaliknya. Dua hari itu penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang; bagaimana konser akan berlangsung? Apakah Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya bisa menyelesaikan persiapan konser? Bagaimana Baekhyun dan lukisannya? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berlatih tanpaku?—namun, yang paling penting adalah— _Bagaimana Sehun?_

 _Apa dia mencariku?_

 _Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?_

Mengingat bahwa ia tak terlalu sering menyebut Yixing, dan mereka berdua hanya pernah bertemu dua kali, ia tak yakin jika Sehun akan punya pikiran jika Lu Han bersembunyi di sini. Lagian, Sehun tak pernah tahu dorm di mana Yixing tinggal, jadi—yah... Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Terlepas dari kehadiran Yifan setiap lima jam sekali—terdengar berlebihan, tetapi nyatanya demikian—setiap harinya, Lu Han merasa sangat bersalah akan semuanya.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat khawatir padamu," kata Yifan sambil menatapnya sedih, kemarin sore saat ia membawakan daftar-daftar yang diperlukan untuk konser. Yifan mengatakan bahwa tanpa Lu Han, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bisa meng- _handle_ semuanya, namun itu tak berarti bahwa mereka bisa latihan sempurna tanpa Lu Han.

"Untung kau sudah berulang kali berlatih dengan mereka berdua hari-hari kemarin, jadi pasti kau akan tampil dengan baik," katanya mengakhiri kunjungannya hari itu.

Lu Han tersenyum lemah.

Namun hari Sabtu akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini adalah hari di mana ia berjanji akan kembali dari pelariannya. Hari ini, di konser sore ini, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, ia akan kembali. Kembali pada kehidupannya.

Karena esok hari, nyatanya ia harus mampu melepas kepergian Sehun ke Paris.

Mengingat keputusan Sehun untuk mengambil beasiswanya membuatnya takut, kecewa, ingin marah—sedih, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Apa yang bisa Lu Han lakukan?

Jawabannya—tentu _tidak ada_.

Kekasih mana yang mampu menyodorkan dua pilihan yang sama-sama berat? Kekasih mana yang tega membiarkan orang yang ia cintai melepas impiannya? Kekasih mana, yang tega menghalangi mimpi yang ingin digapai orang yang ia kasihi? Kekasih mana, Lu Han bertanya, yang mampu membuat halangan agar lelakinya tersenyum.

Tak ada—bisik Lu Han dalam hati. Nyatanya, Lu Han menyerah. Lu Han mencoba ikhlas. Lu Han mencoba baik-baik saja—Lu Han mencoba menerima.

Apa yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan Sehun, Lu Han tanya? Apa yang lebih membuat hatinya menghangat dari senyum gembira Sehun saat ia tahu bahwa kelak, ia akan pergi ke Paris, negara favoritnya, untuk meraih impiannya?

Paris—Lu Han rasa ia membencinya.

Paris.

Terkadang, saat Lu Han terbangun dari tidur malamnya, ia berandai. Apakah jika itu Jerman, atau Australia, Sehun akan tetap menerimanya? Atau terkadang, Lu Han ingin bertanya pada Sehun— _Sehun, mengapa harus Paris? Mengapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke sana? Mengapa kau lebih memilih pergi?_

Namun semua itu langsung ia tepis kuat-kuat karena—

"Jika Sehun benar-benar ditakdirkan untukmu, dia akan kembali. Bukankah rumah tidak selalu bangunan megah?"

Kalimat Yixing menggema di ujung hatinya, menetap di sana, mengendap beberapa hari lebih lama.

Jika Sehun benar-benar rumahnya, ia akan kembali dengan senang hati.

Ya, Sehun pasti akan kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Asalkan—Lu Han rela menanti sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Lu Han merapikan ujung tuksedo yang ia kenakan, warna putih gadingnya serasa sangat pas dengan rambut cokelat madu yang tersisir rapi, namun ketika ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin, ia merasa hatinya turun ke lantai.

 _Sinar matamu menghilang._

Menghela napas panjang, Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum. _Senyum_ , ulang Lu Han dalam hati. _Jangan terlihat begitu lemah_ , bisiknya.

Dan dalam sekali lirik, ia beranjak dari depan cermin, melangkah keluar dari kamar Yixing. Di ruang depan, ia melihat Yixing dan Minseok sama-sama telah rapi.

Lu Han melemparkan senyum pada keduanya, namun Minseok buru-buru berkata—"Lu Han, maaf, aku tak bisa ikut mengantarmu. Aku ada praktek hari ini."

Lu Han mengangguk maklum. "Tak apa, Minseok. Sungguh."

Mendengar bahwa Lu Han akan baik-baik saja, pemuda Kim tersebut langsung pamit, dengan tepukan lembut di pundak Lu Han seraya bergumam _semoga sukses_ dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu depan.

Yixing menatap Lu Han dengan senyum tulusnya, kemudian melirik lukisan yang telah Lu Han selesaikan. Lukisan itu diam berdiri di ujung ruangan, tertutupi kain perca, dan Yixing melirik sahabatnya lagi.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Lu Han mendesah, kemudian melirik lukisannya, lalu beralih menatap Yixing. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk Yixing berjalan menuju lukisan Lu Han dan membawanya pergi dengan kedua tangannya.

Keduanya pergi dari dorm, menuju ke mobil milik Yifan yang memang sudah disediakan untuk keduanya.

Sesaat setelah _seatbelt_ miliknya terpasang, Lu Han memasungkan atensinya lurus-lurus pada jalan, menghiraukan kata-kata Yixing dan suara gas yang mulai dinyalakan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, seperti bangau yang tersihir anggun. Air matanya tersimpan di ujung mata, pandangannya kosong, dan dari samping Yixing bisa melihat bagaimana keping yang terlihat seperti kaca itu penuh dengan kesedihan yang tak berhasil Lu Han tutupi.

Selama perjalanan, baik Yixing maupun Lu Han tak mau repot-repot mengawali pembicaraan.

* * *

Satu hal yang ingin Sehun lakukan ketika ia tiba di arena konser adalah mencari Lu Han. Sudah setengah jam, ia mengitari panggung konser dan _backstage_ , lalu memutari arena dalam kampus, kemudian menyusuri area-area tempat di mana para panitia berada. Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun dan Jongdae yang mengiriminya tatapan penyesalan seakan mereka meminta maaf karena belum menemukan Lu Han. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, junior Lu Han, yang memberitahunya bahwa Lu Han _belum_ datang, yang mana sedikit melegakan Sehun karena itu artinya Lu Han _pasti_ akan datang. Lalu sesaat ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam area konser, matanya bertemu dengan sebuah bayang yang mengejutkannya.

Kim Myungsoo.

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun tak peduli jika ia memotong jalan dan mengganggu aktivitas para panitia, namun yang ingin Sehun lakukan saat ini adalah berbicara pada sang pemilik nama.

Myungsoo menoleh kebelakang, senyumnya mengembang ketika ia tahu bahwa teman lamanya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia mencoba melambaikan tangan, namun Sehun terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Hingga akhirnya saat keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan, sesaat ketika Myungsoo hendak membuka suara untuk menyapa, Sehun telah lebih dahulu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Lu Han kemarin?" Tegas, absolut, seperti tak ingin menerima penolakan apapun.

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Sehun—apa yang kaubicarakan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun menggerutukkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras dan kuku jarinya memutih karena tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat. "Kau mendengarku, Myungsoo. Apa. Yang. Kau. Bicarakan. Dengan. Lu Han."

Myungsoo nampak memerlukan waktu untuk memproses pertanyaan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat akan kejadian tempo hari. Matanya membola sempurna, lalu ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Ah—Lu Han _sunbae_ jurusan seni musik? Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan kita berbicara tentang banyak hal."

"Langsung ke intinya, Myungsoo," kata Sehun, kehabisan kesabaran. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Soojung?"

Myungsoo mengernyit bingung, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, kami bica—"

"Berengsek!" kata Sehun, mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan Myungsoo erat-erat. Matanya memerah menahan amarah, dan Myungsoo tersentak seketika. "Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?! Lu Han adalah kekasihku!"

Mata Myungsoo membulat sempurna. "Sehun, aku—"

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan apapun," desis Sehun sembari mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Seharusnya Lu Han tak pernah ta—"

Belum juga Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasa ada tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya hingga ia melepaskan lengan Myungsoo. Sehun tersentak sehingga membuat Myungsoo mundur dan hampir jatuh.

Pemuda Oh tersebut berbalik ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian, pipinya memanas.

Hal berikutnya yang bisa ia proses adalah tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal erat, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya dan tatapan mereka sungguh menakutkan.

"Katakan sekali lagi," desis Baekhyun berbahaya. "Katakan sekali lagi di depan kami."

Sehun mencoba bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya seraya memegangi pipi kirinya, dan matanya langsung menatap Baekhyun lelah.

"Katakan sekali lagi apa yang menjadi keharusan. Katakan, bocah, katakan apa yang seharusnya tak diketahui Lu Han."

Kyungsoo berjalan maju, mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol hingga kini tubuhnya berada tepat di depan Sehun. Tatapan Kyungsoo langsung mengarah pada keping hitam Sehun, tepat di dasar irisnya, dan Sehun merasa tubuhnya mengerdil karena—

Ia tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo semarah itu.

Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening, namun Kyungsoo tak gentar.

"Seharusnya Lu Han tak pernah apa? Seharusnya Lu Han tak pernah tahu, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya begitu rendah namun sangat jelas. "Seharusnya ia tak pernah tahu, lalu kau dengan enaknya bisa terus berhubungan dengan Soojung di Paris sana sementara kau meninggalkan Lu Han di sini, tanpa tahu sebuah halpun tentang ini semua? Tentang masa lalumu dan semua kelabilanmu?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Amarah mendadak terkumpul di ubun-ubunnya, rahangnya mengeras dan—

"Aku tak percaya kalian terus memojokkanku dalam situasi ini," jawabnya tegas. "Aku tak percaya kalian, sahabatku sendiri selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tak ada satupun yang membantuku."

Baekhyun bergerak mendekat, penuh amarah, namun Kyungsoo memblokirnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun, pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya sama-sama penuh dengan kemarahan dan tak ada yang mampu menahan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Lirih namun lugas, Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Kau memang sahabat kami lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kau memang sudah kami anggap seperti adik kami. Kau memang segalanya, namun..."

Sehun merilekskan rahang dan tubuhnya, namun tatapannya masih terpasung pada pemuda di depannya.

"...namun kau harus tahu apa yang kaulakukan ini salah."

"Salah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Seringainya mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dan Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Sehun, tak ingin kemarahannya lebih dari ini. "Aku hanya ingin mengejar impianku, Kyungsoo. Mananya yang salah?!"

Kyungsoo mengambil napas panjang, mencoba menetralkan emosinya sambil memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun.

"Salah, karena kami semua tahu, bahkan Myungsoo tahu," katanya tanpa melirik Myungsoo yang terperanjat di belakang sana. "Jika disamping alasan itu, kau ingin kembali ke Soojung. Kami tahu bagaimana akhir kisah kalian dulu kala. Kami tahu kau masih ingin mencari kebenaran dalam hatimu. Kami tahu kau masih bingung."

"A—"

Seolah tak ingin memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk berbicara, Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Namun maaf, kali ini, kami akan membela Lu Han. Kau harus tahu, manusia macam apa Lu Han itu. Dia begitu mencintaimu, dia bahkan sangat menyayangi lebih dari apapun. Dia menyayangimu dan kehidupanmu. Dia menyayangimu, dan dia ikut menyayangi kami semua, sahabatmu. Dia menyayangiku sampai kau tahu apa, Sehun? Dia rela memberikan semua beasiswanya di kampus ini untukku."

Sehun menahan napas, matanya membola, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Kau tak tahu hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, nadanya mengejek, namun ia tak berhenti sampai di situ. "Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?— _Kyungsoo, kau lebih berhak untuk mendapatkannya dari pada aku. Lagian, aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi saudaraku sendiri. Sahabat Sehun sama berharganya untukku_. Begitu katanya, Oh Sehun. Begitu, katanya. Apa kau tahu?"

Sehun diam mematung, dan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya. _Lu Han..._

"Ia begitu menyayangi kami semua karena ia tahu, kami berharga bagimu. Dan apa kau tahu? Lu Han memberikan semua kesempatannya di bidang lukis untuk beberapa pameran dan pekerjaan pada Baekhyun. Sehun, apa kau pernah tahu semua hal itu?"

Sehun menutup matanya, tak kuasa menatap semua sahabat yang ada di depannya.

"Semua itu dilakukannya karena kami sahabatmu, dan karena kami sahabatnya juga mulai saat itu. Semua itu dilakukannya karena ia menghargaimu lebih mahal dari apa yang ia punya. Ia melepas beasiswanya, ingat? Namun, kau—"

"Kami tak pernah memojokkanmu." Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik menatap sosok Sehun yang masih menunduk. Nadanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah lelah. "Kami hanya ingin kau berlaku adil. Oke, baik, kami serahkan padamu masalah beasiswa Paris. Tapi kami mohon, Sehun. Kami mohon dengan sangat, jangan pernah menyakiti Lu Han hanya karena Soojung."

Sehun merasa kemarahannya kembali muncul—namun kali ini ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sekelebat bayangan Lu Han yang selalu tersenyum padanya terlintas di benaknya begitu saja, seakan mencoba mencemoohnya karena kini—

 _Lu Han..._

Kini, ia telah kehilangan kendali akan Lu Han.

Matanya masih menolak untuk bertemu dengan sosok Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai ia merasakan bahwa si pemuda Do yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya, berbalik meninggalkan Sehun.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia tak segan-segan untuk mengerling pada Sehun hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Ia menepuk pundak Sehun lembut dan meremasnya seakan memberi kekuatan. Sehun mendongak, melihat seutas senyum dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Aku berharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Jangan menjadi pecundang lagi, Sehun-ah. Jangan ikuti langkah Soojung."

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol mengikuti kepergian kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo.

 _Lakukan sesuatu—_ pikirannya berbisik. _Lakukan sesuatu atau kau akan kehilangan Lu Han._

Ia mengerti ia harus _melakukan sesuatu_ , namun sekali lagi, Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Merasa frustrasi, Sehun menjambak rambutnya sambil berteriak, mengabaikan beberapa pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Myungsoo mematung tak paham di belakangnya.

* * *

Yixing sesekali melirik Lu Han yang berjalan dengan _sangat, sangat_ lamban di sampingnya. Sesekali ia ingin bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, namun sedetik kemudian pemuda Zhang itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lu Han."

"..."

"Lu?"

"..."

Yixing mendesah lelah ketika ia sadar bahwa pikiran Lu Han sedang tak ada di sana, lalu dengan gestur lembut, ia meremas lengan Lu Han, membuatnya menoleh dengan pandangan kaget.

"Uh—yeah?"

Yixing mencoba tersenyum, namun ia rasa senyumnya berubah dari senyum tulus menjadi senyum penuh kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"Kita sudah—uh... sampai."

Lu Han memandangnya tak mengerti. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Apa?"

Yixing menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa, kemudian ia menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan menarik. "Aku—tak tahu di mana tempatnya?"

Setelah Yixing menjawab, barulah Lu Han mau memperhatikan sekitar, dan dia membuka mulutnya dan menyumpah dalam bahasa Mandarin ketika ia melihat bangunan besar di depannya. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan gedung kuliah Lu Han, dan sedetik yang lalu ia baru sadar jika Yixing belum pernah kesana sama sekali dan— _well_ , dia tak mungkin tahu area konsernya.

Tertawa kecil, Lu Han mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin ia akan datang, Yifan?"

Sang pemuda China yang disebut namanya terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan seorang Kim Joonmyun yang sedang berdiri gelisah, mencoba menengok ke arah pintu masuk area.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sampai," kata Yifan, melirik sekilas pada pintu masuk. "Dia sudah berjan—Lu Han! Yixing!" teriaknya nyaring ketika ia melihat kedua sosok itu masuk melalui pintu depan, dengan Yixing yang membawa lukisan Lu Han yang masih ditutupi oleh kain putih.

Keduanya menoleh padaYifan dan melempar senyum sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dia sudah datang. Bisakah kau beritahu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Yifan ketika ia berbalik memandang Joonmyun. Sang pemuda Kim mengangguk patuh hingga kemudian pergi dari sana.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang."

Yixing dan Lu Han tersenyum, kemudian Yifan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima lukisan di tangan Yixing.

"Maaf merepotkan," katanya.

Yixing menggeleng sambil mendengus pelan. "Apakah kau perlu berkata seperti itu? _Meh_ , bukan masalah besar. _So,_ aku pikir tugasku sudah selesai?"

Lu Han mengatakan terimakasih dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat, mengatakan sesuatu seperti _aku berhutang banyak padamu_ yang mana hanya dijawab dengan suara tawa yang mengalun pelan.

"Bawa mobilku, akan kuambil besok pagi," kata Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Yixing menolak, mengatakan bahwa dia akan ada acara dan akan membawa mobil temannya, lalu mengembalikan kuncinya pada pemuda Wu.

Setelah melambaikan tangan seraya berseru terimakasih untuk kesekian kalinya, Lu Han dan Yifan pergi menuju ke area acara.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu," katanya sambil tersenyum saat menoleh kearah Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangguk, tak ingin repot-repot menoleh untuk mengembalikan senyumnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tatapan Yifan yang diarahkan kepadanya berubah menjadi lebih—sedih?

"Kau tahu, kau tak ha—"

"Lu Han!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya memaksa atensi Lu Han untuk kembali sadar, kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara di depan sana. Ketika ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang berlari kearahnya, Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

"Hey Kyu—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia telah disambut oleh pelukan erat dari Kyungsoo dan tatapan haru dari Chanyeol di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh?!" Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit agak keras, membuat Lu Han mau tak mau tertawa dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. "Kami semua khawatir dan berusaha kesana kemari mencarimu! Aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin bahkan sudah ingin menelepon polisi kalau saja Yifan tak menghalangi kami dengan mengatakan bahwa kau butuh waktu sendiri!"

Lu Han mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ia melewatkan nama seseorang yang saat ini sungguh ia ingin temui namun juga sungguh ingin ia hindari, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sepertinya mengetahui hal itu.

"Bahkan—" Kyungsoo melanjutkan, agak tidak yakin, "Bahkan Sehun sudah berubah seperti mayat hidup semenjak kau pergi."

Pegangan Lu Han di tuksedo hitam Kyungsoo melemah, kemudian tangannya jatuh kesamping tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol memberinya tatapan sedih dan Kyungsoo berhenti memeluknya, namun beralih untuk menatapnya tepat di kedua iris gelapnya.

"Lu Han..." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil namanya. Kali ini nadanya sungguh terasa hangat dan Lu Han ingin sekali menangis akannya. "Kami sudah tahu semuanya."

Hati Lu Han seperti jatuh tercecer di lantai. Pikirannya ingin menolak fakta bahwa akhirnya, _akhirnya_ ia mengetahui alasannya, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Kyungsoo," katanya dengan nada yang begitu parau, "bisakah kita tak membicarakan tentang hal _itu_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengetahui, kemudian memeluknya singkat hingga akhirnya ia melepasnya lagi. Kali ini, ia tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Lu Han dengan begitu erat. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku yakin kalian akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

Lu Han tersenyum ketika ia menatap ketulusan dan kepercayaan yang bergelimang di mata Kyungsoo dan ketika ia beralih untuk menatap Chanyeol, sang pemuda Park mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita pindahkan kanvas sialan ini ketangan para panitia yang bersangkutan." Yifan membuka suaranya, membuat ketiga temannya tertawa.

Satu hal yang tak mereka tahu, adalah sosok Sehun yang mematung di balik tembok di dekat mereka, menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan nanar.

Ia merasa perutnya seperti habis ditonjok oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata ketika mendengar betapa lemah suara Lu Han dan ketika ia berkata bahwa ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal _itu_. Namun di sisi lain ia bersyukur, bahwa setidaknya, Lu Han telah kembali.

Lu Han _nya_ telah kembali.

Diatas itu semua, ia bahagia karena Lu Han _nya_ baik-baik saja.

Atau setidaknya—itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Sehun, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sehun beralih menoleh kearah sumber suara, di mana ia menemukan sosok Joonmyun di sana, melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia menolak untuk menjawabnya sebelum akhirnya, Joonmyun kembali bicara. "Apa kau disini untuk membantu Chanyeol atau datang sebagai penonton? Dan apa kau tahu di mana Baekhyun?"

Ia terus menerus menatap Joonmyun yang nampak sangat terlihat berbeda dengan setelan jas berwarna kelabu, dan ia terus menatapnya sampai—

" _Hyung_ ," Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada serius, membuat Joonmyun tersentak. "Bisakah aku minta tolong satu hal?"

* * *

Konser mereka akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan dari ruang latihan, Lu Han mendengar beberapa penonton sudah datang. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menyuruh untuk mereka latihan sekali lagi, Lu Han langsung mengiyakannya.

Sesekali, ia akan menoleh keluar ruangan lewat jendela panjang di dinding, berharap ia dapat menangkap bayangan Sehun yang ia harapkan akan— _well_ , mencoba mencarinya?

Namun setelah ia dan Kyungsoo beserta Chanyeol telah mengulang latihan mereka empat kali, ia harus rela menelan kekecewaan karena—

Sehun ternyata takkan repot-repot mencarinya kesini.

Setelah lebih dari sejam berlatih, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap di belakang panggung setelah Yifan mengisyaratkan pada mereka bahwa acara sudah di mulai.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruang latihan, Lu Han bersumpah melihat bayangan Sehun sedang berjalan melewati koridor yang sepertinya mengarah ke kamar mandi, namun saat Kyungsoo bertanya ada apa, ia sepertinya langsung tersadar dan menganggap bahwa ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

Menghela napas panjang, Lu Han memegang lengan Kyungsoo, yang mana dijawab dengan sebuah senyum lembut seakan berkata bahwa— _semua akan baik-baik saja_.

Beberapa waktu saat mereka bersiap di panggung, Lu Han terlihat selalu menghindar dari Myungsoo—yang nantinya akan berduet dengan Jongdae—saat sang pemuda itu menangkap wajahnya dan hendak mengejarnya.

Tiba saat penampilan keempat di mana Kyungsoo dan Lu Han akan berduet menyanyikan sebuah lagu diiringi alunan piano dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merasa Lu Han berubah menjadi gugup. Ia kemudian memeluknya sejenak, mengatakan bahwa ia akan tampil hebat, sebelum Jongin dan Baekhyun berlari kearah mereka dan memeluk Lu Han sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sambil bertanya kemana saja ia bersembunyi beberapa hari ini dan menggumamkan kata _maaf_ karena mereka sedari tadi sibuk akan sesuatu, yang mana hanya dijawab oleh Lu Han dengan jawaban seperlunya.

Lu Han mengusir perasaan nyeri di hatinya yang terus berharap bahwa setidaknya Sehun akan muncul di sini.

Namun sialnya, ia salah.

Tepat saat Amber yang bertugas menjadi pembawa acara malam ini menyebutkan nama mereka bertiga, Lu Han harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun takkan ada di sini untuk memberinya semangat.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke panggung, di mana tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai riuh memenuhi aula, dan Lu Han bisa mendengar Jongin berteriak dari ujung paru-parunya, menyebut nama _Kyungsoo fighting_ berulang kali sedangkan Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol dan namanya tak kalah kerasnya entah di baris keberapa mereka duduk.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku di sana, di samping kanan Lu Han. Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak, sebelum kemudian keduanya memberikan sebuah anggukan setelah menatap Chanyeol dan alunan piano segera terdengar dari ujung jemari Park Chanyeol.

Sebuah lagu dengan bahasa Mandarin bertajuk _A Little Happiness_ mulai mengalun lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo dan riuh suara yang menggema di seluruh ruangan mereda.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghayati lagu dan Lu Han melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam alunan melodinya sendiri.

Dan saat Lu Han tahu jika bagiannya datang, ia mulai mendekatkan _microphone_ yang ia pegang, menyapu seluruh kursi penonton di depannya dan berharap ia menemukan bayangan Sehun—namun yang ia dapatkan adalah kekecewaan.

Ia mulai menyanyi, suaranya bergetar di awal nada namun ia terus menyanyi sampai ia ikut memejamkan matanya, mencoba tenggelam dalam lirik, nada dan melodi anggun.

 _Dan itu semua berubah, kita menjadi sangat dekat dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta._

(Ia ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun yang terasa baru kemarin, ia ingat bagaimana minggu-minggu pertama mereka mencoba dekat satu sama lain hingga akhirnya ia merasa nyaman.)

 _Kesungguhan yang membuatmu berjuang melawan dunia untukku, dan juga tetes hujan yang kaudapat ketika bersamaku._

(Ia ingat bagaimana pelukan Sehun yang terasa begitu nyaman setelah mereka berlari menerjang hujan di sore hari.)

 _Setiap memori di dalam pikiranku, semuanya adalah tentang hatimu yang tak lagi sepi._

(Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun menciumnya dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya dan Lu Han tahu, kesungguhan dan ketulusan di matanya tak pernah berbohong.) Lu Han merasakan air matanya hendak jatuh dan nadanya meleset di beberapa bagian, namun ia tetap menyanyi. Ia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya yang satu, mengatakan bahwa ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 _Aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu. Namun saat itu juga, aku kehilangan hak untuk menangis untukmu._

(Sekelebat bayangan di mana ia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun...)

 _Aku hanya bisa berdoa di ujung langit, ketika aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku ingin berdoa agar kau sedang mengepakkan kedua sayapmu._

Dan iapun meneteskan air mata selagi Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

(Sehun...)

 _Menemukan takdir sepertimu—perempuan itu pasti sangat beruntung._

Dan ia berhenti, membuka matanya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh tak terbendung selagi alunan piano Chanyeol tetap menerjang di atas panggung.

Matanya menatap kedepan, dan irisnya menangkap bayangan Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku, mengenakan jas berwarna cokelat sambil menatapnya sendu.

Ia ingin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh mencintainya dan melarangnya pergi karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain seperti Soojung di antara mereka—namun ia tak bisa.

Alunan musik masih terdengar dan Kyungsoo menyanyikan bagiannya.

Ia masih mendengar bagaimana lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo menggema di ujung telinganya—

 _Dan aku akhirnya tahu, kaulah kebahagiaan yang ingin kusimpan sendiri_.

Tepuk riuh penonton menghampiri sesaat setelah nada piano Chanyeol selesai dimainkan dan ketiganya bangkit, membungkuk. Lu Han menoleh kearah kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sehun namun ia sudah tak ada di sana.

Dengan hati yang terasa sangat berat, Lu Han langsung pergi dari atas panggung bahkan sebelum tepuk tangan penonton mereda.

Ia berjalan dengan lesu kebelakang panggung, dengan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang mengerat dan Chanyeol yang memberinya senyum tipis. Amber kembali keatas panggung dengan tepukan yang masih mengiringi ketiga sosok itu sampai ketiganya menghilang dibalik tirai hitam.

"Kau tak apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menurunkan pandangannya hingga ia bertemu mata Lu Han yang menunduk dalam diam. Sejurus kemudian Lu Han mendongak, namun kedua irisnya terpasung pada sosok Sehun di ujung ruangan yang sedang menatapnya.

Lu Han merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering namun ia ingin bicara. Ia ingin memanggil nama Sehun, menyuruhnya berjalan kemari agar ia bisa mendekapnya, erat, sangat erat hingga ia takkan melepaskannya lagi—namun kata-kata Myungsoo kembali terngiang di ujung telinganya.

Ah—Paris memang menjadi penengah kisah cinta Sehun dan seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

Matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buram ketika Sehun menatapnya seolah-olah lewat tatapan ia sedang meminta maaf, ia sedang bersimpuh dan memintanya kembali.

Namun ia kira, ia butuh penjelasan. Tak sekadar permintaan maaf sebegitu gampangnya.

"Lu?"

Lu Han menoleh ke samping kanannya. Yifan menatapnya iba—ia bisa melihatnya. Namun kali ini ia tak mau peduli, kali ini ia—

"...Dan penampilan kali ini, adalah penampilan khusus yang diminta oleh teman kami dari jurusan Literature." Suara Amber memecah keheningan yang menyiksa di sekeliling Lu Han, dan ia menatap Yifan ketika pemuda itu bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja. Lu Han mengangguk, dan suara Amber kembali terdengar begitu jernih. "Kali ini ia tak akan menyanyi atau melukis, ia hanya akan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Dan karena tema konser ini adalah _A Little Happiness_ , maka sahabat kita yang satu ini akan membacakan sebuah surat untuk seseorang, _kebahagiaan kecil untuknya._ Kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah, ini dia—Oh Sehun dari jurusan Sastra."

Lu Han mematung, seakan di tiap tepuk riuh penonton membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Yifan di sampingnya juga terperanjat. Lu Han menoleh ke belakang, tepat di saat Sehun sedang berjalan menuju panggung, tak memedulikan beberapa panitia yang memanggil namanya entah karena apa. Namun sesaat ketika Lu Han ingin berteriak memanggil sosoknya, kekasihnya telah masuk area panggung, menghilang di balik tirai hitam.

* * *

Sehun tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, apalagi dengan penonton di depannya yang sedang memandang kearahnya penuh ekspektasi, sinar lampu yang menerangi sosoknya yang berdiri tegap bak model di tengah panggung. Keringat dan rasa frustrasi menghampiri dirinya, namun saat di ujung panggung Joonmyun memberikannya anggukan mantap, ia menghela napas panjang.

Denting piano terdengar dari ujung kanan panggung, di mana sosok Jongdae duduk di depannya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah memainkan alunan Beethoven lawas dengan lincah dan lembut.

Sehun, di lain sisi, membuka catatan di tangan kanannya.

Ia mendekat, dan saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh mikrofon, ia membuka suaranya.

 _Setahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan jadi bagian di hidupku. Kukira, kau hanya satu paragraf dari satu buku penuh kehidupan cintaku. Kukira, kau hanya pelengkap. Dan ternyata, aku telah salah._

 _Setahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah mengira hidupku akan jadi seperti ini. Tidak jika aku tak bersamamu._

 _Setahun yang lalu, aku ingin menyapamu dahulu. Ketika laju bis yang mengantarkanku kesini berhenti, aku ingin tinggal dan menyapamu dengan satu "hai" atau "halo". Kukira perkenalan kita akan manis seperti itu, apalagi senyummu kala itu begitu samar namun aku berhasil menangkapnya. Kala itu, aku ingat. Musim dingin, namun sebuah celah di hatiku menghangat ketika kau berada di sana, memandangku dengan tatapan anehmu dan senyum samarmu. Rambutmu bergerak-gerak, sebagiannya tertutup salju. Namun aku tetap bisa melihatnya—cahaya di matamu._

 _Setahun yang lalu, aku ingin mengetahui namamu sesaat setelah kita bertemu untuk yang kedua kali. Di depan lukisan seorang bocah dengan tatapan aneh, kau menyapaku dan satu gelas macchiato di tanganku akhirnya kauterima._

 _Setahun yang lalu, kau belum menjadi kekasihku. Dan aku tak pernah berpikir aku akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi._

 _Jika itu bukan kau, aku terkadang bertanya, apa aku bisa jatuh cinta?_

 _Lalu jika itu bukan kau, apa yang akan terjadi?_

 _Kesepian, sendirian, menyedihkan—hatiku berkata seperti itu, kasihku. Mungkin juga lebih buruk. Nyatanya, kehilangan kau dua hari saja aku sudah seperti mayat hidup._

 _Tanpa sadar, kau telah mengisi hari-hariku di tiap jam, menit, detik—nanodetik. Senyummu yang seperti virus telah masuk menginfeksi terlalu dalam dan telah menyebar, membuatku sesak dan merindukannya saat kau tak ada. Tawa ringanmu terlalu dalam menusuk, hingga rasanya aku kesepian jika tak mendengarnya. Peluk hangatmu terlalu menenangkan hingga rasanya enggan melepaskan. Ciumanmu terlalu memabukkan hingga rasanya sakit jiwaku saat kau tak ada di sampingku. Genggaman tanganmu terlalu nyaman hingga aku takut jika aku menggenggamnya terlalu erat, kau akan kesakitan, namun jika kulepaskan, kau akan pergi._

 _Lebih dari itu semua, ternyata yang paling menyihirku adalah hatimu, kasih. Hatimu yang semurni kapas, hatimu yang selembut awan, hatimu yang seindah bunga musim semi._

 _Bersamamu membuatku sadar, jika kau adalah segalanya. Aku belajar jika kau menyukai musim dingin karena kaupikir pelukanmu terasa seperti rumah dan selimut, kau menyukai bunga dafodil karena itu mengingatkanmu padaku, kau suka air hujan karena itu artinya aku akan menggendongmu agar sepatumu tak basah, kau menyukai piano karena dentingnya mengingatkanmu pada suaraku, dan kau menyukaiku karena aku adalah aku._

 _Kau mencintaiku karena aku adalah diriku._

 _Namun maaf, kasih._

 _Maafkan atas semua yang kulakukan. Aku tahu, aku telah menggores banyak luka di hatimu. Aku tahu, aku telah mengecewakan harapan-harapan yang telah kauimpikan padaku. Aku tahu, aku telah membuatmu menangis._

 _Maafkan aku, karena aku adalah payung yang melindungimu namun harus membuatmu kehujanan dan kedinginan._

 _Satu hal yang kau harus tahu, jika jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menyimpanmu untuk hatiku seorang diri._

 _Dan aku berharap, di dunia paralel sana, kita bisa bahagia tanpa aku harus menyakitimu seperti ini._

Denting piano Jongdae mengalun lembut, Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dan sedetik kemudian piano itu berhenti.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun meneteskan air mata yang mana langsung ia hapus hingga tak ada yang tahu.

Tepuk riuh penonton segera bersahutan dan baik Jongdae maupun Sehun membungkuk beberapa kali hingga penonton di depan sana berdiri sambil terus bertepuk tangan.

Sehun tersenyum sekali, kemudian mengangguk pada Jongdae sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan kebelakang panggung.

Ketika ia menyibak tirai hitam itu, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh sebuah lengan yang menariknya keras-keras dan sebelum ia berhasil melepaskan diri, sosoknya dikagetkan oleh kumpulan rambut cokelat muda yang menempel di dadanya.

 _Lu Han_.

Isak tangis Lu Han membuat para panitita menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan mereka, namun kemudian langsung kembali ke pekerjaan mereka sesaat setelah Amber kembali masuk panggung.

Sehun mematung, tangannya masih tak bisa ia gerakkan namun ketika Lu Han memeluknya lebih erat sambil meremas pakaiannya keras-keras di bagian punggung. Saat itu juga, Sehun mengangkat tangannya, melingkarkannya di pinggang kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

Ia membenamkan hidungnya di antara rambut Lu Han, menghirup aroma shampo favorit Lu Han dan menghirupnya lagi—seakan mencoba mematri aromanya hingga mengendap di dada dan pikirannya.

Ia memeluknya, memeluknya sampai tangis Lu Han mereda.

Di dalam hati kecil Sehun, ia merasa memang harusnya seperti ini. Aroma rambut Lu Han yang terasa seperti bunga mawar di musim semi, seperti cokelat panas dan kayu cengkeh di musim dingin, daun maple yang mengering dan teh hangat di musim gugur dan lembayung senja di musim panas. _Terasa seperti rumah_ , pikirnya.

Di dalam hati kecil Sehun, ia merasa bahwa ini sungguh benar.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher Lu Han.

Kekasihnya tertawa, namun masih menyeka air mata. Ia mendongak, dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Jantung Sehun melewatkan sekali detakan ketika ia, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, melihat sinar di kedua mata Lu Han yang meredup.

Namun Lu Han masih tersenyum seakan ia telah memaafkan Sehun walaupun Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang masalah sebenarnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa_ , kata Lu Han dalam hati. _Tidak apa-apa_.

Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya, namun sedetik kemudian Sehun segera menariknya kembali, hingga wajah pemuda China itu tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali dan selalu menghubungiku ketika di sana."

Sehun tersenyum lemah, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena saat ini Lu Han mencoba melupakan semuanya, melupakan perkataan Myungsoo dan saat ini, Lu Han mencoba baik-baik saja.

Lega namun hatinya masih merasa tak nyaman. Namun ketika suara Lu Han kembali hadir memanggil namanya, ia mengangguk.

"Pasti," jawabnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lu Han tertawa, dan Sehun berpikir jika ini mungkin keputusannya yang paling berguna.

Malam itu, Lu Han menginap di apartemen Sehun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mobil Chanyeol telah menunggu di depan apartemen Sehun, sementara pemuda Oh dan kekasihnya sendiri terlihat sedang mengangkat masing-masing satu koper dan memindahkannya ke bagasi mobil.

Perjalanan menuju ke bandara entah kenapa terasa sangat tak mengenakkan kalau bukan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kursi depan yang mencoba membuat beberapa lelucon.

Lu Han akan tertawa sesekali pada candaan mereka, dan itu terkadang membuat hati Sehun merasa lebih baik. Sedikit.

Terlepas dari itu, sepanjang perjalanan tangan Lu Han tak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sehun.

Lima puluh menit berlalu seakan seabad baik bagi Sehun dan Lu Han, dan akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di bandara, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersikeras membawakan koper Sehun.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo, Jongin dan yang lainnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memeluk Sehun erat sambil menyodorkan kopernya. Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis namun matanya telah memerah. "Maaf untuk kemarin," balasnya singkat.

Sehun tertawa, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat, dan Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun seperti ia adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Baik-baik di sana."

"Pasti," jawab Sehun singkat.

Dan saat matanya beralih pada sosok Lu Han di belakang, tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah mendekatinya. Langkahnya terasa lamban karena kakinya terasa susah di gerakkan. Matanya memicing pada mata Lu Han yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. Dan ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan Lu Han, ia langsung menciumnya. Dalam, lama—seakan ia ingin berkata bahwa ia akan kembali.

Karena pasti, Sehun akan kembali.

Mereka berbagi ciuman lama, menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, seakan Lu Han sedang menyalurkan keberatan di hatinya dan Sehun sedang mencoba meminta maaf dan meyakinkannya, sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang asin mampir di bibir mereka.

Lu Han menangis.

Lalu Sehun memeluknya erat seakan meyakinkannya bahwa hanya Lu Han yang ia cintai.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas.

Ia masih mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Lu Han dan kalimat itu ia ulang-ulang bak mantra. Dan ketika ia merasa bahwa pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan pergi, ia segera meraih kopernya, pamit dan dengan sekali pandang, ia menatap Lu Han di belakang sana dengan pandangan penuh cinta—namun penuh penyesalan.

Perjalanan dari tempatnya semula ke arah area _checking_ sungguh memakan waktu lama karena ia rasa kakinya masih sulit bergerak.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian di sinilah ia—duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam pesawat yang tak lama lagi, akan mengantarnya ke sebuah tempat impiannya.

 _Tempat impian_ , sungguh kata-kata yang sungguh asing karena itu bukan Seoul. Bukan Korea Selatan. Bukan _Lu Han_.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ke Paris, Perancis membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam namun Sehun merasakannya dengan begitu cepat.

Mungkin karena pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan sosok Lu Han yang kini—sudah berjuta mil jauhnya.

Menghela napas panjang dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari pesawat.

Paris.

Beberapa menit kemudian di sanalah ia, di bandara duduk di sebuah kafe dengan dua koper di kedua tangannya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya menyesap kopi hitamnya—ia menolak memesan _macchiato_ —dering ponselnya mengejutkannya.

Ia mengambilnya dari saku celananya dan tersenyum ketika ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

 _Kau di mana?_

Dalam sekejap, ia membalas.

 _Di kedai kopi di samping money changer._

Tak sampai semenit, datang balasan untuknya.

 _Okay, aku melihatmu_.

Dan dengan itu, Sehun berdiri, beranjak keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mengernyit ketika tak menemui sosok yang baru saja mengirimi pesan, namun—

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik ke sumber suara.

Satu senyum lebar tak hilang dari bibirnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dan aroma parfum mahal khas Perancis, rambut cokelat tua yang tergerai lembut dan Sehun tanpa sadar membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun," gumamnya dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dalam pelukan itu, ia merasa ada yang _salah_ namun ia menolak peduli. Tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Jung Soojung."

Hari itu, Sehun sama sekali tak membalas satupun pesan dari seseorang yang berada berjuta mil jauhnya dari rengkuhannya.

 _Lu Han_.

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ **nope, kidding.**_

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _fact : lagu yang dinyanyikan Lu Han dan Kyungsoo adalah lagu milik Hebe Tian – A Little Happiness yang menjadi soundtrack film Taiwan yang berjudul Our Times._

 _a/n : kemarin ada yang belum paham tentang athelophobia, ya. Athelophobia itu intinya si Lu Han tuh merasa dia itu selalu kurang, dia nggak cukup baik. Kayak seumpama dia pengen cegah Sehun tapi dia nggak mau karena dia pikir dia bakal jadi orang jahat kalau mencegah Sehun. Pokoknya, intinya athelophobia itu pengen jadi perfect, tapi selalu merasa kurang baik (baik hati)._


	7. of your doubt and mistake

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah Sehun mendarat di Paris, Lu Han meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun masih lelah dengan perjalanan yang jauh atau sedang _jetlag_ hingga ia tak membalas pesan Lu Han. Dua hari, mungkin Sehun sedang sibuk mengurus pindahannya, menata barang-barangnya atau hal lain. Tiga hari, mungkin Sehun sedang pergi ke kampus barunya untuk mengurusi surat-surat pindahan. Empat hari, lima hari, hingga akhirnya satu minggu.

Lu Han ingin percaya bahwa Sehun tidak akan melupakannya dan akan menepati janjinya. Lu Han ingin percaya bahwa Sehun sedang disibukkan untuk sehari dua hari—namun tidak, _tidak_ , ini sudah seminggu dan satupun pesan Lu Han tak terbalas.

" _Sehun, apa kau sudah sampai?"_

" _Sehun, kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"_

" _Sehun, aku rindu."_

" _Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Sehun?"_

" _Hun..."_

Entah mengapa, Lu Han kali ini sungguh lelah.

Memandang kosong kanvas di depannya, di mana ia penuhi dengan warna kelabu dan merah serta hitam kelam, Lu Han menorehkan kuas dan warna putih, membentuk lengkungan indah sekali lagi. Dua kali lagi. Tiga kali lagi.

Satu senyuman muncul di bibir Lu Han.

Kelabu mengingatkannya pada langit temaram saat ia berada di musim dingin. Merah mengingatkannya pada syal yang ia berikan untuk Sehun di hari ulangtahun kekasihnya. Hitam mengingatkannya pada rambut Sehun yang jika ia hirup lebih lama, ia merasa bahwa rasanya antara _mint_ dan _jasmine_. Dan putih mengingatkannya pada kulit pucat Sehun.

Sehun.

Sehun.

Ah, bagaimana Lu Han menyebut namanya dalam hati membuat dirinya sendiri rindu.

 _Sehun_.

Lu Han menangis dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya minggu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paris di malam hari adalah epitom dari keindahan absolut. Sehun selalu mendambakan hal ini—duduk di pinggir kota Paris di malam hari, dengan lengking suara melodius melankolia Edith Piaf dengan secangkir _brandy_ di tangan dan—

"Sudah merasa nyaman di Paris?"

—Jung Soojung.

Sehun tersenyum, mempersilakan gadis tersebut duduk di depannya.

"Aku selalu mendambakan hal ini," katanya. "Jadi takkan terlalu sulit untuk beradaptasi."

Soojung mengangguk, menyenderkan tubuh sintalnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, memandang lurus kearah Sehun yang sedang menatap arah barat daya di mana kerlap-kerlip lampu kota terbias indah melalui sorot matanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terbang lembut tergerai terbawa angin malam, matanya meradiasikan sesuatu yang hampir, _hampir_ tak terbaca kala ia memandang Sehun lebih intens.

"Sehun..."

Dan Sehunpun menoleh.

"Kudengar dari Victoria, kau sudah punya kekasih di Korea."

Pupil Sehun membesar dan ia memandang Soojung dengan sorot mata yang terkejut—seperti sedang teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak, matanya bertubrukan pandang dengan keping ganda Soojung namun Sehun ingat, ia _ingat_ sesuatu yang ia lupakan seminggu belakangan ini.

Lu Han.

Ia ingat campuran warna cokelat karamel, merah muda, putih suci, cokelat tua sebagai warna penghias kehidupannya di Korea selama ini dan warna tersebut seakan meneriakkan nama Lu Han dan Sehun masih ingat benar bagaimana rambut cokelat karamel, bibir merah muda, cokelat putih bersih, dan pupil cokelat tua miliknya terlukis nyata di depannya seakan keseluruhan eksistensinya meneriakkan sifat sempurna— _breathtaking_.

Dan Sehunpun ingat, ia _ingat_ sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan di belakang sana.

Lu Han adalah kekasihnya, ya, ia tahu itu dan seberapa kalipun ia ingin berbohong, hatinya merasa sakit kala ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berkhianat.

"...hun? Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak, kali ini memaksakan atensinya untuk terpasung pada sosok gadis di depannya dan ia tersenyum lemah.

"Ya," jawabnya kaku. Suaranya lirih dan terdengar ragu namun Sehun tak bisa berbohong untuk hal ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Lu Han adalah kekasihnya.

"Ya," ulangnya lirih. "Aku telah bersama seseorang."

Dan Soojung menurunkan pandangannya, maniknya terpaku pada _brandy_ miliknya yang dingin tak terjamah namun ia tak peduli.

Bohong jika ia bilang bahwa dia telah berhenti mencintai Sehun. Bohong jika ia bilang bahwa satu percik harapan di hatinya meneriakkan nama Sehun. Bohong jika ia tak terluka. Bohong jika ia telah tak ingin bersama.

Bohong bila hatinya tak merasa sakit.

"Ah... Siapa perempuan beruntung itu, jika kau mau berbagi cerita?"

Sehun tersenyum dan senyumnya terlihat seperti senyum pahit yang Soojung jarang lihat, namun sedetik kemudian, Sehun membuka suara.

"Dia lelaki."

Soojung tersentak, matanya membulat lebar karena ia tak percaya. Selama ini ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Sehun adalah pemuda _straight_. Ia yakin bahwa terakhir ia tahu, Sehun menyimpan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis dan sekarang, saat mereka bertemu kembali, Sehun dengan gampangnya menjawab bahwa—bahwa dia...

"Le...lelaki?"

Sehun tertawa kecil namun terdengar seperti tawa yang mengejek dirinya sendiri. Soojung mengamatinya lebih jauh, mencari raut wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda namun wajah Sehun yang mengeras dan ragu dalam satu waktu menjawab bahwa ia sedang berkata jujur.

"Tapi... Tapi Sehun, kukira kau—"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun. Ia menurunkan gelas berisi _brandy_ yang dia pegang dan ia menoleh keatas—langit hitam terbentang nyata, bersih dan begitu gelap seakan mengejeknya. "Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat mengejutkan, bukankah begitu?"

Soojung terdiam, mencoba mencerna informasi ini namun ia tetap tak bisa.

"Apakah—Sehun, apakah... kau yakin jika apa yang kalian punya adalah cinta?"

Sehun harusnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia bahkan harusnya dapat menjawabnya dalam satu detik tanpa rasa ragu yang menyelubungi pikirannya namun saat ia memandang ke arah barat daya, di mana kerlap-kerlip lampu membiaskan cahaya warna-warni dan terlihat begitu kecil, mengecil hingga tak terlihat lagi, dan saat ia kembali menoleh kearah Soojung; melihat sosoknya yang tak pernah berubah, tetap cantik, anggun, menawan dan dewasa sama seperti terakhir kali ia mencintai sosoknya—hatinya merasa malu.

Malu untuk menjawab bahwa tahta tertinggi hatinya berada atas nama Lu Han. Malu untuk menjawab bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Lu Han. Malu mengakui bahwa preferensi seksualnya telah berubah drastis.

Malu untuk mengakui kenyataan yang sekarang, terasa semakin bias.

"Entahlah," jawabnya pelan. "Entahlah, Soojung."

Karena Sehun merasa takut untuk menjawab dengan satu _ya_ , padahal ia selalu mengagung-agungkan cinta yang ia miliki untuk Lu Han dulu di Korea. Padahal ia selalu memuja cintanya untuk Lu Han. Padahal ia selalu menjanjikan _selamanya_. Padahal ia mengatakan cinta untuk Lu Han seakan hanya akan ada satu nama dan hanya satu-satunya di hatinya.

Namun mungkin Paris memang mampu menyihir hati seseorang untuk berkata hal yang mengkhianati perasaan seseorang.

Atau mungkin ini semua gara-gara sosok gadis menawan yang masih sama seperti saat ia mencintainya dulu.

Atau mungkin ini semua gara-gara jarak.

Atau bisa jadi, cintanya pada Lu Han memang tak sebesar apa yang mulut berbisanya umbar-umbar.

Membawa gelas _brandy_ kebibirnya, Sehun menelan semua isinya dalam sekali teguk dan Sehun heran mengapa rasanya menjadi lebih pahit dari yang tadi ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Hari kedelapan, tepat pukul sebelas malam waktu Korea, Lu Han mendengar ponselnya berdering dan ia segera mengambilnya, berharap bahwa itu adalah pesan balasan dari Sehun bahkan jika ia sudah lelah berharap kala itu.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan matanya membola mengetahui doanya terbalas.

 _from Sehunie_

 _ **Lu Han, maafkan aku**_ **.**

Lu Han tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun minta maaf namun ia ingin meyakini bahwa ia meminta maaf karena ia telat memberi balasan—walau retak di hatinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sehun—atau hubungan mereka—namun ia memilih untuk percaya pada kekasihnya.

Dengan senyum—yang dipaksakan—dan debaran hati yang entah apa namanya, Lu Han mengirim satu balasan pendek.

 _to Sehunie_

 _ **Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sehun-ah! Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mengurus ini itu...**_

Beribu-ribu kilometer di seberang benua sana, Sehun-pun bingung kenapa ia harus meminta maaf.

Mungkin permintaan maaf karena ia telat membalas pesan.

Mungkin permintaan maaf karena ia telah meragu.

Mungkin permintaan maaf karena tadi, dibawah pengaruh _brandy_ dan indahnya kerlip lampu Paris, ia mencium bibir wanita lain.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a/n : hello this is me bringing a new shitty, unforgivable, a very-short chapter. Maafkan Sachi untuk update-nya yang ngaret karena sempat ketunda gara-gara oneshoots buat our thousand stories hehehe. Di sisi lain Sachi merasa susah buat nulis part Sehun-Krystal karena well... that Kaistal thing... Pokoknya chapter depan udah panjang lagi, kok! Besok udah mulai masuk ke konflik dan kita bakal liat gimana Sehun dan kelabilannya bakal bawa dia ke kehancurannya sendiri hehehe. (Still, I am sorry for this tooooooo short chapter. I am doing something bad, arent I T_T)_


	8. of a chance and his past life

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

.

.

.

Lu Han tahu hubungannya dengan Sehun tengah berada di persimpangan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka dan dengan Sehun yang berada nun jauh di sana, iapun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah Sehun tak pernah memberinya kabar, hanya melalui lima pesan singkat selama sebulan ia berada di Paris. Tak ada _skype_ , _chat_ , atau apapun. Semua yang Sehun janjikan akan ia lakukan tak ada satupun yang terealisasikan.

Akan tetapi di dalam hati kecilnya Lu Han masih berharap bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu dan kini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Lu Han, membantunya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu karena pada pukul delapan malam nanti, Lu Han akan menghadiri sebuah acara _live_ di sebuah televisi swasta di mana ia akan hadir sebagai bintang tamu.

Pelukis muda berbakat Korea. Seniman kancah Internasional. _Asian's heartthrob_. Atau seribu julukan lainnya.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau menggantikanku saja?" pinta Lu Han dengan muka memelas pada Baekhyun yang kini membelakanginya, mengobrak-abrik almari mahogani besarnya untuk menemukan sepasang pakaian yang ia rasa _pantas_ untuk dikenakan.

Baekhyun meluruskan tubuhnya, menoleh kebelakang dan mengirim satu tatapan tajam dan sebuah jawaban _tidak_ tegas sebelum kemudian kembali ke kegiatannya.

Lu Han cemberut, menghela napas lelah kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata. Dari awal pihak televisi menghubunginya, ia sudah akan menolak tawaran untuk pergi kesana namun Baekhyun dan yang lain bersikeras untuknya agar menerima tawaran tersebut, karena mereka semua ingin Lu Han melakukan satu atau dua aktivitas barunya terlepas dari mengurung diri di studio lukis atau begadang. Mereka tahu bahwa Lu Han telah banyak berubah—drastis bahkan—karena hubungannya dengan Sehun yang seperti berada di perbatasan tersebut, bahkan ketika kau melihat Lu Han yang sekarang, kau bisa melihat bagaimana kurusnya dan pucatnya ia. Matanya menjadi kosong dan wajahnya terlihat lelah bahkan saat ia hanya tidur-tiduran di kamar. Ia sering bolos kuliah, melupakan _deadline_ lukisan yang harus dikirimkan pada pihak kurator atau bahkan ia lupa jika ia tak makan selama dua hari.

Namun tak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang berhasil menggeretnya kembali.

Dan dengan ini, Baekhyun dan yang lain berusaha agar Lu Han menemukan aktivitas baru, kegiatan baru, agar ia tak lagi terjebak dalam rutinitasnya tidur-menangis-bangun-melukis-melamun-tidur.

"Baekhyun, kau menghancurkan almari Lu Han."

"Oh, diamlah Kyungsoo. Aku sedang berusaha mencari baju yang setidaknya pantas dan diterima."

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun bosan. Ia menyerah—karena ia merasa baju Lu Han tak ada yang pantas—dan memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kasur milik Lu Han. Matanya memancang menatap sosok Lu Han yang tengah tidur berbaring di atas kasur, dengan tangan yang memeluk lututnya seakan ia sedang ketakutan pada sesuatu. Matanya terpejam erat, napasnya teratur dan bibirnya mengoleskan sebuah sirat sedih. Hati Kyungsoo sakit melihatnya.

Lu Han dulunya adalah sosok yang mencerminkan ketulusan dan kesucian, di mana ketika orang melihatnya mereka akan terpesona bahkan ketika ia tak sedang tersenyum. Lu Han adalah sosok yang ketika ia tersenyum, semua orang akan jatuh melutut kearahnya. Lu Han adalah sosok yang dengan hatinya bisa menyentuh banyak manusia. Dengan kebaikannya bisa mengubah banyak kehidupan. Dengan ketulusannya bisa mengoleskan warna-warni hidup banyak orang.

Memang tidak akan banyak yang tahu namun lingkar pertemanan mereka—Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman dekat Lu Han yang lain seperti Yifan dan Yixing tahu jika Lu Han adalah jelmaan malaikat.

Lu Han telah melukis ratusan karya yang selalu ia kirim ke berbagai kurator di negeri. Lu Han mengirimkannya untuk dipajang bahkan dijual untuk akhirnya uangnya akan langsung dikirimkan pada lima belas panti asuhan yang selama ini berada dalam usapan lembut tangan Lu Han. Terkadang Lu Han akan mengirimkan lukisannya untuk acara amal, untuk penggalangan dana atau sekadar untuk dipajang di sebuah pameran amal.

Lu Han hidup untuk menghidupi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Lu Han hidup karena ia harus menciptakan, setidaknya, satu kebahagiaan di dalam hati orang lain.

"Setidaknya aku ingin membahagiakan orang lain, jika aku tidak bisa bahagia," kata Lu Han suatu hari.

Mengingat kalimat tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sakit, sakit karena Lu Han berhasil membahagiakan banyak orang, banyak anak-anak kurang mampu namun ia sendiri belum berhasil meraih kebahagiaan yang ia impikan.

Suatu hari Lu Han _pernah_ menemukan kebahagiaan yang baginya nampak semu itu. Suatu hari ia berhasil meraihnya, mendekapnya, menciumnya dan bahagia bersamanya namun kebahagiaannya pergi, terbang melayang dengan kedua sayap lebarnya. Pergi, pergi, pergi kesebuah tempat di mana Lu Han tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Sebuah tempat tertinggi di mimpinya bernama puncak menara Eiffel.

Kyungsoo mengamati Lu Han dalam diam dan ia berjanji dalam hati jika Sehun tak bisa membahagiakan Lu Han, ia lebih rela jika Lu Han bersama orang lain.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

Mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kearah sosok Lu Han yang merintih kecil dalam tidurnya, menyuarakan dua silabel nama yang membuat mereka merasa begitu sedih.

"Jika tidak bersama Sehun, asal temanku ini bahagia, aku akan mendukungnya," kata Kyungsoo lirih, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut surai cokelat Lu Han yang terlihat tak terawat.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kurasa aku tak—"

"Hush."

"Kyung- _ie_ , tolong a—"

"Lu Han, kau diam saja, oke?"

"Tap—"

"Astaga, Lu Han! Kubilang diam saja! Kyungsoo, pegang tangannya erat-erat! Lihat, kalau kau banyak bergerak _eyeliner_ nya tak akan rata!"

Lu Han cemberut, melebarkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, memohon dalam diam agar mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sekarang ini.

Dia sudah duduk selama hampir sejam untuk dirias sehingga mukanya menjadi sedemikian rupa dan _oh_ , jangan lupakan pakaiannya yang sama sekali bukan _style-_ nya ini.

" _Done_!" Baekhyun berseru nyaring, melempar _eyeliner_ miliknya keatas meja Lu Han dan memandang sosok di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar ceria.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Lihatlah teman kita yang satu ini!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan ketika memandang bagaimana Baekhyun memuji hasil karyanya sendiri sementara Lu Han hanya bisa mengerucut tak setuju.

"Aku terlihat seperti anak gangster."

"Omong kosong, Lu Han," bantah Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat seperti diva. Begitu mempesona. Lihatlah ke cermin. Matamu tak lagi terlihat mengerikan, dan wajahmu juga tak sekotor seperti sebelumnya."

Lu Han menatap Baekhyun ragu. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun melempar senyum lebarnya seraya mengangguk cepat, menggeret Lu Han agar ia berdiri tepat di depan cermin besar miliknya.

Lu Han, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin, memandang sosok pantulan dirinya di cermin, mengamati bagaimana ia sungguh sedang bertransformasi menjadi orang lain—menjadi sosok Lu Han yang berbeda karena seingatnya, sosoknya adalah Lu Han yang bahkan tak pernah lagi punya waktu untuk memedulikan penampilannya. Satu-satunya riasan di wajahnya adalah senyum sedih, mata yang sembab karena air mata atau kening yang berkerut dalam karena sering berpikir dan melamun. Atau bahkan, wajahnya akan terias dengan berbagai macam warna cat dari lukisannya yang bahkan takkan repot-repot ia bersihkan.

Namun kini saat ia melihat refleksi dirinya, ia tertegun. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana sosoknya yang berambut cokelat madu, dengan mata _almond_ bersih mengkilat dan kulit putih sehat dengan warna bibir merah cerah. Ia lupa bagaimana ia dulu _pernah_ terlihat seperti ini ketika ia _pernah bahagia_.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia berhasil ingat bagaimana dulu ia memang tampak seperti ini—sehat, menawan, bahagia, _hidup_.

Di belakang sana, Kyungsoo masih mengharap kebahagiaan untuknya karena apa yang ingin ia lihat adalah Lu Han dan sebuah senyum bangga seperti apa yang sedang ia lihat di pantulan cermin saat ini.

Sehat, menawan, bahagia, dan terlihat begitu _hidup_ dan bercahaya.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, mereka bertiga keluar dari apartemen Lu Han dan tepat di depan apartemen, mobil milik Chanyeol telah menunggu. Ia datang bersama Jongin dan mereka langsung melesat ke gedung televisi yang akan dituju Lu Han.

"Kalian tahu, kan kalau kalian semua tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku bisa pergi dengan taksi," kata Lu Han menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

Chanyeol melirik dari kursi kemudi lewat spion depan, mengernyit menatap Lu Han. "Kau tak berpikir kami akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, kan?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kalian menjadi repot. Lagian aku tahu Kyungsoo ada latihan paduan suara nanti malam."

"Ah," Kyungsoo menjawab. "Jangan pedulikan hal itu. Aku sudah izin pada Ryeowook _hyung_ , kok. Jadi kau tenang saja, Lu Han."

Lu Han menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan memelas namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang baru, bukankah begitu?" lanjutnya.

Lu Han mengangguk dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya," jawabnya. "Aku harus mencoba merangkak untuk kembali hidup."

Tak ada yang bisa mereka semua doakan kecuali untuk Lu Han dan kebahagiaannya.

Walau tak bersama Sehun, mereka akan rela dan mendukungnya. Karena Lu Han terlalu baik untuk orang macam Sehun.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di gedung televisi swasta tersebut, jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit dan Kyungsoo langsung mengantar Lu Han kedalam, mencari tempat siaran sementara yang lain akan menunggu di lantai pertama di kafetaria.

Gedung satu, lantai lima ruang dua belas. _International Story_ , kata Lu Han, menyebutkan judul acara yang akan dihadirinya.

Keduanya langsung menaiki lift dan melesat ke lantai yang tertera di tempat dimana Lu Han akan hadir sebagai bintang tamu.

"Kau kenal seseorang di acara itu, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka masuk kedalam sebuah lift yang—untungnya—kosong.

Lu Han mengangguk, berusaha merapikan rambutnya namun Kyungsoo memarahinya karena tatanannya sudah benar. "Tenang saja," jawab Lu Han. "Aku kenal dengan Pengarah Acaranya. Dia adalah Munsoo _hyung_ , seorang adik kurator langgananku."

"Jadi kami tak perlu khawatir, kan?"

Lu Han tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan menepuk lengan Kyungsoo. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menatap Lu Han dan mengangguk pelan.

Lift yang mereka naiki berdenting pelan dan sejurus kemudian, terbuka lebar, mempersilakan mereka untuk keluar. Keduanya berbelok kearah kiri dan berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor, dan ketika mereka sampai di ujung koridor, sebuah suara memanggil nama Lu Han hingga mereka menoleh kearah timur.

"Lu Han!"

Lu Han dan Kyungsoo memandang sosok yang sedang berlari kearah mereka, mengenakan pakaian khusus kru berwarna biru tua dan di genggaman tangan kanannya ia mengayunkan sebuah _walkie-talkie_.

Lu Han tersenyum, dan baik dia dan Kyungsoo langsung menunduk menyapa orang tersebut.

"Munsoo _hyung_ ," sapa Lu Han, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan sosok di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Kukira kau akan terlambat!" jawabnya sambil melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sekilas, ia melirik ke sosok di samping Lu Han. "Oh? Apakah pemuda ini temanmu?"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Munsoo _hyung_ , kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Dia dan tiga temanku yang lainnya yang mengantarkanku kesini."

"Salam kenal, Munsoo _hyung_ ," sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan lelaki di depannya.

Munsoo terkekeh, menjabat tangan Kyungsoo sambil memujinya. "Pemuda yang ramah dan sopan, rupanya."

Mereka bertiga berbincang sebentar, sebelum seorang kru muncul dari sebuah ruangan dan berteriak sesuatu pada Munsoo hingga akhirnya ia harus mengambil Lu Han dari tangan Kyungsoo karena mereka akan melakukan _briefing_ sejenak.

"Tolong jaga teman saya, dia sungguh tak pernah menghadiri acara semacam ini."

"Hei!"

Munsoo tertawa melihat bagaimana Lu Han terlihat begitu malu dan Kyungsoo yang hanya memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, aku yakin Lu Han akan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi dengannya sekarang. Apakah kau bisa pergi ke lantai dasar sendiri, Nak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian menjabat tangan Munsoo dan berbisik pada Lu Han jika ia dan yang lain akan menunggunya di kafetaria tadi walaupun Lu Han akan menolaknya.

Lu Han mengangguk patuh pada akhirnya sebelum kemudian mereka berpisah—Lu Han berjalan bersama Munsoo menyusuri dua koridor, dan tiga menit kemudian mereka telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan kru dan para bintang tamu.

Munsoo langsung menggeret Lu Han agar ia berada di pojok ruangan di mana beberapa sofa dan satu meja panjang berada, diterangi sorot lampu utama dan di sana, ia bisa melihat dua lelaki sedang berbincang-bincang.

Munsoo berteriak pada semuanya sesuatu seperti _C2 sudah datang_ dan Lu Han mengernyit tak mengerti. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah digeret menuju kesebuah sofa di mana dua lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya telah tersenyum padanya.

Munsoo berlutut di lantai, membisikkan sesuatu pada Lu Han.

"Yang diujung sofa adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon," katanya, menunjuk sosok pria tampan denga porsi tubuh bak model, kini tengah melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum ramah. Lu Han membungkuk kecil dan mencoba tersenyum. "Dia adalah MC di acara ini."

Lu Han sudah menduganya karena ia pernah melihat acara ini sekali. Lalu suara Munsoo kembali terdengar.

"Dan yang itu," katanya, menunjuk sosok pemuda yang pernah ia lihat beberapa kali, sering muncul di berbagai acara televisi namun Lu Han tak pernah repot-repot menontonnya dengan jelas. "Adalah Henry Lau. Kau pasti sudah tahu dia, kan? Kali ini dia akan jadi bintang tamu disini bersamamu."

Lu Han mengangguk, menatap Henry yang sedang melempar senyum padanya sebelum kemudian kembali berbincang pada Siwon. Ia mengamati sosok Henry sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Munsoo telah pergi dari sana. Ia menatap Henry, menelisiknya lebih jauh dan bertanya kenapa ia baru sadar jika pemuda tersebut nampaknya cukup tampan.

Walau ia tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin menganggapnya lebih tampan dari seseorang yang sering menjadi mimpi di tidur lelapnya.

Lu Han bangkit dari sofa kecil tersebut, menghampiri keduanya karena Siwon menyuruhnya dan ia duduk tepat di sisi kiri Henry.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pemain piano terkenal sekaligus penyanyi berbakat tersebut menoleh kearahnya dan menawarkan tangan kanannya.

"Halo," sapanya ramah dengan senyum menawan yang terlihat begitu lebar dan Lu Han menjabat tangannya. "Henry Lau, kau boleh memanggilku Henry. Dan kau pasti Lu Han, _our Asian's Heartthrob_ , kutebak?"

Lu Han tak pernah suka akan panggilan semacam itu namun ketika Henry mengatakannya, ia merasa begitu tersanjung karena menurutnya, ia tak ada apa-apanya ketika disandingkan dengan seorang Henry Lau.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Henry-sshi," sapa Lu Han, mengangguk padanya.

Henry berdecak, melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu begitu formal. Panggil Henry saja," katanya.

Lu Han mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Siwon, bertukar nama dan berbincang-bincang pada mereka berdua.

Mereka mulai _briefing_ singkat untuk acara tersebut dan Lu Han belajar dengan cepat. Awalnya ia tak mengerti dengan beberapa perintah namun Henry, dengan senyum maklum dan raut wajah yang menenangkan, mengajarinya bahkan di sela-sela guyonan yang ia lontarkan.

Lu Han akan bohong bila ia bilang bahwa Henry bukan orang yang menarik namun hatinya berdenyut sakit saat dua silabel nama Sehun kembali teringat di otaknya.

Setengah jam mereka lalui untuk _briefing_ dan akhirnya Lu Han menguasai apa yang harus ia lakukan selama acara yang akan berlangsung selama sejam tersebut, terimakasih untuk Henry yang mengajarinya. Teriakan Munsoo kembali menggema—Lu Han heran bagaimana mereka harus selalu berteriak—dan semuanya telah siap di tempat masing-masing untuk memulai acara.

Lu Han, yang memang baru pertama menghadiri acara semacam ini, merasa bahwa ia sangat gugup dan ia rasa ia bisa kencing di sini namun sebuah tepukan tangan Henry di punggungnya dan senyum menenangkannya bilang bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

—yang tidak baik-baik saja adalah kenyataan bahwa ketenangan semacam ini dulunya selalu ia miliki dari seseorang yang berbeda.

Namun ia segera melupakan hal tersebut, mengingat-ingat dalam otaknya bahwa Henry sedang berlaku profesional dan mencoba berbaik hati.

.

.

.

Acara berlangsung lancar bahkan ketika Lu Han pikir ia akan merusak suasana. Lima belas menit awal, Henry akan mendominasi percakapan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Siwon tentang berbagai prestasi yang ia capai—baik kancah nasional maupun luar negeri. Ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

Lu Han tahu jika Henry berangkat dari seorang pemain biola nasional di usia delapan tahun, kemudian mencoba merambah dunia piano di umurnya yang kesepuluh hingga saat ini. Ia baru mulai menyanyi di tahun 2010 namun yang membuatnya sangat terlihat hebat adalah koleksi pialanya yang ditampilkan di layar belakang mereka.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Lu Han akan masuk ke dalam inti pembicaraan dan anehnya, ia merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang.

Henry akan sesekali menyahut dan menimpali ketika Lu Han menjawab pertanyaan, menyela dengan lelucon seperti bagaiman orang seusia Lu Han bisa menghasilkan berratus-ratus karya dalam waktu singkat bahkan ketika ia tak bisa menggambar gunung dan matahari di tengahnya.

Namun Lu Han tak bisa memprediksi—dan juga mereka tak melakukan _briefing_ tentang hal ini—karena selanjutnya, pertanyaan dari Siwon mengagetkannya.

"Dan kami semua penasaran akan pertanyaan ini, Lu Han. Apakah kau punya seseorang di dalam kehidupanmu sekarang?"

Lu Han ingin menjawab ya namun ia ragu. Apakah ia sungguh memiliki seseorang di dalam kehidupannya? Bukankah yang dinamakan _seseorang_ adalah dia yang memang ada, _ada_ untuk menemaninya dan mencintainya?

Bukankah pertanyaan Siwon sejujurnya mudah ia jawab? Lu Han hanya perlu menjawab _ya_ karena seseorang bernama Oh Sehun masih resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ia hanya sedang pergi kesebuah benua jauh di seberang, ia hanya sedang berada jauh darinya namun, tanpa ia sadar, sebulan ini ia meragu.

Apakah Sehun memang _seseorang_ di hatinya?

Kalau ya, kenapa ia butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya? Kenapa hatinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika mengingat kehidupan cintanya bersama Sehun? Kenapa ia harus menunggu hingga Siwon kembali memanggil namanya, menuntut sebuah jawaban untuknya agar mendongakkakn kepalanya?

Kenapa hatinya merasa begitu ragu?

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Lu Han takkan bisa berhenti mencintai Sehun. Walau Sehun tak menepati janjinya, walau rindu yang tak terbendung tak pernah Sehun hiraukan, walau ia tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan di sana, namun satu yang Lu Han tahu dan yakin...

"Ya," jawabnya, begitu lirih namun ia tak mau mengulanginya lagi. Ia mendongak, menatap Siwon tepat di kedua matanya dengan sebuah tatapan tegas. "Aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang."

Lu Han tahu sampai kapanpun, akan selalu Sehun dan jawabannya akan selalu _ya_.

Siwon tersenyum, tak mengerti kenapa Lu Han memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sebuah jawaban namun ia tak bertanya.

"Ah, rupanya begitu. Pasti orang yang menjadi kekasihmu akan sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang yang menawan lagi berbakat sepertimu, bukan?"

Lu Han tersenyum mendengar kalimat tersebut namun hatinya berantakan mengetahui bahwa realita yang ia milik tak semudah kalimat Siwon.

"Lalu jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Lu Han, karena kuyakin dia akan melihat tayangan ini dirumah, adakah yang ingin kausampaikan padanya?"

Lu Han tersenyum dan hampir tertawa karena kalimat tersebut terdengar begitu ironi dan seakan mengejeknya tanpa sadar.

Namun Lu Han mengangguk, ia mengangguk bahkan ketika hatinya menyuruhnya untuk diam saja karena ia sendiri tahu jika apa yang akan ia ucapkan takkan terdengar bahkan terlihat oleh sosok Oh Sehun.

Yang pada dasarnya, Lu Han tak mengerti sedang dimana keberadaannya.

Namun Lu Han mengangguk juga. Namun ia menegakkan tubuhnya juga. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menghadap ke kamera.

Lu Han membuka suaranya, ia membuka suaranya dan ia heran mengapa itu terdengar begitu lemah dan menjijikkan—seperti sedang meminta dan memelas.

Namun, Lu Han pada akhirnya mengatakannya juga.

"Katamu rumah bukanlah empat dinding dan satu atap, namun rumah adalah pelukan di mana akan kautemukan kebahagiaan karena dua mataku dan satu detak jantungku adalah rumahmu. Maka, aku selalu bertanya kapan kau akan pulang karena pintu rumahku masih terbuka lebar menyambutmu."

Lu Han mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan degup jantung yang berdetak hebat dan ia merasa ingin menangis karena sungguh ironis—ia sedang berkata pada seluruh dunia namun seseorang yang ia kirimi pesan takkan mendengarkannya.

Acara terus berlangsung namun memori, emosi dan pikiran Lu Han seakan berkelana. Ia tertawa, tersenyum, mengangguk dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan namun pikirannya tak ada di sana.

Dan iapun tak tahu—dan tak sadar—jika pertanyaan Siwon untuk Henry setelahnya melibatkan dirinya.

"Karena Lu Han sudah memberitahu kami semua kehidupan pribadinya, bagaimana denganmu, Henry? Apakah kau memiliki seseorang di dalam hidupmu?"

Henry tertawa dan ia melirik Lu Han yang matanya berubah kosong sejak pertanyaan yang sama menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih," katanya. "Namun dulu aku sungguh mengidolakan seseorang. Aku berpikir dan bermimpi _ah, bagaimana jika ia bisa jadi kekasihku_ ,namun aku tahu aku tak sehebat itu untuk dapat mewujudkannya."

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Henry mengulum senyum, ia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan lelah. "Karena aku tak pernah berani mendekatinya. Karena dia tak pernah mengenalku."

Siwon mengeluarkan suara kasihan namun Henry tak peduli—bahkan ia masih sempat melirik Lu Han yang ikut tersenyum sedih dan Henry tertawa pada pernyataannya barusan.

"Jadi, kisah cintamu hanyalah sebatas pengagum dari jauh?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Orang-orang mengira aku akan jatuh cinta dengan para aktris, penyanyi atau para entertainer lain namun tidak, aku menyukainya. Dia hidup di dunia yang berbeda, bukan dunia hiburan sepertiku namun dia adalah bintang di dunianya sendiri. Betapapun orang lain pikir seberapa tenar dan berbakatnya aku, dia takkan pernah menyukai bahkan melihat kearahku...

...karena akhir-akhir ini aku juga baru tahu jika dia sudah tak sendiri lagi."

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Lu Han bahkan tak sadar jika Munsoo telah menghampirinya, berkata bahwa ia sangat berterimakasih dan bahwa Lu Han sangat luar biasa hari ini. Lu Han tersenyum, menjabat tangan semua kru yang terlibat hingga akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah spot untuk para bintang tamu, di mana di sana sudah ada Henry yang tengah menelepon seseorang sambil memegang minumannya.

Lu Han menghampirinya, membawa minuman yang diberikan oleh salah satu kru dan duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Henry.

Sayup-sayup Lu Han mendengar suara Henry yang sedang berbicara lewat ponselnya dan Lu Han baru sadar jika ia berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Belum sempat bangun dari rasa penasarannya, Henry langsung menutup teleponnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum kearah Lu Han.

"Henry?"

"Ya, Lu Han?"

"Apakah kau adalah orang China?"

Sebuah senyum yang datang dari bibir Henry mengingatkannya dengan senyumnya sendiri karena kali itu, bukan senyum menawan dan menenangkan yang datang dari bibir tipisnya melainkan sebuah senyum sedih yang begitu sendu dan terlihat begitu menyesakkan. Lu Han tak tahu apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya namun saat ia baru akan membuka suara untuk meminta maaf, Henry sudah menjawabnya.

"Aku memang dari China," jawabnya. "Beijing, tepatnya. Bukankah nama Henry Lau terdengar seperti bunyi bel bagimu?"

Lu Han mengernyit heran, merasa pernah mendengar nama Lau sebelumnya namun satu hal yang berhasil ia ingat adalah teman masa kecilnya bernama Shizu Lau. Dan ia kembali berpikir bagaimana nama Lau di China memang sangat banyak digunakan, ia mengangguk.

"Kau benar," katanya, dan Lu Han melewatkan satu sinar mata Henry yang bangkit dan memercikkan satu keingintahuan. "Nama keluarga Lau memang cukup banyak di China, harusnya aku sadar jika kau dari China."

Sedetik kemudian, Henry tersenyum lemah.

Dan Lu Han heran bagaimana senyum seperti itu terlihat asing di wajah Henry.

Baru saja ia ingin berbincang lebih jauh tentang China dengan Henry, namun suara Munsoo kembali terdengar dari ujung ruangan dan Lu Han mencoba bangkit. Saat ia melihat Munsoo sedang membuka pintu depan ruangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya di antara para kru yang sibuk membereskan peralatan. Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun, berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang ikut berdiri—yang mana hendak memanggil Lu Han namun urung ia lakukan—dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari, menggumamkan kata maaf pada beberapa kru yang nampak kesal namun Baekhyun tak peduli karena—

"Baekh—"

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han mengernyit, heran mengapa Baekhyun yang kesini bukan Kyungsoo dan kenapa ia berlari-lari seperti ada sesuatu yang penting namun begitu ia membuka suara, Baekhyun memotongnya dan kalimat yang ia utarakan membuat botol air mineral yang ia pegang sedari tadi terjatuh ke lantai.

"Profesor Jaehan dan Profesor Namhyun mengirimmu untuk pergi ke Paris."

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

 _a/n : hello (again?!)... as I promised I will bring a new chapter for you and this is kinda longer than the seventh chaps so... I guess I made it yey._

 _Sebelumnya Sachi minta maaf (again?!) karena di sini ga ada hunhan karena Sehunnya kan lagi di Paris sama Soojung ye kan ye kan hehe. Disini ada Henry nih hehe. Awalnya Sachi bingung mau pilih siapa karena LuHan kayaknya nggak deket sama member dari grup lain jadi Sachi pilih Henry aja hwhwh. Apakah Lu Han akan pergi ke Paris di chapter selanjutnya? Apakah dia bakal ketemu Sehun? Apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya—?_

 _Nantikan kelanjutannya bulan Mei. Paipai~~_


	9. of his choice and a bitter reality

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

.

.

.

Lu Han tahu ia telah memilih pilihan yang sangat tepat saat pertama kali ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang jurusan ini; dengan sebuah map merah berisi berkas-berkas penting yang telah ia tandatangani dan setujui. Ia yakin inilah yang ia inginkan dan terbaik baginya. Sehingga saat ini, ketika ia duduk di depan dosen pembimbingnya yang sedang meneliti kelengkapan berkas-berkasnya, ia menghela napas panjang.

Karena ia yakin bahwa ia sudah memilih pilihan yang tepat.

Namun rupanya, dosen yang seminggu yang lalu merekomendasikannya untuk pergi ke Perancis tak sependapat dengannya. Nyali Lu Han menciut kala ia melihat dosennya mengerutkan keningnya begitu dalam dan menoleh kearahnya lewat atas kacamatanya, seakan-akan ia tak mengerti apapun yang Lu Han katakan di dalam berkasnya.

Lu Han menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, menunggu apa yang akan beliau katakan. Namun dosen di depannya kembali menatap kertas yang ia pegang, menelisik lagi, mungkin ragu akan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Lu Han, apakah kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan?" kata Profesor Jaehan pada Lu Han. Tatapannya menyiratkan kebingungan yang kentara dan ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Berkas Lu Han ia letakkan, dan kini matanya memicing kearah Lu Han yang mengangguk kecil.

"Saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, Profesor. Dan berkas tersebut telah memuat semua keputusan saya."

Profesor Jaehan menghela napas berat, menutup mata sambil memijit keningnya. Ia tak yakin apakah pilihan Lu Han kali ini sungguh benar, mengingat bahwa ia sudah merencanakan matang-matang tentang hal ini dan semula ia yakin Lu Han takkan menolak tawarannya, namun...

"Dengar, Lu Han," katanya, mencoba untuk mengubah keputusan Lu Han, "Aku tahu Baekhyun memang anak yang berbakat, dan aku takkan menyesal dengan mengatakan bahwa kemampuannya yang mumpuni bisa saja sejajar denganmu nanti, tapi—Lu Han, apakah kau yakin akan menyerahkan tawaran ini pada Baekhyun?"

Lu Han menurunkan pandangannya, memandangi jari-jemarinya yang terlihat kaku di atas pahanya. Ia mencoba mereka ulang keputusannya dan alasan-alasan yang membuatnya memilih untuk melimpahkan tawaran ini pada Byun Baekhyun—setelah melalui permintaan alot pada Baekhyun sendiri, tentunya—dan ia yakin bahwa ia memang menginginkan hal ini.

"Ya, Profesor," jawabnya lirih. "Saya yakin seratus persen akan menyerahkan kesempatan ini pada Baekhyun."

"Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan beasiswa ke Luar Negeri, Lu Han?"

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, memandang dosennya yang menatapnya ragu namun Lu Han tahu benar bahwa ia sudah tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut.

Dengan sebuah senyum lemah, Lu Han menjawab, "Kemanapun asal jangan kuliah di Paris, Profesor."

Setelah melalui tiga puluh menit diskusi alot pada dosen yang ingin meyakinkannya bahwa kesempatan kali ini adalah tiket emasnya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan berbagai tawaran menggiurkan lainnya, Lu Han akhirnya undur diri dari kantor dosennya, mendapatkan sebuah persetujuan. Sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantor, ia langsung disapa oleh sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang rupanya sudah menunggunya di depan kantor.

Keduanya berlari kearahnya, dan Lu Han melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Apa keputusan akhirnya?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya sesaat setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan sosok Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum, menepuk lengan Baekhyun dan berkata, "Kau pergi ke Paris minggu depan."

Baekhyun mematung, mencoba mencerna informasi tersebut dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya nampak sama terkejutnya. Mereka—juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin—takkan mengira bahwa dosen Lu Han akan dengan mudah mengizinkan tawaran itu untuk dipindahtangankan pada orang lain, mengingat bahwa Lu Han adalah kartu As mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara Lu Han yang memanggil namanya mendorong Baekhyun kembali ke bumi, memaksakan atensinya pada Lu Han dan menatap lelaki China di depannya skeptis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin dengan hal ini?"

Lu Han mengangguk tegas, menerangkan bahwa ini sudah keputusan finalnya. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Lu Han bingung dan bertanya, "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Lu Han nampak tak yakin dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol maka ia mendesah kecil, maniknya bergerak gelisah hingga Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ tersebut memandangnya dengan tegas namun lembut, seakan ingin menghapus semua rasa bingung dan hampa yang Lu Han rasakan.

Dengan lirih, Baekhyun membantu mengusir awan kelabu yang menyelimuti benak Lu Han. "Aku akan membantumu melaksanakan semuanya."

Lu Han tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali terimakasih.

Jika ini memang apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menyukai Paris, itu memang benar, namun ada kalanya ia merindukan negara asalnya. Ia tahu semua sudut di kota Paris menyihirnya seakan ia ingin tinggal di sana selamanya. Di setiap sudutnya dan semua aspek yang ia jumpai menelannya pada keinginan untuk menetap dan menjalani hidup di sana. Tapi, di saat-saat seperti ini, di kala ia duduk sendiri di ujung sebuah kedai kopi saat sore menjelang dengan secangkir kopi hitam di depannya, adalah saat di mana ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang memaksanya untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Semua hal yang ia hancurkan sendiri.

Dari awal ia memang sudah sadar, sepenuhnya tahu, jika apa yang membuat langkah kakinya pergi kesini bukanlah semata tentang pendidikan dan karier, namun ada hal lain.

Dan hal itu adalah Soojung.

Ia tahu ia sudah menjadi lelaki bajingan dengan meninggalkan kekasih—yang ia rasa ia cintai dengan begitu dalam—untuk pergi kesebuah tempat jauh, terpisah oleh benua, untuk sebuah alasan tentang masa lalu.

Ia sudah menghancurkan dua hal dengan datang kesini—hati Lu Han dan impian mereka berdua.

Hal lucu adalah saat kini ketika ia sedang merindukan Lu Han, adalah hanya saat ia tak bersama dengan Soojung. Saat ia sedang sendiri seperti ini, tanpa Soojung di dekatnya, pikirannya akan terbang ke Korea, hinggap pada sosok Lu Han dan menggali kembali semua mimpi dan kenangan selama ia bersama dengan pemuda tersebut dan berpikir lebih dalam mengapa ia bisa melakukan semua ini, apakah ini terasa begitu benar dan tepat. Kadang juga, pikirannya akan berkelana pada apa yang sedang Lu Han lakukan saat itu, apakah ia baik-baik saja, walaupun ia lebih dari tahu jika Lu Han sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk karena... Well, apa yang bisa ia harapkan, memangnya?

Ia yang meninggalkan Lu Han adalah hal buruk, namun ia yang menjalin hubungan hanya lewat pesan singkat—sepuluh pesan singkat dalam dua bulan, tepatnya—adalah hal yang berengsek.

Ada saat di mana Sehun siap untuk melepas Lu Han karena ia pikir, bersama Soojung akan jauh lebih mudah. Ia tak perlu menjadi berbeda dengan mencintai Soojung karena pada hakikatnya, lelaki ditakdirkan bersama wanita. Namun ada kalanya bahwa ia berharap bahwa ketika ia kembali nanti, Lu Han masih mau menerimanya karena hatinya masih berat melepas kekasihnya tersebut.

Bahkan Sehun juga tak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi pada hatinya sendiri.

Lonceng di pintu kafe berdering pelan, menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk namun Sehun tak ingin repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya karena ia masih sibuk tenggelam dalam seribu pikiran tentang Lu Han dan Korea.

"Sehun."

Sehun terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuatnya mendongak, menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri dan menarik kursi di depannya. Soojung melempar senyum kecil pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan senyum serupa.

"Aku tadi ke apartemenmu namun kau tak ada di sana. Rupanya tebakanku benar; kau ada di sini."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Soojung. "Ada perlu apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Soojung menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja di antara mereka. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari-cari benda yang bisa ia tatap kecuali mata Sehun, sementara pikirannya mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk merefleksikan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan perempuan di depannya tersebut, karena Soojung terlihat begitu ragu dan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun takut untuk mengutarakannya. Beberapa detik mereka lewati dengan keheningan dan kekosongan yang meraja, dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang angkat bicara.

"Soojung?" panggilnya. "Ada masalah?"

Perempuan tersebut mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya bingung namun tak ada satu silabelpun yang keluar dari mulut manisnya. Ia masih menatap Sehun, seolah sedang menerka satu bilik kecil perasaan yang terbenam dalam hatinya, mencoba mengira-ira siapa yang bertahta di sana karena apa yang ingin ia katakan adalah suatu hal yang bahkan, ia kira, sangat rumit untuk diutarakan.

Soojung bohong jika ia bilang bahwa ia berhenti mencintai Sehun saat ia pergi dari Korea. Ia bohong jika bilang bahwa ia bahagia di Paris tanpa Sehun. Ia bohong jika ia sakit ketika mendengar dari temannya bahwa kini Sehun sudah tak sendiri. Ia bohong jika di dasar hatinya, ia ingin merebut Sehun kembali. Merebutnya dari sosok bernama Lu Han.

Maka dari itu, Soojung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tegas—seolah sedang meminta dan mengemis sekaligus memerintah. Ia menatapnya, lama, tanpa suara karena jika ia membuka suara—

"Soojung?"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu, Sehun."

—ia akan memaksa Sehun untuk membuat sebuah pilihan.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu, dari awal, ia memang sudah merelakan Soojung dan semua masa lalunya. Ia tahu saat pertama kali melihat Lu Han, bahwa sepertinya masa depan dan kisah cintanya takkan seburuk yang ia kira. Ia tahu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Lu Han, bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, takdir akan menggariskan satu cerita panjang dan berliku, namun akan berakhir sesuai jalannya, untuknya. Ia tahu bahwa melepas Soojung dan memberi kesempatan pada Lu Han untuk menggambar takdir baru di hidupnya adalah pilihan yang bijak dan terbaik.

Namun rupanya takdir ingin bermain curang dengannya. Di saat ia sudah mendapat awal cerita yang baru nan bahagia, rupanya masa lalu dengan enaknya mengetuk pintu hatinya. Masa lalu yang datang di tengah-tengah riuh kota Paris, dengan seorang gadis cantik yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang kosong di cela hatinya bernama Jung Soojung. Ia datang kembali—atau lebih tepatnya ia yang mendatanginya kembali dalam kasus ini—dalam kehidupannya, mencoba menguak masa lalu yang sudah berhasil ia kubur, mencoba menariknya kembali walau ia sudah mencoba lupa, mencoba mengajaknya kembali kala ia sudah memulai awal kehidupan yang baru bersama Lu Han.

Ia tahu ia akan jadi berengsek jika ia meninggalkan kehidupan dan cerita barunya bersama Lu Han untuk menyelam kembali bersama masa lalu, namun saat Soojung berbicara padanya empat mata tadi di kedai kopi, ia merasa tak berdaya.

Rupanya, ia mulai sadar jika masa lalunya telah meracuni kewarasan yang tersisa.

Tadi sore saat Soojung menghampirinya, meminta padanya untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan, memintanya untuk menetapkan garis tegas—ia menjadi lemah. Saat manik ganda Soojung menatapnya keras dan tegas, memintanya untuk memilih antara masa lalu atau masa depan, ia tak bisa berkutik. Kata-katanya sungguh menusuk ulu hatinya, membekaskan luka yang memang benar adanya.

Ia tak bisa terus menerus menjalani hidup semacam ini. Ia tak bisa terus menerus mencium Soojung sementara di sana, nun jauh di benua sana, masih ada sosok kekasih yang setia menanti sebuah pesan singkat berisi sapa mesra atau kabar biasa.

Ia tak bisa memeluk wanita lain sementara di sana masih ada seorang lelaki yang menarus seratus persen harapan untuknya agar tetap setia.

Ia tak bisa menjalani cerita semacam ini; yang mana sekarang atau nanti pasti akan melukai banyak pihak.

Maka dengan suara lirih namun penuh dengan nada yang memerintah, Soojung mengutarakan permintaannya, sebelum pergi dari hadapannya.

Ia tahu bahwa masa lalunya tak akan bisa berubah namun ia juga takut akan masa depan yang nampak tak pasti dan samar-samar, terlalu bias untuknya. Terlalu menakutkan karena dari awal, keraguan itu selalu ada. Bersama Lu Han akan menjadi sebuah pilihan yang berat karena hubungan mereka belum terlalu diterima di masyarakat. Bersama Lu Han akan menjadi sebuah pilihan yang penuh resiko sementara dengan bersama Soojung, semua akan lebih mudah.

Namun seribu kenangan bersama Lu Han akan selalu hadir saat ia memilih untuk berlari pada masa lalu. Ia masih ingat dan merindu pada Lu Han dan semua tingkahnya, semua sifatnya, bagaimana ia akan merajuk hanya karena Sehun memesankannya cokelat panas daripada _Macchiato_ , bagaimana ia akan marah saat Sehun tak memerhatikannya, bagaimana ia akan menangis hanya karena hadiah sederhana, bagaimana ia akan tertawa dan menghormati semua teman Sehun karena mereka juga menjadi temannya.

Ia ingat seribu kenangan, tentang bagaimana senyum Lu Han akan selalu menghangatkan hatinya, bagaimana tawanya akan menyembuhkan segala resah dan lelah, bagaimana sentuhannya akan membawanya melayang dan ia merasa begitu dicintai, bagaimana pelukannya terasa begitu familiar seperti rumah, tempat berlindung baginya.

Ia ingat bagaimana pelukan Lu Han yang begitu hangat dan nyaman meradiasikan kasih sayang dan menguarkan aroma vanila dan stroberi—berbeda dengan Soojung yang menguarkan aroma parfum mewah yang mana ketika ia memeluknya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sehun selalu berpikir jika pelukan Lu Han lebih hangat dan nyaman namun ia kira itu karena ia sudah tak memeluk Soojung dalam waktu yang lama.

Sehun mengira ia sudah terbiasa dengan Lu Han karena kenangan Soojung bersamanya perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis.

Tapi, masa lalu selalu membuntutinya, seakan tak peduli betapa manis dan hangatnya cerita cintanya yang baru, ia akan tetap kembali menghantuinya dan mengajaknya kembali bersama Soojung.

Karena sekali lagi, bersama dengan Soojung terasa lebih mudah.

Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang takkan menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir dan memilih. Oh Sehun juga bukan sosok pemuda yang akan menangis. Tapi malam itu, ia menangis seraya merintih, meminta jawaban pada dunia akan satu pilihan yang harus ia ambil.

Namun sebanyak dan selama apapun ia mengulur waktu dengan menangis dan bertanya, ia harus memutuskan.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Melirik jam yang ia letakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, Sehun berpikir bahwa ia harus memutuskan pilihannya saat ini, atau ia akan selalu mengulur-ulur waktu. Ia tak memedulikan teriakan hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu lebih lama akan jawaban dari hati kecilnya. Ia juga tak memedulikan getaran di tubuhnya yang menyuruhnya berhenti karena sedetik kemudian, ia sudah mengambil ponselnya, mengetik nomor telepon yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan membawa ponselnya ke depan telinga kanannya.

Pada dering keempat, sambungan telepon di seberang sana terangkat.

" _Halo? Sehun?"_

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat orang di seberang telepon berbicara memanggil namanya dengan lembut, seakan mencoba merengkuh Sehun yang nampak semu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana dua matanya mengeluarkan air mata, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya sekaligus mengusir semua rasa ragu yang merangkak kedalam pikirannya.

Ia sadar ia begitu merindukan suara itu. Ia sadar bagaimana ia ingin selalu mendengarnya, namun ia juga takut. Ia takut akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hanya akan membuatnya semakin lemah dan bodoh.

"Lu Han-ah..."

Keheningan merajai sambungan telepon mereka, dan Sehun tahu ia akan gila jika Lu Han berbicara. Maka, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," katanya.

Sehun mencoba menelan rasa ragunya, namun ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya begitu berat, seakan tak sudi mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa air mata masih saja bergelimang di antara kedua matanya. Namun sesaat setelah ia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, suara di seberang telepon telah terlebih dahulu terdengar. Begitu merdu, menenangkan dan membawa kejut sekaligus ngeri di ulu hatinya.

" _Sehun-ah."_ Lu Han memanggil namanya dan Sehun baru sadar jika ia merindukan bagaimana Lu Han menyebut namanya. _"Apa kau makan dengan baik di sana? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?"_

Air mata Sehun mulai tak terbendung dan isak tangisnya terdengar agak keras, dan ia yakin jika Lu Han bisa mendengarnya namun sosok di seberang telepon tersebut enggan mengetahui alasan dibalik tangisnya.

Sehun ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Lu Han berhenti khawatir karena hal itu akan membuat Sehun menjadi meragu lagi, namun seakan kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan, ia tak kuasa berucap.

Ia hanya berdiam tanpa suara kecuali isak tangis yang beberapa saat kemudian mulai mereda.

Sehun tak tahu apa diam dan isak tangisnya membuat Lu Han khawatir namun ia ingin berhenti berpikir.

"Lu Han... Aku—"

" _Sehun,"_ kata Lu Han memotong kalimat Sehun. _"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Sehun. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"_

Dan Sehun bersumpah, ia bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar Lu Han menangis di ujung sana.

Dan hatinya ikut hancur mendengarnya, seolah tangisan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar di dunia ini.

"Maaf," kata Sehun. "Maaf. Maaf. _Maaf_."

Ia menggumamkan kata maaf seolah maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Ia mengumamkan kata maaf seolah maaf akan mengobati hati yang terlanjur retak dan pecah.

"Maaf, Lu Han," katanya di sela tangisnya yang kosong tanpa suara. "Maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik. Maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyakitimu—

—maaf jika cerita kita mungkin hanya sampai di sini."

Dan sambungan telepon itu dimatikan.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit, hingga saat ia berbaring untuk mencoba tidur, rasa sakitnya masih mengendap di sana bersama air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Malam itu, hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan gersang.

Nun jauh di benua seberang sana, ketika jam berdentang pukul tiga dini hari, di mana orang normal akan tidur dengan lelapnya, Lu Han berlari ke apartemen Kyungsoo, duduk bersimpuh di depan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin dan menangis meratap.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sehun menemukan sebuah email dari Baekhyun yang berisi sebuah video singkat.

Video tentang Lu Han yang sedang menghadiri sebuah acara televisi menjadi seorang bintang tamu di sana. Bersama video tersebut, Baekhyun mencantumkan sebuah kalimat yang menusuk ulu hatinya hingga ruang paling dasar.

 _Terimakasih, sudah memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang yang sungguh berharga sepertinya_.

Di menit ke lima belas pada potongan video tersebut, Sehun merasa hatinya seribu kali lebih sakit dari tadi malam dan air mata yang berhasil ia halau kembali keluar.

" _Lalu jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Lu Han, karena kuyakin dia akan melihat tayangan ini dirumah, adakah yang ingin kausampaikan padanya?"_

" _Katamu rumah bukanlah empat dinding dan satu atap, namun rumah adalah pelukan di mana akan kautemukan kebahagiaan karena dua mataku dan satu detak jantungku adalah rumahmu. Maka, aku selalu bertanya kapan kau akan pulang karena pintu rumahku masih terbuka lebar menyambutmu."_

Sehun tak tahu apakah pilihan yang ia ambil adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

.

.

.

 _a/n : iya, Lu Han nggak ke Paris. Iya, Baekhyun yang ke Paris._

 _Dan iya, Hunhan putus. It hurts, right?..._

 _The next chapter bakal ada Baekhyun yang pergi ke Paris aw yeah~~_

 _To answer your question, kenapa part bagian Sehun disini sedikit ya?Kan jadinya kita kurang tahu gimana perasaan dan karakter Sehun._

 _Memang sachi buat seperti itu, karena disamping sachi nggak bisa nulis sehunxsoojung (sachi jarang nulis straight, yaoi mulu btw) dan ga tega nulisnya karena i love hunhan to the core, sachi udah punya rencana kalau nanti sehun banyak part-nya di chapter-chapter depan._

 _Paipai~~~_


	10. of her past and my goodbye

_Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat._

* * *

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang merasuki Sehun hingga ia bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Memutuskan Lu Han adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingin Sehun lakukan, karena dari awal, dia percaya bahwa Lu Han berada di tangan yang tepat.

Namun nyatanya ia salah.

Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang pengecut dan gegabah.

Baekhyun masih ingat saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, Sehun adalah anak yang populer dan banyak digemari wanita. Dua dari mereka adalah Jinri dan Soojung. Baekhyun masih sangat ingat, bagaimana dulu pada suatu hari, Sehun berlari padanya, bercerita dengan nada penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan luar biasa bahwa Soojung menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dilain sisi, Jinri juga memendam rasa padanya. Semua orang tahu hal itu kecuali Sehun sendiri. Karena menurut Sehun, hubungannya dengan Jinri hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, tak lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana hari di mana Sehun dan Soojung mulai berpacaran, Jinri menangis di kamar mandi sekolah, mengunci diri di toilet paling ujung hingga sahabatnya, Luna, harus meminta tolong pada Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk mendobraknya.

Keesokan harinya, sekolah gempar mendapati berita bahwa Jinri dilarikan kerumah sakit karena terlalu banyak menenggak obat penenang. Kala itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari mencari Sehun, hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang bersama dengan Soojung di taman sekolah. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemani Sehun (yang saat itu tak tahu apa-apa) pergi ke rumah sakit di mana Jinri dirawat, sementara Baekhyun ingin berbicara sebentar pada Soojung.

Kala itu Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Soojung, matanya memerah karena amarah dan napasnya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih, namun ia tak peduli.

Saat itu Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada getir dan pahit, bertanya mengapa Soojung tega melakukan hal itu pada Jinri, Baekhyun tahu jika Soojung tahu benar bahwa Jinri mencintai Sehun, sangat sangat mencintai Sehun karena Soojung dan Jinri adalah sahabatnya. Namun di akhir cerita, Soojung lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan perasaan Jinri dengan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun.

Saat itu, dengan tegas Soojung menjawab, "Antara Jinri dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lalu mengapa kau repot-repot menuduhku 'mengambi' Sehun dari Jinri? Seolah-olah. Kau harus tahu, Byun, jika Jinri bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia boleh menganggapku sahabat, tapi dalam urusan cinta, harus ada satu yang dikorbankan, dan itu adalah dia.

Karena semua orang tahu, jika pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

Semua orang tahu jika Jinri dan Soojung adalah dua wanita yang selama ini banyak disukai semua pria. Baik keduanya memiliki sifat dan talenta yang berbeda. Jinri dikenal sebagai perempuan baik dan polos, yang akan selalu ada untukmu walau kau meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya menjemputmu pukul dua dini hari. Dia termasuk siswi yang pintar, tak pernah lepas dari tiga besar siswa terpandai di sekolah. Wajahnya yang cantik dan kepribadiannya yang menarik membuat semua orang, bahkan para guru, menyukainya. Pembawaannya hangat, dan hal itu seting dibanding-bandingkan dengan Soojung.

Soojung adalah tipe perempuan yang ingin kaujadikan kekasih, tapi untuk dijadikan istri dan teman hidup, semua akan memilih Jinri. Soojung adalah perempuan cantik dengan paras anggun namun perangainya dingin. Ia mungkin tak sepintar Jinri, tapi orangtuanya yang kaya bisa melakukan semuanya, tak terkecuali mendaftarkannya untuk mengikuti program kuliah di luar negeri.

Semua orang mengidolakan Jinri untuk dijadikan teman, dan memuja Soojung untuk dijadikan teman ranjang.

Dan Soojung tak suka itu.

Semua orang selalu membandingkannya dengan Jinri. Jinri ini, Jinri itu. Ia muak, ia bosan.

Maka saat ia tahu jika sang sahabat mencintai seorang lelaki di kelas sebelah, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Semua orang memang mengidolakan Jinri, tapi Soojung akan selalu jadi nomor satu jika urusan pacaran dan asmara.

Dengan fakta bahwa Jinri telah menyukai Sehun selama lima tahun membuat Soojung semakin yakin bahwa ini saatnya ia membuktikan pada Jinri dan lainnya bahwa dialah orang yang pantas mereka elu-elukan, bukan Jinri.

Lalu Soojung menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun.

Bodohnya Sehun, ia tak tahu jika alasan Soojung sebenarnya hanya untuk sebuah pembuktian ego.

Baekhyun mencoba menerangkan pada Sehun akan hal itu setiap hari, setiap detik selama ia bisa, namun setelah Sehun dan Soojung menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun selalu berlagak tuli.

Bahkan ia, dengan bodohnya, bilang bahwa Soojung lebih baik dari Jinri, karena ia pikir Jinri sengaja mencari perhatiannya dengan berpura-pura overdosis.

Hari di mana Sehun berkata demikian adalah hari di mana Bakehyun, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, menampar Sehun.

Baekhyun baru sadar kala itu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pemuda paling buta dan bodoh.

Hari berlalu, dan semua orang melupakan kejadian Jinri. Sebulan kemudian, pihak sekolah mendapat kabar bahwa orang tua Jinri akan memindahkan anaknya untuk sekolah ke luar negeri.

Sehun, masih dengan otak tololnya, tak ambil pikir dengan hal itu.

Suatu saat di antara waktu-waktu yang mereka jalani bersama, Soojung menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa lamat-lamat, ia mulai menyukai Sehun.

Namun keadaan makin buruk saat mereka berada di tingkat dua, di mana saat itu ayah Soojung memutuskan bahwa ia akan memindahkan Soojung ke Paris, Perancis. Ayahnya akan membuka bisnis baru di sana, dan ia ingin agar kelak anak semata wayangnya bisa bersekolah mode di Paris, makanya ia harus memindahkan Soojung sesegera mungkin kesebuah sekolah elit yang memiliki koneksi bagus ke universitas mode tersebut.

Awalnya Soojung menolak, karena ia yakin bahwa ia sudah mulai mencintai Sehun begitupula sebaliknya. Ia takkan mau meninggalkan apa yang baru saja hadir di hidupnya.

Namun ayahnya lebih kejam dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Maka di sebuah bulan di musim semi, Soojung terpaksa pindah ke Perancis, meninggalkan Sehun tanpa penjelasan akan kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Dan yang Baekhyun sesalkan adalah, sampai akhir hubungannya dengan Soojung, Sehun tak pernah tahu kebusukan mantan pacarnya tersebut.

Bahwa ia hanyalah ular yang hanya menginginkan atensi orang-orang.

Namun Baekhyun buru-buru bersyukur karena setidaknya, Sehun tak bersama dia lagi.

Saat dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun akhirnya memiliki kekasih lagi, dan orang itu adalah tak lain tak bukan Lu Han, Baekhyun menghira bahwa kali ini Sehun bukanlah Sehun yang tolol dan idiot lagi.

Setidaknya kali ini, ia tahu jika baik Sehun maupun Lu Han tengah berada di dalam hati orang yang tepat.

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus kecewa.

Setelah Sehun menerima dan menandatangani beasiswa ke Paris, ia tahu jika hal paling benar bagi hubungannya dengan Lu Han adalah putus.

Karena ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Sehun akan memilih Soojung, masa lalu yang dengan kejam menjebak dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, dibanding Lu Han, pemuda yang tak punya apa-apa kecuali hati selembut kapas yang akan selalu mencintainya tanpa syarat.

Baekhyun tak pernah sekecewa ini dengan seseorang.

Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan kasihan, seolah-olah karenanya lah Lu Han jadi begini. Lu Han sedang mengemasi beberapa lukisan yang akan dia titipkan pada Baekhyun untuk ditaruh di pameran Paris. Tangan kecilnya bergerak lincah membersihkan beberapa debu dan kotoran yang menempel, dan Baekhyun mengernyit menatapnya.

"Kau ingin mengirim lukisan lama?"

Lu Han menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan perut Baekhyun jatuh seketika saat ia melihat bagaimana sinar kecewa di mata Lu Han.

"Masih baru," katanya. "Memang kusiapkan untuk hal seperti ini, namun rupanya karena aku tak pernah bersih-bersih, jadi kelihatan usang."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Hal?"

Lu Han masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tangannya terus bergerak lincah mengusap beberapa lukisan yang ada di sana, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun sesuatu.

Jawaban Lu Han selanjutnya membuat hati Baekhyun ikut sakit, dan nyeri di dadanya melebar seakan tengah dibius dan diracun.

"Hal seperti ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Sehun-ku."

Hening merajai ruangan tersebut dan Baekhyun merasa begitu sakit melihat Lu Han, tak seperti kelihatannya, bahkan sudah tahu jika sebuah akhir akan menghampiri kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun," panggil Lu Han lirih. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan lelah, dan Baekhyun tak punya nyali untuk menyahutnya.

"Bukankah sebuah kebetulan yang indah namun juga miris, jika acara pameran yang akan kautangani di Paris, memiliki tema cerita yang pas untuk kisahku?"

Baekhyun diam membisu, tak kuasa menuturkan satu silabelpun dari mulutnya.

Suara Lu Han masih sama, lembut namun terdengar begitu hancur. Suaranya masih di sana, namun resonansi suaranya begitu jauh seakan mencoba untuk meraih Sehun di seberang sana.

"Karena memang benar, Baekhyun. Jika kisah cintaku lebih manis jika dibaca dari belakang."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _a/n : what... I think I'll have this piece of shit in a hiatus mode so why am i updating this..._

 _brief explanation tentang masa lalu soojung-sehuna. jinri tidak akan muncul di masa depan, tenang aja._

 _chapter depan benar-benar baekhyun yang akan ke paris. sueeerrr deeeh. i have no life so i write this im sorry i cant help myself._

 _i love home so much i cannot let this be in a hiatus mode._

 _i love you all so much i cant let you wait any longer._

 _i love myself so much i cant stop writing this fanfic though this sucks lololol im craezie_


	11. of bitter flashback, my darling

Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah bermimpi jika ia bisa menginjakkan kaki ketempat selain Seoul dan Gangwon-do, kampung halamannya. Walaupun ia punya impian untuk pergi dan tinggal di Novaskotia, tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

Namun saat itu ketika ia turun dari pesawat yang baru saja mengantarkannya dari bandara Incheon menuju ke salah satu bandara di Paris, Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia sedang berada di luar negeri.

Paris, Perancis tepatnya.

Walaupun bukan Novaskotia, namun Baekhyun tak bisa tak terkesima. Awalnya saat Lu Han mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan menyerahkan kesempatan untuk menjadi penyelenggara pameran lukisan di Paris, ia ragu.

Ia sadar diri bahwa kemampuannya masih berada jauh di bawah Lu Han, yang notabene telah dijuluki _Asian's Heartthrob_ , namun dengan Lu Han yang memohon dan terus memohon kepadanya, ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Apalagi alasannya menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya," kata Lu Han. "Tak bisa bertemu dia maupun nona Soojung."

Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nama Soojung keluar dari bibir Lu Han, karena pada dasarnya selama ini Lu Han tak pernah menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia ingin menyinggung masalah Soojung atau semacamnya, bahkan Kyungsoo dan yang lain tak ingin menyebut-nyebut masalah Sehun dan Soojung di depan Lu Han. Maka saat Lu Han akhirnya menyebut nama Soojung, Baekhyun terkejut.

Lu Han, yang melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun, langsung tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk lengannya lembut. "Hanya karena aku tak pernah membicarakan nona Soojung, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat itu, makanya ia hanya diam saja.

"Aku memang orang yang lemah, namun bukan berarti aku idiot. Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi, atas keputusan Sehun. Dan aku tak senaif itu untuk berpura-pura tak tahu jika tujuan Sehun bukanlah sekadar karier dan sekolah, namun ada nona Soojung di antara alasannya mengambil beasiswa itu."

Lalu beberapa hari setelah Lu Han mengatakan hal itu, Sehun memutuskannya.

Malam itu ketika Lu Han pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo untuk mencurahkan air matanya, semuanya langsung pergi kesana, mencoba menenangkan Lu Han. Kala itu, Kyungsoo ikut meneteskan air mata, duduk bersimpuh di lantai bersama Lu Han, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan berkata, "Maafkan sahabatku."

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Lu Han, karena semuanya tahu bagaimana ia mencintai Sehun. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja sebelum Sehun pergi ke Paris, dan mereka turut berbahagia atas Sehun dan Lu Han. Mereka mengira hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja namun Baekhyun dan yang lain harus menelan pil kecewa.

Ternyata, Sehun tak pernah berubah. Masih menjadi lelaki yang tak puguh pendirian, bodoh dan tak bisa menentukan pilihan hatinya sendiri.

Dering ponsel di saku celananya membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang, dan Baekhyun tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengambilnya.

Beberapa pesan singkat dari Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, menanyakan apakah ia sudah sampai. Ia berjalan menuju kesebuah kafe, masuk dan memesan espresso sambil duduk di sebuah meja di sana. Ia mengetikkan balasan untuk kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo serta Jongin hingga akhirnya jemarinya berhenti pada pesan dari Lu Han.

 _Tolong bantu aku._

Hati Baekhyun ikut riris mengingat semua rencana Lu Han, dan ia berjanji dalam hati jika ia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Rombongan yang datang bersamanya dari Seoul memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya agar bergegas karena mobil yang akan mengantarnya telah menunggu di luar.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri salah satu lelaki di rombongannya dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi sendiri kesana."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung bernama Haejin tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya kenapa dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab bahwa ia akan dijemput oleh teman kenalannya dan akan diantar kembali ke hotel nanti.

Haejin mengangguk mengerti, meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengabarkan hal tersebut pada ketua rombongan.

Baekhyun tidak bohong.

Dia memang sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputnya di sini.

Awalnya Sehun kaget mendengar kabar darinya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Paris, namun Baekhyun takkan mengatakan suatu halpun sebelum pameran tersebut terlaksana. Tidak tanpa titah dari Lu Han.

Maka lima belas menit kemudian, sedetik setelah ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun yang menanyakan posisinya, ia langsung berjalan keluar kafe, menuju kesebuah tempat di mana Sehun berada.

Bohong jika Baekhyun bilang ia tak merasa ingin memukul Sehun. Bohong bila ia bilang jika ia tak ingin membunuhnya.

Bohong jika ia bilang bahwa ia tak ingin mengatakan semuanya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah tempatnya untuk memberi tahu. Yang memiliki kuasa penuh akan apa yang akan dikatakan sepenuhnya adalah Lu Han, dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengatakan satu halpun saat ini.

Maka saat ia sudah berdiri tepat satu meter jauhnya di depan sosok Sehun, sahabat yang kini menjadi alasan kemarahan tak berujungnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali tersenyum.

Sakit, memang, harus tersenyum pada seseorang yang ingin kaumaki betul.

Namun sekali lagi, dalam hatinya, Baekhyun berkata bahwa ini bukanlah tempatnya.

Karena Lu Han sendirilah yang akan berkata.

"Hai, Sehun," sapanya.

Sehun menegang pada pijakannya, memandang Baekhyun takut-takut dan dari sana Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot matanya yang nampak redup.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati karena sebenarnya saat ini ia sungguh ingin mencela Sehun dengan kalimat seperti, _"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih? Bukankah kau harusnya bahagia, sudah terlepas dari Lu Han dan akhirnya bisa kembali pada jalangmu itu?"_

Namun Baekhyun memilih diam, berjalan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang saat ia menjawab dengan satu 'hai hyung' pendek.

.

.

.

Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan namun pikirannya tak tahu ia ingin pergi ke mana. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, menyegarkan pikirannya dan berharap semoga Baekhyun segera membalas pesannya apakah ia sudah sampai atau belum.

Ia menunduk, berhati-hati ketika melangkah dan saat ia tiba di depan sebuah kedai kopi, ia langsung masuk kedalamnya.

Hawa hangat dan nyaman masuk menyeruak kedalam nadinya dan Lu Han, pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir, tersenyum kecil.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju ke konter di mana beberapa orang sedang menunggu antrean.

Ia memandang keadaan sekitar, mencoba mengamati orang-orang dengan segala macam aktifitasnya karena memang Lu Han tak punya hal lain untuk mendistraksi pikirannya dengan hal lain yang bukan Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat antrean makin berkurang, Lu Han melangkah mendekat, namun baru saja ketika ia hendak menoleh kebelakang, sebuah suara yang nampak begitu familiar memanggil namanya.

"Lu Han?"

Pemuda China tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut mendapati Henry sedang berada di sana, kopi espresso di tangan.

Ia melemparkan senyum teduhnya seperti biasa pada Lu Han, membuat sang pemuda Lu terdiam sejenak hingga Henry harus mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lu Han.

Namun baru saja Henry hendak menyapanya lagi dengan lebih baik, suara orang yang berdiri di depan meja konter mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Tuan, apa boleh saya mencatat pesanan Anda? Anda menghalangi antrean'" katanya sambil menunjuk antrean dibelakang Lu Han yang masih mengular.

Lu Han menoleh kebelakang, terkejut ketika melihat beberapa orang mengernyit padanya lalu ia buru-buru menghadap kedepan.

Henry tertawa kecil, menganggap Lu Han yang malu terlihat begitu lucu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lu Han, Henry pergi dari sana, berjalan menuju kesebuah meja di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan.

"Tuan?"

Lu Han menghadap kearah penjaga konter.

Kali ini, ia sedang berpikir akan memesan apa.

Sedetik dalam otaknya, ia ingin kali ini memilih espresso daripada Macchiato.

Bukankah ini saatnya ia berpindah dari Macchiato yang telah menjadi rutinitas? Lagian espresso terlihat tak buruk juga.

"Espresso saja, tolong," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan di dalam taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Sehun terasa begitu kikuk dan kaku. Baekhyun menolak bicara selama perjalanan, hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kecil seperti kabarnya.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun hampir hilang kendali adalah karena Sehun tak pernah bertanya tentang keadaan Lu Han sekalipun. Namun ia tahu lebih baik diam saat ini.

Jadi saat Sehun berseru padanya bahwa hotel tempat Baekhyun akan menginap sudah dekat, pemuda Byun tersebut buru-buru mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari saku jaketnya.

"Ini," katanya singkat, menyodorkan amplop tersebut pada Sehun yang nampak kebingungan.

"Hyung, apa ini?"

Baekhyun memandang kedepan, tepat di mana hotelnya telah terlihat dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabat bodohnya itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun menjawab, "Ini adalah surat dari mantan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun merasa tubuh Sehun di sampingnya menegang namun ia terlanjur tak peduli.

"Sebenarnya, yang harusnya kesini adalah Lu Han. Namun ia menyerahkan kesempatan ini padaku. Namun ia punya beberapa permintaan padaku, dan salah satunya adalah menyampaikan padamu hal ini: Sehun, jika kau berkenan, setidaknya demi aku sahabatmu dan demi Lu Han, orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu walau singkat, tolong, tolong datang ke acara pameran lukisan yang kuhadiri. Tepatnya di museum La Petite, dan acara akan dimulai pukul sembilan malam besok lusa. Kau boleh masuk kesana jam delapan, tapi kau hanya punya waktu lima belas menit.

Di sana, kau akan langsung diperbolehkan masuk tapi bilang pada petugas bahwa kau adalah tamu spesial Lu Han. Kau akan langsung diantar kesebuah ruangan dan ingat, kau hanya punya waktu lima belas menit. Di sana akan ada beberapa lukisan yang mana di atasnya akan ada amplop serupa dengan amplop itu, dan aku ingin kau membuka semuanya. Oh Sehun, apa kau paham?"

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia menangguk, namun yang ia tahu adalah saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Lu Han, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Baekhyun telah pamit padanya ketika taksi berhenti dan ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, menenteng kopernya.

Satu keping kecik di hati Sehun berdenyut menyakitkan ketika membaca surat Lu Han.

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya, maukah kau mengenang perjalanan cinta kita?_

.

.

.

Hari Rabu datang begitu cepat dan kimi, Sehun telah bersiap dengan sepasang tuksedo. Ia harus menghadiri pameran Baekhyun karena ia merasa bahwa surat Lu Han akan membawanya pada sesuatu.

Lalu ketika ia sampai di museum La Petite, ia langsung mengatakan pada seorang petugas di sana bahwa ia adalah tamu spesial Lu Han, dan hati Sehun berdenyut ketika mengatakannya. Karena dulu, kata 'spesial' sangatlah cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan dan hubungan mereka. Namun kali ini, rupanya Sehun hanya menjadi seorang tamu.

Petugas tersebut langsung mengantarkan Sehun menuju kesebuah ruangan di mana cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya dan Sehun bisa melihat beberapa lukisan terpasang rapi, membujur dan dari ekor matanya Sehun melihat bahwa di atas lukisan-lukisan tersebut telah diletakkan amplop-amplop seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Di atas lukisan-lukisan tersebut, terpampang huruf-huruf Mandarin yang bahkan Sehun tak tahu artinya.

 _人生若只如初見_

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Sehun berjalan menuju lukisan pertama, paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Lukisan yang berada di depannya menggambarkan sosok lelaki berbadan kecil yang meringkuk di sebuah tempat tidur. Mukanya tertutup oleh lengan tangan dan kakinya ia lipat hingga menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Gambar yang bisa Sehun lihat hanya lengan, kaki dan rambut berwarna cokelat madu namun warna tersebut telah berhasil membuat efek kejut dan nyeri hebat di hatinya. Ia tahu benar siapa orang di dalam lukisan ini.

Di atasnya, sebuah amplop bertengger, dan sesuai apa yang Baekhyun minta, Sehun mengambilnya, membuka amplop tersebut.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat deretan kode-kode yang nampak tak asing baginya, kemudian lamat-lamat, dalam otaknya, ia mencerna kode tersebut hingga menghasilkan sebuah arti.

(44 61 6e 20 74 61 68 75 6b 61 68 20 6b 61 75 20 62 65 74 61 70 61 20 6b 61 75 20 74 65 6c 61 68 20 6d 65 6e 79 61 6b 69 74 69 20 68 61 74 69 6b 75 3f 20 50 61 64 61 68 61 6c 2c 20 20 6b 75 70 69 6b 69 72 20 63 69 6e 74 61 6d 75 20 74 61 6b 20 68 61 6e 79 61 20 73 65 6d 75 2e) [ _ **1**_ ]

Dan hatinya seolah habis terpukul palu godam tak kasat mata.

Sehun tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana karena sungguh, lukisan dan kode tersebut membuat hatinya runtuh seketika.

Namun ia kembali teringat perkataan Baekhyun. Ia hanya punya lima belas menit.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan mendekat kearah lukisan nomor dua. Dalam lukisan tersebut ada dua sosok, satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Hatinya langsung mencelos kala ia melihat sang lelaki, yang mana sudah pasti adalah gambaran dirinya karena sosok tersebut sungguh seperti bayangannya sendiri. Di depannya, berdiri seorang gadis yang tingginya hanya sepundaknya. Helai rambutnya tersibak angin, menutupi seluruh mukanya namun tubuhnya tetap tegak seakan ia tak ingin beranjak dari hadapan lelaki di depannya. Warna-warni lampu dan menara Eiffel menjadi latar belakang gambar dua insan tersebut dan Sehun merasa perutnya mual seketika.

Matanya menangkap amplop yang berada di atasnya dan tangannya bergerak mengambilnya pelan-pelan.

Kode-kode tertulis rapi, dan Sehun perlu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mengetahui maknanya.

(54 65 72 6e 79 61 74 61 2c 20 6b 61 75 20 6d 61 6c 61 68 20 6d 65 6d 69 6c 69 68 20 75 6e 74 75 6b 20 70 65 72 67 69 20 6b 65 20 50 61 72 69 73 2c 20 74 65 6d 70 61 74 20 64 69 20 6d 61 6e 61 20 70 65 72 65 6d 70 75 61 6e 20 64 6k9 20 6d 61 73 61 20 6c 61 6c 75 6d 75 20 62 65 72 61 64 61 2e 20 41 70 61 20 61 6b 75 20 74 61 6b 20 63 75 6b 75 70 20 62 61 67 69 6d 75 3f 20 41 70 61 20 61 6b 75 20 74 61 6b 20 6d 65 6e 61 77 61 72 6b 61 6e 20 6d 61 73 61 20 64 65 70 61 6e 20 79 61 6e 67 20 6d 65 6e 6a 61 6e 6a 69 6b 61 6e 3f) [ _ **2**_ ]

Sehun merasa mati rasa sampai di sini, dan air mata telah meleleh dari ujung matanya.

Namun ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju lukisan ketiga, di mana ia mendapati dirinya berdiri kaku di depan lukisan lain. Kali ini dengan dua lelaki di sana. Satu lelaki berambut hitam berjalan membelakangi lelaki berambut cokelat madu. Lelaki cokelat madu tersebut terlihat sedang menangis, dan kedua tangannya sedang memegang ujung baju lelaki bersurai hitam, seakan sedang mencoba untuk menahannya.

Ia buru-buru mengambil amplop berisi kode-kode, dan air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lebih dari ini.

(41 70 61 20 61 6b 75 20 74 61 6b 20 6c 61 79 61 6b 20 6b 61 75 70 65 72 74 61 68 61 6e 6b 61 6e 3f) [ _ **3**_ ]

Sehun mencengkeram kertas berisi kode tersebut erat-erat, meremasnya seakan karena kertas itulah hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan lukisan tersebut dengan langkah berat seakan di tiap langkahnya ia memikul dosa yang makin bertambah.

Di depan lukisan keempat ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana.

Ia tahu, di depannya adalah gambaran mereka berdua, Lu Han dan Sehun. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring di atas ranjang berwarna putih, dengan kedua mata masing-masing yang tertutup erat namun sebuah senyum ada di wajah mereka berdua, Tangan mereka bertaut erat memisahkan kedua tubuh yang saling berhadapan.

Amplop berisi kode yang awalnya diletakkan di atas lukisan tersebut jatuh ke lantai setelah Sehun membaca isinya.

(53 65 62 65 6c 75 6d 6e 79 61 20 6b 69 74 61 20 62 61 69 6b 2d 62 61 69 6b 20 73 61 6a 61 2c 20 62 75 6b 61 6e 3f) [ _ **4**_ ]

Ia melangkah, mengetahui bahwa ia hanya punya sedikit waktu yang tersisa.

Di lukisan selanjutnya, ada potret gambaran Lu Han yang sedang memeluk Sehun. Matanya terpejam erat namun satu senyum manis nan damai tertoreh di wajahnya. Sehun tak dapat melihat gambaran dirinya sendiri melainkan hanya punggung lebarnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia meraih amplop dan membacanya.

(4b 69 74 61 20 62 61 68 61 67 69 61 20 64 61 6e 20 73 61 6c 69 6e 67 20 6d 65 6e 63 69 6e 74 61 2e 20 42 61 68 6b 61 6e 20 6b 69 74 61 20 74 65 6c 61 68 20 6d 65 6e 67 75 6b 69 72 20 6d 61 73 61 20 64 65 70 61 6e 20 62 65 72 73 61 6d 61 2e) [ _ **5**_ ]

Kali ini ia tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar begitu kosong dan ironis.

Lukisan keenam adalah gambaran paling berbeda, di mana Lu Han hanya menggambar dua mata. Satu mata di sisi kiri lebih kecil dan bersinar terang dengan warna cokelat muda, sedangkan mata di sebelah kanan berwarna hitam. Masing-masing adalah milik Lu Han dan Sehun.

Naasnya, mata di depannya menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta yang dalam, membuatnya merasa lebih baik ia mati daripada mengetahui lukisan tersebut. Sangat menyakitkan.

Amplop yang bertengger di atasnya membuat Sehun ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

53 61 61 74 20 6b 61 75 20 6d 65 6e 79 61 74 61 6b 61 6e 20 63 69 6e 74 61 2c 20 6b 75 70 69 6b 69 72 20 6b 69 74 61 20 61 6b 61 6e 20 6d 65 6e 75 61 20 62 65 72 73 61 6d 61 20 6b 61 72 65 6e 61 20 74 61 6b 64 69 72 20 62 65 72 61 64 61 20 64 69 20 73 69 73 69 20 6b 69 74 61 2e) [ _ **6**_ ]

Lukisan selanjutnya berukuran lebih besar, dan Sehun mulai merasa bahwa langkahnya semakin melemah ketika ia berdiri di depan lukisan tersebut.

Potret di dalamnya sungguh familiar, yaitu dua lelaki yang sedang berdiri di sebuah perhentian bus dengan salju yang menempel di jaket musim dingin dan rambut mereka. Sehun di dalam gambaran Lu Han sedang tersenyum, menyodorkan sebuah cup yang Sehun tebak adalah cup Macchiato.

Hal ini mengingatkannya pada saat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan benar saja, saat Sehun selesai membaca amplop yang ada bersama lukisan tersebut, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah bajingan paling keji.

Lukisan selanjutnya hanyalah lukisan Lu Han yang hanya menampilkan separuh wajahnya, namun di antara pipi dan seluruh wajah yang tergambar Sehun melihat air mata yang menetes. Anehnya, gambaran Lu Han kali ini, ia sedang tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang menakutkan.

Amplop yang menyertainya lolos dari genggaman Sehun sedetik setekah ia membacanya.

(42 61 68 6b 61 6e 20 73 61 61 74 20 61 6b 75 20 70 65 72 74 61 6d 61 20 6d 65 6e 67 65 6e 61 6c 6d 75 2c 20 6b 61 75 20 6d 65 6e 64 61 70 61 74 6b 61 6e 20 68 61 74 69 6b 75 20 70 61 64 61 20 73 65 6e 79 75 6d 20 70 65 72 74 61 6d 61 2e) [ _ **7**_ ]

Lukisan terakhir berada dua langkah di sampingnya namun ia terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan lukisan terakhir, tak kuat untuk memandang bahkan mengambil amplop terakhir karena hatinya telah hancur bahkan dari awal ia melihat dan membuka amplop di sana.

(53 65 68 75 6e 2d 61 68 2c 20 74 65 72 69 6d 61 6b 61 73 69 68 2e 20 41 74 61 73 20 72 61 73 61 20 63 69 6e 74 61 20 64 61 6e 20 73 61 6b 69 74 20 79 61 6e 67 20 6b 61 75 62 65 72 69 6b 61 6e 2e) [ _ **8**_ ]

Satu ruang kecil di hati Sehun yang dulunya selalu hangat, terjaga dan penuh cinta, hari ini berdenyut menyakitkan. Sangat sakit sehingga Sehun tak tahu apakah setelah ini ia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan bisa merasakan lagi.

Sangat sakit hingga ia menggumamkan nama Lu Han berulang-ulang sekaligus mengucapkan kata maaf beribu-ribu kali seakan Lu Han bisa mendengarnya.

Lukisan terakhir bukanlah lukisan, namun hanya gambar tulisan latin yang terbaca "I love you."

Amplop yang menyertainya jatuh ke lantai di depan Sehun karena tertiup angin namun Sehun tak punya tenaga untuk mengambilnya.

Amplop terakhir, adalah amplop yang Lu Han tulis dengan air mata berlinang dan bekasnya pun masih ada.

(41 6b 75 20 6d 65 6e 63 69 6e 74 61 69 6d 75 2e) [ _ **9**_ ]

.

.

.

a/n : Lu Han memanggil Soojung dengan sebutan nona karena bagaimanapun juga, Lu Han menghormati Soojung dan ia tak mengenalnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan honorific 'nona'. Such a polite boy we have here.

Tema pameran di Paris 人生若只如初見 artinya kurang lebih "Kisah kita akan lebih indah jika dibaca dari belakang."

Mungkin banyak yang tak terlalu paham dengan maksud ini, makanya akan coba aku jelaskan di sini. Kita tahu jika kisah hunhan di sini awalnya mereka nggak kenal kan, di chap 1 mereka kenal di perhentian bus dan pameran lukisan di kampus. Terus akhirnya mereka kenal, berteman lalu pacaran. Masa pacaran mereka memang singkat hingga pada akhirnya Sehun pergi ke Paris dan blam, mereka akhirnya putus. Lu Han mengira bahwa daripada ceritanya kayak gitu, bukankah lebih indah jika ceritanya dibalik dari akhir? Jika cerita cinta mereka dibalik dari akhir, walaupun awalnya Lu Han menderita karena disakiti Sehun, kan yang penting akhirnya mereka bahagia.

Ada yang belum ngeh? Kalau masih belum ngeh bisa pm sachi.

Arti tiap kode masing-masing amplop :

( _Dan tahukah kau betapa kau telah menyakiti hatiku? Padahal, kupikir cintamu tak hanya semu.) [1]_

 _(Ternyata, kau malah memilih untuk pergi ke Paris, tempat di mana perempuan di masa lalumu berada. Apa aku tak cukup bagimu? Apa aku tak menawarkan masa depan yang menjanjikan?) [2]_

 _(Apa aku tak layak kaupertahankan?) [3]_

 _(Sebelumnya kita baik-baik saja, bukan?) [4]_

 _(Kita bahagia dan saling mencinta. Bahkan kita telah mengukir masa depan bersama.) [5]_

 _(Saat kau menyatakan cinta, kupikir kita akan menua bersama karena takdir berada di sisi kita.) [6]_

 _(Bahkan saat aku pertama mengenalmu, kau mendapatkan hatiku pada senyum pertama.) [7]_

 _(Sehun-ah, terimakasih. Atas rasa cinta dan sakit yang kauberikan.) [8]_

 _(Aku mencintaimu) [9]_

Chapter ini Sachi buat sepenuh hati (elah) untuk para reviewer yang nggak pernah lelah memberikan apresiasinya. Semuanya, terimakasih telah setia sampai ff ini berakhir di sini.

Bercanda, deng.

tbc ya.

Lovyu paipai~


	12. of his regret and my new beginning

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Lu Han tidak tahu mengapa ia mau-mau saja duduk dengan seseorang yang baru beberapa hari—atau minggu?—lalu ia kenal namun, hari itu, disanalah ia; di depan seorang lelaki yang benar-benar baru dengan segelas espresso di tangan.

Henry melemparkan senyum menawannya pada Lu Han sebelum menyesap kopi di tangannya. Sesekali mereka akan berbincang-bincang tentang cuaca dan aktivitas, sesuatu yang sangat _amat_ canggung dan Lu Han berharap bahwa ia tak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" adalah salah satu pertanyaan simpel dari Henry yang susah payah Lu Han jawab karena nyatanya, ia tak tahu jawabannya.

Ia ingin menjawab _baik-baik saja_ namun ia tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi _buruk_ bukanlah jawaban yang tepat karena malam sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji untuk memulai semuanya dengan yang baru. Memang, hatinya sempat berontak kala ia mengambil keputusan untuk merelakan semuanya; hampir setengah tahun bersama, berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang, berbagi ciuman dan kehangatan malam—semuanya sungguh terasa tak nyata untuk ia sadari bahwa kini semuanya telah sampai pada sebuah akhir.

Sebuah akhir yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Lalu Lu Han hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap espresso-nya, berharap rasanya akan tertelan bersama ketidaknyamanan dalam hatinya yang masih ingin merangkak membuka memori lama bersama seseorang yang kini, hatinya berada di tangan seorang wanita.

" _Okay_ ," jawabnya.

 _I am okay but not to the extend that I am fine, because I am not. I am not okay._

" _Okay_?" Henry bertanya, mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Okay_ ," ulang Lu Han. "Hanya _okay_."

Henry mungkin tak paham dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang simpel namun ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

Lalu perbicangan itu mengalir begitu saja, tentang bagaimana Henry akan bertanya tentang kegiatan Lu Han saat ini—yang hanya dijawab dengan jawaban meragukan, namun siapalah Henry untuk bertanya lebih lanjut?—dan beberapa pertanyaan formal.

"Aku tak tahu sebelumnya kalau kau _Chinese_."

Henry mengulum sebuah senyum, dan pandangannya turun untuk menatap meja di antara mereka berdua.

"Mungkin karena kau tak mengenalku sebelumnya," katanya lirih. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian, disambut dengan sebuah senyum kecil dari Lu Han, yang mana adalah sebuah senyum yang baru kali ini ia terima setelah mereka berbincang-bincang.

Senyum itu membuat Henry mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar," jawab Lu Han. "Kau memang terkenal, namun aku tak terlalu menggemari apa yang jadi bidangmu. Mungkin itu alasan yang masuk akal mengapa aku tak pernah mengenalmu."

"Bukankah kau berada di jurusan musik sebagai mayormu?"

"Mhm," jawab Lu Han sambil mengangguk kecil. "Aku hanya fokus dengan menyanyi. Walaupun aku bisa bermain piano saat aku kecil, tapi aku tak pernah mengembangkannya."

Henry tersenyum kecil. _Tentu saja_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Henry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok lelaki di depan matanya.

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya, arah matanya ia bawa untuk menjelajah keadaan di luar lewat jendela di samping kanannya. Beberapa pejalan kaki terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa dan mereka berjalan dengan cepat sambil merapatkan jaket mereka. Musim gugur sudah menyentuh Seoul, dan Lu Han mencatat dalam benaknya bahwa mulai besok ia harus memakai pakaian yang agak hangat.

"Entahlah," katanya lirih, tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. Sebuah senyum kembali teretas dari bibirnya dan hati Henry mencelos melihatnya karena senyum tersebut sungguh berbeda dari senyum Lu Han yang tadi. Senyum yang ini—begitu menyedihkan dan menyesakkan.

"Mungkin karena aku tak memiliki bakat untuk main piano?"

Henry ingin menertawakan alasannya karena— _omong kosong_. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal tentang hal itu namun ia tahu bahwa bukan sekarang saat untuknya bicara.

"Kau harus mencobanya lagi," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Instingku mengatakan kau pasti berbakat di sana."

"Huh." Lu Han menoleh kearah Henry dan mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat lawan bicaranya tersebut tersenyum sambil menatap kopi di tangannya yang telah mendingin. "Kau terdengar begitu yakin."

"Yah—orang yang punya keajaiban di kedua tangannya sepertimu pasti juga punya bakat untuk bermain piano. Aku jamin itu."

"Aku terlalu mengagumi bidangku sebagai pelukis."

Henry mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum pada Lu Han. "Kau benar-benar menjadi bintang di bidang seni lukis, tak ayal kau mengaguminya. Kau mungkin sudah sering mendengar hal ini tapi kau memang seperti bintang. Sebesar apapun bulan di mata orang-orang, mereka akan melihat kerlip bintang lebih dulu. Jika pada malam hari tak ada satupun bintang di langit, mereka akan berpikir _ah, sepi sekali, sungguh tak indah_."

Lu Han menatap Henry intens, kemudian ia tertawa, membuat Henry terkejut di tempat duduknya.

"Kau tahu, kalimatmu itu—aku seperti pernah mendengarnya di sebuah tempat."

Henry lagi-lagi mengulum senyumnya, membawa _cup_ kopinya ke depan bibirnya untuk ia cecap rasa yang mulai dingin itu hingga lolos dari tenggorokannya.

 _Memang._

"Mungkin di beberapa film klise yang kautonton," jawab Henry jenaka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa perasaannya terasa sedikit kebas. "Atau beberapa gombalan kuno abad ini."

Lu Han tersenyum. "Aneh, bagaimana aku sungguh merasa tak asing denganmu. Apa karena kita berasal dari satu negara? _Bonding_ antar penduduk asing?"

"Atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan yang lalu?"

Lu Han tertawa, dan ia pikir Henry adalah orang yang mengasyikkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau belum memiliki kekasih. Kau sungguh adalah lelaki yang hebat."

Henry tertawa, dan kedengarannya sangat getir.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku terlalu lama mengejar sebuah bintang yang takkan pernah bisa kugapai."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak _move on_?"

Lu Han terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri, yang mana akhirnya ia menurunkan pandangannya, menatap tangannya yang sedang memeluk _cup_ kopinya. Betapa munafiknya dia. Betapa ia bisa bicara seperti itu bahkan saat dirinya sendiri masih sangat berat melakukannya. Sangat berat seakan-akan ia pikir takkan bisa melakukannya.

Henry menciptakan sebuah senyum sedih di bibirnya yang untungnya terlewatkan oleh Lu Han.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk melupakan seseorang yang begitu berarti bagimu. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dia, aku takkan menjadi Henry yang sekarang. Jadi kupikir, _ah, tak apa jika ia tak pernah mencintaiku karena aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia walau tak bersamaku._ Bersama siapapun dia sekarang, kupikir aku bisa menerimanya. Mungkin juga itu adalah alasan mengapa aku tak pernah mampu mendekatinya. Karena perasaanku bukanlah hal yang penting jika menyangkut tentangnya."

Lu Han tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu kaucintai. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya harus melihat orang yang begitu kaucintai kini bersama orang lain. Ia tahu bagaimana ia tak pernah menjadi yang pertama. Ia tahu bagaimana kecewanya ia karena—dulu Lu Han pikir masa depannya adalah bersama Sehun. Dulu ia pikir bahwa kehidupan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Namun kini, bahkan Lu Han harus _pura-pura_ untuk _baik-baik saja_. Dan itu rasanya menyakitkan.

"Henry."

"Ya?"

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Henry tepat di kedua matanya. Hati Henry serasa berdesir namun ia tahu rasanya lain—rasanya seperti hatinya habis ditonjok dan rasanya begitu ngilu hingga ia ingin untuk tak menatap mata Lu Han. Matanya begitu terasa kosong dan menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Begitu mati. Begitu _sakit_.

Namun sedetik kemudian Lu Han tersenyum.

Dan betapa Henry ingin menghapus senyum itu dari bibirnya.

"Seseorang yang berpura-pura untuk terlihat baik-baik saja... Pastilah orang tersebut akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia, kan? Walau dia terseok-seok, walau ia sering terluka, walau ia jatuh dan tersungkur sekalipun, jika ia tetap berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya ia akan benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?"

Henry tahu Lu Han sedang tak berbicara tentangnya namun tentang dirinya sendiri dan tak perlu menjadi pintar untuknya tahu bahwa pastilah ada sesuatu antara Lu Han dengan kekasihnya.

Namun ia tak ingin menyinggung apapun tentang hal tersebut, maka saat Lu Han menatapnya kembali dengan sorot mata yang sama, Henry tak bisa menjawab apapun kecuali—

"Kau benar. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti bisa baik-baik saja."

 _Kau pasti baik-baik saja_.

Keheningan mengonsumsi mereka setelahnya, dan Henry sangat tak suka atmosfer di antara mereka berdua karena sudah jelas bahwa Lu Han kembali ke keadaan lamanya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Dan Henry menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian suara Lu Han kembali terdengar dan Henry mengangkat kepalanya.

"Katamu tadi kau punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan padaku. Apa itu?"

Henry membulatkan mata, seratus persen tak percaya jika ia bahkan belum mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya duduk bersama Lu Han.

Ia tertawa, dan Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu asik mengobrol denganmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, Lu Han."

"Tentang?"

Henry terlihat sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya maka Lu Han memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu tentang keinginan profesormu untuk mengirimmu ke Paris. Sebenarnya, Lu Han, Profesor Namhyun adalah orang kenalanku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memintanya untuk merekomendasikan satu mahasiswa terbaiknya untuk menjadi _partner_ -ku dalam _recital_ -ku di Paris seminggu lagi. Aku tahu ini mendadak, makanya aku meminta Profesor Namhyun untuk mencarikan mahasiswa terbaiknya dan—aku terkejut ketika ia memilihmu."

Lu Han bohong bila ia tak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sungguh, _sungguh_ terkejut akan hal tersebut dan kalimat Henry barusan membuat matanya membelo seketika.

"Apa—tapi... Profesor... dia... aku... Henry, aku—"

"Aku tahu kau akan menolaknya dengan bilang bahwa kau tak cukup hebat, yang mana adalah sebuah kebohongan besar karena aku tahu pilihan Profesor Namhyun adalah pilihan terbaik maka... Lu Han, mengapa kau tak mempertimbangkan hal ini?"

Lu Han tak tahu bahwa permintaan Profesor Namhyun adalah untuknya berduet dengan Henry di _recital_ -nya di Paris dan Paris—

Paris.

 _Paris._

Lu Han tahu ia tak bisa.

"Henry," katanya dengan nada lemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang jemarinya yang memutih karena menggenggam _cup_ kopinya terlalu erat. "Aku—"

"Lu Han."

Dan Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Please_?"

Lu Han tahu ada yang salah dengannya kala ia berpikir bahwa raut wajah Henry yang sedang memohon seperti ini serasa tidak asing dan ia pasti sudah gila tatkala ia berpikir bahwa—

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

Henry tak bisa menahan desah lega dan sebuah senyum lebarnya.

"Apakah dua hari cukup bagimu?"

Dan Lu Han tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengangguk.

Mungkin karena senyum Henry mengingatkannya pada anak anjingnya yang ada di Beijing.

Atau karena ia sudah yakin bahwa melepas Sehun dan mengakhiri semuanya adalah pilihan yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Atau karena memang ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

Lu Han yakin bahwa alasannya adalah salah satu dari ketiga hal tersebut.

* * *

Sehun tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan pernah membenci Perancis. Kota yang selalu ia impikan, kota dengan seribu keindahan yang meneriakkan kesan romantis dan penuh cinta itu—Sehun tak pernah menyangka bahwa di sanalah hatinya akan hancur.

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, mungkin ia memang sudah menjadi bajingan selama ini. Ia tahu ketika ia pertama kali memilih untuk pergi, bahwa keadaan akan berubah, tak lagi sama seperti apa yang ia impikan pertama kali. Ia tahu ketika ia pertama kali memilih untuk pergi, bahwa pilihannya hanya akan menyakiti banyak orang.

Sehun pernah jatuh—ia pernah jatuh sekali dan hal itu karena Jung Soojung, orang yang membuatnya datang kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wanita itu jugalah wanita yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Lu Han, sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu menempati tahta tertinggi dalam hati dan jiwanya.

Sehun mengakui bahwa ia pernah, sedetik di masa lalu, menginginkan Soojung untuk kembali di hidupnya. Ia merasa bahwa bersama Soojung akan menjadi pilihan paling tepat karena dia adalah lelaki dan Soojung adalah wanita.

Sehun tidak akan berbohong jika bersama Soojung akan membuat semuanya jadi jauh lebih mudah. Orang tuanya akan jauh lebih senang jika anaknya jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis dibanding dengan sesama lelaki. Orang tuanya akan jauh lebih tenang karena nantinya, rumah kecil nan hangat mereka akan dilengkapi dengan kaki-kaki kecil para Sehun mini yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah.

Sehun tidak akan berbohong jika ada satu tempat di hatinya yang memang selalu ia tutup untuk Soojung sejak ia pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Namun ia tak menyangka jika suatu hari, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel akan masuk dalam cerita—akan masuk dalam potret hidupnya. Namanya adalah Lu Han, dan Sehun begitu bahagia ketika namanya yang indah keluar dengan begitu mulus dari ujung lidahnya.

Dulu, Sehun selalu menyediakan tempat untuk Soojung, berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi pada akhirnya dan bersama kembali. Dulu, Sehun selalu menyimpankan satu bilik tempat di hatinya untuk Soojung.

Dulu, Soojung memang segalanya.

Namun ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa rumahnya adalah Lu Han. Pelukan Lu Han terasa seperti Seoul dan kehangatannya. Begitu familiar dan menenangkan.

Pelukan Soojung seperti hingar-bingar Paris. Begitu asing dan menyesakkan.

Udara malam di kota Paris begitu dingin hingga Sehun kira hanya dengan satu sapuan anginnya akan bisa menerbangkan Sehun dan segala ketidakpastian yang selama ini menipunya.

Ia duduk di depan gedung di mana Baekhyun akan menggantikan Lu Han sebagai pelaksana, tepat di depannya di pinggir jalan raya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa jasnya telah ia lupakan dan angin malam begitu menusuk rusuknya.

Ia melipat kakinya dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam lengannya, mencoba untuk berpikir _bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesini_?

Ia tahu begitu bodoh baginya untuk pergi dari _rumah_ yang memberikan nyawa bagi hatinya yang telah lama membeku untuk mengejar sebuah bayang yang ia kira adalah cinta.

Ia mengira Soojung adalah takdirnya. Ia kira ciuman Soojung akan mengembalikan perasaannya yang lama telah membatu. Ia kira pelukan Soojung bisa mengusir rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia kira Soojung adalah tempat terakhir untuknya berlabuh.

Namun mengapa seakan-akan saat ia mencium dan memeluknya, semuanya serasa membeku lagi?

Serasa ia berada di tempat yang salah dan ia merasa begitu sepi, merasa begitu asing. Merasa begitu tak bernyawa.

Sehun membiarkan hawa dingin kota Paris menelan perasaan dan rasa bersalahnya lamat-lamat dan satu tetes air mata kembali lolos dari kedua matanya.

Ia tahu ia memang berhak merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Kehilangan Soojung memang menyakitkan dulu, namun rasanya tak separah ini. Rasanya tak sepilu ini kala Lu Han meninggalkannya.

Sehun menertawai pikirannya sendiri karena _well_ , saat ini bukan Lu Han yang meninggalkannya karena ialah pihak yang memutuskan hubungan mereka dan Sehun takkan pernah berhenti untuk menyesalinya.

"Sehun."

Sehun tak perlu mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata untuk tahu bahwa suara tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di samping kanannya.

"Kau tak mau masuk?"

Sehun menggeleng, masih tetap mengubur wajahnya di antara lengan tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus masuk. Acara ini milik Lu Han."

Mendengar nama yang sangat ia rindukan membuat Sehun mau mengangkat kepalanya dan hatinya berdesir kala ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan, kearah para pejalan kaki yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kesibukan dan hingar-bingar kota Paris adalah hal yang begitu kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam hatinya saat ini—kosong dan perih.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, kan?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab melainkan mengeluarkan desah pendek.

"Sehun—"

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang akan kusesali, kan?"

"Se—"

"Padahal aku tahu jika Lu Han adalah rumahku, _hyung_. Aku tahu tanpanya aku akan jadi gelandangan. Tanpanya aku akan selalu merasa sepi. Tanpanya hidupku tak berpenghuni. Tanpanya aku akan jadi hancur. _Hyung_ , tapi mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Mengapa aku terlalu tolol untuk memutuskan sesuatu?

Soojung bukanlah rumahku, _hyung_. Aku tahu itu sesaat setelah aku memeluknya. Pelukannya begitu dingin dan kaku. Sementara—sementara Lu Han... _Hyung_ , pelukannya sungguh menenangkan hingga kadang aku akan tertidur sambil memeluknya. Pelukannya membuatku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena mengirimkannya untukku."

Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyum dan ia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Kau begitu terlihat hidup saat bersama dengan Lu Han," katanya. "Percaya atau tidak, Sehun. Dulu saat kau bersama dengan Soojung, kau terlihat seperti robot. Kau selalu berada dalam kuasanya. Kau terlihat terobsesi, sama seperti ia terobsesi padamu dan aku tahu hal itu sama sekali bukan cinta. Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan namun kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku dan yang lainnya.

Namun saat bersama Lu Han, kau terlihat seperti peri yang baru bisa belajar terbang. Lepas dan bebas. Kau seperti baru saja hidup dan merasakan kehidupan. Kau sungguh terlihat bahagia, dan aku berpikir, _ah, akhirnya Sehun menemukan seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya_. Kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri saat bersama dengan Lu Han. Jauh lebih _gay_ daripada aku atau Kyungsoo."

Sehun tertawa, dan kali ini tawanya juga terdengar begitu hidup.

"Kau ingat, dulu Lu Han pernah pergi dua hari ke Busan dan aku hampir menangis. Aku juga pernah hampir menyusulnya ke Mokpo saat ia menghadiri pameran lukisannya selama tiga hari di sana. Dan saat dia menangis karena Chanyeol tak sengaja marah padanya, aku hampir meninju kekasihmu.

Aku menyukai segala tentangnya. Aku ingat saat kami pernah basah-basahan di tengah hujan karena ia percaya bahwa ketika kau mencium kekasihmu di tengah hujan, kisah cinta mereka akan abadi. Aku ingat saat aku menggendongnya agar sepatunya tak basah oleh salju. Aku ingat saat ia merawatku saat aku flu. Aku ingat menonton film klise bersamanya dan ia akan pura-pura menyembunyikan air matanya. Aku ingat saat kami berdansa di dapur dengan lampu kulkas. Aku ingat saat kami berusaha menunggu salju pertama untuk bertukar ciuman dan bertukar _i love you_. Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat cintanya yang seperti terbias pada kehidupanku."

Baekhyun mengamati Sehun dalam pandangan terpesona karena sudah lama ia tak melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu.

Sehun bercerita tentang Lu Han seakan hidupnya ada di tiap kata dan frasa yang mendeskripsikan Lu Han. Sehun bercerita seakan ia hidup dalam imaji yang tersisa bersama Lu Han. Ia bercerita seakan hanya itu yang ia punya.

" _Hyung_ , apa sudah terlambat bagiku untuk kembali?"

Baekhyun ingin, ingin sekali memberi sebuah jawaban namun ia sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya. Namun belum juga ia membuka mulut untuk setidaknya memberikan jawaban, dering ponsel di saku jasnya membuatnya mengernyit.

Ia melihat Sehun mengangguk dan ia berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan tersebut dan keningnya semakin mengerut kala ia melihat siapa orang yang membuat panggilan dengannya.

 _Lu Han_.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Baekhyun?_ "

Baekhyun mengernyit kala ia mendengar nada Lu Han yang lain dari biasanya. Ia terdengar seperti sedang ragu dan Baekhyun tahu dari nada suaranya yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan lebih keras.

"Ada apa, Lu Han? Kau terdengar—lain."

" _Baek, kau ingat kau pernah berkata bahwa Profesor Jaehan dan Profesor Namhyun mengirimku ke Paris, kan?_ "

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu namun perasaannya bilang bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu.

"Ya, lalu?"

Ada sebuah jeda dan Baekhyun bisa membayangkan wajah bingung Lu Han.

" _Profesor Namhyun sebenarnya memintaku untuk ke Paris sebagai_ partner _untuk acara_ recital _Henry._ "

"Henry?! Henry si Henry Lau?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

" _Ya, Henry yang Henry Lau dan_ —"

"Sebentar, sebentar." Baekhyun menyela. "Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

" _Aku tak tahu. Yang Henry bilang padaku tadi adalah bahwa Profesor Namhyun adalah kenalan Henry dan ia meminta tolong untuk mencarikan mahasiswa seni musik yang bisa ia ajak kolaborasi dan—_ "

"Tunggu dulu, Lu Han. Apa maksudmu dengan Henry _bilang padamu tadi_? Kau—kau pergi dengan Henry?!"

" _Ya, tapi bukan pergi seperti berkencan. Kami hanya secara kebetulan bertemu di kedai kopi dan—Baekhyun, apakah itu penting? Aku ingin mengatakan padamu sesuatu!_ "

"Oh— _well_ , oke, lanjutkan."

" _Sampai mana aku tadi?_ "

"Kau ingin mengatakan padaku sesuatu, duh."

" _Oh, ya. Aku—aku lalu bilang pada Henry jika aku akan mengusahakan untuk memikirkan tawaran tersebut dan—dan kurasa... Baek, kurasa aku akan mengiyakan ajakannya untuk pergi ke_ recital _tersebut dengannya._ "

Baekhyun tak bisa tak terkejut mendengarnya dan—

"Lu Han, apa kau yakin? Maksudku—kau menyerahkan pameran ini untukku karena kau takut bertemu dengan Sehun dan kini kau akan kesini?"

Ada jeda sementara di ujung telepon sebelum suara Lu Han kembali terdengar.

" _Mungkin—mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk meluruskan semuanya, Baekhyun._ "

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Di seberang telepon, ia bisa mendengar Lu Han mengeluarkan desah panjang.

" _Mungkin ini saatnya bagiku untuk meluruskan semuanya dengan Sehun dan memulai hidup baru_."

Baekhyun merasa ikut sakit hati saat mendengarnya, bagaimana sesaat setelah Sehun baru saja menyadari kesalahannya, saat itulah Lu Han ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan memulainya dengan yang baru. Pemuda Byun tersebut mengurut keningnya dan ia tak bisa membalas apapun kecuali—

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan adalah hal yang menurutmu baik untukmu."

Walaupun Baekhyun tahu Sehun akan tersakiti dan kecewa akan hal ini, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia memang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Lu Han, dan ia tahu jika Sehun memang, _mungkin_ saja, telah terlambat.

Dan setelah mendengar Lu Han berterimakasih di ujung telepon, ia mematikan sambungan tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jasnya dan berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula bersama Sehun namun sosok Sehun yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Sehun."

" _Hyung_ , apakah itu Lu Han?"

Dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena sesaat, nada yang terlantur dari bibir Sehun terdengar sangat rapuh dan terendam oleh hiruk-pikuk keramaian jalan di Paris.

Baekhyun tak tahu, apakah Sehun memang sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a/n : i'm sorry to say that this ff will still be on hiatus mode._

 _and yes, henry dan luhan_

 _and yes luhan bakal ke paris_

 _and yes my sehunnie udah sadar_

 _and yes you will wait longer (again)_

 _n.b : di chap sebelumnya, kode yang dipakai adalah kode hex._


	13. of Paris, where everything is over

" _Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Baekhyun mematung menatap pemandangan Paris di waktu subuh lewat jendela kaca apartemen lantai duapuluh dua yang ia tempati. Ia memeluk dirinya begitu erat sembari matanya menjelajahi pemandangan eksotis di depannya—bagaimana mentari mencoba bangkit melawan keheningan waktu subuh dan ia bergidik merasakan hawa dingin kota Paris yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Sesekali pemuda Byun itu akan mendesah, mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ia merasa bahwa ia berada di posisi yang sama bingungnya dengan Sehun maupun Lu Han.

Tadi malam, sesaat setelah Sehun bertanya apakah benar orang yang baru saja menelepon Baekhyun adalah Lu Han, Baekhyun mau tak mau mengiyakan pertanyaan tesebut. Saat itu Sehun langsung berlari kearahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya, menyuruhnya berbicara akan apa yang Lu Han katakan karena Sehun merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting yang mereka bicarakan dan...

Dan Baekhyun terpaksa mengatakan bahwa Lu Han akan pergi ke Paris. Kala itu Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, berharap bahwa ini adalah satu kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki semuanya, _semuanya_ , dan Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk mengatakan bahwa mungkin, _mungkin saja_ , kesempatan yang Sehun harapkan takkan pernah datang.

Baekhyun bahkan tak kuasa mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa _Lu Han sudah berhenti, Sehun, ia sudah berhenti dengan berat hati_ karena melihat Sehun yang begitu lega dan bersemangat seperti itu, ia tak kuasa.

Baekhyun tak kuasa mematikan sepercik harapan di kedua mata Sehun yang bahkan baru saja muncul.

Ia mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut dari benaknya, kembali menatap pemandangan kota Paris dan kerlip lampu menara Eiffel yang mulai redup seiring dengan pancaran matahari di ufuk timur. Lima jam dari sekarang, ia harus sudah berada di dalam sebuah pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke Seoul.

Dering ponsel di saku piyama mengagetkannya dan ia segera mengangkat dering telepon tanpa mengintip siapa yang menghubunginya, karena dering khas itu selalu ia hapal.

"Halo?"

" _Baek? Kau sudah bangun?_ "

Baekhyun mengeluarkan gumaman kecil, jemari lentiknya menyentuh kaca jendela besar di depannya seakan mencoba meraba seluruh kota Paris lewat jarinya.

" _Kau pulang hari ini, kan? Kapan pesawatmu akan tiba di Seoul?_ " tanya Chanyeol, terlihat sangat bahagia dan tak sabar dalam satu waktu.

Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian berjalan mendekat hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari kaca jendela apartemen. "Jam delapan malam, kurasa."

" _Aku akan menjemputmu_."

"Lu Han?"

" _Huh?_ "

Baekhyun membawa jari telunjuknya pada bayangan menara Eiffel yang hanya berukuran sejengkal tangannya dan ia mengusapnya perlahan, seakan ia ingin merekam Eiffel lewat sentuhan tangannya.

"Lu Han akan kesini dengan Henry Lau, kan?"

" _Yah—tentang itu, kurasa... yeah. Apa—Baekhyun, apa Sehun tahu tentang hal ini?_ "

"Tentang hal yang mana? Kurasa banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di antara mereka," kata Baekhyun selagi ia kembali mengusap kaca jendela tersebut seakan ingin mematri emosinya pada sebuah menara di ujung sana.

" _Tentang ia yang—tentang mereka yang takkan mungkin bersama_."

Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu ia harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Entahlah, Chanyeol," katanya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu."

Ada sebuah keheningan yang meraja di antara mereka dan Baekhyun rasa hatinya ikut sakit melihat betapa Sehun mungkin memang takkan mendapat kesempatannya.

"Chanyeol."

" _Yeah_?"

"Aku sekarang berada di sebuah apartemen, dan di depanku kini terpampang indahnya kota Paris. Di depan sana, menara Eiffel yang tingginya menjulang terlihat begitu kecil seolah hanya sejengkal tanganku. Pemandangan subuh di sini sangat indah, tapi hatiku rasanya tak kuat melihat kota ini. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan melihat sebuah kisah cinta hancur di kota semenakjubkan ini, bukankah begitu?"

* * *

Sehun tak pernah merasa harinya lebih baik dan buruk di saat yang bersamaan seperti ini. Buruk karena semalaman ia tak juga bisa melepaskan ingatannya dari deretan lukisan Lu Han dan semua tulisan yang ia berikan, baik karena pada akhirnya ia telah sadar akan sesuatu dan akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meluruskan semuanya dan meminta maaf.

Ia menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, mencoba bangkit dan duduk di atasnya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap matanya yang telah penuh dengan air mata yang mengering dan ia berusaha untuk beranjak dari kasurnya.

Ia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dan telinganya menangkap suara-suara dari arah dapur apartemennya. Ia mengernyit tajam, bersiap siaga jika ada penyusup yang masuk ke rumahnya walau ia juga tak yakin dengan hal itu. Apartemen yang ia tinggali memiliki sistem keamanan yang ketat dan hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan dengan langkah yang hati-hati ia melewati ruang televisi tepat di samping dapur dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke konter dapur, ia terkejut.

"Soojung?!"

Jung Soojung tersentak dan menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sehun mengamatinya bingung namun Soojung hanya melirik padanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Soojung sambil memungut kembali sendok yang terjatuh dan membersihkan bubuk kopi yang berceceran di sekitar kakinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Soojung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya membuat kopi untuknya dan Sehun seolah pertanyaan Sehun tidaklah penting.

"Soojung..."

"Aku memutuskan untuk segera pindah kesini..."

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. "A-apa?!"

Soojung membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jenaka dan ia tertawa. "Tidak sekarang, Sehun. Mungkin minggu depan."

"Tidak—Soojung, biar kita luruskan dulu. Pertama, terangkan padaku bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku. Kedua, apa yang kaumaksud dengan pindah kemari. Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengiyakan hal itu bahkan kita tak pernah membicarakan tentang ini!"

Soojung menggeret tangan Sehun dan membawa dua cangkir kopi mereka ke ruang televisi. Ia duduk di atas sofa di samping kanan Sehun dan ia menawarkan satu senyum manis.

"Kopi?" tawar Soojung, namun Sehun menggeleng.

"Soojung, jawab pertanyaanku."

Soojung mendesah lelah dan ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan menyesap kopi hitam buatannya sebelum menjawab Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga di depan saat aku mengantarmu pulang saat kau mabuk. Aku masuk menggunakan kunci itu."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Soojung, kau tahu kau tak boleh sembarangan mengg—"

" _Sembarangan_?" tanya Soojung dengan nada sinis. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Kau pikir aku siapa, Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyit menatap mata Soojung. "Soojung, apa maksudmu?"

" _Apa maksudku_?! Sehun, apa kau serius?!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Soojung, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang kaubicarakan. Dan tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mau pindah kemari tanpa membicarakan padaku dulu. Aku—Soojung, kau tak bisa pindah denganku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Soojung tak percaya. Ia mengirimi Sehun tatapan terluka dan Sehun, sedetik dalam hidupnya, merasa bersalah.

"Karena—" _Karena aku sudah tahu bahwa keputusanku meninggalkan Lu Han itu salah_. "—Soojung, kupikir kita takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Air mata telah mengancam untuk meleleh dari kedua maniknya namun Soojung tak gentar. "Lu Han, huh?"

Sehun tak mau hal ini menjadi buruk—hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menyakiti banyak orang namun ia terlalu terlambat untuk sadar jika keputusannya pasti telah menyakiti banyak pihak, terutama Lu Han dan Soojung.

Namun Sehun juga tahu, semakin lama ia membiarkan hubungannya dengan Lu Han hancur seperti ini, semakin hilang pula kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Lu Han untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Jadi, dengan tatapan tegas—ia menatap lurus pada dua keping Soojung yang telah berair.

"Maafkan aku, Soojung."

Soojung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalau air mata yang keluar namun gagal. "Semudah itukah?"

Pemuda Oh di sampingnya menghela napas lelah dan pandangannya jatuh ke lantai apartemennya, tak kuasa menatap air mata yang mengalir diam-diam melewati pipi Soojung.

"Semudah itukah kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari pemuda itu, kemudian kesini dan berkata seolah _Soojung, aku bisa melepaskan Lu Han untukmu_ dan kemudian di detik-detik selanjutnya kau berubah pikiran untuk kembali padanya?! Semudah itu?!"

Sehun tahu ia berengsek dan apa yang perempuan ini katakan memang benar, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan pendiriannya goyah kali ini.

Dan dengan satu pandangan terakhir tepat di mata Soojung yang memerah, Sehun berbisik lirih.

"Maafkan aku," katanya final. "Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, jika Lu Han adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan."

Soojung tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar sangat sumbang dan kosong.

"Kau terdengar begitu berengsek, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. "Kau benar. Aku memang berengsek, namun aku akan menjadi orang paling menyedihkan jika aku melepaskan Lu Han lagi."

"Kaupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan kau menyadari hal ini?" Soojung tertawa mengejek, dan ia tak pernah melepas tatapannya dari wajah Sehun. "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Sehun. Kau takkan mendapatkan apa yang telah kaubuang semudah itu. Dan aku—aku takkan melepasmu segampang ini."

Baru saja Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal tersebut, ingin mengatakan pada Soojung dan memohon bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan, perempuan berambut panjang tersebut langsung berdiri dengan tegap, matanya menusuk pandangan manik Sehun dengan tajam dan dalam bisik lirih ia berkata—

"Jangan kauharap aku bisa menyerah begitu saja."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang bisa Sehun rasakan adalah ketakutan dan kekalutan luar biasa yang menyerang perasaannya.

Sehun lebih dari tahu jika mendapatkan Lu Han kembali adalah suatu hal yang tak mudah, apalagi dengan Soojung yang mengatakan bahwa ia takkan mundur teratur dari permainan ini.

Sehun tahu benar akan Soojung.

Dan sialnya, Jung Soojung selalu memiliki segala jalan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Frustrasi, Sehun mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Mungkin benar—inilah ganjaran yang harus ia terima karena telah bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain.

* * *

Beberapa peralatan musik tertata rapi, dan sebuah piano yang Lu Han prediksi sangatlah mahal terpampang di sebuah ruangan paling belakang studio. Ia meliriknya sejenak kala Henry memberinya tur singkat keseluruh studio. Ada beberapa gitar, biola, bahkan sekilas ia melihat ada harpa yang menganggur tak terpakai.

"Dan ini adalah ruang musik utama." Henry berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Ia menoleh kebelakang tepat di mana Lu Han berdiri, dan satu senyum terpasang di wajahnya. "Mau melihat kedalam?"

Lu Han tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menampilkan satu anggukan kecil.

Henry tertawa, kemudian membuka pintu di depannya. Ia mempersilakan Lu Han untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyusul.

Dan tepat sedetik setelah mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, Lu Han tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada sebuah piano yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Aneh memang, namun Lu Han merasa piano tersebut sangat berbeda dari semua alat musik koleksi Henry yang lain. Lu Han berjalan, berjalan hingga ia kini berada tepat di depan piano tersebut. Dan entah kenapa, ada sesuatu tentang piano tersebut yang mengetuk pintu hati dan pikirannya seolah-olah ia pernah melihat piano model lama ini di sebuah tempat.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Lu Han masih memandangi piano tersebut sambil jemari lentiknya menyusuri permukaan piano, meninggalkan Henry yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Henry terdiam mengamati Lu Han, dan sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah tampannya. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya betapa Lu Han terlihat sedang mengamati piano tersebut seakan ia melihat sebuah harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya, dan betapa gerakan tangan Lu Han yang menyusuri piano tersebut—sungguh berhati-hati dan lembut seakan ia mencoba mematrinya.

* * *

Sehun mendesah lelah.

Ia tahu—dan sejujurnya ia sudah menduganya—bahwa mendapatkan Lu Han kembali setelah ia meninggalkan dan memutuskannya begitu saja akan menjadi hal yang sangat rumit dan sulit.

Namun ia akan terus mencoba.

Ia menekan tombol nomor dua dalam _speed dial_ dan bunyi _tut_ terdengar dari ujung telepon.

" _Tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!"_ adalah suara Lu Han yang bisa Sehun dengar di ujung telepon setelah beberapa kali mencoba namun gagal.

Sehun lega dan ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara Lu Han—walau itu hanya berupa kotak pesan—namun ia sungguh bahagia. Hatinya menghangat dan ia merasa sangat bodoh karena merindukan suaranya.

"Lu Han," katanya setelah bunyi _beep_ terdengar. "Apakah kau akan ke Paris? Jika iya, maukah kau bertemu denganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan ini tentang kita. Aku—aku tak bisa mengatakannya lewat pesan atau telepon, karena aku ingin meluruskan semuanya saat kita bertemu langsung. Jadi, kumohon. Bisakah kita bertemu saat kau ada di sini? Hubungi aku jika kau sempat, oke?"

Sehun tahu semuanya akan berat namun setidaknya, ia ingin mencoba.

Tidak, coret itu. Ia _harus_ mencoba karena ia tak lagi bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Lu Han. Karena pada akhirnya ia sadar jika tanpa Lu Han, masa depannya takkan jadi apa-apa.

* * *

Lu Han yakin, yakin sekali bahwa ia tak pernah lagi menyentuh tuts piano namun sekarang, saat ini, ia sungguh heran mengapa ia bisa memainkan Nocturne milik Frederic Chopin dengan baik.

Ia takkan bilang bahwa apa yang barusan ia mainkan bisa dibilang _baik_ kalau tidak karena sosok Henry yang duduk di samping kanannya, tengah bertepuk tangan meriah sambil memujinya.

Lu Han tersenyum dan hatinya menghangat kala ia membawa jemarinya kembali ke permukaan tuts di depannya, tak menekannya, hanya mengusapnya lembut seakan ia rindu bermain piano.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik!" kata Henry sambil tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Lu Han di samping kirinya tertawa, menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Begitukah? Padahal aku sudah lama tak bermain piano."

Henry tertawa, kemudian menepuk pundah Lu Han pelan. "Kan sudah kubilang, orang bertangan emas sepertimu pasti bisa dengan mudah bermain tuts piano."

Lu Han menoleh kearah Henry dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku harus bermain piano lagi kapan-kapan."

Henry mengangguk antusias. Kemudian ia memandang Lu Han dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Harus," katanya lirih, membuat Lu Han tertawa.

Bias cahaya mentari yang meredup lewat pantulan jendelanya turun dan mendarat tepat di wajah Lu Han yang sedang menatap piano di depan mereka—dan Henry merasa bahwa masa lalu kembali terulang.

Sejenak ia ingin berpikir tentang hal itu, namun ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak boleh terlalu lama berendam dan menyelam pada waktu lampau jadi ia berdehem kecil.

" _So_ , apakah kau sudah memutuskan lagu apa yang ingin kaunyanyikan? Biar aku bisa belajar memainkan piano untukmu."

"Kau akan bermain piano saat aku menyanyi?" tanya Lu Han terkejut, memandang Henry tak percaya.

Pemuda Lau tersebut tertawa keras. "Tentu saja, Lu Han! Ini adalah duet, kau ingat? Dan kau harus ingat, uh, bahwa aku raja di _recital_ itu."

Lu Han pura-pura mendengus namun senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya.

" _So_? Sudah tahu lagunya?"

Lu Han mengangguk, dan kali ini, Henry mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bahwa senyum yang terpasang di wajah pemuda Lu tersebut hilang tak berbekas.

Lu Han memainkan jemarinya keatas tuts di depannya dan ia memainkan sejumlah nada, namun nada-nada yang dihasilkan terdengar sangat sedih dan Henry menatapnya bingung.

Beberapa detik terlewati dalam diam, dan hanya akan ada suara dari nada-nada yang diciptakan oleh tangan Lu Han namun Henry tak mampu untuk mengulang pertanyaannya hingga akhirnya—

" _All Too Well_."

Henry mengernyit, dan merasa bahwa jawabannya sungguh rancu, Lu Han tertawa. Tawanya terdengar tak begitu hidup dan hati Henry jatuh mendengarnya.

"Taylor Swift, _All Too Well_."

Ah...

Henry mengangguk, dan ia memandang piano di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

" _All Too Well_ adalah lagu ironis," katanya pada akhirnya. Lu Han mengangguk, dan jarinya masih betah untuk menciptakan nada-nada tak beraturan yang sialnya membentuk sebuah alunan melodis.

"Kau memilih lagu yang sangat menyedihkan, Lu Han."

Lu Han tertawa tanpa suara. Ia berpikir sejenak, betapa sebuah lagu yang dikira orang sangat menyedihkan pun tak bisa mewakili apa yang telah ia lalui bersama Sehun.

Ia memilih lagu tersebut bukannya tanpa alasan, dan khusus untuk acara ini, ia ingin sekali membawakan lagu tersebut.

"Terkadang, kita memiliki kisah yang lebih menyedihkan," kata Lu Han lirih. Nada yang dihasilkan jemarinya masih acak namun terdengar begitu menyakitkan. "Dan terkadang, sebuah lagu yang teramat sedihpun tak bisa membungkus semua perasaan sakit yang tersisa."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Henry menoleh kearah Lu Han, dan ia menyesal karena apa yang ia lihat hanyalah tatapan kosong dan gurat kecewa di matanya.

"Namanya adalah Oh Sehun," lanjut Lu Han lirih, dan sedetik kemudian Henry tahu apa yang sedang Lu Han bicarakan. Mengangguk lemah, Henry memberi isyarat untuk Lu Han meneruskan bicaranya.

"Aku mencintainya, Henry. Begitu mencintainya hingga aku yakin bahwa di masa depanku hanya akan sebuah nama—dan itu adalah namanya."

Lu Han berhenti di sini, berhenti tepat di kalimat ini dan dia meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia memandangi jemarinya, memandangi kedua tangannya dan sebuah keping memori memasuki jaringan otaknya—membawanya terbang ke waktu di mana masa lalu dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya sungguhlah indah.

"Namun rupanya, tidak semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia. Tidak semua masa kini akan berlanjut ke masa depan. Tidak semua cinta bisa tumbuh dan berkembang di antara dua insan."

Henry menelan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya, dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendengarkan dan menatap tuts piano di depannya yang dalam sekejap seakan berubah menjadi dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Saat menghadiri acara Siwon _hyung_ bersamamu dulu, aku pernah mengirimkannya sebuah pesan, yang mana aku pikir takkan sampai padanya karena saat ini ia berada di Paris. Itu juga alasan mengapa aku menolak permintaan Profesorku untuk pergi kesana."

"Dan kau malah menerima ajakanku?" tanya Henry lirih, tanpa menoleh pada Lu Han.

Lu Han menggeleng walau ia tahu Henry tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku ingin memberinya sebuah hadiah perpisahan."

Henry tersenyum, namun senyumnya menampilkan gurat luka.

"Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia, dan apapun itu, aku akan mencoba rela untuknya. Jika memang wanita itu lebih baik dariku, aku bisa apa? Bukankah aku hanya bisa bersyukur; karena lelaki hebat dan baik sepertinya pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Alunan nada kembali terdengar dan hal yang bisa Henry tatap adalah jemari Lu Han yang memencet tuts piano di depannya terlalu keras, namun terlalu lembut dalam satu waktu.

Simfoni aliran nada piano memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi tersebut, dan di tiap kali Lu Han memencet nada, ada satu perasaan di hatinya yang ikut terbias udara seakan mencoba lepas dari kungkung yang selama ini menyakitinya.

Pergi, pergi—pergi seolah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Di tengah-tengah alunan nada Lu Han, Henry tahu ia harus mengatakannya. Ia tahu ia harus mengatakan hal ini—

"Orang sepertimu tak seharusnya terluka," kata Henry lirih. Suaranya begitu lemah seakan berusaha untuk membunuh semua alunan yang Lu Han ciptakan namun untungnya, Lu Han mendengarnya.

Lu Han menciptakan sebuah senyum sambil menoleh kearah Henry, dan ia bersumpah, ia bersumpah bahwa baru kali ini ia melihat Henry terlihat begitu sedih—begitu sendu.

Lalu ia menghentikan tangannya untuk membuat nada. Ia hanya diam, diam di sana sambil menatap Henry bingung, namun detik selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut, karena—

"Jangan sampai terluka."

—semuanya terasa begitu familiar.

* * *

Sekembalinya ia dari studio musik Henry, Lu Han kembali mengulang semua hal yang terjadi di sana. Ia merasa bahwa perkataan Henry yang ia ucapkan pada saat ia berhenti bermain piano sangat familiar.

Hal tersebut bukan rasa familiar karena ia pernah membacanya di sebuah novel, bukan. Familiar ini merupakan familiar yang sangat nyata seakan ia pernah mendengarnya di sebuah tempat di suatu waktu.

Sesaat setelah ia merebahkan badannya di atas sofa di studio lukisnya, dan ketika tangannya memencet telepon rumah di pojok ruangan di samping sofa yang ia duduki, beberapa pesan yang tersimpan di kotak pesan memenuhi keheningan ruangan Lu Han.

Ada Baekhyun, yang bilang bahwa ia akan tida di Korea tepat pukul delapan—dan pastilah saat ini ia sudah sampai, batin Lu Han—namun Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia akan mampir ke studio Lu Han hari berikutnya. Ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang bilang bahwa ia tak perlu ikut karena mereka tahu Lu Han sedang sibuk, dan pesan selanjutnya—

 _Beep!_

" _Lu Han_ —"

Hati Lu Han turun ke perut saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, amat sangat familiar hingga ia rasanya ingin menangis.

" _Apakah kau akan ke Paris? Jika iya, maukah kau bertemu denganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan ini tentang kita. Aku—aku tak bisa mengatakannya lewat pesan atau telepon, karena aku ingin meluruskan semuanya saat kita bertemu langsung. Jadi, kumohon. Bisakah kita bertemu saat kau ada di sini? Hubungi aku jika kau sempat, oke?_ "

Jika boleh jujur, Lu Han ingin sekali menghubungi Sehun seperti yang ia minta. Ia ingin sekali kembali berbicara—bahkan mendengar sepatah kata darinya pun Lu Han sudah bahagia—namun detak lemah dan perasaan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan artinya itu melarangnya.

Ia tak bisa.

Ia tak bisa bersikap lemah seperti ini—atau ia akan kembali terluka. Atau orang seperti Sehun akan datang lagi dalam kehidupannya dan pada akhirnya, ia yang harus terluka. Ia yang harus merasakan sakitnya. Ia yang harus menangis di tiap malamnya.

Ia tak bisa.

Dan entah mengapa, kata-kata Henry tiba-tiba saja terngiang di benaknya, membuat Lu Han mengembalikan gagang telepon yang baru saja ia ambil.

" _Jangan sampai terluka."_

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 _a/n : hallo, di sini sachi mau ngucapin maaf udah bikin nunggu lama sebelum-sebelumnya. Sachi juga mau bilang kalo mungkin fanfic ini bakal jadi long-multichap mungkin bisa juga sampe 20 an so jangan bosen hehe. Terus satu lagi, sachi bakal ngepos juga background characters di fanfic ini. Semisal kenapa sehun itu plin-plan banget, kenapa luhan itu sachi buat begitu, dan lain-lain. Untuk background characters ini bakal ada hunhan, soojung, henry dan beberapa karakter lain. Mulai di pos ini, sachi udah ngepos tentang karakter sehun. Dan update-nya nggak di ffn melainkan di wordpress sachi. Hal ini sachi lakuin karena banyak banget yang benci sehun padahal sehun itu karakter paling realistis di sini sekaligus karakter favorit sachi hehe._

 _p/s : semua tulisan fanfiksi dan semua pos hunhan dan exo lain bakal ada tag nya. Kalau di sana ada tag hunhan ff, berarti itu ff hunhan yang nggak sachi pos di sini atau semua penjabaran karakter di ff home ini. semuanya di lock, dan passwordnya menyesuaikan._

 _Untuk semua pos yang ada tag hunhan, password-nya "sachimalffhunhan" (tanpa tanda petik dan 'f' nya dobel yah). Nanti di masa depan (elah) kalau ada pos ff chanbaek atau kaisoo, passwordnya sama. Cuman kalau kaisoo ya "sachimalffkaisoo" dan kalau chanbaek ya "sachimalffchanbaek"._

 _Wordpress sachi : sachimalff dot wordpress dot com  
_


	14. of my deepest agony over you

_"Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat"_

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa berlatih dengan Henry akan seasyik ini. Ia pikir berlatih dengan bintang top macam dia akan sulit karena jam terbang mereka terpaut jauh—namun ia salah. Henry adalah tutor yang baik dan asyik. Ia mampu membimbing Luhan untuk membawakan lagunya dengan baik, dan terkadang, mereka akan saling membenarkan letak kesalahan satu sama lain.

Ada kalanya di mana Henry akan meminta Luhan untuk memainkan piano untuknya seraya ia bernyanyi, dan kemudian mereka bertukar tempat. Luhan tak bisa menyangkalnya, karena ia merasa bahwa sakit hatinya sedikit terobati karena kesibukan ini.

Maka dari itu, saat hari Rabu, sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Paris, Henry mengatakan bahwa mereka telah berlatih dengan sangat baik. Ia mengundang Luhan untuk makan di apartemennya, yang mana Luhan sanggupi dengan senang hati.

Mereka berbicara lama, tentang banyak hal dan mengulas kembali hal-hal yang telah mereka lalui selama latihan, kemudian Henry akan bertanya beberapa hal tentang kehidupan Luhan sebelum ke Korea, dan lain sebagainya.

Untuk pertama kali semenjak hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir, Luhan merasa hatinya kembali terasa ringan.

Maka hari Rabu pukul delapan malam, ketika Luhan telah pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan menemukan sebuah kotak pesan dari Baekhyun yang bertanya apakah ia boleh mampir ke apartemen Luhan, ia langsung menghubunginya untuk memperbolehkan pemuda Byun tersebut untuk mampir.

Sejam lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring, dan Luhan, yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian langsung pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Sebuah senyum lebar dari Baekhyun menyapanya saat ia membuka pintu, dan di detik selanjutnya ia merasakan dua lengan kokoh Baekhyun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar hangat dan tertawa ketika Baekhyun berkata "Aku merindukanmu!"

Beberapa hari—atau minggu?—berpisah dengan Baekhyun membuatnya rindu, dan ia langsung menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Apakah kau sempat berjalan-jalan di Paris?" Luhan bertanya dari arah konter dapur. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuat dua cokelat panas untuk ia dan Baekhyun yang kini duduk di depan televisi tersebut.

Baekhyun mendengus, melipat kakinya dan membawanya keatas sofa dan menyenderkan badannya pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Aku sibuk melaksanakan pameran itu, mana bisa aku pergi jalan-jalan?"

Tangan Luhan terhenti sementara saat mendengar Baekhyun yang menyebut pameran, dan sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di bibirnya.

Ia pergi, membawa dua cangkir cokelat tersebut dan berjalan. Tangannya meletakkan dua cangkir tersebut di atas meja di depan mereka bertiga, kemudian ia beranjak untuk duduk di samping kanan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan sebuah tatapan sendu namun ia tak menjawab.

"Apa—apa Sehun baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun bangkit, duduk dengan tegap hingga ia kini menghadap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia akan menunggu kedatanganmu ke Paris."

Luhan tahu tak seharusnya ia berharap lebih akan perkataan Baekhyun tentang Sehun, namun sebuah percikan di hatinya bilang bahwa Sehun memang menantinya.

Namun lagi-lagi, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang Henry katakan tempo hari ada benarnya juga. Luhan tak boleh terluka lagi—ia tak boleh jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama berulang kali.

"Baek—"

"Luhan- _ah_ , aku tahu kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu untuk merelakan ini semua, tapi Sehun telah sadar. Ia sudah sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat. Jangan kaupikir aku membelanya kali ini, Luhan, karena aku tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini karena... karena Sehun begitu terlihat menyesal."

Luhan menurunkan pandangannya kearah dua tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam miliknya erat, dan pikirannya penuh dengan semua hal yang berkecamuk di antara hubungannya dengan Sehun belakangan ini.

"Menyesal saja tak cukup, Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusap punggung tangan Luhan lembut. "Aku tahu, Lu. Aku tahu. Dan aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkannya, pun kembali padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika Sehun benar-benar terlihat menyesal, dan kukira jika kau memang berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, maka inilah saatnya."

Luhan mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Ada satu percik kepercayaan di kedua mata Baekhyun, namun Luhan terlalu takut untuk melakukan semuanya. Namun kemudian, semua perkataan Henry, semua tekadnya dan semua rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan kembali menerjangnya seperti badai di siang bolong, meninggalkan Luhan dengan puing-puing perasaan yang begitu asing.

Dan hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan kala itu hanyalah mengangguk di bawah tatapan penuh harap dari Baekhyun.

Pemuda Byun di sampingnya mendesah, membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mengatakan betapa ia telah berhutang karena Baekhyun telah membantunya melaksanakan pameran tersebut dan menyampaikan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih," jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya. "Kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk pergi ke Paris dan menghelat acara semenakjubkan itu."

Luhan tertawa, kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka diam beberapa waktu, menikmati cokelat milik masing-masing hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat akan suatu hal.

"Luhan- _ah_."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun terlihat begitu ragu untuk berkata-kata, dan Luhan tahu itu. Namun sebelum ia bisa bertanya ada apa, Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh kearahnya.

"Sehun—kala itu, ia sedang bersamaku kala kau meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kau akan pergi ke Paris dan ia tahu akan hal itu. Dan sehari sebelum aku pulang, ia bertanya kapan kau akan kesana dan—dan aku mengatakannya," kata Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, dan dari dua matanya Luhan bisa melihat sebuah rasa bersalah yang besar. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak bisa berbohong pada Sehun tentang hal ini dan—"

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dan ia melihat betapa Luhan begitu menarik ketika ia tersenyum kecil seperti itu.

"Tak apa," lanjut Luhan, dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap tangan kiri Baekhyun—seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sungguh tak keberatan jika Sehun tahu.

Toh ia juga yakin jika Sehun takkan benar-benar menunggunya.

* * *

Hari itu, Kamis pagi pukul delapan, Luhan telah bersiap dengan sebuah koper di tangan kanannya. Hari itu, Kamis pukul sembilan pagi, Henry menjemputnya untuk pergi ke bandara.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lima belas saat ia tiba di bandara Incheon, dan ketika ia keluar dari mobil manajer Henry, saat ia masuk kedalam bandara, ia menemukan empat orang yang begitu familiar dengannya selama ini.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin rupanay telah berada di sana jauh sebelum Luhan sampai, dan saat ia melihat mereka berempat di ruang tunggu keberangkatan, ia langsung berlari, meninggalkan kopernya di tangan Henry yang sebelumnya telah menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan berlari dan jatuh dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Kyungsoo, memeluk Luhan erat. Pemuda China tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum, dan dari belakang punggung Kyungsoo ia mengangguk pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku telah memberitahu Sehun tentang hal ini."

Luhan melepas pelukan tersebut, membawa dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum maklum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tak apa-apa? Lagian aku tak yakin ia akan pergi menjemputku di bandara."

Baekhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Luhan."

Semua pasang mata di sana beralih kebelakang, kearah sosok Henry yang kini tengah membawa dua koper. Bintang terkenal tersebut menunduk dan mengirim sebuah senyum lebar kearah empat teman Luhan.

"Tolong jaga Luhan," kata Baekhyun, berjalan mendekat kearah Henry untuk menjabat tangannya.

Henry mengangguk dan tertawa, menjawab _pasti_ dengan nada penuh optimisme. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian menjabat tangannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama, membuat Luhan menggerutu karena ia pikir ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Henry harus memutus percakapan mereka karena setengah jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Paris akan berangkat, dan saat itu juga, Luhan langsung berpamitan, merengkuh semua teman dekatnya tersebut erat-erat.

Henry membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berjalan di samping Luhan, mengamati betapa Luhan tersenyum ketika melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya.

 _Andai, andai saja senyum itu tak pernah terlukai_ —pikirnya.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, di atas pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Paris, ia memejamkan mata, bersandar pada kursinya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya karena dalam hitungan jam, ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun sejak sekian lamanya.

Dan Luhan terlalu nyaman untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tertidur, tak menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya erat.

* * *

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, ia tak tahu jika ia telah melewati seluruh perjalanan. Sesaat setelah kelopak matanya terbuka yang bisa ia lihat adalah sosok Henry yang tersenyum padanya sambil berkata, "Kita sudah mendarat."

Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman, kemudian berdiri sambil menggerutu—dan Henry hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya—sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari pesawat, mengekor tepat di belakang Henry.

Hal pertama kali yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ia keluar dari pesawat adalah—kosong. Ia tahu benar jika kota ini telah merenggut cintanya, dan seindah apapun malam di Paris yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini, ia tak bisa merasakannya.

Ia berjalan, berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong bahkan saat mereka telah mendapatkan kembali koper mereka, ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia hanya melamun tanpa memperhatikan bahwa kopernya kini berada di tangan Henry.

Melihatnya, Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya dan berkata, "Biar aku saja!"

Namun Henry adalah Henry, dan ia menolak untuk peduli sambil memberinya satu senyum kecil seakan meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan masalah besar.

* * *

Sehun tahu ia mempercayai Baekhyun. Ia tahu sebenci apapun Baekhyun padanya karena ia telah banyak menyakiti Luhan, ia tahu jika Baekhyun takkan berbohong padanya.

"Kamis, dan mungkin akan tiba saat penerbangan terakhir karena ia mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Seoul. Itu jika pesawatnya tak mengalami _delay_."

Dan di sinilah Sehun, berdiri tepat di depan bandara, terpaku seolah ia tak memedulikan hawa dingin Paris di malam hari karena ia bahkan lupa untuk memakai pakaian tebal.

Ia tak peduli bahwa segelas _Macchiato_ di tangannya—hadiah untuk kedatangan Luhan, tentu saja—telah mendingin sempurna.

Namun setelah sejam lebih berdiri di sana, dengan kakinya yang hampir kesemutan dan ia bisa merasakan semua tubuhnya menggigil dan kaku, akhirnya penerbangan terakhir telah mendarat di bandara.

Matanya menelisik penuh antusias saat beberapa rombongan keluar dari area _passanger_ , meneliti satu persatu sosok yang keluar dari sana dan lima menit berlalu sampai—

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun ketika manik matanya menangkap satu bayangan yang begitu familiar di matanya, begitu ia hapal tiap sisi wajah dan tubuhnya, begitu membuat hatinya bergetar karena—ia tak tahu bahwa sebuah sisi di dalam dirinya begitu merindukan Luhan... begitu merindukannya.

Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas walau ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana orang yang ia _buang_ itu berjalan, berjalan mendekat kearahnya namun matanya terlihat begitu kosong, kosong dan _kosong_ hingga Sehun merasa sakit melihatnya.

Karena jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu bahwa ialah orang yang membuatnya memiliki tatapan macam itu.

Namun sesaat setelah Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tatap mata dinginnya bertemu dengan Sehun, ia membatu.

Semakin membatu karena akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan tak tahu apakah ia siap bertemu dengan Oh Sehun—lelaki yang telah menorehkan luka padanya, namun yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ini adalah hal yang _harus_ ia lakukan.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kata perkata yang keluar dari mulut Yixing sesaat sebelum ia berpamitan padanya.

" _Lakukan apa yang membuatmu merasa bahagia dan bebaskan semua rasa yang membelenggumu secara tak sadar."_

Dan Luhan tahu bahwa ini adalah hal paling benar yang telah ia lakukan selama ia bersama dengan Oh Sehun.

Melepaskannya.

Bandara Paris di malam hari terasa begitu ramai dan dingin, namun di antara hiruk pikuk para pendatang dan semua orang di sekitarnya, Luhan masih bisa mendengar derap langkahnya yang menggema di ujung hatinya—seakan ia begitu sendiri dan hanya deru napas dan derap langkahnya yang bisa diterima oleh kedua telinganya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan sana, menusuk jauh kedepan melewati beberapa pasang mata yang terlihat bersinar dan beberapa tawa dan senyum yang terlihat hidup.

Mungkin jika pikirannya tak sedang sekalut ini Luhan bahkan akan menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

Seorang yang patah hati di kota Paris.

Ironi.

Ia tersenyum, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari Henry yang berjalan di samping kirinya dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia terpaku.

Hal yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya, pikiran yang dari tadi menolak percaya, dan kepercayaan yang telah lama hilang—

Adalah ia, sosok yang selama ini menghantui semua keputusannya dalam diam. Adalah ia, sosok yang selalu berada di antara _ya_ dan _tidak_. Adalah ia, yang sosoknya masih menyelimuti ketidakberdayaannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Adalah ia, sosok yang terlalu nyata untuk sebuah rigiditas di tengah kekalutannya yang membumbung tinggi.

Ia—Oh Sehun, sedang menatap sosok Luhan dengan senyum yang masih sama hangatnya seolah senyum tersebut kembali mengantarkan Luhan pada kue jahe di malam Natal tahun kemarin. Yang matanya menawarkan satu jumput kebahagiaan yang rasanya begitu familiar. Yang sosoknya ingin ia rengkuh sedetik setelah kedua mata Luhan menatapnya.

Namun, kata-kata Yixing dan satu kalimat Henry kembali menghantuinya, menjadikan tubuhnya kaku bak arca yang tersihir sempurna.

Dan detik itu juga, ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang tepat.

 _Berhenti untuk terluka dan melukai diri sendiri_.

Sehun mungkin menyadari perubahan raut muka Luhan saat ia memilih untuk berhenti berjalan—bahkan menolak untuk beranjak menyusulnya. Ia mungkin menyadari bahwa tatapan Luhan nampak begitu kosong dan redup.

Sehun mungkin menyadarinya, dan senyum yang terpasang di wajah tampannya luntur seketika saat Henry berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, memegang lengannya erat setelah melirik kearah Sehun.

"Kupikir kau harus menyelesaikan satu atau dua hal. Kutunggu di kedai kopi di sebelah barat?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara Henry yang begitu dekat, dan ia terkesiap sampai akhirnya menoleh kearah kiri, mendapati Henry yang tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan Luhan tak bisa menjawab sepatah katapun kecuali satu anggukan kecil.

Henry berlalu, mengatakan bahwa ia takkan tergesa-gesa dan Luhan takkan membebaninya karena Henry tahu jika ada seseorang yang telah menunggu Luhan.

Dan kini, Luhan menyadari bahwa sosok di depan sana, yang sudah lama sekali ingin ia dekap erat dan menangis di dalam dua lengan kokohnya, tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia tak ingin menatap, namun kedua keping cokelat miliknya tertuju pada sebuah _cup_ yang terasa sangat familiar tergenggam nyaman di tangan Sehun.

 _Macchiato_.

Sebuah kopi yang membawa seribu kenangan, namun Luhan lebih dari tahu bahwa ia, setidaknya mulai saat ini, harus mendengarkan nasihat Yixing dan Henry.

" _Jangan sampai terluka_ ," kata Luhan lirih dalam hati. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adlaah pilihan paling tepat, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuasa menatap kedua mata Sehun karena ia tahu, ia akan kembali jatuh. _Jatuh_.

"Hai."

Luhan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi terus bergelut dengan otaknya telah berada tepat di depannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan sesaat setelah ia menatap dua keping mata Sehun, hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Dua keping itu seolah seperti badai yang menyapu semua kenangan hingga hanyut, lalu datang lagi dengan hantaman luar biasa yang memporak-porandakan semua yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah.

Dan Luhan adalah orang yang lemah, sayang, ia sungguh lemah sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga dan merutukinya dan memeluknya—namun ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa.

( _"Jangan sampai terluka."_ )

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memiliki seluruh atensi Luhan dan ia memanggil namanya dengan lirih. "Luhan?"

Pemuda China tersebut mengerjap, kemudian memaksakan atensinya untuk menatap sosok lelaki di depannya.

( _"Jangan sampai terluka."_ )

Dan dalam satu hembusan napas, ia tersenyum.

"Hai, Sehun."

Hati Sehun mencelos karena ia begitu asing dengan senyum yang ditampilkan Luhan—begitu tak mengenal jenis senyum tersebut seakan ia tak pernah melihatnya. Seakan ia tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Luhan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengernyit.

( _"Jangan sampai terluka."_ )

Luhan mengangguk dan menunduk.

( _"Jangan sampai terluka."_ )

Sehun semakin tak enak dengan keheningan yang ada dan ia berjalan mendekat, ingin meraih tangan Luhan namun Luhan beringsut menjauh hingga akhirnya ia berani mengangkat kepalanya dan—

( _"Jangan sampai terluka."_ )

"Sehun, kukira aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi kuingin bicara denganmu."

"Kumohon, tidak sekarang. Ini bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat."

Hati Sehun serasa jatuh ke perut mendengar nada suara Luhan yang begitu lirih dan terasa begitu penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

Ia menunduk dan mengulum senyum pahit.

"Kau benar. kau pasti kelelahan. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam aku menjemputmu untuk keluar menikmati paris?"

Luhan merasa ingin tertawa. Tapi ia hanya menampilkan senyum pahitnya.

"Aku harus latihan dengan Henry untuk waktu yang lama."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan keningnya mengerut sempurna ketika ia mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu asing baginya.

"Henry?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menghindari pandang mata Sehun yang terasa sedang menghakiminya.

"Ia adalah penyelenggara konser yang akan kuhadiri," jawabnya simpel.

"Oh."

Ada jeda yang tak nyaman, terlepas dari hiruk pikuk orang di sekitar mereka yang terlihat telah memadati jalan di sekitar mereka—namun mereka takkan peduli.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kupikir kita bisa bertemu di tempat _recital_. Aku akan mengirimkan undangannya padamu lewat email. Dan jika kau tak keberatan, aku harus pergi sekarang, Sehun. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan itu, luhan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Ada nada dan perasaan yang sangat aneh ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata _sampai jumpa_ , seolah Sehun begitu takut akan apa yang terjadi saat ia akan kembali bertemu dengannya.

Dalam keheningan hati dan pikirannya, dalam kekalutan akan hari esok dan dalam semua ketidakberdayaaannya, Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi punggung Luhan yang bergerak menjauh, semakin mengecil dan tenggelam dalam lautan manusia di sekitar mereka.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sehun begitu takut akan hari esok, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu, ia sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka.

Dan adalah penyesalan, yang bisa ia rasakan—menyelimuti seluruh ruam dan ruang di dadanya.

Bahkan ia tak tahu, harus ia apakan secangkir _Macchiato_ yang mendingin di tangannya itu.

* * *

tbc

* * *

 _a/n : sorry, no edit, but thanks to fenerill for doing a crosscheck. Jangan lupa cek character background buat luhan di wordpress sachi, dan passwordnya bakal tetep sama seperti background character buat sehun kemaren. Bakal di pos hari selasa sore yah. Thanks!_


	15. of one more time, one more chance

_"Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat."_

* * *

Sehari setelah mereka sampai di Paris, Lu Han kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk berlatih dengan Henry dan pemusik lainnya. Ia berlatih di sebuah studio musik yang khusus disediakan oleh promotor acara, tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Sesaat setelah menyetujui ajakan Henry untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di konsernya, Lu Han telah diberitahu bahwa konser ini akan bertempat di sebuah _hall_ tepat di luar sibuknya jantung kota Paris—atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah hotel di pinggir salah satu pantai di sana, _Paris Plages_.

Saat ini, menjelang sore di Paris, Lu Han pergi dengan Henry sebagai perwakilan dari penyelenggara konser untuk pergi meninjau lokasinya. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, namun cukup jauh bagi Lu Han untuk dapat tertidur di samping Henry di kursi belakang kemudi.

Tepat pada pukul lima sore waktu Paris, Henry membangunkannya dengan hati-hati dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Mengangguk dan meminta maaf karena tertidur tanpa sengaja, Lu Han langsung keluar dari mobil, mengikuti Henry yang berjalan dengan promotor acara menuju ke tempat yang rencananya akan mereka gunakan lusa nanti.

Lu Han merenggangkan tubuhnya dan ia merasa sendinya sangat kaku karena perjalanan jauh di pesawat kemarin yang belum juga hilang dan posisi tidurnya di mobil yang membuat lehernya tertekuk menyakitkan. Baru saja ia hendak menyusul Henry, ia dikejutkan dengan getar keras ponsel di saku celananya. Ia segera merogoh sakunya kemudian menilik ponsel putihnya.

Lima pesan masuk, sebelas panggilan tak terjawab.

Dari satu orang yang sejujurnya, sangat ia hindari.

 _Oh Sehun_.

Ia membuka pesan yang ada, yang mayoritas isinya hanya Sehun yang menanyakan kabar dan apakah ia akan ada agenda hari ini.

Membalasnya singkat dengan satu kalimat berisi _'maaf, aku harus pergi ke tempat konser'_ , Lu Han langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, menghela napas dan berlari mengejar Henry yang ternyata telah berhenti berjalan untuk menunggunya.

"Maaf," kata Lu Han pada Henry dan Mr Jean, promotor konser mereka.

Mr Jean mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum pada Lu Han, seolah mengerti bahasa Korea, sedangkan Henry langsung menarik lengan baju Lu Han dan tersenyum sambil berkata:

"Menerima pesan?"

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pelan.

"Dari orang yang ada di bandara kemarin?"

Lu Han terkesiap, dan sejurus kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mr Jean telah berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan keduanya di belakang, memberikan ruang untuk pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau—tahu?"

Henry tertawa, kemudian ia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia berjalan pelan, matanya terpasung ke depan sana, lurus, lurus melewati ruang hampa yang kepingnya hanya akan mampu memandang biru laut yang bergelombang tenang.

"Tak susah menebakmu, kau tahu? Kau hanya punya dua ekspresi selama ini," katanya. Ia terdiam sesudahnya, dan langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Lu Han, dan Lu Han sendiri melihat satu tatapan dari Henry yang sampai saat ini belum pernah ia lihat.

"Adalah ekspresi bahagia," lanjut Henry, "dan ekspresi ketika kau sedang berhadapan dengan hal yang menyangkut tentang Oh Sehun."

Lu Han termenung.

Henry meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Lu Han di belakang sana.

Di ujung telinganya, Lu Han mendengar bagaimana ombak pantai berdebur kencang, menabrak karang dan bebatuan di bawah sana, menimbulkan suara keras namun menenangkan.

* * *

Sehun tahu ia akan sangat merasa jahat jika ia terus menerus mengganggu Lu Han, bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa Lu Han pasti sedang sangat sibuk dengan acaranya yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Namun entah kenapa, keinginannya untuk menghubungi Lu Han dan kembali mendengar suaranya tak bisa tertahan lagi.

Ia tahu dari nada jawaban dari pesan yang ia kirim, Lu Han memang sedang sangat sibuk dan ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Namun kali ini, Sehun kembali memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi _mantan kekasihnya_ tersebut.

Ada jeda singkat dan bunyi _tut tut tut_ yang membuatnya ingin menyudahi panggilan tersebut, namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah suara yang begitu ingin ia raih menyapa gendang telinganya.

" _Halo?"_

Jantung Sehun seolah berhenti, dan tanpa sadar, ia membasahi bibirnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia sedang gugup.

"L—Lu Han?"

Jeda.

" _Sehun, apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kaubicarakan saat ini?"_

"U—uh. Ya. Maksudku, ya, tentu saja."

Dari ujung telepon Sehun bisa mendengar suara berisik dan beberapa orang beraksen Perancis berbicara.

Lu Han terdiam, dan Sehun pikir inilah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Uh—aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah—apakah kau... baik-baik saja?"

Ada tawa yang menyakitkan yang Sehun dapat dari Lu Han, dan tawa tersebut rasanya begitu aneh dan tak seperti tawa Lu Han yang selalu ia dengar dulu. Dan hati Sehun sakit mendengarnya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tak mendengar suara Lu Han. Atau mungkin karena ia, tanpa sadar, sudah lupa akan beberapa hal tentang orang yang ia pikir sangat ia cintai itu.

Dan jawaban Lu Han tak kalah menyakitkan, tak kalah membuat hatinya seperti tersengat lebah.

" _Oh Sehun, bukankah lucu kau baru menanyakan kabarku sekarang? Bagaimana dengan masa lalu? Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku duluan dan bertanya aku sedang apa atau apakah aku baik-baik saja? Dan mengapa baru kini kau bertanya? Jika ingin bertanya hal-hal seperti itu, tolong temukan mesin waktu dan kembalilah ke saat di mana kau seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padaku."_

 _Tut._

Telepon di matikan.

Dan Sehun tahu, bahwa _sampai jumpa_ —kata terakhir yang Lu Han katakan di bandara—adalah kata yang kini terasa begitu menakutkan.

Karena ia tak tahu lagi akan jadi apa dia dan _hubungannya dengan Lu Han_ ketika mereka bertemu.

* * *

Ketika Mr Jean menerangkan arena dan denah tempat sekaligus panggung yang akan mereka gunakan untuk konser, dan kemudian dengan senang hati Henry akan menerjemahkannya dalam bahasa Korea untuk Lu Han, tak mampu meredam emosi dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari panggilan Sehun yang ia terima beberapa saat lalu.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan satu _ya_ kemudian tersenyum pada Henry, dan sepertinya, Henry tahu jika ada sesuatu dengan dirinya. Namun untunglah, ia tak bertanya ada apa.

Itulah yang paling Lu Han suka dari Henry—ia tak pernah kelewat batas dan tak ingin bertanya tentang apa yang akan menyulitkan Lu Han untuk bicara. Karena Lu Han tak tahu akan ia jawab dengan alasan apa jika Henry bertanya.

Malam telah menjelang, dan tanpa terasa, kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Lampu-lampu yang memang terpasang untuk menerangi arena konser di panggung dan sekitarnya di nyalakan, dan beberapa promotor acara baik dari Perancis dan Korea mulai berdatangan. Salah satunya, Tuan Kim, selaku _Event Organizer_ dari Korea datang.

Ia kemudian bergegas menyapa Henry dan Lu Han dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Apakah tempat ini sesuai dengan bayangan Anda, Tuan Henry?" tanya Tuan Kim penuh antusias.

Henry tertawa, melambaikan tangannya jenaka. "Lebih dari sempurna, Tuan Kim, terima kasih. Suasananya dan penataan dan segala yang sudah kalian tata dengan baik, terima kasih. Aku dan yang lain sangat kagum dengan tempat ini."

Tuan Kim mengangguk lega, kemudian kembali berucap. "Ah, ya. Saya dengar Anda akan menambahkan satu lagu di akhir konser, dan sampai sekarang masih belum Anda bicarakan judulnya untuk dimasukkan pada _rundown_ , apakah benar?"

Mendengarnya, Lu Han yang berdiri di samping kanan Henry mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang Henry bingung. Sementara pemuda Lau tersebut hanya tersenyum pada Tuan Kim.

"Apakah hal itu mengganggu Anda, Tuan Kim?"

Tersentak, Tuan Kim menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Tuan Henry! Saya hanya ingin mengklarifikasi hal tersebut, saya pikir—"

Henry tertawa, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tuan Kim, tentu saja tidak. Anggaplah ini adalah bonus, dan saya takkan meminta bayaran lagi," kata Henry selagi mengedipkan matanya, membuat Lu Han tersenyum dan Tuan Kim tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Dan, jangan lupa jaket Anda, Tuan-Tuan sekalian."

Lu Han dan Henry berterimakasih, kemudian berjalan mengitari arena konser.

Lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di atas kepala mereka, bintang-bintang dan bulan yang sinarnya jatuh memantul di antara gelombang laut, desir angin dan suasana malam yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk jantung kota membuat Lu Han merasa bahwa mereka sangat jauh dari Paris, dan lebih seperti mereka sedang berada di salah satu pantai terindah di Jeju.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai?" Henry bertanya ketika mereka berdua telah mengelilingi arena konser. Lu Han mendongak menatap Henry yang tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

Merekatkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, Lu Han berjalan mengekor di belakang Henry mendekat kearah ombak pantai di depan sana.

Angin laut yang begitu besar menerpa keduanya namun tumpuan kaki mereka yang begitu kuat tak membuat mereka tumbang. Henry tertawa ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Lu Han berjalan terhuyung karena badannya yang kecil harus tertempa angin malam yang sangat kuat.

"Ayo," kata Henry tiba-tiba, memegang tangan Lu Han dengan erat dan memintanya untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Lu Han menenggelamkan kepalanya pada syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah—entah karena angin malam atau kenyataan bahwa ada pemuda selain Sehun yang kini memegang tangannya ketika mereka hanya sedang berdua.

Ia tak ingin memikirkan alasan kedua, karena entah kenapa, hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang selalu memegang tangannya kini bukan lagi lelaki yang selalu bertahkta dalam hatinya, tetapi lelaki yang ia kenal dari sebuah acara televisi.

Genggaman tangan Henry menguat setiap kali angin laut berderu kencang menerpa mereka, dan Lu Han selalu bergerak mendekat kearahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka telah melepas alas kaki mereka dan kini, telapak kaki keduanya seakan membeku ketika diterpa air pantai yang sangat dingin. Di bawah kulit kaki mereka, pasir putih berada di sela-sela jari, menggelitik dengan perasaan menenangkan, membuat mereka sejenak melupakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

Di atas kepala mereka, bintang-bintang berjejer dengan apik, membentuk gugus yang entah apa namanya. Sinar rembulan memantul di atas air laut yang damai, membentuk cahaya putih berkilauan di mata kedua pemuda China tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, sinar lampu yang dinyalakan untuk keperluan konser mereka semakin lama semakin meredup saat mereka mengambil langkah menjauh dari arena konser. Riuh suara orang-orang mulai mereda, dan satu-satunya suara yang terendam oleh telinga mereka adalah riuh gelombang pantai dan gesekan badan mereka dengan angin malam.

Kaki mereka berjalan tepat di bibir laut, membiarkan keheningan dan kedinginan menyelimuti keduanya dengan nyaman.

Lu Han tak keberatan berjalan berdua dalam sepi seperti ini, rasanya begitu damai dan aman, dan sesaat ia merasa ia bisa melupakan semuanya tentang Sehun.

"Kau mau duduk di sini?" Henry berhenti dan bertanya pada Lu Han, menunjuk satu bongkah batu besar yang ada tepat di pinggir bibir pantai.

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian mengawasi bagaimana Henry mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas batu tersebut, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya agar Lu Han duduk di sampingnya.

Keduanya duduk menghadap pantai, bagaimana beberapa kapal telah berlayar membawa lentera, dan sinar bulan yang menerpa permukaan air terpantul jelas di keping ganda keduanya.

Lu Han tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Ia begitu rindu keheningan semacam ini. Keheningan di mana hanya ada ia dan suara yang menenangkan, tanpa masalah-masalah yang harus ia pikirkan sampai membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernapas.

Ia terus memejamkan matanya, memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya yang bertaut di lutut, tak sadar bila Henry mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Lu Han..."

"Hmm..." Lu Han menjawab tanpa bergerak ataupun membuka matanya. Ia membiarkan pikirannya mengalir dengan suara air dan angin yang beradu di atas gelombang pantai.

"Pernahkan aku berkata padamu bahwa kau terlihat bersinar saat kau tersenyum?"

Lu Han membuka mata, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat Henry yang tersenyum, namun matanya kini terpaku pada pantai di depannya.

Ada sinar yang terpantul dari kedua mata Henry, bergerak bebas dan berkilau tajam.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Keheningan membuat keduanya membeku, namun terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, namun keheningan itu justru memberikan kata-kata yang berteriak bahwa mereka menikmati suasana ini.

"Henry, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Lu Han, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Henry menoleh, kemudian mengangguk kecil di antara senyumnya.

"Katanya kau akan memberikan satu lagu lagi, dan kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya. Kalau boleh tahu, kau akan menampilkan apa lagi? Bukankah sepuluh lagu sudah cukup banyak? Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras menambah satu lagu lagi?"

Henry tersenyum, melempar pandangannya pada gelombang air pantai yang mendekat.

"Sebenarnya, ide itu tercetus begitu saja. Untuk persembahan pada seseorang, sebenarnya. Tapi karena kau bertanya, yah—kurasa aku harus membeberkannya."

"Uh—kau tak perlu mengatakannya jika—"

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han melirik Henry yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap benda tersebut lama. "Y—ya?"

"Pernah dengar lagu ini?"

Dan sebuah lagu mengalun lembut.

Bukan lagu berbahasa Inggris, bukan juga bahasa Korea, pun bukan bahasa Mandarin, bahasa ibu mereka.

Namun bahasa Jepang.

Dan anehnya, Lu Han merasa begitu familiar ketika mendengarnya.

Saat lagu tersebut mengalun semakin lama, dan ketika mereka sampai di bagian _reff_ , satu ingatan di dasar otak Lu Han muncul kembali ke permukaan, seakan ada satu ingatan yang ia lupakan namun saat ia mendengar lagu dan bait tersebut, ia kembali ingat akan hal tersebut.

Lu Han ingin berbicara, apa saja, yang kini telah membuncah dalam dadanya, namun lagu tersebut tak juga sampai pada lirik terakhirnya, membuatnya urung berbicara.

Ada sesuatu dari lagu itu yang meneriakkan sebuah kisah.

Ada sesuatu dari lagu itu yang mengingatkannya pada piano, tangisan, tarikan tangan, penyesalan, dan kebahagiaan hakiki yang rasanya begitu singkat.

Ada sesuatu dari lagu itu yang berteriak memanggil waktu agar memberinya sekejap saja detik untuk menggali ingatan.

Dan lagu tersebut berhenti.

Angin, ombak dan sinar yang terbias di permukaan air seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, namun ia tak juga mengucap satupun kata.

"Lu Han, bukankah lagu itu terasa begitu familiar bagimu?"

Henry menoleh, memandang Lu Han dengan satu senyum layu yang jarang ia tampilkan, dan hal yang keluar dari bibir Lu Han hanyalah—

" _One more time_ —"

"— _One more chance..._ " lanjut Henry, meneruskan jawaban Lu Han yang terputus.

"Apakah kau merasa kau pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, namun lupa di mana dan kapan?"

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Henry yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan sana tanpa bergeming.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Mungkin kau harus ingat, Lu Han, tentang masa lalu yang telah terpendam jauh di dalam otakmu. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba mengingat sepuluh tahun silam lebih, saat kau duduk di sebuah ruangan, dengan sebuah piano hitam, tepukan tangan, suara orang yang memujimu, dan—"

Lu Han menahan napas dan matanya menatap Henry tak percaya.

"—ketika kau mengingatnya, cobalah tengok kebelakang di hari itu. Bukankah kau melihat seorang anak kecil yang selalu ada di sana, menungguimu sampai kau selesai pada nada terakhir pianomu?"

Hening, dan Lu Han hanya bisa berujar—"Henry, bagaimana kau—tahu?"

Henry tersenyum, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lu Han, tepat memandangnya di tengah kedua keping matanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku tahu semua hal itu, jika aku tidak berada di sana langsung, teman bintang-ku?"

Dan napas Lu Han tercekat ketika ia mendengar nama panggilan itu.

"H—Henry..."

Tersenyum, Henry turun dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh air laut yang menjalar mendekat melewati bibir pantai.

"Sebenarnya, aku agak terluka ketika menyadari bahwa dari kita berdua, hanya kau yang nampak telah terbiasa dengan masa depan dan melupakan masa lalu, sementara aku terpasung di masa di mana aku masih percaya bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi bintang paling terang di angkasa."

Deburan ombak dan nyiur pantai tak menghalangi suara Henry agar terdengar sampai di ujung telinga Lu Han. Dan di tiap frasa yang Henry ucapkan, Lu Han merasa bahwa otaknya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, mengingat masa di mana ia merasa menjadi dewasa pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Lu Han, apakah kini kau mengingatku?"

Lu Han terdiam, dan di ujung ingatannya, ia melihat sesosok anak lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum malu-malu, bertepuk tangan dan memandangnya kagum.

Ia ingat anak itu.

Ia ingat.

Mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Henry yang tersenyum sayu padanya.

 _Lu Han mengingatnya_.

"Aku—Henry, kau..."

"Kurasa kau sudah ingat, ya?" tanya Henry, kembali membalik badannya hingga kini yang bisa Lu Han lihat hanyalah punggung tegapnya yang terlihat begitu kokoh menerjang angin.

"Tapi mengapa butuh lagu itu untuk membuatmu ingat? Apakah kau begitu merasa asing ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau seperti bintang, atau ketika aku bilang padamu bahwa kau jangan sampai terluka? Ataukan—namaku begitu asing di telingamu, atau memang kau tak pernah menyimpan namaku dalam ingatanmu, sehingga kau tak menyadari bahwa aku adalah sosok lelaki di masa lalumu?"

* * *

 _Shenzen, 2 Februari 1998_

 _Lu Han menarikan jemarinya pada tuts di depannya, dan semakin lama, ia semakin tahu bila nada adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini. Di dalamnya, ia bisa menenggelamkan diri tanpa takut terjebak dan takkan pernah kembali. Ia kembali menarikan jemarinya, membuat nada harmoni dalam tiap detik yang ada._

 _Dan setelah ia berada di ujung lagu, keheningan yang ada langsung di susul oleh tepuk tangan dari belakang punggungnya._

 _Di sana, berdiri sosok bocah lelaki yang kerap mengawasinya berlatih dan bertepuk tangan ketika ia selesai memainkan piano._

* * *

 _Shenzen, 19 Juni 1998_

 _Lu Han merasa tangannya bergerak sendiri, ia bahkan tak harus susah-susah menghapal nada dan tuts mana yang harus ia pencet setelah ini dan itu, bahkan kini ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts di depannya atau ia bahkan bisa memejamkan mata, hingga nada-nada yang diciptakan dari jemarinya bisa ia dengarkan sampai ke dasar hatinya._

 _Dan ketika ia memencet satu nada terakhir dengan panjang, keheningan adalah hal yang ia jumpai saat ia membuka matanya._

 _Hening._

 _Seperti hari-hari biasa, Lu Han sendiri._

 _Ia adalah murid terakhir yang akan pulang dari latihan, dan akan menghabiskan sorenya untuk melatih kemampuannya bermain piano di tempat ini sebelum ibunya menjemputnya._

 _Ia mendesah kecewa, masih duduk di bangkunya tepat di mana di depannya, piano besar milik tempat pelatihan ini ia mainkan._

 _Minggu depan adalah hari di mana ia akan mengikuti lomba pianis cilik tingkat nasional sekaligus kompetisi terakhir yang akan ia ikuti._

 _Ia kembali membawa jemarinya untuk menyusuri tuts di depannya, memencet sembarang tombol tanpa sadar. Dan anehnya, ia malah memainkan lagu milik Joe Hisaishi,_ The Rain _._

 _Ia mengumandangkan lagu lewat sentuhan jemarinya dengan pelan, pelan, pelan dan penuh penghayatan seakan anak sekecilnya tahu makna apa yang ingin disampaikan lewat nada-nada yang tercipta._

 _Dan ketika ia sampai di akhir nada, bukan keheningan yang menyambutnya, namun tepuk tangan._

 _Lu Han mengerjap, membuka matanya dan menoleh kebelakang, tepat di mana sosok lelaki yang sering menungguinya latihan dalam diam, yang sering memberinya tepukan tangan namun tak pernah bersuara._

 _Lu Han menoleh kearahnya, dan ketika bocah tersebut berhenti bertepuk tangan, Lu Han tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih." Adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa lolos dari bibir kecil Lu Han. Dan seperti biasa, ia tak mengharapkan bahwa bocah tersebut akan berbicara karena selama setahun ia berada di sini, dan selama lima bulan bocah itu selalu ada di sana, di belakang sana bertepuk tangan untuknya dan melihatnya berlatih dalam diam, dia tak pernah berbicara maupun memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Namun sepertinya hari ini berbeda._

 _Alih-alih pergi dari sana tanpa kata seperti biasa, bocah tersebut berjalan mendekat, membuat Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya keheranan._

 _Ia berjalan, walaupun malu-malu seperti biasa, kearah Lu Han. Dan ketika ia sampai di sampingnya, bocah tersebut langsung duduk di sebelah Lu Han, menghadap piano yang sama._

 _Lu Han menahan napasnya, menatap bocah tersebut keheranan._

" _Uhm—"_

" _Namamu... Lu Han, kan?"_

 _Lu Han tak bisa mengatakan apapun, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk._

 _Bocah tanpa nama di sampingnya menunduk menatap tuts piano di depannya. Jemari kecilnya menyusuri permukaan piano tersebut namun ia menolak untuk memencetnya, membiarkan keheningan menjadi musik sementara._

 _Matanya yang berkilau membuat Lu Han penasaran akan siapa namanya, namun ia tak ingin bertanya tentang hal tersebut. Kata ibunya, ia tak boleh bertanya hal yang akan memberatkan orang lain, dan ia berpikir bahwa ia tak seharusnya memaksanya untuk menyebutkan nama._

" _Kau adalah bintang di sini, kan?" tanyanya, masih belum mau menyebutkan nama._

 _Lu Han menggeleng keras-keras. "Aku bukan bintang, aku Lu Han."_

" _Tapi, kenapa kau bersinar?"_

 _Lu Han langsung memegang wajahnya setelah bocah tak bernama itu melihatnya sembari berkata seperti itu. Ia mengernyit, bertanya-tanya apakah tubuh dan wajahnya bercahaya._

" _Tubuhku bercahaya?" tanya Lu Han, memandang bocah di sampingnya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar._

 _Bocah tersebut tertawa pelan, kemudian mengangguk._

" _Kau bersinar ketika kau bermain piano. Kau seperti bintang ketika duduk di sini dan memainkan lagu-lagu itu. Kau sungguh hebat!" katanya sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya._

 _Lu Han tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Jadi, aku seperti peri?"_

" _Peri, malaikat, bintang, semuanya! Kau terlihat sungguh hebat!"_

" _Tapi, bukankah bulan terlihat lebih hebat dari pada bintang? Bukankah bulan lebih besar dari pada bintang?" tanya Lu Han sambil memiringkan kepalanya memandang bocah di sampingnya._

 _Bocah tersebut menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Kata Babaku, sebesar apapun bulan di mata orang-orang, mereka akan melihat kerlip bintang lebih dulu. Jika saat malam hari tak ada bintang satupun, mereka akan berpikir bahwa langitnya begitu sepi, kan? Makanya, kau jadi bintang saja!"_

 _Lu Han mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian kedua bocah itu kembali diam._

" _Uhm—aku sering melihatmu mengawasiku bermain piano dan kau kerap bertepuk tangan di belakang punggungku, kan? Tapi kau tak pernah mau berbicara denganku."_

" _Saat ini aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Lu Han."_

" _Maksudku, sebelum hari ini."_

" _Owh."_

 _Lu Han merasa tak nyaman, namun ia sungguh ingin bertanya._

 _Namun belum ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya nama, bocah di sampingnya itu membuka mulutnya kembali._

" _Kau tahu lagu apa yang kaumainkan barusan?" ia bertanya dalam nada lirih suaranya._

 _Lu Han mengernyit, kemudian mengangguk. Jemarinya menari di atas tuts, kemudian memencet nada-nada awal lagu yang baru saja ia mainkan._

"The Rain _, Joe Hisaishi."_

" _Kau tahu lagu itu tentang apa?"_

 _Kali ini, Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat di mana bocah tersebut memandanginya dengan tatapan ingin tahu._

" _Tidak. Memangnya apa?"_

 _Bocah berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, kemudian jemarinya kembali menyusuri tuts piano tanpa menyentuhnya._

" _Orang sering mendengarkan lagu itu ketika mereka sedang kecewa dan sakit hati, itu kata tentorku. Ketika orang ingin memaafkan seseorang—itulah lagu yang kaumainkan barusan. Kau tak tahu?"_

 _Lu Han lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu jika ini lagu yang sangat sedih. Tentorku yang memberiku notnya untuk dipelajari. Dan kupikir, lagu ini begitu bagus."_

" _Apakah kau sedang sedih?" bocah tersebut kembali bertanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lu Han dengan mata besarnya._

 _Lu Han memainkan jemarinya sendiri, kemudian mengangkat bahunya._

" _Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabnya._

" _Apakah sesuatu yang menyakitkan?" tanya bocah itu lagi._

 _Lu Han mengangguk. "Seperti ada yang menggangguku."_

" _Itu berarti kau sedang sedih," jawab bocah tersebut, tersenyum memandang Lu Han. "Tapi, bukankah bintang sepertimu tak seharusnya bersedih? Tak seharusnya terluka? Bukankah kau seharusnya tetap bersinar?"_

 _Mata Lu Han berkilau mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Benarkah?"_

 _Bocah tersebut mengangguk mantap. "Kau kan pianis hebat, dan kau seharusnya tetap bersinar di manapun kau berada. Jangan sampai bersedih, karena kata Mama dan Baba, ketika kau bersedih, sinar di dalam hati kita akan meredup. Dan jangan sampai terluka!"_

 _Lu Han tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. "Akan kucoba."_

 _Bocah tersebut terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan jawaban Lu Han. Ia memajukan bibirnya, memasang tampang memelas. "Kenapa dicoba? Kau harus melakukannya!"_

 _Lu Han menurunkan senyumnya, kemudian menunduk kaku._

" _Apakah jika bintang itu berpindah dari angkasa satu ke angkasa lain, apakah sinarnya masih bisa terlihat terang?"_

 _Bocah di sampingnya terlihat berpikir keras ketika Lu Han memandanginya. Ada jeda beberapa detik dan Lu Han lelah menunggu jawaban darinya, namun kemudian, bocah tersebut kembali berkata:_

" _Setidaknya, ketika sebuah bintang berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain, orang yang pernah melihatnya sebelumnya akan selalu ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat sebuah bintang yang sangaaaaat terang, kan?"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Lu Han tersenyum. "Begitukah?"_

" _Mhm!"_

 _Baru saja Lu Han ingin bertanya satu hal yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan, bel berdering nyaring, menandakan bahwa pintu gerbang akan ditutup sebentar lagi dan semua anak-anak tak boleh ada yang masih tinggal di tempat itu._

 _Setelah mendengar bel terakhir itu, bocah di sampingnya langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi._

 _Namun belum juga ia meraih gagang pintu di ujung sana, bocah tersebut kembali menoleh ke tempat di mana Lu Han berada._

" _Ah—aku belum menyebutkan namaku. Aku Henry! Henry Lau! Aku mengambil kelas suara di samping kelas ini! Dan Lu Han..."_

 _Lu Han tersenyum. "...Ya?"_

" _Jangan sampai terluka!"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Henry kecil berlalu dari ruang tersebut, meninggalkan Lu Han yang tersenyum seorang diri._

* * *

 _Shenzen, 24 Juni 1998_

 _Kali ini, ketika ia membuka mata setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, ia tak disapa oleh tepuk tangan dari Henry—teman barunya—namun dengan keheningan._

 _Sontak Lu Han menoleh kebelakang, kemudian mengernyit ketika ia tak melihat sosok yang selalu berada di sana, mengawasinya berlatih. Alih-alih menemukan bocah berambut cokelat, ia menemukan bangku yang di atasnya tergeletak sebuah kertas yang ditahan oleh penghapus papan tulis._

 _Penasaran, Lu Han kecil berjalan menuju ke arah bangku tersebut dan mengambil kertas itu._

 _Dibacanya pelan-pelan deretan tulisan tangan yang rapi dan kecil-kecil itu dalam kerutan keningnya._

' _Lu Han, maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu latihan dan memberikan tepukan tanganku seperti biasa. Hari ini aku dan ibuku pergi ke tempat administrasi dan menemui Guru Zhu! Aku telah memaksa ibuku untuk memasukkanku ke kelasmu. Aku akan mengikuti dua les sekaligus! Piano dan suara! Bukankah itu hal yang hebat?!_

 _Aku ingin masuk ke kelasmu karena aku begitu kagum denganmu. Aku ingin bisa bermain piano sepertimu, Lu Han! Aku ingin bersinar bersamamu!_

 _Jadi jangan marah jika aku tak bisa menemanimu latihan hari ini, ya? Karena aku janji, mulai tanggal 27 nanti, kata ibuku, aku sepertinya sudah akan diperbolehkan untuk masuk kekelasmu sesuai jadwal, karena aku dan ibuku yakin jika Guru Zhu pasti akan setuju!_

 _Jadi, mulai tanggal 27, kita akan berlatih bersama dan bermain piano bersama, bukankah hal itu terdengar begitu mengasyikkan?_

 _Salam,_

 _Henry Lau_

 _Lu Han memandangi kertas di tangannya dengan harapan bahwa Henry takkan marah padanya pada saat di mana ia masuk kelas di tanggal 27 nanti._

* * *

 _Shenzen, 26 Juni 1998_

 _Di hari di mana Lu Han seharusnya bersinar di depan panggung ketika ia mengikuti kompetisi pianis cilik tingkat nasional, ia malah menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis di atas panggung sebelum namanya dipanggil untuk tampil._

 _Lengan jas hitamnya basah karena air mata, dan di depan ibunya yang berlutut menyejajarkan diri untuk dapat menatap wajah mungilnya Lu Han menangis, meminta ibunya untuk membatalkan kepergian mereka._

" _Lu Han, sayang, Mama tak bisa melakukannya," jawab Mrs Lu dengan nada yang lembut, sambil mengusap lembut lengan dan rambut anak semata wayangnya._

 _Lu Han kecil terus menangis dan meronta, tak lagi menghiraukan tatapan anak dan orang tua lain yang berada di sekitarnya._

" _Mama bohong! Kata Mama, kita takkan pindah ke Beijing jika Lu Han bertingkah baik selama berada di sini! Lu Han sudah menjadi anak baik, Ma! Lu Han bahkan sudah menjadi bintang! Lu Han juga membawakan berbagai piala untuk mama dan memainkan piano!"_

 _Mrs Lu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih, dan sejurus kemudian, ia merengkuh anak lelakinya, membiarkannya menangis dalam dekapannya. Lirih, Mrs Lu menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali, berharap anaknya akan mengetahui dan paham walau ia tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Karena setelah Lu Han selesai dengan penampilannya nanti, ia akan membawa Lu Han untuk pindah ke Beijing, tepat di mana suaminya akan bekerja._

 _Setengah jam lebih kemudian, Lu Han telah menghentikan tangisnya dan selama itu pula, Mrs Lu tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya._

 _Tepat ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.02, pembawa acara menyebutkan nama Lu Han untuk tampil dan naik ke atas panggung._

 _Mrs Lu melepaskan pelukannya, membisikkan kata semangat ke telinga anaknya yang mengangguk patuh._

 _Lu Han berjalan ke atas panggung, menundukkan kepala dan sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan terhenti ketika ia telah duduk di depan piano. Matanya mengawasi tuts putih di depannya, dan dalam sekejap, jemarinya ia bawa kearah depan, menyusuri permukannya dan ia mulai bermain piano._

 _Jemarinya menari dengan lincah dan kuat, penuh dengan tekanan dan resonansi tinggi yang membumbung di ruangan tersebut._

 _Para penikmat musik dan semua yang hadir terdiam, menikmati permainan solo Lu Han tanpa kata. Hanya ada nada-nada melodi yang ringan dan hangat yang menyentuh di antara kekosongan yang ada._

 _Lu Han memejamkan matanya seperti biasa, tak sadar jika di antara ratusan orang di depannya, lebih tepatnya di baris nomor dua, ada sosok bocah lelaki yang begitu familiar—yang tepuk tangannya selalu berada di not terakhir permainan pianonya, yang selalu menungguinya hingga ia selesai berlatih, yang dari beberapa hari yang lalu selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak boleh terluka._

 _Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Henry. Mata besarnya berkilau tajam melihat bagaimana Lu Han bermain piano, dan Mrs Lau di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya pelan melihat antusias anaknya._

 _Delapan menit berlalu, dan ketika Lu Han mencapai not terakhir, keheningan yang ada langsung disusul oleh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton di depannya. Beberapa, Lu Han kenali sebagai tentor piano dan teman-teman Mamanya serta beberapa teman-teman Sekolahnya. Matanya memicing tajam ketika ia melihat sosok Henry yang berjingkat-jingkat di kursinya, seakan ingin menarik perhatian Lu Han._

 _Lu Han kemudian bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membawa dirinya untuk berdiri di depan para penonton dan membungkuk tajam, memberi penghormatan terakhir._

 _Penghormatan terakhir pada penampilannya yang terakhir._

 _Ketika ia sampai di belakang panggung, air mata kembali lolos dari kedua mata besarnya, di dekapan Mamanya yang terus menerus membisikkan kalimat untuk menenangkannya._

 _Dan Lu Han tahu, jika piano dan segala piala tak mampu membuat Mama dan Baba-nya tetap membiarkannya tinggal di Shenzen, kota yang ia sayangi ini, ia takkan mau repot-repot bermain lagi._

 _Namun tetap, Lu Han harus mematuhi keputusan orang tuanya, karena Mamanya telah berkata bahwa pindah adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan. Lalu belum sempat acara selesai dan pengumuman pemenang di lakukan, Mrs Lu berbisik pada Lu Han bahwa mereka harus pergi sekarang, karena Baba telah menunggu di luar._

 _Lu Han mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Mamanya erat. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan tepuk tangan, piala atau menjadi juara—karena ia hanya melakukan semuanya agar ia bisa tinggal di sini._

 _Lalu saat Mrs Lu menggandeng tangan anaknya erat dan menuntunnya untuk pergi dari sana lewat jalur memutar, ia harus melewati beberapa penonton yang tadi menyaksikannya._

 _Ia berjalan saat kontestan bernama Zhoumi tampil di atas panggung dengan lagu yang tak ia ketahui. Ia berjalan, melewati para penonton dan matanya tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan mata Henry di baris kedua._

 _Sosok bocah kecil itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari dari samping Mamanya menuju kearah Lu Han._

" _Lu Han!" teriaknya tertahan, dan saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Lu Han dan ibunya di tengah jalan, ia menampilkan senyum riangnya. "Kau mau kemana?"_

 _Lu Han beringsut menjauh, bersembunyi di antara tangan Mamanya, namun Mrs Lu menepuk kepalanya sayang, membuat Lu Han berdiri tegak dan menatap Henry ragu-ragu._

" _Aku—" Ada jeda yang membuat Lu Han ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, karena jika ia berkata jujur, pasti bocah di depannya akan sangat kecewa karena lusa ia akan memasuki kelas yang sama dengan kelas piano miliknya._

 _Jadi, ia berbohong._

" _Aku harus pergi. Tidak enak badan."_

 _Mrs Lu mengangkat alisnya ketika memandang anaknya, namun tak berkata apa-apa._

" _Oh." Suara Henry terdengar begitu kecil. Dari raut wajahnya Lu Han bisa melihat ada yang aneh, seperti ia begitu takut dan khawatir akan sesuatu. Namun kemudian, bocah kecil tersebut kembali berkata, "Semoga lekas sembuh!"_

 _Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian melemparkan senyum kecil. Namun senyumnya jatuh dan keningnya tiba-tiba berkerut ketika ia melihat Henry merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan, dan sedetik kemudian, bocah tersebut menjulurkan tangannya._

" _Apa—itu?" tanya Lu Han ketika melihat sebuah barang di tangan kanan Henry. Di depannya, tertulis frasa "One More Time, One More Chance"._

 _Henry tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Lu Han dan menjejalkan kotak tersebut padanya. "Kaset! Ini adalah kaset yang berisi sebuah lagu yang kunyanyikan untukmu! Lagu Jepang, sih, tapi bagus kok lagunya! Aku juga menuliskan artinya ke dalam bahasa Mandarin untukmu!"_

 _Lu Han ingin menangis, ingin berkata terima kasih namun ia tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi kaset tersebut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mamanya._

" _Aku tahu kau pasti akan memenangkan kontes ini! Dan kau akan bisa maju ke Internasional! Aku yakin hal itu, makanya, aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuberikan adalah suara emasku!"_

 _Lu Han tersenyum, namun matanya meredup._

 _Mrs Lu berlutut, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anaknya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang?"_

 _Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian berjalan untuk memeluk Henry._

 _Terkejut karena pelukan Lu Han yang tiba-tiba, Henry memekik kaget, namun kemudian tertawa kecil. "Jangan mengagetkanku, dong!"_

 _Lu Han tertawa, kemudian mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengangkat kaset yang diberikan Henry padanya. "Aku akan mendengarkannya di mobil."_

 _Henry mengangguk, kemudian menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan bagi Lu Han dan Mrs Lu._

" _Lusa kau akan masuk, kan?" tanya Henry sesaat setelah Lu Han berjalan dengan Mrs Lu._

 _Lu Han kembali menoleh kebelakang dan menghentikan jalannya._

 _Ada sebuah rasa ragu yang menyelimutinya, namun ia hanya ingin berbohong agar Henry tak menahan mereka lebih lama di sini. Maka, ia menjawab—_

" _Tentu saja, Henry. Sampai jumpa!"_

 _Dan dengan begitu, Henry melambai riang sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kursinya._

" _Lu Han sayang, kenapa kau berbohong? Bukankah Mama mengajarkanmu untuk tak berbohong dan mengatakan hal yang jujur?" Mrs Lu bertanya, menggenggam tangan anaknya erat untuk meminta jawaban._

 _Lu Han menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kirinya yang terbebas, dan air mata mengalir begitu saja, meredam jawabannya untuk sang ibu._

" _Bukankah Mama juga berbohong pada Lu Han?"_

* * *

Lu Han menatap punggung Henry yang bergetar—entah karena angin atau apa. Ia memakukan atensinya, tak peduli bahwa kini pegangannya pada jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya mengendur atau syal merahnya lolos jatuh keatas pasir putih—ia tak peduli.

Hening malam yang beradu dengan angin dan gelombang pasang surut air laut menemani pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, dan keping gandanya bergetar melihat sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang sama dengan bocah lelaki yang ia lupakan sejak lama.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han menengadah menatap sosok Henry yang kini berpaling menatapnya. Matanya berkilau tajam, namun kesedihan jelas mewarnai gores cokelat kepingnya.

"Kukira ketika kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa, kau akan kembali keesokan harinya. Kukira kau akan masuk ke kelas piano, duduk di sampingku dan aku akan bisa menceritakan bagaimana pembawa acara menyerahkan piala juaramu ke guru lesmu karena kau sudah pulang. Kukira, kau akan menepati janjimu untuk datang latihan."

Lu Han menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes melihat bocah kecil itu kini telah tumbuh sepertinya, tampan dan sukses melebihi dirinya.

"Tidakkah kautahu berkat siapa aku bisa memainkan piano dan sukses seperti sekarang? Kau. Tidakkah kautahu, semenjak kepergianmu, aku selalu bermain piano segiat mungkin, mengikuti berbagai macam lomba dan kompetisi dan berharap akan bertemu denganmu di salah satu lomba itu? Tidakkah kautahu aku telah memenangkan seribu piala namun tujuanku tetaplah satu; yaitu agar bisa, suatu saat nanti bertemu denganmu di salah satu lomba?

Tapi, Lu Han, ketika aku telah lelah memenangkan itu semua, dan ketika Mamaku berkata bahwa ia pernah berbicara dengan Mamamu dan Mrs Lu bilang bahwa kau tidak lagi bermain piano dan beralih untuk menjadi pelukis dan penyanyi, apa yang kaupikirkan? Karena saat mendengarnya, pikiranku hanyalah satu, Lu Han—mencarimu.

Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, berharap menemukan jejakmu, berharap aku bisa tahu bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, bagaimana rupamu sekarang, bagaimana hidupmu dan bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Kupikir kau akan mengenalku ketika kau bertemu denganku, namun nyatanya tidak. Kau telah berhubungan baik dengan masa depan, mengikhlaskan dan melupakan masa lalu sementara aku selalu ingin kembali ke hari di mana aku mengagumimu sebagai bintang. Ironis, bukan?"

Henry tertawa hampa, dan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Lu Han.

"Ingatkah kau ketika aku berbicara di depan kamera mengenai kisah cintaku, yang mana aku selalu mengejar sinarnya, namun tak pernah dapat kuraih?"

Lu Han menatap keping ganda Henry yang kini menatapnya tajam, namun dengan sinar yang semakin meredup. Dan kalimat Henry selanjutnya adalah kalimat yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah—

"Sinar itu—tidak, bintang itu, ia adalah dirimu, Lu Han."

Satu air mata jatuh dari keping Henry, namun senyum di bibirnya tak pernah turun.

"Aku selalu mengejar bintang, walau ia telah pindah ke angkasa lain. Karena aku akan selalu mencari sinarnya, walau tak seterang sinar rembulan. Aku juga selalu menantimu untuk kembali karena aku percaya padamu. Dan karena aku masih mengira bahwa sampai jumpa yang kauucapkan, adalah berarti kau akan kembali, seberapa lama waktu bagimu untuk pergi.

Namun, Lu Han, ketika aku kemudian mendengar bahwa kau telah bersama Oh Sehun, yang kini mencampakkanmu, mengambil sinarmu dan membawanya lari dan tak kembali, aku ikut terluka. Lukanya lebih dalam dari luka saat kau pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Lukanya lebih lama sembuh dari pada luka saat kau hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Oh Sehun itu—Lu Han, aku ingin tahu. Apakah dia menjaga sinarmu dengan baik? Apakah ia membantumu bersinar dengan terang? Karena aku hanya ingin ia memilikimu dengan benar, aku hanya ingin ia membantumu menjulang ke angkasa, tepat di mana kau seharusnya berdiri, bukannya membuatmu jatuh menerjang bumi dan mengais sisa-sisa sinar yang meredup."

Dan Lu Han menangis dalam diam.

Karena ia tahu, Oh Sehun telah menghancurkan sinar yang tersisa dalam dirinya, ketika ia bahkan tak sadar jika sosok bocah di masa lalunya begitu dekat dengan jiwanya.

Dan Lu Han baru tahu dan sadar, mengapa selama ini ia begitu merasa telah mengenal Henry dengan baik dan seolah mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Karena memang Henry adalah satu bagian utuh dari masa lalunya.

"Namun aku tahu, jika kau sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan aku tahu, jika kau mau memberikan kesempatan kedua, aku akan sangat bahagia melihatmu bisa tersenyum kembali, walau bukan denganku sinarmu akan tetap terpancar."

Henry berjalan mendekat kearah Lu Han, dan sekejap kemudian, ia memeluk Lu Han.

"Berbahagialah, bintangku," bisiknya lirih, mendekap erat Lu Han seakan itu adalah dekapan dan hal terakhir yang ia bisa lakukan.

Lu Han memejamkan mata, kemudian tanpa ia sadari, Henry melepaskan pelukannya.

Suara langkah kaki dan deru napas menyapa telinga mereka berdua, dan Lu Han mengangkat pandangannya.

Ia melihat bagaimana Henry memandang sesuatu di belakang punggungnya, dan bagaimana ia tersenyum—mirip seperti senyumnya saat ia masih seorang bocah.

Dan kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Henry membuatnya tercengang.

"Hai, Oh Sehun."

Lu Han membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

Di sana, berdirilah Oh Sehun, sosok yang mati-matian ia hindari. Sosok yang menyakiti sekaligus memberinya arti. Sosok yang tak bisa ia pungkiri, masuk dalam kehidupannya lebih jauh dari yang bisa ia cegah dan obati.

Sehun menatapnya, hanya menatapnya, dengan dua keping tajam yang berkilat penuh dengan emosi—emosi yang sama saat setahun yang lalu ia menyatakan cinta di depannya.

Dan jika bukan karena Henry yang kembali berbisik di telinganya, Lu Han akan terus memandang sosok Sehun yang ia rindukan tanpa henti.

"Jangan tinggalkan sesuatu yang tak ingin kausesali, oke?"

Dan Henry pergi, dengan tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kakinya yang telanjang tersapu dinginnya air dan ombak yang menerjang. Punggungnya semakin mengecil, dan dari kedua matanya Lu Han bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menunduk memandang garis pantai dan pasir putih di antara sela-sela jemari kakinya.

"Lu Han..."

Pemuda Lu tersebut menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berjalan mendekat. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahnya, namun Lu Han dengan jelas bisa melihat keragu-raguan yang terselimuti harapan terpancar dari wajah dan di tiap jejak yang ia titi, Lu Han bisa melihat ketakutan.

"Bagiamana—"

"Lelaki bernama Henry itu yang memberitahuku di mana kalian berada."

Jantung Lu Han tercekat ketika mendengar nama Henry, seolah ia bisa kembali mengingat detil masa lalunya dengan pemuda yang kini telah berlalu itu.

Dan saat Sehun kembali meniti langkahnya, Lu Han memandangnya tajam sambil berkata—

"Berhenti."

Sehun menatap Lu Han kecewa. "Lu Ha—"

"Kubilang berhenti, Oh Sehun."

Kilat harapan di mata Sehun kian memudar, dan ia membeku di tempatnya.

Angin malam menghembus tak wajar, menyapu semua yang ada di sekitarnya namun hal itu tak membuat baik Sehun maupun Lu Han bergeming.

Lu Han turun dari batu yang selama ini ia duduki, kemudian berlari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya dan mengais perhatiannya menggema di udara di sepanjang pantai.

Lu Han berlari, menghindari tangisnya sendiri.

Ia berlari, menghindari baik Oh Sehun maupun Henry.

Ia berlari, walau tak tahu akan kemana ia berhenti, menghindari baik masa depan maupun masa lalu. Karena ia tahu, keduanya telah banyak memberinya beban.

Lu Han tahu ia telah menyakiti masa lalu dengan bengis dan kejam, membiarkannya menyusuri dunia untuk menemukan sosok Lu Han dan hanya akan mendapatkan fakta bahwa ia tak mendapat apa-apa kecuali sakit hati.

Lu Han tahu ia telah disakiti masa depan dengan begitu manis namun menyakitkan, membiarkannya berlutut untuk kesempatan kedua yang ia tak yakin akan diberikan atau tidak.

Karena Lu Han, sejujurnya telah lelah dengan semua yang berputar tak menentu di sekelilingnya—semuanya, baik itu masa lalu dengan Henry atau masa depan dengan Sehun.

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 _a/n : fyuh /lap keringet/ akhirnya selesai juga, 6500+ kata. Maaf telat, dan maaf isinya hanya Henry Lu Han qiqiqiqi. Mulai besok udah masuk HunHan lagi yaaa. Semangat! Dan untuk kak_ _ **kimkyungshoot**_ _i miss chuuuu... why u no login wkwkwkw. Please contact me juseyo at twitter or fb or line or what i wanna chat with u /kecup/_

 _dan jika ada yang pengen dengerin lagu one more time one more chance atau pengen denger lagu the rain milik Joe Hisaishi, lagu yang dibawain Lu Han kecil di ruang latihan piano, ada di wp sachi ya. Untuk background chara Lu Han belum sempat di posting, qiqiqi maaf. Mungkin kalau sempat, besok sebelum update-an chapter 16 bakal sachi pos di wordpress. Masih inget wordpressnya kan? Karena kalo lagu one more time one more chance sama the rain ga di lock kok, dan di lagu one more time one more chance ada arti english indo nya juga. Last but not least, makasih udah mau menunggu dan baca! I love you all!_

 _One more time, one more chance : sachimalff dot wordpress dot com/2016/10/23/one-more-time-one-more-chance-lyrics/#more-357_

 _The Rain by Joe Hisaishi : sachimalff dot wordpress dot com/2016/10/11/304_

 _(ganti 'dot' dengan titik dan hapus spasi)_

 _ **Ps: jangan lupa ikut berpartisipasi dalam mass streaming EXO – Monster!**_


	16. of my decision and his end of waiting

_Sometimes home is not four walls. Sometimes it is two eyes and a heartbeat._

* * *

 _a/n: italic dialogues are flashback by Sehun  
_

 _lyrics are translated from All Too Well by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Lu Han bangun dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Sangat, sangat kacau.

Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot mematikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring di kamar hotel yang ia tempati, membiarkannya berdering bisik memecah keheningan kamar. Lu Han menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya pada balutan selimut putih hotel, melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang bersinar masuk melalui celah tirai di jendela.

Namun belum juga ia kembali untuk tertidur lelap, getar dari ponsel yang ia letakkan tepat di samping kepalanya membuatnya membuka mata.

Dan kalau ia boleh jujur, ia berharap tebakannya atas siapa yang mengiriminya pesan adalah salah.

Namun, kali ini ia harus mendesah kecewa, karena jelas-jelas layar ponselnya menampakkan sebuah pesan dari orang yang kini belum siap ia temui—

 _Lu Han, bisakah kita bicara? Jam 9 nanti tolong temui aku di pinggir pantai tempat tadi malam kita berada._

—Henry.

* * *

Lu Han beberapa kali melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin, berharap tak terlihat terlalu berantakan dan _diterima_. Ia tahu kantung mata yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, wajahnya yang memucat dan rambutnya yang berantakan—walau sudah ia sisir, yeah—membuatnya terlihat seperti gelandangan. Pantas saja, ia hanya tidur selama dua jam karena memikirkan beberapa hal. Dan beberapa hal itu adalah Henry dan Sehun.

Maka tepat pada pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, ia mengecek kembali penampilannya sambil mendesah putus asa, kemudian pergi dari kamarnya.

Paris di pagi hari memang berbeda dengan Seoul ataupun Bei—ah, bahkan ketika menyebutkan dua kota tersebut, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan dramanya dengan Sehun dan Henry. Ia merutuk kesal, menendang pasir putih pantai di bawah alas kakinya. Sebenarnya jika ia boleh jujur, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Henry ketika ia berhadapan dengannya nanti. Lu Han menggigit bibirnya, memandang lurus ke depan kearah ombak yang bergulung hingga membentur pasir di sekitar bibir pantai. Namun, ia juga tahu kalau ia tak bisa selamanya menghindar baik dari Henry atau Sehun. Ia memiliki jadwal dengan Henry dan ia tak mungkin tak mengikuti Gladi Resik bersamanya, dan ia juga telah berjanji pada Sehun agar berbicara setelah ia selesai tampil, yang mana tak mungkin jika ia menghilang begitu saja darinya.

Dan pada akhirnya ketika ia telah berdiri tiga meter dari Henry, Lu Han kembali menghela napas panjang.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan, memandang punggung Henry dan mengamati sosoknya yang kini sedang duduk di atas pasir. Tangannya terlihat melakukan gerakan seperti sedang bermain dengan kumpulan pasir di bawahnya.

"Hai." Lu Han membuka suara, menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping kiri Henry.

Henry menoleh kaget, menyadari kehadiran Lu Han yang tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pasir yang ia genggam dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Hai, Lu Han," katanya singkat.

Lu Han tersenyum menatap Henry, kemudian meluruskan pandangannya. Matanya menyipit ketika matahari di depannya bersinar cerah, menghalangi pandangannya pada air laut di depan sana. Ada perasaan kikuk namun menghanyutkan saat ia berada di sana. Di antara pasir putih dan di samping Henry. Pikirannya melayang, tentang bagaimana sosok di sampingnya itu adalah sosok yang pernah ia kenal di masa lalu; seseorang yang pernah bertepuk tangan dan menungguinya sampai ia selesai berlatih; seseorang yang matanya masih bersinar terang bersama sinarnya di atas panggung; seseorang yang—sampai kapanpun, takkan pernah bisa ia anggap lebih dari sekadar masa lalu.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han tersenyum. Ternyata, kalau ia lebih teliti, ia bisa mendengarkan nada si kecil Henry di masa lalu dalam tiap suku kata yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki di sampingnya. Dan ya—Lu Han tahu, Henry yang saat ini sedang memandanginya adalah Henry di masa lalu yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa kau berhenti bermain piano?"

 _Kenapa_ , Lu Han bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. _Kenapa aku berhenti?_

"Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi bintang di atas nada-nada itu?"

Lu Han memeluk lututnya hingga dagunya menyentuh lutut. Pandangannya tertuju pada kerikil-kerikil kecil di atas pasir, dan dari ujung matanya ia menangkap Henry yang sedang menatapnya. Lu Han tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia bersuara—

"Karena aku tahu, Henry, bahwa menjadi bintang bukanlah segalanya."

Henry mengernyit, menatap Lu Han sangsi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lu Han masih tersenyum, dan matanya bersinar diterpa cahaya langit yang cerah di pagi hari. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk membuat pola melingkar di atas pasir, kemudian pola garis tak menentu dan pola-pola aneh lainnya.

"Pernahkah pada masa lalu kubilang padamu mengapa aku bermain piano?"

Henry menggeleng ketika Lu Han menoleh kearahnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Karena _Baba_ -ku adalah pianis. _Baba_ Lu adalah pianis yang hebat, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun entah mengapa, _Mama_ memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya dan menikah dengan lelaki lain. Jika kau pernah melihatku dijemput oleh lelaki tua yang kauanggap _Baba_ -ku, dia bukanlah ayah kandungku. Dia adalah ayah tiriku."

Lu Han menoleh kearah Henry, melihat kerutan dalam di keningnya.

"Setelah mereka berpisah, aku tinggal dengan _Mama_ dan _Baba_ tiriku. Setiap bulan sekali, _Baba_ Lu akan menjemputku untuk tinggal bersama selama akhir pekan. _Baba_ tiriku adalah orang yang baik, namun ia sepertinya hanya melihatku sebagai karbon kopi dari ayahku sendiri, dan mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu menekanku untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Jika di sekolah aku tak mendapatkan nilai A atau aku tak memenangkan penghargaan dalam piano, ia akan menghukumku dan tak mengizinkanku bertemu dengan _Baba_ Lu. Kemudian aku akan selalu berusaha untuk bersinar di semua bidang. Aku akan selalu memenangkan semua piala dan menjadi juara pertama. Karena pada saat itu, aku sangat mencintai _Baba_ Lu.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk memenangkan semua kejuaraan dan menjadi bintang kelas. Namun pada suatu hari, orangtuaku berkata bahwa kami harus pindah keluar kota karena _Baba_ tiriku dipindahtugaskan. Pada saat itu, aku berhenti bermain piano. Aku kehilangan alasanku memenangkan piala. Aku tak memiliki tujuan untuk memainkan nada."

Lu Han memejamkan mata; sebuah senyum tak lekas hilang dari bibirnya—dan dalam pikirannya ia mencetak sebuah wajah: ayahnya tercinta. Ia tahu itu semua adalah masa lalu—ayahnya kandung kini telah berkeluarga, memiliki dua anak yang menggemaskan. Ibu dan ayah tirinya berada di Beijing, sehat dan masih berkecukupan seperti dulu. Lu Han tak pernah lupa menghubungi ibunya, menanyakan kabar dan bertukar cerita—namun hanya itu saja. Hanya itu saja.

Tak pernah ada keinginan darinya untuk pulang, dan ibunya tak pernah repot-repot membujuknya untuk kembali.

Karena Lu Han tahu, kehidupan orang tuanya sudah lebih dari mapan. Dan ia, perlahan-lahan, akan terlupakan.

Lu Han menoleh untuk memandang Henry yang menatapnya intens, membuat pemuda Lu tersebut merasa tak nyaman.

"Lu Han."

Lu Han melirik Henry, yang kini menurunkan kembali pandangannya pada pasir di bawah kakinya.

"Pernahkah—pernahkah kau berpikir akan jadi apa hidupmu jika kau terus bermain piano? Akan jadi apa pertemuan kita jika kau tetap menjadi pianis?"

Lu Han menghela napas. Ia, jujur saja, juga memikirkan hal seperti itu tadi malam. Bagaimana kehidupannya akan berbeda jika saja ia tak berhenti bermain; bagaimana takdir takkan seperti ini bila saja ia bermain sedikit lebih lama, bertahan lebih lama, berusaha lebih keras...

Namun...

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang di masa lalumu, akan jadi apa kita jika aku menemukanmu lebih cepat?"

Lu Han mengulum ludahnya sendiri, mengetahui dengan pasti akan apa yang terjadi bilamana hal tersebut adalah kisahnya.

"Bukankah aku akan menemukanmu lebih cepat di pertunjukan musikmu yang kesekian kali, dan kita akan bertemu di sana dan aku akan menghampirimu, memperkenalkan diri sebagai masa lalumu, lalu kau akan mengingatku dengan cepat. Lalu kita akan memulai sebuah kisah dari awal. Dan—aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini, seperti biasanya. Dan mungkin, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Lalu, takdir takkan seperti ini, Lu Han. Takdir akan jadi milik kita berdua, bukan milikmu dengan orang lain. Pernahkah... kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Lu Han tahu ia tak seharusnya menangis, tapi air mata jatuh dari keping gandanya.

Ia tahu—bahwa mungkin takdirnya takkan semenyakitkan ini jika ia bertemu dengan orang lain—Henry, lebih tepatnya—lebih cepat dari pada ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Lalu kita akan berjodoh jika aku menemukanmu lebih cepat, Lu Han."

Tepian pantai mendekat kearah mereka dengan gelombang yang menghempas, tepat beberapa meter dari kaki mereka namun keduanya tak peduli. Matahari yang semakin meninggi membuat kulit mereka sakit, namun mereka tak peduli.

"Dan kau akan jadi milikku, bukan milik Sehun."

"Henry..."

"Tapi, Lu Han..." Henry tersenyum, namun ada kegetiran dalam lengkungan bibir yang ia tunjukkan. "Takdir memang tak pernah mengizinkan kita untuk berjodoh."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Henry dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tak peduli selama apapun aku menemukanmu, berapa tahun lamanya aku perlu untuk menghampirimu, kau akan tetap mencintaiku dan jadi milikku. Tak peduli seaneh apapun cara kita bertemu, jika kau ditakdirkan untukku, kau akan tetap mencintaiku—namun kita tidak saling mencintai. Aku mencintaimu, ya, sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencintaimu. Namun kau tak mencintaiku, aku tahu itu.

Kau mencintai orang lain, dan hal tersebut takkan bisa menipu takdir. Tak peduli secepat apapun aku menemukanmu—jika kita tak bertakdir, aku takkan pernah bisa memilikimu. Sekarang, lima tahun yang lalu, atau bahkan di masa lalu ketika kau belum terlanjur pergi dari hadapanku—jika kau tak ditakdirkan untukku, kita takkan pernah jadi satu."

Lu Han menghapus air matanya, kemudian menatap Henry dengan tegas. "Henry, aku—"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Lu Han. Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu, dan akhirnya disinilah aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah berusaha mendekatimu, memeluk hatimu namun ternyata hal yang kucari telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku sudah berusaha, Lu Han, namun aku tahu aku takkan bisa mendapatkannya.

Kemudian aku mengetahui cerita antaramu dan Sehun. Aku tahu kau terluka, aku tahu kau mencintainya dan rasa cintamu tercabik oleh pengkhianatan. Namun kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Henry menatap Lu Han dan melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau harus memberinya kesempatan."

Lu Han memandang Henry dengan tatapan terkejut, namun belum juga ia menyuarakan kalimatnya, Henry lebih dulu telah kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih hebat dari takdir?—Kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan selalu membuka jalan mengubah takdir. Aku, diberi kesempatan untuk mencarimu, untuk mengubah takdir cintaku. Namun lagi-lagi, aku kehilanganmu di kesempatan kedua ini. Jadi aku paham, jika kita memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku telah kehilanganmu pada takdir pertama saat kau pergi di masa lalu, dan akupun kehilanganmu di tangan orang lain pada kesempatan keduaku.

Kau, Lu Han, mendapatkan cintamu di takdir pertama—Sehun. Mungkin pengkhianatan menghancurkan cintamu, namun berilah ia kesempatan kedua. Karena jika takdir memang berada di pihak kalian, aku yakin kalian akan kembali bertemu di kesempatan kedua."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kesempatan ketiga? Keempat? Kelima? Keenam? Aku telah putus dengan Sehun, dan itu berarti kau memiliki kesempatan ketiga untuk mendapatkanku, kan? Mengapa kau tak berusaha di kesempatan ketiga, namun malam menasihatiku untuk kembali pada Sehun?"

Henry tersenyum menatap Lu Han, tangannya terangkat untuk menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata indah Lu Han dengan lembut—sangat lembut.

"Karena aku tahu, jika kau hanya dan hanya akan pernah mencintai seseorang—dan orang itu adalah Sehun."

Hati Lu Han sakit melihat gurat kecewa sekaligus putus asa di dalam keping Henry, dan Lu Han tahu bahwa ia adalah penyebabnya.

"Dan bagiku, selama bintang yang kukagumi bersinar—bahkan jika bukan berada di langit di atas kepalaku namun berada di galaksi lain, aku akan tetap ikut mendukungnya bersinar."

* * *

Malamnya, Lu Han menghadiri acara gladi resik dengan perasaan yang teramat ringan. Awalnya ia mengira hubungannya dengan Henry akan menjadi kikuk dan Henry akan berusaha untuk mengonfrontasinya—namun pikirannya salah besar. Adapun yang dilakukan Henry, juga membuat Lu Han kaget karena... ia malah menyarankan Lu Han untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada Sehun.

Memaafkan Sehun adalah hal yang bisa ia pertimbangkan, namun memberinya kesempatan kedua adalah hal lain.

Namun hari ini, ia hanya akan memfokuskan dirinya pada gladi resik acara yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam, karena setidaknya, jika ia tak bisa membalas rasa Henry, ia harus bisa membalasnya dengan hal ini.

Lu Han duduk di belakang tirai yang menutupi panggung, mendengarkan suara yang mengalun lembut dari seorang penyanyi terkenal Korea—yang ia sangatlah bangga bisa sepanggung dengannya dalam acara ini—sambil memejamkan mata. Walaupun hanya sekadar gladi resik, namun Lu Han sangat memuji kegigihan para artis yang menyempatkan waktu untuk menyempurnakan penampilan mereka untuk besok malam.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak untuk mengambil minuman, sebuah tepukan ia rasakan pada pundaknya. Ia menoleh, tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok Henry yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kukira kau sedang berada di panggung untuk bersiap latihan," kata Lu Han sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Henry menggeleng, kemudian duduk di samping Lu Han. "Aku adalah pemeran utamanya, jadi—santai sebentar boleh, kan?"

Lu Han tertawa, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Kau sudah selesai berlatih?" tanya Henry, yang dijawab Lu Han dengan satu anggukan kecil.

Ada jeda sementara di antara keduanya, dan Lu Han tak bisa menemukan topik yang cocok untuk mengawali pembicaraan karena jujur saja, ia masih merasa kikuk. Namun, beberapa detik terlewati dan akhirnya Henry mulai buka suara.

"Aku melihat Sehun di area parkir. Kau tak mengizinkannya masuk?"

Lu Han tersenyum lemah, mengingat kembali pesan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mampir sebentar ke arena karena ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Lu Han memang sengaja tak membalas pesan dan tak memiliki keinginan untuk menemuinya karena jujur, ia belum bisa berpikir mengenai hal yang harus ia ambil terkait dengan masalahnya dengan Sehun.

Pemuda Lu tersebut tersenyum, mengamati tirai hitam yang membatasi arena panggung dengan tempat di mana ia duduk dengan Henry.

"Aku belum bisa menemuinya," katanya final.

Henry mengangguk, menghela napas dan mencengkeram pundak Lu Han lembut.

"Aku tak ingin terlalu jauh berkomentar, tapi kuharap kau takkan memilih pilihan yang akan menyakiti baik dia maupun dirimu sendiri."

Lu Han menoleh, menatap Henry yang mengiriminya sebuah senyum tulus sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana, berteriak pada semua kru untuk mempersiapkan piano yang akan ia pakai untuk berlatih.

* * *

Sehari setelahnya, atau lebih tepatnya hari H konser Henry berlangsung di sebuah hotel di pinggir salah satu pantai di sana— _Paris Plages_ , semua persiapan konser telah usai dan para bintang yang akan mengisi acara telah siap dengan penampilan mereka. Di acara tersebut, beberapa bintang ternama dari Asia akan hadir—yang semuanya adalah rekan dari Henry sendiri. Tujuh bintang acara masing-masing akan melakukan kolaborasi dan menyanyikan total enam lagu, sementara Henry sebagai _pemilik_ acara ini sendiri akan membawakan satu lagu untuk dinyanyikan dan ia akan membawakan dua buah lagu dengan iringan pianonya. Satu lagu akan disimpan di akhir dan akan ia bawakan sebagai penutup, yang mana hanya dia dan Lu Han yang tahu lagu apa itu. Lu Han sendiri diberikan kesempatan untuk membawakan satu lagu berbahasa Inggris milik Taylor Swift yang ia pilih sendiri.

Pukul empat sore, ketika Lu Han telah sampai di arena konser, ia segera berbaur dengan panitia dan pengisi acara lainnya. Rencananya, panitia akan mengatur dan menyebutkan tatanan acara selama satu jam dan para pengisi acara diperbolehkan melakukan _check sound_ dan persiapan secara cepat.

Lu Han langsung bergerak cepat mencari Jung Ilhon, gitaris yang akan mengiringinya menyanyi. Ia melihat Ilhon sedang mempersiapkan gitar listriknya di belakang panggung, dekat dengan ruang ganti pakaian. Pemuda China tersebut langsung berlari kearahnya dan mereka melakukan pengecekan suara, berlatih selama lima atau sepuluh menit, dan ketika suara Henry menggema melalui mikrofon, Lu Han menghentikan latihannya.

"Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan karena pukul tujuh kita sudah harus bersiap-siap, maka semua pengisi acara diharapkan untuk segera pergi ke ruang ganti dan menemui _stylist_ artis mereka masing-masing, terima kasih."

Dengan titah Henry tersebut, semua artis segera bubar dan pergi untuk berganti pakaian dan menata _make up_ serta rambut mereka. Lu Han pun langsung ikut beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke ruang ganti para artis di dekat hotel. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Nona Park, _stylist_ yang bertugas untuk menata penampilannya.

Khusus untuk acara ini Lu Han dipilihkan untuk memakai tuksedo berwarna hitam kelam, dan ketika ia selesai berganti pakaian, Nona Park langsung menata rambutnya menjadi tatanan rapi yang di sisir ke belakang. Lu Han merengut ketika Nona Park menata rambutnya seperti itu karena jujur, ia lebih suka rambutnya tak di sisir rapi formal seperti itu.

Namun ketika ia selesai menggerutu, pantulan Henry di cermin di depannya yang sedang tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuatnya tutup mulut.

Dari sudut matanya Lu Han melihat Henry mendekat ke arahnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di samping kanannya. Matanya terpancang memerhatikan sosok Lu Han yang telah rapi lengkap dengan tatanan rambut yang sebenarnya tak ia sukai itu.

Nona Park, dengan ajaib, menghilang begitu saja—meninggalkan Henry dan Lu Han sendirian.

"Kau terlihat lebih—dewasa."

Lu Han mendengus, mencoba merapikan helai rambutnya yang turun menutupi telinganya. "Tidak cocok, ya?"

"Cocok, kok."

"Tapi aku—tak terlalu suka."

Henry mengernyit mendengar jawaban tersebut, kemudian bertanya, "Kukira kau malah tak suka terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu?"

Lu Han tertawa, kemudian beralih untuk menatap Henry dan berkata, "Itu karena Sehun suka—"

"..."

"—Maaf."

Henry menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan sendu, dan sebuah senyum kecil tercipta di bibirnya. Pelan, ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Masih menyimpan rasa pada seseorang bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk."

Lu Han tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk, menyibukkan dirinya dengan membenarkan tuksedonya yang agak kusut.

Di sampingnya, Henry tiba-tiba bangkit dan menatap Lu Han dalam diam seraya berujar, "Oh Sehun ada di samping panggung. Kau tak mau menyapanya?"

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya memandang Henry yang menatapnya sambil mengedip dan tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Pandangan Lu Han masih mengikuti langkah Henry yang akhirnya mempercepat jalannya dan kemudian—menghilang di antara kerumunan para panitia.

Lu Han mendesah kecil, menoleh untuk mengamati pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

Di ujung ruangan, Henry menatapi kepergian Lu Han dalam diam. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, walau ia tak bisa mengusir rasa pahit yang mencekik tenggorokannya dan sakit di dadanya, setidaknya ia mendapatkan jawaban atas penantiannya.

Lu Han tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Lu Han berjalan menyusuri belakang panggung menuju ke samping panggung, di mana ia bisa melihat beberapa panitia telah selesai menata semua keperluan konser. Ia langsung berlari mencari sosok Sehun, hingga ketika ia mengelilingi _venue,_ akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di samping pot bunga raksasa yang menjadi penghias arena penonton.

Lu Han menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya, dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosoknya. Sehun malam itu nampak seperti biasa—memesona dan tampan. Ia datang dengan setelan tuksedo hitam kasual dan tatanan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat elegan sekaligus dewasa. Lu Han tersenyum kecil, mengingat bagaimana dulu Sehun sangat benci terlihat seperti itu karena—" _Aku akan terlihat sangat tua!_ "

Beberapa detik kemudian, Lu Han telah berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sehun, membuat sang pemuda Oh terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Lu Han tersenyum tak nyaman, meminta maaf, yang dijawab Sehun dengan _tidak apa-apa._

Tuhan, mereka berdua sangatlah kikuk.

Beberapa detik mereka lewati dalam keheningan, dan Lu Han langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun menatapnya intens, seolah sedang meneliti wajah dan penampilannya dalam diam. Ia berdehem kecil, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebuah semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi keduanya, dan Lu Han merutuk dalam hati betapa menyedihkannya mereka berdua.

Lu Han lupa bahwa mereka adalah _masa lalu_ , yang pernah melukis kenangan indah dan akhirnya berpisah dengan alasan klasik.

Namun saat ini ia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Karena ia tahu, apa yang Henry katakan memang benar adan—

"Kau—terlihat menakjubkan."

Lu Han menoleh, memandang Sehun yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Uh—kau...juga."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan lembut dan sendu. "Kau lebih terlihat dewasa dan bersinar."

Pemuda asal China di depannya tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak terlalu suka tatanan rambutnya."

"Hmm. Di masa lalu kau memang tak suka tatanan rambut seperti itu, dan malah suka _apple hair_. _Apple hair_ Lu Han."

Mata Lu Han bersinar menatap Sehun saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Sebagian kecil di bilik hatinya tersentuh dan menghangat mendengar Sehun berkata demikian, seolah ia tak pernah membuang satupun ingatan tentang mereka berdua.

"Masa lalu, ya?" gumam Lu Han.

Sebuah gurat senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang, kemudian ia menunduk sambil berkata—"Maaf."

Lu Han buru-buru menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku hanya—agak kaget mendengar kau mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Tidak ada hal yang kecil ketika itu menyangkut tentangmu."

Lu Han ingin tertawa mendengarnya, mengingat bagaimana baru saja kemarin Sehun memutuskannya tanpa mengerti perasaannya, dan mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, hal seperti itulah _hal kecil_ bagi Sehun.

"Uh—tapi... maaf aku tak membawa bunga. Aku tak tahu harus membawa apa. Aku tahu kau suka cokelat, tapi cokelat di sini kebanyakan _dark chocolate_ dan kau pasti membencinya. Aku juga tahu kau benci kalau diberi bunga karena kau pikir itu hanya unt—"

"Sehun..."

"...Y-ya?"

Lu Han tersenyum. "Tak apa."

Sehun mendesah lega, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh, ya. Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang," kata Lu Han sambil menilik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Kita bisa berbicara setelah aku selesai tampil, apakah kau tak keberatan?"

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng, dan hal tersebut membuat Lu Han tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Temui aku di sini setelah aku selesai tampil, oke?"

Sehun tak bisa menjawab apapun saat itu, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ketika Lu Han beranjak dari hadapannya dan berkata _sampai jumpa_ hingga akhirnya berjalan meninggalkannya, Sehun masih mematung di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun karena—

Ini kali pertama, sejak beberapa bulan yang nampaknya seperti seabad, Sehun mendengar tawa Lu Han, melihat senyumnya, merasakan eksistensinya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, dan—Sehun merasa kembali _hidup_.

" _Fighting_..." Kata tersebut terucap lirih, mengabur bersama angin pantai yang berhembus pelan di sekitarnya. Ia menatap punggung Lu Han yang semakin menjauh—jauh, jauh, jauh.

"Semangat, Lu Han," ulangnya lirih, dengan satu senyum yang terukir di bibir tipisnya.

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh, beberapa penonton dan tamu undangan telah memenuhi arena konser, dan orang-orang telah duduk di kursi yang di sediakan, tepat di depan panggung utama acara. Sehun melihat betapa simpel namun elegan panggung dan tema acara ini. Jantungnya menghangat melihat layar yang menampilkan video para pengisi acara yang akan tampil pada hari itu, dan ketika ia melihat foto Lu Han sedang tersenyum, jantung Sehun melewatkan satu kali detakan.

Ia tak paham mengapa butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sadar.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus kehilangan Lu Han dulu sehingga ia baru sadar jika ia memang menginginkan Lu Han dalam kehidupannya.

Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas, semua penonton telah duduk di kursi masing-masing, dan beberapa saat kemudian, pembawa acara telah berdiri di atas panggung, memulai konser pada hari itu.

Sehun menikmati konser tersebut, menunggu-nunggu kapan tiba saatnya bagi Lu Han untuk tampil karena ia tahu, di samping bakatnya dalam bidang seni lukis yang sangat menakjubkan, Lu Han memiliki suara emas. Ia kerap meminta Lu Han menyanyi untuknya karena sungguh, suaranya begitu lembut dan menentramkan. Ketika ia menyanyi lagu Mandarin, Sehun dengan cepat bisa hanyut ke dalamnya walaupun ia tak mengerti artinya.

Sehun terlalu larut dalam kenangannya bersama Lu Han di masa lalu hingga ia telat menyadari bahwa pembawa acara di depan sana tengah menyebut nama Lu Han sebagai penyanyi berikutnya yang akan menghibur para penonton.

Sehun mendongak, melebarkan matanya ketika sosok pemuda yang ia kenal betul memasuki panggung acara. Di belakangnya, sosok lelaki berkacamata yang membawa gitar mengikuti Lu Han hingga mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

Sehun menegakkan duduknya, menatap Lu Han dengan intens dan ketika petikan gitar terdengar oleh kedua telinganya, hatinya berdesir hangat.

Lu Han memejamkan matanya, menunggu ritme musik sebelum akhirnya ia hanyut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri.

Dan Sehun, terpaku dalam tiap detik nyanyian Lu Han karena—

"Aku berjalan melewati pintu denganmu, udaranya sangat dingin..."

"..."

"Namun sesuatu tentangnya terasa seperti rumah..."

* * *

"Aku berjalan melewati pintu denganmu, udaranya sangat dingin... Namun sesuatu tentangnya terasa seperti rumah..."

 _"Lu Han... kau tak merasa kedinginan?"_

" _Tidak ketika ada kau."_

 _"Namun lain kali kau harus memakai banyak pakaian."_

" _Oke."_

 _"Kau itu terlalu pendek. Makan yang banyak. Perhatikan porsi dan pola makanmu. Kau juga semakin jelek dengan kantung matamu itu. Tidurlah yang cukup dan batasi pekerjaan melukismu atau aku_ akan malu punya kekasih jelek sepertimu."

 _"_ _Got it_ _, Sehun."_

...

"Dan aku tahu cinta itu telah lama hilang, dan aku tahu sihir itu tak lagi ada di sini..."

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu... Jung Soojung."_

 _"Kau harus memilih salah satu, Sehun. Aku—atau Lu Han."_

" _Soojung, jangan seperti itu..."_

 _"Lu Han-ah..."_

 _"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Sehun. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"_

" _Maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyakitimu—maaf jika cerita kita mungkin hanya sampai di sini."_

 _..._

"Karena di sinilah kita, kembali ke sebuah jalan kecil di kota... Kau hampir menerobos lampu merah karena kau terlalu lama memandangku... Angin yang menyibak rambutku, aku ada di sana, aku sangat mengingatnya..."

" _Sehun-ah, berhenti memandangiku dan perhatikan jalannya."_

" _..."_

" _Sehun-_ ah _, sebentar lagi lampu hijau."_

" _..."_

" _...hun."_

" _..."_

" _PIIIIM PIIM PIIIIM..."_

" _Oh, shit!"_

" _Makanya, berhenti memandangiku terus."_

" _Um—can't help."_

 _..._

"Kau menceritakan padaku tentang masa lalumu, berpikir bahwa masa depanmu adalah aku..."

" _Dulu aku memang orang yang berengsek, tapi setidaknya jika kau ada di sini, aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau berkata seperti kita akan menua bersama saja, Sehun."_

" _Kau tak mau begitu, ya?"_

" _Tentu saja mau!"_

 _"Mm—hei, omong-omong, apa yang kauinginkan nanti saat hubungan kita genap setahun?"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin tahun-tahun berikutnya kita akan terus bersama. Apa kau mau memberikannya untukku?"_

 _..._

"Dan kita ada di sini, di tengah malam... Kita berdansa di dapur di bawah sinar kulkas..."

" _Mari berdansa."_

" _Jangan sok romantis."_

" _Mumpung musiknya kesukaanmu, kan? Instrumennya bagus. Karya siapa? Tcha—tchii..."_

" _Tchaikovsky."_

" _Mm, pokoknya itulah. Ayo berdansa."_

" _Tapi di sini gelap."_

" _...Sudah tidak gelap, kan?"_

" _...Sehun, kau akan membuat tagihan listriknya bertambah karena kau membuka kulkas hanya untuk lampunya."_

 _..._

"Mungkin kita hilang dalam kesalahpahaman, mungkin aku meminta terlalu banyak... Atau mungkin kisah kita adalah sebuah hal yang menakjubkan hingga kau merusaknya..."

 _"Dan tahukah kau betapa kau telah menyakiti hatiku? Padahal, kupikir cintamu tak hanya semu."_

 _"Ternyata, kau malah memilih untuk pergi ke Paris, tempat di mana perempuan di masa lalumu berada. Apa aku tak cukup bagimu? Apa aku tak menawarkan masa depan yang menjanjikan?"_

 _"Apa aku tak layak kaupertahankan?"_

 _"Sebelumnya kita baik-baik saja, bukan?"_

 _"Sehun-ah... apa aku terlalu banyak meminta?"_

 _..._

"Dan kau menghubungiku lagi hanya untuk mengkhianatiku seperti khianatmu pada janji..."

 _"Lu Han... Apakah kau akan ke Paris? Jika iya, maukah kau bertemu denganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan ini tentang kita. Aku—aku tak bisa mengatakannya lewat pesan atau telepon, karena aku ingin meluruskan semuanya saat kita bertemu langsung. Jadi, kumohon. Bisakah kita bertemu saat kau ada di sini? Hubungi aku jika kau sempat, oke?"_

 _"Sehun, kukira aku harus pergi sekarang."_

 _"Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

"Sangatlah kejam, kau mengatasnamakannya sebagai sebuah kejujuran..."

" _Lu Han-ah... Maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyakitimu—maaf jika cerita kita mungkin hanya sampai di sini."_

" _Maafkan aku—bila aku harus jujur padamu. Maaf, dan selamat tinggal, Lu Han."_

"Dan di sinilah kita akhirnya, ketika aku pernah mencintaimu... Kembali pada saat di mana satu hal yang paling berharga yang pernah kaugenggam..."

" _Hmm. Di masa lalu kau memang tak suka tatanan rambut seperti itu, dan malah suka apple_

 _hair. Apple hair Lu Han."_

" _Masa lalu, ya?"_

" _Maaf."_

" _Tidak apa. Aku hanya—agak kaget mendengar kau mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu."_

" _Tidak ada hal yang kecil ketika itu menyangkut tentangmu."_

 _..._

Perlahan, Sehun tahu, betapa ia sungguh terlambat.

Betapa ia sungguh telah menyakiti Lu Han.

Betapa ia, tanpa di sadari, gagal menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin membahagiakannya.

Tepuk riuh penonton membuncah, memekakkan telinga Sehun yang pancaran matanya hanya tertuju pada Lu Han seorang.

Dan ia tahu, ia pantas mendapatkan semua rasa sakit hati maupun takdir yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

Diam-diam dalam bisik lirih hatinya, ia menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Lu Han.

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi Sehun untuk sadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan mengingat bahwa Lu Han mengatakan padanya untuk menemuinya seusai ia tampil. Namun ketika ia ingat tentang hal itu, ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari arena konser. Ia berlari, berharap ia tidak membuat Lu Han menunggu lama atau lebih parahnya, Lu Han sudah tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hatinya mencelos dan terasa begitu lega ketika ia melihat sosok Lu Han telah dan masih berdiri di dekat sebuah pot raksasa tepat di mana mereka bertemu sebelum acara di mulai. Ia tersenyum dan memelankan langkahnya, mengamati bagaimana sosok Lu Han berdiri melawan angin, memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil menendang-nendang pasir di bawah sepatunya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Lu Han, dan ketika ia sampai di depannya, pemuda Lu tersebut mengangkat pandangannya dan tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun.

"Kupikir kau terlalu menikmati acaranya."

Sehun terdiam, tak berani menyahuti perkataan Lu Han karena sekarang, di depan pemuda ini, di dalam otaknya berkelebat sejuta tanya yang ingin ia utarakan. Ada semilyar maaf yang ingin ia suguhkan. Ada segudang perasaan bersalah yang ingin ia dekap erat dan akui.

Namun Sehun memilih untuk diam, tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil berkata, "Kau—memukau seperti biasa."

Lu Han tertawa, dan hati Sehun menghangat.

Ada jeda di antara keduanya, namun dengan senyum, tawa, dan pandangan Lu Han yang mulai hangat, Sehun merasa bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan.

Jeda yang mulai terbiasa, namun hangat eksistensi masing-masing yang masih bisa ia dekap dalam diam.

Beberapa detik mereka lalui dalam keheningan, dan ketika Lu Han mulai memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki dari sana karena—" _Musiknya terlalu keras,"_ Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan mengikuti arah langkahnya berlalu.

Ia berjalan tepat di belakang Lu Han yang sepertinya hendak membawanya menyusuri bibir pantai di depan sana. Angin laut, hembus ombak, hitamnya langit, dan suara musik yang terdengar semakin menjauh menjadi teman di antara keheningan mereka berdua. Dan dalam diam Sehun mengamati bagaimana sosok Lu Han di depannya berjalan—

Klasik seolah ia adalah instrumen paduan antara biola dan piano zaman Renaissance. Menakjubkan seolah ia adalah keajaiban dunia. Tak nyata seolah ia adalah mukjizat. Indah seolah ia adalah pelangi.

Dan Sehun mencela dirinya karena ia buta warna di antara monokromatik pelangi Lu Han.

Dan Lu Han menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bibir pantai, sebuah garis yang menjadi perhentian terakhir riak air laut yang menabrak pasir putih di bawah mereka. Ombak yang berkejaran berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan mereka, dan Lu Han, seperti angsa yang tersihir anggun, mematrikan atensinya pada laut tenang yang gelap di depan sana.

"Bicaralah."

"..."

"Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang ingin kaukatakan padaku."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menghalau semua tangis dan sesak di dada karena ia sadar—ada jutaan hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan namun ia tahu bahwa kesemuanya hanyalah hal yang selama ini menyakiti Lu Han.

Maka ia berdiam.

Diam. Diam. Diam. Menelan kembali ribuan frasa yang telah ia rangkai sejak lama, sewaktu pertama kali ia tahu Lu Han akan ke Paris.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau perasaan bersalah yang diam-diam membunuhnya dari dalam.

"Sehun- _ah_..."

Lu Han berbalik, dan lewat tatapan matanya Sehun tahu jika ia ingin sebuah _penjelasan_.

"Bukankah ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan di sini?"

Satu titik air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Sehun tanpa ia sadari, dan manik Lu Han bergetar ketika melihatnya.

Sehun tidak pernah menangis.

Dan di hadapan sosok Lu Han kali ini ialah pengecualian.

"Sehu—"

"Lu Han."

"..."

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya sunyi senyap, perpaduan antara angin laut, ombak, dan sayup suara musik konser yang menjadi jawaban atas permintaan maaf Sehun.

Lu Han terpaku, diam dan menatap Sehun lurus tepat di kedua maniknya seolah ia ingin menggali ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Aku—aku tahu aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku memang tak berhak bersamamu lagi bahkan menerima maaf darimu tapi—" Sehun bergerak mendekat, dan Lu Han masih terdiam mematung. "—aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bila aku—aku akhirnya sadar jika selama ini hanya kau. _Hanya kau_."

Lu Han menatapnya seolah ia sedang menatap ketiadaan, dan hati Sehun tercabik melihatnya.

Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, kalimat-kalimat tulus dengan nada maaf dan penyesalan, namun belum juga ia membuka bibirnya, Lu Han tiba-tiba berkata:

"Selama kau hilang dari orbit hidupku dan mengira bahwa bersama Soojung adalah keputusan paling benar, aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"..."

"Dan namanya adalah Henry. Henry Lau."

"..."

"Ia—ia adalah orang yang selama ini mencariku. Klise, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"..."

"Ia adalah seseorang di masa laluku. Kami pernah bertemu saat kami masih kecil. Dan rupanya, ia adalah orang yang selalu mencariku selama ini. Ia sering mencariku, selalu berharap suatu hari ia akan menemukanku. Ia adalah orang yang mencariku, Sehun, mencari aku yang ia anggap sebagai bintang utaranya..."

"..."

"Ia pernah kehilangan aku sekali di masa lalu, dan dia pikir dia takkan melepaskanku lagi jika kita bertemu kembali. Namun ia salah. Aku telah terikat dengan orang lain, yaitu dirimu, saat ia menemukanku. Kupikir ia berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Kupikir aku bisa menerimanya dan meninggalkanmu, mengukir kenangan dengannya dan melupakanmu."

Hati Sehun mencelos, dan ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Lu Han yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Tapi, Sehun... Ketika aku ingin memutuskan untuk bersamanya, mengapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han tersenyum, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya untuk kembali menatap air laut yang kini berubah tenang di antara ombak kecil yang berkejaran.

Tatapannya tajam namun lembut, bagai anak panah yang sampai tepat di ujung tujuannya.

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya, dan angin menghembuskan kata perkata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi, Sehun. Kesempatan kedua bukan berarti aku dengan mudahnya menerimamu kembali menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku."

Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya. Senyum Lu Han masih terpatri di sana.

"Kau—bisakah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

.

* * *

Henry menutup matanya erat-erat, mencoba menghirup semua keheningan yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tahu ia takkan menemukan sosok Lu Han di sekitar arena konser dan ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang kini bersamanya adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun—sosok yang tempatnya takkan pernah bisa ia gantikan.

Sehun sudah seperti memori paten dalam kehidupan Lu Han, dan ia takkan mampu menggeser eksistensinya satu senti saja dari hati Lu Han.

Maka dalam keheningan yang menyakiti dadanya—keheningan karena ketiadaan Lu Han dan fakta bahwa ia memilih Sehun lagi pada akhirnya, jemarinya bergerak pelan menyentuh tuts putih dan hitam piano favoritnya.

Henry tahu ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada kenangan—ya, banyak orang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti jatuh cinta pada kenangan. Namun lagi-lagi ketika ia memejamkan mata, yang muncul pertama kali adalah sosok yang harus ia lupakan: Lu Han.

Denting harmoni dan kisah klasik yang menguap dan kembali menggeretnya dalam arus masa lalu itu menyihir semua penonton, membuat mereka semua ikut hanyut dalam cerita tak bertuan yang hampir usai.

 _One More Time, One More Chance._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a/n : jujur, saya kehilangan feel untuk cerita ini, jadi maaf bila feel dan alurnya terkesan terlalu cepat /lah/ pokoknya maafkan keterlambatan dan ketidakmampuan saya untuk mengupload cerita ini lebih cepat._

 _5 more chapters, I think._


End file.
